ATTENTION 1 (Saranghae)
by LaLaLaPoo
Summary: Ada yang mungkin tidak akan di sadari langsung terhadap perubahan Jungkook, yang semula si pembuat onar di sekolah dan suka mencari perhatian seketika baik-baik saja setelah ayahnya menikah dengan ibu Jimin, ketua OSIS yang selalu menangani kasusnya. ",aku tidak mau mencinta, jika berujung menyakiti,, tapi aku tidak suka kau dengan yang lain. . .hyung,, cukup perhatikan diriku,"
1. Chapter 1

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

Rotan panjang yang di genggam erat di tangannya, siap untuk memukul siapa saja yang menyulut amarahnya. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan penuh keberingasan, siap menangkap siapa saja yang telah mengusik hari indahnya. Kaki yang melangkah cepat penuh kekuatan, siap menendang siapa saja yang membuat jengah telinganya.

" _Kau yakin songsaenim, aku boleh melakukannya,,?"_

" _Lakukan saja, ayahnya pun menyuruh untuk menindaknya secara tegas, bahkan jika kekerasan perlu dilakukan, lakukan saja, dia memberi izin sepenuhnya, lagipula aku yakin tindakanmu tidak akan sampai pada kasus pembunuhan. Dan terlebih, sebagai anggota kedisplinan, buatlah bangga almamatermu dengan menaklukan berandalan sekolah itu,,"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang di kupingnya, membuat semangatnya untuk berperang menjadi berapi-api. Sudah lama, sudah lama dia menahan. Dan lampu hijau ini akan dia manfaatkan untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya juga melindungi nama baik sekolah. Ngomong-ngomong soal membunuh. Entah berapa kali niat melakukan tindakan sadis itu singgah di hatinya, namun sekali lagi itu terkalahkan oleh sisi lunak di hatinya. Tapi kali ini, jika setelah ini masih tak ada perubahan, dia menyerah, daripada mengotori tangannya dengan kasus pembunuhan, dia lebih baik menyerah,

.

.

"Dia di atap,,"ujar salah seorang yang tedengar gugup sekali. Dia pun menatap tangga itu dan mulai menaikinya, langkahnya itu sudah tidak sabar untuk sampai ke tempat si pembuat onar itu,

"Jeon Jungkook,,!"sudah kesekian kalinya, nama itu dia ucapkan dengan sangat kasar lewat mulutnya,

Jungkook tertawa terbahak-bahak memegangi perutnya sendiri sambil melihat hasil karya luar biasanya yang terpampang nyata di bawah sana. Di lapangan basket sebuah mahakarya tercipta dari tangan si karikatur profesional, Jeon Jungkook. Sayang gambar-gambar yang di ciptakan, terkesan terlalu menghina, dan perlu mendapat teguran. Persetan dengan tawa Jungkook, namja itu sudah tidak sabar lagi,

"Nyalimu berhasil membuatku sampai sejauh ini, Jeon Jungkook,,!"ujar seorang pemuda dengan ekspresinya yang sulit di baca itu, begitu datar. Jungkook yang semula menjadi diam pun mulai terkikik licik,

"Hallo Jimin,, apa kau suka karyaku,,?! Lihatlah seni yang ku buat, Luar biasa bukan,,?, Dari atas sini itu terlihat lebih menarik,,ternyata aku ini memang ahli ya,,"kata Jungkook yang masih tersenyum ria menatap hasil tangannya itu,

Pemuda dengan nametag itu 'Park Jimin' itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan mulai melangkah mendekati Jungkook.

'Tak,,! Tak,,! Tak,,!'

Samar-samar, Jungkook dapat mendengar ketukan sepatu dengan lantai itu semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Satu langkah lagi kau mendekat, aku akan loncat dari sini,,"ujarnya terdengar mengancam, tapi sayang sekali, itu tidak berpengaruh karena Jimin sedang dalam mode singanya,

"Loncat saja,,!"bahkan dia malah mempersilakan. Dan bukan Jungkook namanya kalau dia hanya main-main dengan kalimatnya itu. Kakinya mulai menaiki pagar pembatas itu, dan sontak semua yang melihat dari bawah berteriak histeris dengan tindakan Jungkook itu. Tapi Jimin seolah tidak peduli dengan ekspresi datarnya terus melangkah santai mendekati Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum sangat tipis, memejamkan mata, dan mengambil pose titanic, badannya menikmati semilir angin di ketinggian melebihi lima puluh meter itu. Jungkook mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya, senyumnya semakin licik tatkala mendengar riuh di bawah,

Dan. . . .

' _BUGH,,!'_

"Akkhh,,!"

Suara dentuman dan pekikkan yang bersamaan cukup keras membuat Jungkook meringis kesakitan saat kini tubuhnya di tindih oleh Jimin. Ya, dengan gerakan sangat cepat, Jimin berhasil membawa tubuh itu terhempas ke bawah membentur lantai,

Jungkook membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Jimin di atasnya tengah menatap sangat tajam dirinya. Dan Jimin dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak terlalu jauh dekat dengan Jungkook. Jimin manis, Jimn imut,, Jimin,,, cantik,, Jungkook akui itu, dan saat marah seperti ini, Jimin,, sexy. Jungkook lupa mengedipkan mata dan terpaku dengan sosok di depannya kini. Dan dalam jarak sedekat ini, keindahan Jimin semakin nyata. Semilir angin yang lembut menerpa rambut hitam Jimin, membuat Jungkook sadar seketika.

"Sakit bodoh,,!"umpatnya yang mulai merasa sakit karena tindihan Jimin.

"Ini tidak seberapa sakit di banding dengan remuknya tubuhmu saat membentur lapangan basket,,"sahut Jimin yang menamparnya keras.

"Berterima kasihlah,,"

"Ccihh,,!"Jungkook langsung memalingkan mukanya,

Jimin pun berdiri, membuat Jungkook juga harus dalam posisi itu,

"Sekarang kau harus mengganti rugi semua keonaran oleh tanganmu itu,,"

"Kalau aku tidak mau,,?"kata Jungkook terdengar sangat menantang,

"Aku akan menyiksamu sampai mati,,"

Jungkook tersenyum devil. Oh, Jimin semakin mendelik, entah kenapa itu... sexy.

"Woah, apa jabatanmu sekarang membuatmu tidak takut masuk penjara,,?"

Kini Jimin yang tertawa licik,

"Kalau pun ini sampai ke penjara,,ku rasa itu lebih terasa seperti kau menyerahkan diri,, kau pikir ayahmu akan membela,, kau pikir, polisi yang kau lapori itu juga akan membela. Oh, Jeon Jungkook, kasihan sekali dirimu,, kau pikir siapa yang akan membelamu,, berani sekali berkata seolah kau mengancamku hoh,,?! Bahkan seluruh dunia pun akan setuju atas tindakanku,, orang sepertimu,, pembuat onar, pemabuk, perampas, pembangkang,,, semua itu busuk,, dimana letak perbuatanmu yang dapat di jadikan alasan orang untuk membelamu hoh,,?!"

Kalah telak. Jungkook terdiam. Bungkam. Keburukannya itu nyata, dan Jimin seolah sangat tahu semuanya,, tapi dia tidak mau kalah,,

"Oh,, ya, ya, ya,, Park Jimin, kau merasa suci sekarang sudah mengatakan itu,,"tukasnya terdengar menyindir, tapi sayang sekali, Jimin tidak goyah, dia malah semakin menyeringai,

"Ku rasa aku lebih suci untuk tidak berkata padamu,,"

Mereka saling menatap. Tajam, dan saling menusuk, hingga kurun waktu yang cukup lama,

"Dari pada kau benar-benar berakhir di tanganku, segera ambil langkahmu untuk bertanggung jawab,,!"Jimin mentitah,

"Aku juga tidak sudi di nyatakan mati di tanganmu bocah,,!"

Well, siapa yang Jungkook sebut sebagai bocah, Jimin,,? Memang dia manis, dan imut, baby face tepat sekali pada tampang remaja itu, namun maaf, karena marahnya sedang mode on, Jimin lebih pantas di sebut 'HULK'.

Hari semakin sore. Jimin tidak beralih dari layar ponselnya dengan telinga yang tersumbat earphonenya. Sangat fokus namja itu menoton serial drama terbaru. Sementara tak jauh di depannya. Jungkook tengah menjalani hukumannya membersihkan karyanya, lumayan besar dan sudah hampir dua jam Jungkook berkutat dengan alat pel dan sikat lantai untuk membuat lapangan itu bersih seperti semula. Bagaimana tidak, mahakarya Jungkook itu luar biasa kreatif, dan hadiahilah Jungkook dengan bintang lima atas itu. Namun, berikan juga Jimin dan warga sekolah yang masih waras itu ketabahan untuk tidak marah saat melihat gambar yang di ketahui adalah babi itu dengan kepalanya adalah kepala Bapak Kim Namjoon, Kepala Sekolah di SMA itu. Sungguh jika saja hari ini Pak Namjoon itu tidak sedang berada di Jepang untuk study banding, pasti Jungkook si pembuat onar itu sudah di penggal kepalanya di tiang bendera.

Jimin mulai merasa langit senja perlahan semakin gelap, dan sekolah juga semakin sepi. Dia melepas eraphone beserta ponselnya dan memasukkan itu ke saku lalu menatap Jungkook disana tengah menjalankan hukuman. Terbesit rasa tanya di hatinya, kenapa Jungkook melakukan tindakan sejauh dan seperti ini. Menurut persepsi sementaranya, Jungkook hanya sedang mencari perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya saja, mengetahui dia tidak punya teman dekat. Itu yang paling jelas tampak di matanya. Terlebih pemuda yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya itu tidak pernah terlihat mempunyai kawan bicara, seorang pun. Sedikit prihatin mendengar cerita juga bahwa ibunya Jungkook meninggal saat dia masih SD, berarti belum lama. Dan ayahnya, Jimin pikir ayah Jungkook sibuk kerja, mengingat beberapa panggilan wali murid yang hanya di wakilkan oleh asisten ayahnya saja. Mungkin Jungkook kesepian dan tubuh teman ngobrol. Tapi, Hell, siapa yang mau berteman dengan orang yang bahkan jika di tanya malah seolah mengajak berkelahi itu. Yeah, Jungkook sangat kaku dan mudah main tangan. Selama ini hanya Jimin yang berani menentangnya, murid lain lebih baik bungkam dengan kelakuan Jungkook meski kelewatan

Jika bukan karena tugas yang dia emban sebagai ketua OSIS, Jimin juga akan memilih diam daripada harus berurusan dengan Jungkook, membuang waktu saja. Bukan takut, tapi sangat malas dan muak, hari-harinya sangat terganggu oleh keonaran yang selalu di buat seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku tidak akan mengawasimu lagi, terserah, jika mau di lanjutkan atau tidak,, hanya ku ingatkan, besok pagi Kim songsaenim sudah pasti akan melihat kekacauanmu itu jika tidak kau selesaikan sekarang,,"ujar Jimin datar seraya menggendong tas punggungnya hendak berlalu,

' _TAK,,!'_

Jimin menoleh akibat suara yang mengusik telinganya itu dan ternyata apa,, dia mendapati alat pel itu sudah tergeletak sembarangan. Dan Jungkook, Ah memang kancil, sekarang namja itu sudah berlari sangat kencang dari sana, Jimin masih dapat melihat bayangan Jungkook menghilang di koridor sekolah.

Jimin melenguh kasar, sempat berpikir untuk mengabaikan, namun terlalu malas dia membayangkan bagaimana paginya yang cerah esok harus ricuh oleh kicauan Namjoon songsaenim. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatan mengepel Jungkook, lagipula hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Kalau di katakan dengan jujur pada ibunya dia yakin tidak akan mendapat marah karena ini sudah satu jam telat pulang.

Jimin mulai menggerakkan pelnya, maju mundur membuat gambar itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti oleh sebuah benda mengkilat yang tampak silau di matanya oleh pantulan sinar matahari. Jimin mendekati itu yang berada tak jauh di depannya. Saat memungutnya, dan ternyata itu kalung, dengan bandul 'J'. Oh baiklah, Jimin cukup sadar jika itu milik sang pembuat onar. Senyum jahil pun muncul di wajahnya seraya memasukkan benda itu ke dalam sakunya.

"Jimin-ah,,!"panggil seseorang dari belakang. Jimin tidak menoleh dan memilih sibuk pada acara mengepelnya karena dia tak ingin menambah waktu terlambat pulangnya. Cukup tahu dengan si empunya suara yang memanggilnya itu,

"Kau belum pulang,,?"tanya Jimin kemudian. Pemuda dengan seragam yang sama persis dengan milik Jimin itu hanya saja lebih berantakan dan sangat kusut tampilannya, tepat sekali jika di katakan seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur,

"Menunggumu,,"jawabnya tersenyum, dia yang kini duduk sembarangan di lapangan basket itu melihat jengah pada kegiatan Jimin. Pergerakannya terlihat malas sekali, sedari tadi hanya menggeliat kesana-kemari tanpa berniat mengganggu atau bahkan membantu pekerjaan yang seharusnya tidak Jimin lakukan itu,

"Menungguku,,?! Bukan membolos dan tidur di gudang,,?"kali ini Jimin menyinggung. Pemuda itu malah tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya,

"Kau ini mau sekali menutupi kesalahannya,,"ujar pemuda itu, Jimin menyunggingkan senyum tipis,

"Bukan menutupi,, aku hanya terlalu malas di tegur oleh kepala sekolah, lagipula bukan tidak mungkin besok kepala sekolah akan memanggilku karena melihat gambar sialan ini,,"sahut Jimin yang sekali lagi datar.

"Kau pasti menyesal atas jabatanmu ini,,"

"Ah, tidak juga,, Aku hanya. . . MUAK,,!"

Dan entah kenapa jawaban itu membuat pemuda itu tertawa renyah, Jimin hanya tersenyum.

"Tae,,?!"

"Humh,,?"

"Besok ada seleksi peserta lomba taekwondo ya,,?"

"Emh,, mungkin,, aku mendengar dari Hoseok-hyung seperti itu,,"

Meski tubuh Jimin membelakanginya, pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Taehyung itu tahu jelas jika Jimin tengah tersenyum di sana. Membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Okey,, selesai,, Mau pulang bersamaku,,?"tawar Jimin yang terlihat sedikit terengah-engah dengan keringatnya yang basah di kemeja putih itu,

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku datang kesini,,"

Taehyung dapat melihat jelas, raut wajah Jimin yang letih,

"Mau ku gendong,,!?"

Jimin langsung menatap Taehyung sakarstik,

"Berhentilah beromong kosong,,!"hindar Jimin sembari mencangklung tasnya.

"Aku sangat puas hari ini Ma,,"ujar pemuda itu yang tengah berbaring tepat di sisi nisan yang tampak indah oleh bunga rosemarry yang menghiasinya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya, entah bermonolog atau memang Jungkook sedang mengobrol dengan benda mati itu. Ah, tidak. Jungkook hanya tengah melampiaskan rasa rindunya pada sang ibu yang kini telah terbaring abadi di balik nisan itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Jungkook, setiap pulang sekolah, tak mengenal itu siang atau malam, dia akan kesana dengan ouluhan tangkai mawar putih, lalu mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, bagaimana dia melalui harinya, sampai rencananya untuk waktu yang selanjutnya kepada sang ibu yang mustahil akan mendengarkannya jika di pikir dengan akal sehat. Jungkook tidak peduli jika beberapa orang yang melihatnya menganggap dia tidak waras. Dia terlalu acuh dan sibuk dengan acara curhatnya bersama sang ibu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa membuatnya lega dan tidak merasa kesepian.

Jungkook menatap ponselnya yang menyala itu. Karena pengaturan 'silent' makanya ponsel itu tidak berisik saat kini dia melihat hampir lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab, jika sudah begini Jungkook menyerah, dia tidak bisa lagi mengabaikannya,

"Hallo Pa,,?"sapanya malas-malasan pada yang menelpon.

"Kau di mana sih Kook, kata bibi Yoon kau belum pulang dari jam pulang sekolah tadi,,!?"ujar suara di seberang, seperti mengomel, tapi nadanya begitu datar.

"Aku sedang bertemu Mama, lima belas menit lagi aku pulang,,"

"Oh, begitu,"sekarang suara itu terdengar lemah. Jungkook diam menunggu instruksi selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya kalau bisa kau sampai di rumah lebih awal soalnya Papa. . ."tersendat, sinyalnya buruk, entalah, Jungkook sendiri heran, di keramaian kota seperti ini sinyal buruk masih sering dia dapati, atau mungkin karena dia sedang berada di area pemakaman sekarang. Ah, konyol, itu tidak ada kaitannya.

"Apa Pa,,?! Tidak dengar,,! Suaranya putus-putus,,"teriak Jungkook yang kini berdiri, mulai mencari sinyal.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa,, hanya saja Papa tadinya mau mengajak kamu bertemu dengan Tante Park,,"

Jungkook tertegun mendengar itu, ada sedikit rasa sesal di hatinya.

"Ya sudah. Kau langsung pulang ke rumah Okey,,! Dan istirahat. . . Papa,, emh,,Papa,, akan mengajakmu bertemu dengannya besok,, Papa. . ."tersendat lagi. Jungkook mengernyit, bukan karena sinyal, ini perkara seperti orang di seberang sedang gugup.

"Papa mau melamar Tante Park malam ini,, Kau doakan ya,,?"

Jungkook terkatup mulutnya.

,

,

,

Namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya lemas kembali di sisi nisan itu. Termenung. Selama ini hidupnya memang rusak, membuat masalah dan mengacaukan semuanya, untung saja dia masih bisa mengerem tindakannya itu untuk tidak masuk dalam dunia gelap seperti narkoba, karena bukan tidak mungkin sosok yang kurang perhatian seperti Jungkook tertarik dalam dunia itu. Dahi Jungkook mengernyit, menyadari sosok itu melintas di pikirannya. Sosok yang selalu marah padanya dan berani menghakimi dirinya atas perbuatan-perbuatan gilanya, entah itu marah atau kesal padanya, hanya orang itu yang melakukannya pada Jungkook.

' _Jika dia marah berarti dia perhatian, jika dia marah bisa jadi dia sayang'_. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya keras mengingat kata-kata itu. Tidak mungkin, pikirnya.

Dia menatap nisan ibunya sebentar,

"Ma, Tante Park orangnya baik banget, kalau dekat dengan dia, aku seperti bersama Mama, walau kami baru kenal sebentar dan mengobrol sekali, Jungkook nyaman. Mama tidak keberatan kan kalau nanti Jungkook memanggil dia 'Mama',?"

"Lagipula dengan pernikahan ini Jungkook harap Papa berubah,, tidak sibuk selalu dengan pekerjaannya. Jungkook minta maaf Ma, kalau selama ini Jungkook nakal dan bodoh, Jungkook hanya akan menghentikan tindakan Jungkook kalau Papa juga mau berubah,,, berubah perhatian dengan Jungkook, Jungkook tahu Jungkook egois Ma,, tapi apa salah Jungkook meminta perhatian dari Papa,,?"Jungkook lalu memandang langit biru pekat tanpa bintang namun di hiasi sinar rembulan itu. Membawa pikirannya menerawang jauh. Senyum indah lalu terlukis di wajah tampannya. Membayangkan sebuah garis hidup yang menyenangkan. Sederhana, sebuah keuarga kecil yang bahagia dan berkumpul, itu yang Jungkook inginkan, juga seseorang yang memperhatikannya dan memarahinya saat dia salah, rasanya ingin sekali.

Jimin masih belum sempat melepas seragam sekolahnya berjalan mengendap-ngendap ke kamar ibunya. Jimin mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan mendapati wanita cantik itu sedang berias di depan kaca. Ide jahil pun muncul di kepalanya. Perlahan tapi pasti langkahnya berusah sepelan mungkin mendekati wanita itu.

"Kau terlambat lagi Jim,,?"

' _JRENG'_

Hampir saja Jimin melompat ke belakang karena saking kagetnya. Ibunya terlebih dahulu memergoki aksi jahilnya itu.

"Eh Iya Mi,, biasalah,,"jawabnya santai lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sang ibu.

"Bikin ulah lagi,,?"tanya ibunya kemudian. Jimin tahu yang di maksud ibunya dan itu tepat sekali.

"Yeah begitulah,, jangan di bahas lah Mi,,"

Wanita itu lalu memutar tubuhnya dan duduk di tepi ranjang mendekati Jimin. Dia lalu mengusap lembut surai blonde putranya itu. Oh, ingatkan ibunya bahwa Jimin itu laki-laki, tapi dia terlampau cantik dan manis, dengan matanya yang membulat seperti anak anjing itu. Apalagi karena keenakan di usap ibunya Jimin jadi tersenyum manja,

"Mami bangga karena Jimin berusaha bertanggung jawab dengan tugasnya. Tapi Jimin juga harus memikirkan diri sendiri, akhir-akhir ini perasaan Mami Jimin sering pulang terlambat,, Mami khawatir Jimin kelelahan,,"ujar ibunya terlihat cemas. Jimin hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum. Lalu Jimin menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan ibunya,

"Maminya Jimin itu cantik banget,, tapi malam ini benar-benar luar biasa cantik sekali,, Mami mau kemana humh,,?"

Wanita itu malah balik tersenyum, Jimin yang mulai berpikir kemudian segera mendapat kesimpulan,

"Wait, wait, biar Jimin tebak. Mami mau dinner romantis ya sama ,,?"terkanya dengan senyum nakal.

Wanita itu lalu menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi putranya itu, lalu mengecup keningnya dalam-dalam, membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya,

"Malam ini Mami mau di lamar sayang,,"

Mata Jimin langsung membulat sempurna mendengar itu,

"Yang benar Mi,,?!"

"Iya sayang,, bagaimana,,? Jimin mengizinkannya,,?"

"Astaga,, Tentu saja,,"Jimin langsung menghamburkan tubuhnya ke pelukan sang ibu,

"Jimin senang sekali Mi mendengarnya,,"

Wanita itu sangat bahagia oleh tanggapan Jimin yang begitu mendukungnya,

"Mami sebenarnya ingin mengajak Jimin, tapi sepertinya Jimin lelah sekali,, jadi Mami ingin Jimin istirahat saja malam ini,, Okey,,"

"Siap Mi,,!"

"Besoknya baru Jimin bisa bertemu dengan Om Jeon, itu pun kalau dia tidak sibuk,, akhir-akhir ini Om Jeon sibuk,, tapi katanya besok dia ingin bertemu Jimin,,"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Mi,, Jimin percaya sama pilihan Mami,, Mami tidak mungkin lah memberikan Jimin Papi yang jahat,,,"

Sang ibu sontak melepas peluknya dan mencubit pipi Jimin gemas,,

"Kau ini ada-ada saja,, Ya sudah, Mami berangkat ya,, Jimin langsung mandi, terus tidur,,,"

"Siap Boss,,!"

' _CHUP..!'_

Kecupan manis nan singkat mendarat sempurna di keningnya,

"Bye,,"

"Byeee..!"

Jimin kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang terlampau empuk itu. Merasakan betapa punggungnya di manjakan. Maniknya menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan yang menerawang jauh. Sebuah senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah manisnya. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia mengingat raut bahagia ibunya dan mata indah itu memancarkan binar-binar cantik. Jimin akan sangat berterima kasih dengan pria yang telah membawa warna baru dalam kehidupan ibunya itu. Membayangkan bagaimana ibunya akan tersenyum sumringah lagi setiap harinya membuat Jimin tidak sabar.

Jimin tercekat, ponselnya berdering,, dan dia langsung mengambil itu untuk mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya malam ini,,

' _BUUGHH..!'_

Jimin terjatuh dari ranjang setinggi setengah meter itu. Matanya membelalak menatap ponselnya, tak peduli jika sudut bibirnya memerah dan hampir pecah karena terbentur lantai,,, maniknya perlahan-lahan berbinar,, dan mulutnya berusah menahan tawa,,,

"SENSEEEIII,,,!"

 _Keesokan harinya,,_

Jimin masih belum selesai membaca novel yang ia pinjam dari Hoseok. Buku novel itu tebal sekali dan membuat Taehyung malas melihatnya. Pemuda itu sedang berbaring di kursi taman dengan kepala yang ia sandarkan seenaknya di pangkuan Jimin. Taehyung menatap bosan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus saja membaca buku itu dan tidak menghiraukannya. Taehyung yang jahil lalu menarik buku itu seenaknya dan mengambilnya membuat Jimin sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa..?"tanya Jimin agak kesal.

"Buku itu menghalangiku melihat wajahmu,"ujar Taehyung polos membuat Jimin tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Taehyung itu memang aneh, namun sikap manjanya ini kadang membuat Jimin illfeel.

"Menyebalkan sekali si J-horse itu, bahkan bukunya saja juga mengganggu waktuku bersamamu,"kini Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ia sudah mengambil posisi duduk. Jimin tidak mau mempedulikan dan lanjut membaca.

"Lalu apa,?"tanya Jimin yang entah di tunjukan kemana.

"Sebaiknya jangan memprotes kegiatanku, sudah untung aku mengizinkanmu tidur di pahaku,, dan sebaiknya kau benar-benar tidur dan tutup mulut cerewetmu itu,,"ucap Jimin ketus. Taehyung agak tercelos mendengarnya, dia lalu menoleh menatap Jimin sangat intens, wajah Jimin pun teramat dekat didepannya itu. Ia terpaku dengan wajah itu. Begitu putih dan lembut, tanpa noda. Taehyung bahkan bisa mencium aroma manis tubuh Jimin dalam jarak yang sedekat itu. Taehyung heran bagaimana sahabatnya yang jelas-jelas adalah seorang laki-laki itu memiliki paras cantik dan juga aroma tubuh seperti bayi. Membuat Taehyung terlalu betah berada di dekatnya dan tidak berniat melirik yeoja-yeoja di sekitarnya. Kemudian tatapannya beralih bibir merah Jimin, niatnya untuk mencoba bibir yang belum pernah ia sentuh itu menjadi urung saat dia mendapati bercak biru yang baru saja ia sadari ada di bibir Jimin. Jemari pun bergerak menyentuh gumpalan daging itu lembut,

"Ada apa dengan ini,?!"tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibir itu. Namja itu masih diam menatap Taehyung.

"Kenapa ada bercak biru di sini,,?"tanyanya lagi,

"Itu karena semalam aku menggigit bibir Jimin,!"sahut Hoseok yang tiba tiba berada di sana entah sejak kapan.

"Hoseok hyeong,!"Taehyung langsung sakarstik dengan kehadiran pemuda berwajah panjang yang menjengkelkan itu.

"A, Apa, yang kau katakan HYEONG,,!"bentak Taehyung, pemuda sangat shock mendengarnya. Ia menatap Hoseok tidak percaya, dan Hoseok menjadi tertawa terbahak bahak melihat wajah Taehyung seketika menjadi absurd. Jimin menatap semakin geli pada Taehyung yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, entah sejak kapan bibir sobatnya itu bisa maju sampai lima senti itu,

"Sudahlah, aku kesini untuk memanggil kalian. Seokjin Sensei akan menyeleksi siswa taekwondo yang akan di kirim untuk pertandingan nanti,"jelas Hoseok.

"HAH,,! Benarkah,?"ujar Jimin TERKEJUT dan langsung berdiri, ya, otomatis Taehyung langsung terjatuh, ia menatap Jimin kesal. Jika sudah tentang guru taekwondo itu, Jimin lupa segalanya,

"Kau seperti tidak mengenal guru itu saja,"sahut Hoseok enteng.

"Pasti nanti aku yang akan dikirim,"kata Taehyung penuh percaya diri. Keduanya pun menatap si senyum kotak itu tidak percaya.

"Hah,,! Benar benar,,"terutama Jimin.

"Kenapa Minnie,? Selama ini kan memang aku yang terkuat , memangnya sudah pernah ada murid yang berhasil mengalahkanku, bahkan Jin sensei saja kalah di tanganku,"ujar Taehyung benar benar besar kepala. Jimin malas menanggapi, terlebih Taehyung menyombongkan dirinya oleh Jin sensei. Taehyung terlalu percaya diri, padahal ada masih ada dua murid perguruan taekwondo yang belum pernah di adukan dengannya, Jungkook dan Jimin.

"Aishhh, ayolah sensei sudah menunggu,"ajak Jimin sangat bersemangat,

Seleksi telah selesai dan di dapatkan tiga kandidat dari kelompok murid tingkat satu dan murid tingkat dua, semuanya laki-laki.

"Sensei,! Memangnya berapa yang akan di kirim untuk pertandingan,?"tanya Wonwoo salah satu tingkat satu yang terpilih.

"Satu orang saja,"

"Hah,,! Hanya satu orang,? Sudah pasti adik-adik kelas itu tidak akan ada yang terkirim, sensei akan menyeleksi kami lagi kan,?!"tanya Taehyung bersemangat. Jimin hanya tersenyum. Bukan, dia tidak menghiraukan perselisihan kakak tingkat dan adik kelasnya itu. Dia hanya fokus pada satu hal. Sebuah karya Tuhan yang terpahat sempurna. Oh, ingatkan Jimin bahwa guru taekwondonya itu adalah manusia, bukan malaikat yang di kirim Tuhan untuk memikatnya. Rona merah semakin terlihat jelas di pipinya mengingat semalam senseinya itu mengirim chat padanya, meski hanya chat yang mengingatkan akan ada seleksi hari ini, namun Jimin berhasil melayang di buatnya. Tapi sungguh, rahang tegas Seokjin yang tengah serius kini berhasil mencuri sepenuhnya perhatian ini. Mendengar itu Jungkook yang termasuk di dalamnya pun tersungut kesal.

"Jangan menyombongkan diri, kalau belum mencoba melawan kami, sensei,,! Kalau begitu seleksi selanjutnya duel antar kelas, kami akan membuat para senior sombong itu menarik kata katanya,!"tantang Wonwoo penuh semangat yang berobar, tatapan kilat pun bertemu saat mata Jungkook dan Jimin beradu.

"Baik,! Itu tidak masalah,,"sahut Seokjin sensei,,,

Pertandingan pun di mulai dan yang pertama adalah Wonwoo dengan Hoseok. Dan ternyata kodrat seorang adik kelas sebagai makhluk yang paling tertindas di sekolah itu tidak bisa di elakkan, teknik yang di gunakan Hoseok bisa menjatuhkan Jaebum sekali hentakkan.

"Aah, Payah,!"umpat Taehyung yang menjadi kesal sendiri.

"Baiklah, tinggal kau Jungkook, siapa yang akan kau lawan,,?"tanya Seokjin pada satu-satunya siswa dari tingkat satu yang tersisa. Pemuda itu lalu memandang ke arah tiga kakak kelasnya itu dengan sengit, terutama pada Taehyung, entahlah, padahal sempat dia berpikir sasarannya adalah Jimin, tapi melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang terlalu percaya diri, membuat Jungkook ingin sekali membalik muka pemuda dengan senyum kotak itu. Taehyung memberinya isyarat untuk memilihnya menjadi lawan, karena dia pun sebal dengan Jungkook yang terlalu angkuh dengan sikap bajingannya itu, sementara Hoseok dengan lagak sombongnya, dan Jimin yang masih fokus pada sosok Kim Seokjin.

"Park Jimin, ayo kita lakukan,!"ujar Jungkook, dan pemuda yang di maksud agak terkejut hingga tidak terpusat lagi pada sensei tampannya. Taehyung sendiri mengerutkan dahi, tak suka karena pamuda bergigi kelinci itu memilih Jimin.

Keduanya pun saling membungkuk hormat terlebih dahulu sebelum pertandingan di mulai.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Jimin,,"tegas Jungkook.

"Terserah kau saja,,"sahut Jimin enteng, seolah tak berniat. Karena sungguh dia malas,, tujuan paling utamanya mengikuti kegiatan olahraga ekstrem ini hanya untuk melihat Kim Seokjin. Dia tidak menyangka akan sejauh ini, tapi tidak apa-apa, Jimin akan menunjukkan yang terbaik agar sensei tampannya itu melihat dirinya.

Jungkook tidak berkata apa-apa begitu juga dengan Jimin hanya tatapan mereka yang saling beradu. Tapi Jungkook sedikit terlena dengan manik hitam Jimin yang terlihat nyata di depannya. Dan kenapa, itu indah sekali,

Lalu,

' _BUGH..!'_

Tinjuan yang kencang di layangkan, sayang sekali Jimin terlalu lincah dan menghalau pukulan itu, kemudian,

' _BRAKK..!'_

Jungkook sedikit meringis, lalu wajahnya datar kembali, dan memandang Jimin yang di atasnya. Dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara, dan memandangi itu lama,

Hanya satu gerakkan sampai Jungkook benar-benar terkunci di bawahnya. Dengan napas terengah-engah, Jungkook menatap Jimin yang terlihat lelah, dia yakin Jimin pasti keberatan oleh tubuhnya yang lebih besar itu.

Jimin lalu berdiri, di ikuti oleh Jungkook. Dan tentu saja, Jimin pemenangnya. Namja itu tersenyum bangga melihat ke arah senseinya yang tersenyum dengan tepuk tangan kecil itu untuknya. Sementara Jungkook dengan ekspresi dingin dan sangat datar, seolah tak menggubris itu. Entahlah, Jungkook tidak pernah berniat untuk mengikuti ekstra apapun di sekolah itu, namun untuk acara pukul memukul ini, dia pikir cukup menyenangkan. Dan saat tahu, Jimin adalah anggotanya, perasaannya jadi malas. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat sekali, padahal biasanya dia adalah peremuk tulang orang, bagaimana tidak, Jungkook si berandalan itu telah berapa kali membuat orang masuk rumah sakit oleh tangan kekarnya itu. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang dia sangat tidak berniat, dan seperti kehilangan tenaga. Taehyung mengamati Jungkook yang kini berjalan ke tepi area dengan tatapan tak berarti itu. Jimin sendiri juga tidak yakin dia baru saja membanting Jungkook, oh, sekuat itukah dirinya. Jimin agak malu, dia pikir tindakannya terlalu kasar apalagi di depan senseinya, Jimin malu.

"Yey,,! Bagus Jim,,!"seru Hoseok di ikuti oleh pandangan senseinya ke arah dia, yang sontak membuatnya tertunduk malu,

"Jimin-ah,,!"

"Iya sensei,,"

"Kau lumayan. Bagaimana kalau melawan kandidatku yang belum terkalahkan, Kim Taehyung,,?"

"Humh,,?!"Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya,

"Siap sensei,,"Jimin lalu membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan pandangan mengejek, seolah meremehkan teman seangkatannya itu. Mereka kini sudah berada di area. Saling menghadap dan memberi hormat,

Taehyung pun mendekati namja manis itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin. Jungkook melirik tajam ke arah mereka,

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

"Jimin-ah,,!"

"Iya sensei,,"

"Kau lumayan. Bagaimana kalau melawan kandidatku yang belum terkalahkan, Kim Taehyung,,?"

"Humh,,?!"Jimin melirik ke arah Taehyung yang tersenyum jahil kepadanya,

"Siap sensei,,"Jimin lalu membalas tatapan Taehyung dengan pandangan mengejek, seolah meremehkan teman seangkatannya itu. Mereka kini sudah berada di area. Saling menghadap dan memberi hormat,

Taehyung pun mendekati namja manis itu dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jimin. Jungkook melirik tajam ke arah mereka,

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Jimin-ah, aku tidak akan membuatmu menang dariku, karena jika aku kalah maka aku tidak bisa melindungimu,"bisik Taehyung seduktif. Jimin terkikik tak percaya. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum gemas menanggapinya.

Dan pertandingan pun di mulai, cukup lama memang, lebih lama di banding pertandingan Hoseok dan Jaebum ataupun Jungkook dan Jimin tadi. Namun kata kata Taehyung memang benar, Jimin berhasil kalah di tangannya, pertandingan berakhir dengan Taehyung yang menindih tubuh namja itu. Jimin terperanjat kaget saat Taehyung yang sepertinya kelelahan menjatuhkan kepala seenaknya di dada Jimin. Jungkook beralih pandang,

"Lihat,! Aku mengalahkanmu kan,?!"ujar Taehyung dengan napas yang terengah engah. Taehyung lalu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan mereka saling tersenyum.

"Bodoh,,! Aku hanya mengalah untukmu tadi,"sahut Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum sebagai jawaban yang mengiyakan. Terserah Jimin mau berdalih apa. Kemudian Taehyung berdiri dan membantu Jimin.

Seleksi selanjutnya pun antara Taehyung dan Hoseok dan di menangkan oleh Taehyung. Sekarang adalah penentuan karena Taehyung meminta satu ronde lagi untuknya dan Jungkook. Tidak ada penolakkan dari Jungkook,

"Hai berengsek,!"ujar Taehyung sedikit mengejek.

Jungkook tidak menghiraukan dan hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Setelah memberi hormat, keduanya pun memulai pertandingan. Pertandingan pun berlangsung hampir setengah jam dan keduanya berimbang. Namun Taehyung mulai terbawa emosi dan ia pun menjatuhkan Jungkook dengan hentakkan yang yang luar biasa keras. Membuat Jungkook sangat kesakitan, karena itu keras sekali, seperti tenaga yang tidak normal, mengingat ukuran tubuh Taehyung. Jimin terkejut melihat itu, dan entah kenapa matanya tertuju pada Jungkook yang meringis kesakitan, tidak biasanya Taehyung terlalu berelebihan, pikirnya.

"Kau lihat kan, aku lebih kuat darimu. Kau ini selalu membuat Jimin sibuk mengurus kelakuan bodohmu. Jangan sombong bocah dengan otot besarmu itu, kau selalu menindas mereka yang bahkan tak sepadan denganmu. Berhentilah membuat Jimin mengurus tindakan-tindakan bejatmu itu, kau sungguh TIDAK BERGUNA,,!,"ujar Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terdiam. Jimin melihat raut wajah kedua pemuda itu yang nampak serius, sayangnya dia tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

' _BUGH'_

"AKHH,,!. . . Ssstt,,!"

Cairan merah segar keluar dari sudut bibirnya, matanya mengerjap bingung. Dia sudah di posisi telentang sekarang. Jimin makin kalut melihat itu,

"HENTIKAN,,!"tegas Jin sensei. Jungkook menatap pedas pada Taehyung yang sibuk menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang sepertinya pecah.

"Kau tidak berhak mentitahku,,!"ujar Jungkook tegas menunjuk kepada Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu malah tersenyum licik. Seketika juga tanpa mempedulikan situasi di sekitarnya, Jungkook langsung meninggalkan tempat itu. Bahkan dia seolah tidak mendengar Jin sensei yang terus memanggilnya.

"Sudahlah sensei,, biar aku yang menegurnya nanti. Sebagai ketua OSIS, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas kelakuan siswa di sini,, Aku minta maaf sensei,,"ujar Jimin seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Iya, aku mengerti,,"sahut senseinya itu seraya menepuk pundaknya. Sungguh Jimin ingin menjerit saat itu juga. Taehyung yang mendengar pembicaraan, mengernyit tak percaya,, dia sampai malas mendengarnya,,'Tanggung Jawab' apanya yang tanggung jawab. Bagaiman Jimin bisa dengan mudahnya menerima hal yang bahkan bukan tanggung jawabnya. Taehyung kesal mengingat Jimin yang selalu mau membuang waktunya mengurus siswa-siswa nakal itu, dan yang paling menyita dirinya adalah Jungkook, namja tingkat satu yang sangat bebal itu. Taehyung hanya tidak mau kesabaran Jimin pecah, karena Taehyung cukup tahu, sahabatnya yang imut dan manis itu akan sangat mengerikkan kalau sedang benar-benar marah.

"Baiklah, waktu lima menit, untuk istirahat sementara aku akan mendiskusikan siapa yang akan di kirim nanti bersama Siwon sensei,,!"

Semua mengangguk setuju,

Jimin mendekati Taehyung yang masih terbaring itu, lalu kemudian duduk di sisinya,

"Apa sakit,,? Ku rasa perlu ke ruang kesehatan,,"ujar Jimin berusaha melihat luka Taehyung yang malah di tutup-tutupi itu. Taehyung menggeleng keras. Jimin tidak bisa memaksa,

"Biarkan saja dia,, mau berapa kali kau menegurnya, bocah itu tidak akan berubah,,"kata Taehyung kemudian. Jimin diam, tapi dia harus angkat bicara,

"Tidak Tae,, aku tidak akan diam saja,, sampai dia benar-benar tunduk."putus Jimin dengan tegas. Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah,

Jimin membelalak melihat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibir Taehyung cukup banyak,

"Ayolah Tae ke ruang kesehatan,, darahmu itu banyak sekali,,"Jimin semakin cemas, Taehyung malah tertawa,

"Kenapa kau tidak menghisapnya saja agar berhenti,,!"

'PLAK,,!'

"AWK,,,!"

"Omong kosong,,!"

,

,

,

"Baiklah,,! Sudah saya tentukan siapa yang akan mewakili kampus kita untuk di kirim di pertandingan karate nasional tahun ini, dan orangnya adalah, Jung Hoseok,"putus Guru siwon akhirnya dan membuat Taehyung terperangah tidak percaya dengan keputusan itu.

"Tttapi, songsaenim, aku yang menang,"kata Taehyung lemah.

"Kau imbang dengan Jungkook,, sayangnya kalian itu terlalu emosional, terbawa perasaan, bisa bisa kalian membunuh lawan saat pertandingan nanti, selain itu Jimin,,"kini sensei tampan itu melihat Jimin, membuat Jimin langsung menundukkan kepalanya,,

"Ku rasa Jimin tidak akan tega,,, sudahlah ini sudah berdasarkan pertimbangan yang matang olehku dan Siwon sensei, Hoseok ikut aku mengisi data formulir ,"ajak Seokjin. Hoseok lagi lagi memasang lagak sombongnya di depan murid murid yang lain saat berjalan mengikuti Seokjin.

"Dasar besar kepala,,! Dia pasti akan cepat terjatuh nanti karena kepalanya yang sangat besar itu,"umpat Taehyung kesal. Kemudian ia melihat ke arah Jimin lalu memasang muka kecewanya,

"Apa sakit,,?"tanya Jimin, Taehyung mendekat,

"Iya Jim,, sakitnya di sini,,"tunjuk Taehyung pada hatinya,, Jimin terkikik,

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan,"ajaknya kemudian.

Taehyung menurut,

Jungkook kini berada di atap. Tempat favorite bagi dia yang tak punya teman. Memandang hampa birunya langit yang kontras. Sepertinya dia sangat menikmati pemadangan dari atas sana, dan memutuskan untuk membolos. Oh, tidak, sekarang Jungkook mengingat wajahnya. Baiklah sepertinya dia butuh minuman penenang pikirannya sekarang,

Jungkook meraih ponselnya,

"Oh,, Minwoo yah,, Kau membawa Bir hari ini. Ah, baiklah, aku di atap. Kalau kau mengantarkannya kesini maka aku akan membayar lebih,,"

Selesai, dia kembali mengantongi ponselnya,

Siang harinya Taehyung ada kegiatan ekstra. Ya, dia anak seni, dia mengikuti Art Lesson dan mengambil kelas drama tepatnya. Jimin ingin melihat sahabatnya yang sedang latihan untuk pentas akhir tahun itu, tapi dia tidak bisa meninggalkan pelajaran di kelasnya. Kalau Taehyung, karena dia anggota, makanya di izinkan keluar kelas untuk latihan itu. Dan Jimin, tidak mungkin kan dia minta izin pada songsaenimnya hanya untuk menonton Taehyung, mustahil untuk di izinkan.

Waktunya pulang. Jimin berdiri di sisi gerbang sekolahnya, bukan menunggu jemputan. Oh Jimin tidak mau lagi di jemput oleh sopir yang di suruh ibunya. Itu akan merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua OSIS yang bijak dan galak. Dia kini sedang menunggu sahabatnya, yeah, siapa lagi, Taehyung tentunya.

' _PING,,!'_

From TaeTae:

' _Maaf Jim,, aku akan pulang sore hari ini,, Jangan menungguku, dan segeralah pulang. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf karena baru memberi tahuku.. Saranghae Bunny,,'_

Jimin membaca pesan singkat itu dan menyunggingkan senyum menanggapinya. Dia lalu memasukkan ponselnya di saku jaket, dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Baiklah, berarti Jimin harus naik bus hari ini, Jimin memperlambat langkahnya saat matanya mulai menangkap sosok di depan sana, yang sepertinya melamun. Entahlah, Jimin sedikit malas, apalagi di halte itu tidak ada orang lain selain dia yang berdiri di sana.

Jungkook menoleh, membuat pandangan mereka bertemu, namun Jimin dengan cepat beralih,

' _TIIIN..!'_

Sebuah sedan mewah hitam berhenti di sisinya, jendela mobil itu lalu terbuka dan menampakkan pria itu. Jimin sangat terkejut dengan siapa yang kini tersenyum padanya itu.

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, terlihat jelas sekali dari sana, Jimin yang sedikit mundur ke belakang dengan mata yang membelalak. Jungkook tidak bisa melihat siapa di balik mobil itu yang membuat ekspresi Jimin seperti orang yang melihat hantu,

,

Pria itu tersenyum pada Jimin, senyuman yang hangat, tapi sayang sekali itu masih saja terasa aneh bagi Jimin,

"Apa kita bisa mengobrol hari ini,,?"tanya pria itu. Jimin tergagap, dia langsung menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan was-was. Meski tanggapan Jimin tidak baik, pria di dalam mobil itu tetap bertahan dengan senyum hangat padanya.

, ,

Jungkook mengamati pergerakkan Jimin yang dengan cepat memasuki mobil itu. Kendaraan itu lalu melaju kencang melewati Jungkook, sayang sekali jendelanya sudah tertutup kembali, Jungkook tidak bisa melihat siapa yang di dalamnya, namun dia membaca nomor platnya, 'K 512 JYG'. Sepertinya tidak asing, entahlah, Jungkook tidak pernah menghapal plat mobil orang. Busnya datang, dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan itu. Dan juga dia harus pulang lebih awal, karena malam ini,,

.

.

.

Jika mendengar dunia istilah 'Dunia itu Sempit' Jungkook akan segera membenarkannya. Karena dia sendiri merasakan makna sebenarnya dari kalimat itu sekarang ini. Berada di dunia yang kenyataannya sangat sempit di banding dengan bayangan bahwa dunia ini luas tanpa batas. Jungkook menatap cermin, mendapati pantulannya sendiri. Dia masih ingat jelas, bagaimana dia tersenyum dan sangat antusias menceritakan kesenangannya di makam sang ibu saat mengetahui ayahnya akan menikahi sosok wanita luar biasa yang sudah dia sayangi. Tapi sekarang, yang pemuda itu lihat, wajah di depannya itu kusam, menampakkan sedikit kekecewaan. Saat memutar kembali memorinya, entah berapa kali sang ayah mengatakan calon ibunya itu memiliki seorang putra, dan entah berapa kali juga Jungkook mengabaikan itu. Namun jika saja saat itu Jungkook tahu, jika putra dari wanita itu adalah Jimin, apakah Jungkook akan tega menghalangi niat ayahnya menikahi wanita itu. Membayangkan bagaimana ayahnya yang tertawa di telepon saat mengatakan itu, membuat Jungkook bahagia, juga wanita itu yang sudah mencuri hatinya, meruntuhkan sikap kerasnya. Baiklah, urusannya dengan Jimin, biarlah hanya menjadi urusan mereka. Semua itu harus di tepis untuk kebahagiaan orang tua keduanya.

Jungkook menghidupkan keran, membuat air mengalir sewajarnya dari sana. Dia mulai membasuh wajahnya dan kambali menatap cermin. Entahlah, Jungkook cukup ingat raut wajah terkejut Jimin, yang lama-kelamaan menjadi ekspresi kecewa yang di tampilkan saat mereka di pertemukan sebagai calon saudara tadi. Jungkook sendiri sadar, Jimin yang seorang disiplin tentunya menganggap itu mimpi buruk akan bersaudara dengan Jungkook yang seorang berandalan. Namun Jimin juga bukan satu-satunya yang terkejut, Jungkook juga. Seharusnya jika Jungkook waras, dia akan senang mendapat saudara seperti Jimin yang berprsetasi dan mebanggakan itu. Bukan tidak mungkin segala PR nya bisa selesai dengan mudah jika Jimin membantunya, juga posisi Jimin sebagai ketua OSIS bisa meringankan poinnya yang sudah sangat terkikis oleh kelakuan nakalnya. Namun, jauh di lubuk hatinya, yang menjadikan sepercik kecewa adalah karena. . . .

Entahlah, Jungkook belum ingin mengakui itu. Jauh dari pertama kali dia mengenal Jimin, dari pertama kali Jimin memarahinya, dari situlah Jungkook merasa di perhatikan, dan setiap harinya di sekolah selalu ketagihan mendengar suara cempreng Jimin yang berteriak padanya. Ekspresi imut Jimin saat marah-marah, membuatnya selau memasang seringaian serigala pada namja bermarga Park itu. Kini Jungkook menjadi sulit saat membayangkan bagaimana harinya setelah ini akan selalu berpapasan dengan wajah Jimin. Hanya Jungkook sendiri yang tahu baik bagaimana kondisi jantungnya yang selalu memompa lebih cepat saat dia melihat manik hitam Jimin yang indah. Apalagi jika Jimin mendelik padanya, Ah, itu semakin manis menurutnya. Karena mata Jimin yang lucu semakin menggemaskan jika di perbesar.

Jungkook berjalan dengan tegap, ya, berusaha tegap. Agar kemeja yang dia kenakan saat ini semakin terlihat pas pada tubuhnya yang bidang. Matanya menatap begitu lurus, dengan senyum manly-nya. Dan di sambut oleh dua orang yang menatapnya senyum , karena yang satu lagi tampak diam dengan pandangan jatuh. Jungkook tidak suka itu. Duduk, sekarang dia duduk. Meja itu bundar, dia berhadapan dengan orang yang sepertinya sangat tidak berniat melihatnya itu.

"Apa steaknya terlalu pedas,,?"tanya pria itu,,

Jungkook terkekeh,

"Ku rasa,"jawabnya, mengundang tawa pria itu juga wanita di sisinya.

"Kalau begitu minumlah ini Nak, agar lebih baik,"wanita itu memberinya segela air putih. Ya, air itu berwarna putih, itu susu.

"Oh,,!?"Jungkook agak terkejut menerimanya,

"Tante Park langsung meminta susu pada pramusajinya tepat setelah kau berpamitan ke toilet. Ku rasa dia sangat paham masalahmu,"ujar pria itu. Mereka lalu tertawa lagi,

"Terima kasih Tante,"

"Iya Nak, lain kali kalau tidak tawar pedas jangan memaksa untuk makan,"

Jungkook meminum itu perlahan dengan pandangan matanya tertuju pada Jimin. Sungguh dia tidak suka Jimin saat ini, bahkan di saat tiga orang lainnya tertawa, Jimin masih dalam mode diamnya. Menatap kaki meja, entah apa yang menarik di sana. Bukan tidak mungkin itu menimbulkan suasana canggung, bahkan tidak jarang Jungkook tadi mendapati ayahnya beberapa kali melihat ke arah Jimin sementara Jimin masih saja diam, memang dia tidak tahu, atau Jimin tidak menghiraukan. Apapun itu, Jungkook merasa Jimin tidak menghargai pertemuan ini.

"Ehem,,! Emhh,, baiklah. Begini anak-anakkku. . . . kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan ini secepatnya. Karena kami sepakat bahwa acaranya bersifat privat saja, hanya mengumpulkan saudara dan teman dekat, jadi tidak membutuhkan banyak persiapan sehingga. . . . lusa nanti aku sudah akan meminang wanita di sisiku ini,"jelas pria itu sangat tegas.

Jungkook langsung tersenyum dengan tepuk tangan kecil. Sementara wanita di sisi ayahnya itu tersenyum hangat melengkapi. Jimin sempat melihat ke arah ibunya yang terlihat merona itu dan tersenyum, namun kembali lagi padangannya jatuh, dan senyumnya yang sempat ada itu pudar lagi. Jungkook melihat Jimin, melihat aksi Jimin yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan kesenangan oleh berita itu.

Jimin memejamkan matanya terkadang. Entah sudah berapa lama. Tangannya masih setia singgah di atas perutnya, tidak terlihat seperti memgang, hanya di sandarkan seperti seorang yang duduk santai. Namun di balik itu, Jimin juga tidak jarang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha terlihat baik agar suasananya tidak terganggu. Namun semakin kesini rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi. Dia melihat jelas raut wajah ibunya juga pria itu. Dan masalah Jungkook yang ternyata adalah anak pria yang akan menjadi ayahnya itu, awalnya memang terkejut. Tapi lama-kelamaan Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Dia ingin tersenyum, tertawa dan bergabung dalam perbincangan hangat malam itu. Namun mengangkat wajahnya itu sama saja memperlihatkan rasa sakitnya. Jimin diam, diam sejak tadi,, menahan sakitnya.

"Jimin-ah,,!"

Namja itu terhenyak, perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya walau sedikit, memenuhi panggilan itu.

"Iya Mi,,"sahutnya sangat lirih, menyembunyikan rapi-rapi suara yang mungkin akan terdengar parau.

Wanita itu yang sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mengamati Jimin dengan tangan yang mengelus pundak putranya. Jimin semakin tidak bisa menutupi. Terlebih pria di samping ibunya itu juga melihatnya, sementara Jungkook hanya melirik tajam. Jimin menghela napas, lalu menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau pucat sekali sayang,, ada apa humh,,?"tanya ibunya. Jimin mendongak menampilkan senyum.

"Sebenarnya aku dari tadi sedang memikirkan tugas sekolah yang belum ku selesaikan dan ternyata besok harus di kumpul. Aku tidak tahu apakan malam ini aku bisa menyelesaikannya."dusta Jimin. Wanita itu terbelakang dan saling menatap dengan pria di sisinya,

"Woah, ternyata calon putraku ini sangat disiplin. Ku kira kalau itu Jungkook, pasti dia sudah pura-pura tidak memiliki tugas sekolah,,"ujar pria itu, lagi-lagi Jimin menanggapinya dengan senyum kedustaan.

Jungkook tercelos mendengar penuturan ayahnya itu. Sungguh, tidak bisa di percaya. Ayahnya berkata seolah dia tahu semua tentang dirinya, padahal selama ini dia terlalu sibuk bekerja. Jungkook merasa di acuhkan. Atau di balik semua itu, ayahnya sebenarnya mengawasi, ,? Entahlah.

"Ku rasa. . . "Jimin membuka suara lagi, tapi tertahan. Membuat semua melihat ke arahnya tak terkecuali Jungkook,

"Aku harus pulang sekarang dan menyelesaikan tugasku,, Ku pikir aku bisa menyelesaikannya malam ini juga,,"putus Jimin yang kini sudah berdiri dan membungkuk pamit.

"Aku minta maaf, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam,,"ujar Jimin yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Semuanya agak terkejut dengan sikap Jimin, dan yang paling mengerutkan dahi adalah Jungkook. Dia pikir itu bukan alasan Jimin pergi seperti itu.

Hening, , ,hanya terdengar alunan meodi piano yang dimainkan oleh seorang pianis di restaurant bergaya Eropa klasik itu. Jungkook melihat sekilas raut wajah ayah dan calon ibunya itu yang diam. Kecewa, sedikit. Terkejut, sedikit. Bingung, mendominasi.

Jungkook masih menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi minumannya. Masih melihat kepergian Jimin yang sudah sangat cepat tanpa meninggalkan jejak itu. Ingin sekali mengejar dan meminta penjelasan atas kelakuan yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu dan menimbulkan rasa canggung.

Wanita itu menatap ayah Jungkook dengan tatapan tidak enak, namun sang pria mengkodenya dengan tersenyum hangat. Jungkook tidak suka suasana seperti ini dan sikap Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah,,"panggil wanita itu. Jungkook pun menanggapinya antusias,

"Iya Tante,,"

"Kau dan Jimin satu sekolah. Kalian pasti saling mengenal,,"ujarnya. Jungkook agak bingung bagaimana menjawabnya. Dia tersenyum sebentar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Emh, bagaimana mengatakannya ya,, Jimin, , ,"Jungkook tampak menimang-nimang.

Eitz, ada yang salah. Jimin satu tahun lebih tua darinya. Itu yang benar. Tapi rasanya pahit sekali harus memanggil namja itu,,,,,

"Maksudku, Jimin hyeong kan adalah ketua OSIS di SMA kami, dan aku anak nakalnya. Dia yang paling sering menegurku,,"jawab Jungkook seadanya. Kedua orang tau itu lalu tertawa,

"Woah,, sepertinya calon hyeongmu itu sangat memperhatikanmu,,"ujar ayahnya,

' _Benarkah,,?'_

Jungkook hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, ini aneh. Aku seperti sedang menjaga orang yang berkencan. Ayolah Pa,, aku tahu ada banyak yang ingin Papa bicarakan berdua dengan calon ibuku ini. Ku pikir aku menganggu di sini,,"kata Jungkook kemudian.

"Apa yang kau katakan Nak,,"

"Ah, Tante,, aku ini laki-laki, aku tahu Papaku ini butuh waktu berdua untuk bermesraan dengan Tante,,"kata Jungkook seenaknya. Sang ayah sangat terhenyak dengan putranya yang begitu Peka itu. Dia sampai mendelik pada Jungkook.

"Tuh kan,, Papa sudah memberi kode padaku. Sudahlah Tante, jangan melibatkan anak polos sepertiku terlibat dalam kisah asmara kalian. Aku undur diri Okey,, selamat menikmati malam indah ini bye,,"Jungkook membungkuk pamit pergi. Masih belum lima menit setelah kepergian Jimin. Jika beruntung Jungkook pasti masih bisa menemukan Jimin di jalan, untuk memprotes sikapnya tadi.

. .

"Anak-anak sekarang lebih tahu dengan suasana,,"ujar ayah Jungkook sedikit bergumam, tapi terdengar oleh wanita cantik di sisinya itu,

"Kau bilang apa,,?"tanyanya dengan mata membulat, mirip sekali dengan ekspresi Jimin saat terkejut.

"Bukan apa-apa,, emh,, mau mencoba bernyanyi denganku di sana. Aku cukup mahir memainkan piano,,"

"Benarkah,,?"

, ,

, ,

, ,

Jimin melangkah penuh, sama sekali tidak menoleh dan terus menerobos udara malam yang berpapasan dengannya membuat rambut blondenya yang halus terbang ria mengikuti angin. Sorot matanya begitu lurus dan tajam, tak sedikit pun bergerak manik hitamnya dan terfokus entah kemana.

Masih dengan raut wajah menahan sakit. Sial, Jimin tidak mendapatkan taxi, dan juga halte bus masih jauh di depan sana.

' _GREB', ,_

Ia berhenti seketika. Membuat mata indahnya itu melirik ke pergelangan tangannya yang kini di genggam seseorang. Jimin mengangkat pandangannya hingga mendapati orang itu yang memandangnya sakarstik.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu,,?!"ujar orang itu datar. Jimin mengerutkan dahi.

"Apa ada yang perlu di bicarakan antara kau dan aku,,?!"balasnya sinis membuat orang itu mengeratkan genggamannya.

Temaram bulan yang memantul dari air danau yang sangat tenang. Menemani kesunyian yang tak kunjung padam. Gemersik daun yang bergesek oleh angin, membuat Jimin sadar bahwa waktu itu penting, terlebih sakitnya semakin menjadi, namun dia berusaha tenang.

"Tak ada waktu untukku hanya berdiri di sini,,!"

Jungkook menatapnya tajam dan sekali lagi menghentikan langkah Jimin dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa bersikap lebih dewasa. Aku tahu kau terkejut, dan aku pun sama. Tapi sikapmu tadi itu membuat semuanya terasa canggung, Papaku bahkan seolah tidak berniat bertanya padamu. Aku tahu ini mimpi terburukmu, tapi maaf jika dalam hatimu kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan mereka, aku sudah berniat untuk membuat pernikahan itu terjadi, karena apa,? Karena aku ingin ayahku bahagia, dan kau, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengacaukan semuanya dengan sikap Kekanak-kanakkanmu ini,,!"

Jimin seketika melihat Jungkook sakarstik, kata 'Kekanak-kanakkan' itu di tujukan padanya. Suasana hening sebentar karena mereka masih beradu pandang laser,

"Dan aku peringatkan juga padamu Jimin, bersikaplah hormat pada Papaku, karena tidak lama lagi dia akan menjadi orang tuamu, aku sangat sadar kalau kau benci dengan kenyataan bahwa aku si pembangkang, pembuat onar, si berengsek ini akan menjadi saudara tirimu, tapi Jimin, sekali lagi, hargai keberadaan Papaku, gunakan etika menghormati orang tua-mu, aku yakin Tante Park mengajarkan itu padamu. Camkan itu Jimin, aku sungguh tidak ingin sikapku yang tidak suka padaku itu mengganggu hubungan mereka,,,!"

Jimin masih mendelik kepada Jungkook, hingga satu kibasan saja, membuat tangannya lepas dan tidak lagi di genggam oleh Jungkook, dan sekarang tangan itu dengan cepat beralih pada kerah kemeja Jungkook secara kasar, membuat pemuda itu sedikit mundur ke belakang. Dorongan Jimin cukup keras,

"Di sini kau yang seharusnya di peringatkan. Karena yang membuatku sama sekali sulit untuk berbicara memang adalah dirimu. Dan maaf Jeon Jungkook aku sangat tersinggung dengan kalimatmu yang menyebutku kenak-kanakan itu. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan menuruti egoku, aku sangat mencintai ibuku lebih dari apapun, disini kau yang bermasalah..!"bentak Jimin,

Jungkook menautkan dahinya dengan tangan hampir melayangkan tinju pada Jimin,

",,Kau baru saja mengaku bahwa kau si pembangkang, pencari masalah, si berengsek dan semua keburukanmu itu. Itulah, itulah yang membuatku berpikir hingga sekarang. Jika kau, masih dengan sikap bajinganmu itu, akan ku pastikan kau jatuh di tanganku. Karena semua kelakuan berengsekmu akan menyangkut nama ibuku yang nantinya akan menjadi istri ayahmu. Tidak akan Jungkook,,! Tidak akan ku biarkan ibuku di buat pusing, oleh KAU. Dan sebaiknya jika kau memang serius mendukung pernikahan ini, berubahlah atas kelakuanmu itu,,!"Jimin seketika mendorong tubuh Jungkook ke belakang dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang terlampau shock itu atas rentetan kalimatnya itu.

Jungkook terdiam merasakan seperti ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata menamparnya. Jimin benar, dia terlalu benar mengungkap sikap Jungkook. Membuat pemuda itu sadar betapa dia sangat bajingan. Jungkook kembali berpikir, apa Papanya tidak pusing selama ini atas kelakuannya,dan juga apa benar kelakuannya itu membuat jelek nama Papanya. Ah,, Jungkook melenguh kasar dengan tangan yang mengacak rambutnya. Tidak. Jungkook akan berubah jika Papanya pun berubah,, tapi ngomong-ngomong tentang membuat pusing Tante Park, Jungkook rasa tidak akan melakukan itu pada wanita yang terlanjur dia sayang seperti ibunya sendiri. Jimin, baiklah, orang yang paling membenci dirinya atas kelakuan bejatnya itu nantinya akan menyandang status sebagai saudara tirinya.

Namja itu terhuyung jatuh di trotoar, membuat lututnya yang tertutup kain span itu membentur aspal. Tidak bisa di tahan, padahal dua puluh meteran lagi, halte di sana. Menelpon sopir,? Ah, sopirnya tadi mengantarkan dia dan ibunya. Tidak bisa. Taehyung, baiklah di saat seperti ini nama itu selalu terpikir olehnya. Ini kebetulan atau bukan, Jimin baru saja akan membuka kontak HP nya, namun nama Taehyung sudah terlebih dahulu menghubungi,

"Hallo, Tae,,?"

" _Jim, kau di mana,,?_ "

Baiklah pertanyaan yang tepat. Jimin menahan serik di tenggorokaannya,

"Lima puluh meter dari restaurant Eropa, bisa kau kemari membantuku,,"

" _Tentu, aku segera kesana_ ,,"

Jimin kehilangan pandangannya karena semua semakin samar,

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

,

,

,

"Kita perlu ke rumah sakit Jim,,?"

"Tidak perlu Tae,, aku ingin pulang."

Taehyung semakin cemas, Jimin tidak mengatakan ada apa dengannya dan hanya bilang kelelahan. Namja itu sangat lemah menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung Taehyung. Sementara Taehyung berusaha sepelan mungkin mengendarai motornya agar tidak membuat angin malam mengusik Jimin. Jimin menggigit bibirnya sangat, untuk menahan agar keluhan tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin agar melingkar di pinggangnya supaya tidak ada kemungkinan namja yang di boncengny aitu jatuh.

"Berpeganglah, jangan sampai pingsan dan jatuh di jalan,,"ujar Taehyung,

"Iya aku tahu,,"Jimin masih meringis kesakitan,

,

,

"Woah, jadi kalian akan jadi saudara tiri begitu,,?"

Jimin yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya itu, mengangguk lemas atas pertanyaan sahabatnya yang kini sedang sibuk mengupas kuaci yang dia dapat dari toples doraemon di atas nakas Jimin. Kuaci, makanan ringan kesukaan Jimin, namja itu bisa menghabiskan dua toples kuaci dalam waktu dua jam jika sedang bosan tidak ada kerjaan.

"Hanya kau yang tahu tentang ini Tae,, dan ku harap begitu,,"

"Baiklah aku paham,,"

"Bagus,,!"

"Woah, tapi itu sungguh luar biasa,,"ucap Taehyung lagi sambil bertepuk tangan. Jimin menatap malas pada Taehyung, tapi melihat Taehyung ngemil lahap sekali membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Tadi sore Mamiku membuat sup buntut. Makanlah sana, kau terlihat kelaparan,,"suruh Jimin seenaknya. Taehyung menggeleng seperti bocah,

"Tadi waktu menelponmu aku sedang makan ramen di kedai depan rumah,, ayah dan ibu sedang ke Kanada, jadi aku bisa makan ramen sepuasnya,,"jelas Taehyung masih mengupas kuaci,

"Oh, benarkah,,?!"

"Tidak percaya,, HAH,,!"

Taehyung memberikan napasnya pada Jimin sebagai bukti, dan sebagai respon cepat Jimin segera mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh.

"Bau Tae,,,!"

Taehyung malah tergelak,

"Buka mulutmu,,"

Jimin menurut dan sahabatnya itu memasukkan beberapa kuaci yang telah dia kupas ke mulut Jimin yang terbuka membuat bibir merahnya tampak sexy, Taehyung berusaha mengabaikan,

"Gomawo,,"kata Jimin sambil mengunyah imut, Taehyung hanya menampilkan senyum bocahnya,

"Kau tidak benar sakit kan Jim,,?"

"Tidak. Entahlah, seperti masuk angin rasanya,,"

Taehyung menatap cemas pada Jimin, tadi wajah Jimin pucat sekali,

"Kau ingin aku mengompresmu,,?"

"Aku tidak sedang demam Tae,, Eh, tapi mungkin, kau bisa mengoleskan minyak angin di punggungku,, Bagaimana,,?"

Taehyung sontak tertegun, aduh,, itu adalah saat yang lemah untuknya. Masih ingat saat dia bersusah payah menahan rasa aneh di hatinya saat meihat tubuh bagian atas Jimin yang telanjang ketika mereka menginap di rumah neneknya saat masih SMP. Dia sampai harus menelan ludahnya kasar.

"Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik,,"ucapnya gugup. Jimin tersenyum senang lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Taehyung terbelalak saat Jimin dengan tiba-tiba membuka kancing kemejanya, menampakkan dada bidang yang mulus tanpa cacat, putih tanpa noda, dan sepertinya mengundang untuk di sentuh. Tak jauh beda dengan yang terakhir dia lihat. Taehyung merasa jelas ada yang aneh. Oh, ayolah berapa lama dia bersahabat dengan Jimin, dan selama itulah dia merasa sulit menahan perasaan anehnya ini.

"Ini,,!"Jimin memberikan minyak oles itu membuat Taehyung seperti kena pukulan bola kasti,

"Eh, iya,"dia menerima itu ragu. Masih tidak beralih pandang dari tubuh Jimin yang kini duduk membelakanginya. Jimin yang mungil, pundaknya bahkan tak selebar miliknya juga pinggang yang sempit, hampir seperti tubuh wanita. Taehyung mulai menuangkan minyak olesnya di kedua telapak tangan, lalu menyapukan itu perlahan di punggung Jimin. Oh, apa yang Taehyung rasakan. Sangat lembut di sana, benar-benar halus. Jimin mungkin sering melakukan perawatan kulit, tapi kenyataannya tidak. Lalu bagaimana kulit namja berusia delapan belas tahun ini persis seperti kulit bayi, hanya saja sangat pucat.

Jimin terpejam erat seraya tersenyum merasakan nyaman di belakang sana,

"Mungkin sedikit pijatan lebih baik Tae,,"gumam Jimin seenaknya, Taehyung mendengar. Pemuda itu berusaha mati-matian atas degup jantungnya yang kencang dan napas tersengal yang hampir mengeluarkan lenguhan kasar. Dan sepertinya ada yang tegang di bawah sana. Entahlah, Taehyung menghalau keras pikiran mesumnya.

"Jim,,!"

Namja itu membuka matanya, dan entah kenapa suara yang memanggilnya itu lebih berat dari biasanya. Juga deru napas yang napas yang memburu, Jimin dapat merasakan.

"Iya, Tae,,?"sahutnya,

Namun hening beberapa lama,, Jimin menunggu. Sementara Taehyung masih mengamati tubuh di depannya itu. Dia menarik napas dalam dan,

"Aku haus,,, boleh aku minta minum,,"ujar Taehyung kemudian. Dan entah kenapa Jimin merasa sangat lega, sempat dia berpikir hal lain karena diamnya Taehyung yang sangat lama.

"Aku akan ambilkan,,"Jimin beranjak keluar dengan menyambar kemejanya, sepertinya dia akan mengenakan itu. Memastikan Jimin sudah tidak ada, Taehyung langsung terbujur lemah di ranjang yang di balut sprei doraemon itu. Pemuda itu berguling kesana-kemari sambil menggigit gemas bibir bawahnya dengan tangan yang meninju kasar kasur Jimin,

Taehyung menatap lekat Jimin dengan segala kepolosannya itu. Tertidur pulas, meringkuk seperti anak kecil di balik selimut tebalnya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya saat melihat betapa indah makhluk di depannya itu. Taehyung sudah tidak bisa menahan, tangannya kini tergerak menyisihkan anak rambut Jimin yang menutupi dahinya, lalu jarinya bergerak lembut menuruni wajah itu hingga ke dagu.

"Kau itu manis sekali sih Bunny. Jahat sekali, kau membuatku tidak bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita,"ujarnya berbisik,

' _CHUP,,!'_

Dia lalu mendaratkan kecupan manisnya di kening Jimin. Sangat singkat karena dirinya sendiri masih terlalu malu. Taehyung melirik arloji di tangannya, dan memang sudah seharusnya dia pulang. Seperti ada seorang perawan di rumah itu, Taehyung tidak mau lama-lama di sana, bisa-bisa imannya goyah dan hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. Oh, tidak, Jimin terlalu sayang untuk di nodai.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya Bunny, Pangeran tampan ini harus pulang,, Bye,,"pamitnya sembari menaikkan selimut yang menutup tubuh Jimin.

Setelah memastikan lampu tidurnya padam, Taehyung dengan sangat perlahan menutup pintu kamar itu. Dia masih sempat melirik Bunnynya yang sangat pulas itu.

Baru saja Taehyung akan keluar, dia sudah di sambut oleh ketibaan ibu Jimin,

"Oh, Tae,, Tante sudah mengira itu kau,,"ujar wanita itu ramah. Taehyung tersenyum lalu menghampirinya,

"Iya Tante, tadi Taehyung mengantar Jimin pulang,,"

Wanita itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan memegang pundak Taehyung,

"Jadi Jimin memintamu,,? Terima kasih ya,, Jadi merepotkan,,"

"Ah, tante, seperti baru mengenalku saja,, Ya sudah Tante, Taehyung mau pamit pulang. Jiminnya sudah tidur, tadi katanya dia masuk angin, tapi sepertinya sudah membaik,,"jelas pemuda itu. Wanita itu agak terkejut,

"Oh, begitu,,? Dia bilang mau mengerjakan tugas. Tae,, kau tidak ingin menginap saja, ini sudah sangat malam lho,,"

Taehyung terkesiap mendengarnya. Menginap, ingin sih, lagipula sudah lama Taehyung tidak menginap di sini, namun, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Taehyung tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan hanya mengamati Jimin yang pulas di sisinya. Dan sekarang dia cukup dewasa, cukup untuk berpikir dan menyadari, tidak ingin ada hal lain terjadi. Terpaksa Taehyung menolak.

"Lain kali saja Tante, di rumah Taehyung sedang tidak ada orang, jadi Taehyung harus pulang,,"dalihnya,

"Ooh,, Ya sudah, pokoknya terima kasih ya,,"

Taehyung tersenyum manis sebagai respon,

"Oh iya tante,, selamat ya, Taehyung sudah dengar dari Jimin,"

"Oh, benarkah,? Iya sayang, kau doakan ya, semoga semuanya lancar,, dan jangan lupa nanti datang saat hari H nya,,"wanita cantik yang telah melahirkan Jimin ini benar-benar luar biasa sifatnya, dia bukanlah malaikat, hanya manusia biasa seperti yang lain. Namun sikap ramah dan lembutnya pada setiap orang, membuat dia sangat berharga untuk orang di sekitarnya, terutama Jimin. Mendengar bagaimana wanita ini pernah jatuh karena seorang pria, membuat Taehyung sepenuhnya paham alasan Jimin tidak mau menerima pria itu yang adalah ayahnya sendiri. Dan sekarang, Taehyung ikut senang, wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri ini telah menemukan sosok yang akan menutup lukanya. Seperti pria itu, Taehyung ingin menjadi seperti pria itu bagi Jimin, bukan untuk menutup lukanya, namun untuk menjaga agar tidak ada luka di hati Jimin yang tidak pernah tergores.

"Pasti Tante,,"

Pemuda itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya sangat kasar di atas kasur. Semburat merah semakin membuncah di wajahnya mengingat kejadian tadi. Ya Ampun, dia mengeluh, apa dia yang satu-satunya disini yang berlebihan. Tingkahnya saat ini seperti remaja labil. Eh, bukankah dia memang masih remaja. Entahlah, perasaan ini tumbuh sejak lama, sejak dia bahkan belum menginjak usia remaja. Tapi ini semakin besar setiap harinya. Mungkinkah hanya perasaan sayang. Ah, tidak, ini tidak sesederhana itu. Ini sangat rumit, entahlah.

"Argghh,,!"geramnya tidak karuan sambil berguling di kasur king size nya. Tindakannya lalu terhenti saat kedua bola matanya menatap bingkai besar itu. Bingkai yang membalut potret indah masa SMP-nya bersama Bunny. Dia tersenyum mengingat masa itu, di mana keduanya sangat bebas dan nakal. Makin kesini, Bunny-nya itu bersikap semakin dewasa dan hangat membuatnya semakin tidak rela untuk menjauh. Ia lalu termangu, mencoba berpikir tentang perasaannya, di temani oleh sebuah lagu yang terputar di ponselnya,

 _Remember when, we never needed each other_

 _The best friends like sister and brother_

 _We understood, we'd never be alone_

 _Those days are gone, and I want you so much_

 _The night is long and I need your touch_

 _Don't know what to say_

 _I never meant to feel this way_

 _Don't wanna be alone toningt_

 _. . ._

 _What can i do to make you mine,?_

 _Falling so hard so fast this time_

 _What did I say, what did you do,?_

 _How did I fall in love with you,?_

 _I hear your voice_

 _And I start to tremble_

 _Brings back teh child that I resemble_

 _I cannot prented, that we can still be friend_

 _Don't wanna be alone toningt_

 _. . ._

Taehyung merasa tertampar oleh lagu itu. Entahlah, setiap liriknya adalah kebenaran. Membuatnya sadar, bahwa dia telah jatuh dalam perasaan itu. Sejak kapan,? Sudah begitu dalam kah,,? Entahlah, rasanya sulit untuk menjauh, jika pun dia sudah berjalan jauh, Taehyung hanya perlu mempersiapkan untuk mengatakan itu pada Bunny-nya dan mengetahui bagaimana tanggapannya.

 _29 November 2017, , , 09.00 KST..._

Acara sakral yang sangat damai dan penuh kehangatan itu. Pada akhirnya menyatukan dua keluarga kecil. Raut kebahagian berbinar pada semua yang hadir disana. Tak terkecuali. Jungkook masih dalam mode stay coolnya memandangi Jimin dari kejauhan. Namja manis yang mengenakan kemeja putih juga celana yang senada itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi, semakin bersinar dengan rambut blondenya. Jungkook dengan dahi mengerut tidak senang, entah kenapa melihat Jimin yang kini lebih ceria bahkan terlampau senang hingga sejak tadi tidak henti-henti mengambil selca bersama kedua orang tauanya yang menjadi raja dan ratu hari itu. Bukan karena kesenangan mereka, melainkan karena keberadaan Taehyung yang bergabung dengan acara berpose itu.

Jungkook menggoyangkan minumannya beberapa kali, sudah menjadi kebiasaannya melakukan itu. Dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke kebahagiaan di depan matanya itu. Namun senyum kini mendominasi wajahnya saat melihat ayahnya benar-benar gembira itu juga wanita yang terus menggandeng lengan ayahnya itu.

"Jungkook-ah,, kemari Nak,, kita akan berfoto keluarga,,"panggil wanita itu. Tanpa basa-basi Jungkook pun mendekat,

Gaya Formal:

Jungkook disisi ibunya dan Jimin di sisi ayahnya. Yang kedua, Jimin dan Jungkook berada di tengah,

Gaya NonFormal:

Jimin mencium pipi ibunya sementara Jungkook merangkul ayahnya. Yang kedua, Jimin mencium pipi ayahnya dan Jungkook memeluk ibunya. Yang ketiga, keduanya berada di tengah dengan Jungkook yang merangkul pundak Jimin, bahkan menempelkan wajah mereka, dan wajah Jimin yang berusaha tersenyum padahal dia agak terkejut.

Hasil fotonya, sungguh keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan Taehyung yang menjadi fotografer sementara itu, tersenyum memandangi setiap foto hasil jepretannya. Namun raut mukanya perlahan datar saat mengamati salah satu foto, dimana Jungkook tersenyum sangat bahagia merangkul Jimin dengan wajah mereka yang hampir bersentuhan, itu bukan bahagia yang di buat-buat. Sangat alami, terlihat dari senyumnya yang lebar.

' _CEKREK..!'_

"Jimin-ah,,!"panggil Taehyung pada Jimin yang duduk di sisinya tengah memeriksa gambar di kamera itu.

"Humh,,?"sahut Jimin datar,

"Emh,, kalau kau menikah nanti. Kau, , , ingin acara seperti apa,,?"tanya Taehyung dengan nada gugup. Sepertinya Jimin tidak menanggapi itu serius, dia terlalu sibuk.

"Entahlah, aku tidak memikirkannya. Itu masih lama,"sahutnya kali ini enteng,

"Oh,"Taehyung melihat ke sekitar, dia merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Apa-apaan pertanyaannya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa,,?"

Taehyung tertegun,

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya bertanya. Mungkin saja selera kita sama, jadi nanti tidak perlu mendiskusikannya lagi,,"ucap Taehyung asal, namun tulus dari hati.

"Maksudmu,,?"

"Eh,?! Bukan apa-apa,, hehe,,"Taehyung tersenyum salah tingkah. Dan Jimin yang sebenarnya juga terkejut sedang mencerna maksud kalimat sahabatnya itu.

Hening, , ,

"Jim,,?"

"Iya,,"

Suasananya menjadi canggung.

"K-kau,, akan menontonku di acara akhir tahun nanti kan,,?"

"Pasti,, Kau dapat peran apa,,?"tanya Jimin penasaran,

"Pangeran. Pangerannya putri salju."

Jimin terdiam dari aksinya, dan entah kenapa ada perasaan tak senang di dalam hati,

"Woah, memangnya tidak ada yang lebih tampan darimu,,"canda Jimin terdengar kaku. Taehyung malah terkekeh, lalu merangkul tubuh mungil Jimin,

"Ku rasa jika ada, kau pasti sudah menyukainya,,"Taehyung balik mencandainya,

"Dan ku rasa itu Seokjin sensei,"sahut Jimin tersenyum yang mulai mengkhayalkan sensei tampannya. Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas jika Jimin sudah membahas tentang pria itu.

 _Dua hari setelahnya, , , ,_

Jimin mengeluarkan koper biru langitnya dari dalam mobil itu dengan susah payah, beruntung, sopirnya, Paman Jang yang baik hati segera mengambil alih beban itu,

"Terima kasih Paman,, Astaga, kau baik sekali. Pantas saja aku menyayangimu,"ujar Jimin menggodanya. Pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi kebiasaan Tuan Mudanya itu. Jimin lalu berdiri tegap mulai mengamati bangunan bak istana di depannya itu yang akan menjadi rumah barunya bersama keluarga barunya pula. Matanya memicing dengan senyum puas melihat halaman rumah itu yang sangat luas di bagian depannya. Jimin yang hobi bermain sepak bola pun sangat di untungkan oleh itu. Dia jadi penasaran dengan bagian dalamnya, juga halaman belakang,

"Aw,,!"pekiknya saat kedua tangannya yang bertengger nyaman di pinggang di tepis begitu saja oleh sosok yang kini melintas seenaknya dengan koper yang di seret. Bukan Paman Jang, tentunya. Jimin mendesis menatap orang itu,

"Jangan berdiri di tengah jalan,,"ujarnya. Jimin mendelik tak percaya, barusan Jungkook mentitahnya. Woah, baru saja menjadi satu keluarga, Jungkook sudah seenaknya, pikir Jimin. Namun setelah di amati, memang tidak ada yang salah, dia sekarang berdiri di jalan setapak kecil yang sepertinya untuk di lalui mobil.

' _TIINN,,!"_

Jimin langsung menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, akan ada mobil yang melintas, mobil ayah dan ibunya. Ya, selama di perjalanan tadi Jimin berada dalam satu mobil dengan Jungkook. Tapi dia tidak mau ambil pusing dan segera menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone, mendengarkan musik lalu tidur. Sementara Jungkook sepertinya juga sangat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sayang, kau tidak berkenan memberi kami jalan Nak,,!"ujar sanga ibu dari dalam mobil. Jimin langsung saja tersenyum bodoh dan berlari seperti anak kecil untuk menepi,

"Astaga putraku itu,,!"ucap sang ayah gemas melihat aksi Jimin,

"Saat melihat fotonya, ku kira dia perempuan,,"gumamnya kemudian,

"Banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu, entahlah, saat hamil dulu ku rasa juga aku akan melahirkan anak perempuan,,"sahut wanita di sisinya.

Jungkook yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya tersenyum aneh. Sungguh Jimin kekanak-kanakan, beda sekali dengan saat di sekolah. Tegas, terlebih ketika memakai almamater ketua OSIS itu, sunbae dan hobae tunduk padanya. Dan kenyataan yang di lihat Jungkook saat ini, bahwa Jimin sangat konyol.

Mereka berada di dalam sekarang tanpa terkecuali. Dan rumah yang sangat besar itu masih polos, hanya kursi dan beberapa perabotan pokok saja. Dindingnya masih bersih tanpa hiasan.

"Besok, kekosongan ini pasti sudah akan terisi,, hari ini kita istirahat dulu dan melakukan kegiatan bersih-bersih kecil untuk kamar masing-masing,,"ujar ayahnya. Jungkook mengangguk-angguk, sementara Jimin, matanya masih menelusuri luasnya rumah itu, mengingatkannya dengan rumah seseorang.

"Iya, besok aku akan mulai menata semuanya,,"sahut yang berperan sebagai ibu.

Pria itu sontak menoleh,

"Jangan dong. Besok kita akan memanggil cleaning service juga desainer interior untuk menata rumah ini. Kau tidak mungkin melakukannya sayang,"kata pria itu sangat hangat,

"Iya, benar Ma, aku kenal desainer interior yang di maksud Papa, dia sangat handal, percayalah. Kau tidak boleh membuat dirimu lelah oleh pekerjaan yang memakan tenaga itu,"Jungkook menambahi. Membuat Jimin melihat kepadanya, sejak kapan Jungkook memanggil ibunya 'Mama', Oh, Jimin lebih suka memanggilnya 'Mami'. Sementara wanita itu sangat bahagia, Jungkook bisa dengan cepat menganggapnya.

"Woah, sepertinya Jimin sangat senang ya,,"singgung pria itu pada Jimin yang sejak tadi diam. Namja itu menoleh dengan imutnya memasang wajah blank,

"Eh,,! Iya, emh,, Apa desainer interior yang. . . "tertahan, masih canggung, tapi dia harus berusaha lebih dari Jungkook,

". . . Papi maksud tadi, bisa melukis di dinding.? Emh, , , aku ingin sekali dinding kamarku nanti di lukis gambar doraemon, seperti yang ada di kamarku sebelumnya,,"pinta Jimin sangat polos,

"Iya, dinding kamarnya penuh denga lukisan doraemon,"ibunya menambahi. Jimin hanya merona malu. Jungkook yang paling heboh, matanya hampir seperti mau meloncat, tak percaya dengan yang di dengarnya.

Pria itu lalu mendekati Jimin, dan merangkul pundak putranya itu bersahabat, entahlah Jimin senang tak ketulungan, kapan terakhir kali dia merasakan itu, ah, sepertinya tidak pernah.

"Papi, belum tahu. Tapi yang pasti, pemuda yang menjadi saudaramu sekarang sangat pintar menggambar. Dia pasti bersedia kalau Jimin memintanya, sekarang kan Jimin adalah hyeongnya, dia tidak akan menolak. Iya kan Jungkook,,?!"

Jungkook terkesiap. Apa,,!? Mereka saling menatap penuh gengsi. Melihat ibu plus ayahnya menatap penuh harap, sementara Jimin malah sakarstik,

"Ya, aku rasa bisa, mungkin jika ada waktu luang,,"pasrah Jungkook pada akhirnya. Entah harus senang atau bagaimana, Jimin speechless di tempatnya.

"Lusa, lusa libur kan, libur sekolah, libur bekerja. Papa akan membelikan alat-alat mengecat dan melukis untukmu."ayahnya sangat antusias, sementara Jungkook mengangguk terpaksa.

"Tunggu dulu,, ini enaknya, anak-anakku memanggilku apa,,?"tanya pria itu yang setelah di pikir-pikir ada dua panggilan berbeda dari kedua putranya,

Jungkook melirik Jimin yang sempat melihatnya,

"Aku menurut saja pada yang lebih dewasa,,"ucap Jungkook. Jimin di balik kepalanya yang menunduk, tersenyum puas,

"Papi, , ,"gumam Jimin, dengan suara persis seperti anak kecil yang merengek. Mengundang tawa mereka semua tak terkecuali Jungkook. Ternyata tidak buruk juga memiliki saudara tiri Jeon Jungkook, batin Jimin. Sementara yang di pikirkan Jungkook adalah Jimin kenyataannya lebih manis dari pada image galaknya di sekolah.

Jimin memasuki ruangan yang luas dan dindingnya masih putih itu Dia melihat ke sekeliling dan hanya mendapati ranjang king size juga lemari pakaian besar. Lalu jendela yang juga ukurannya besar. Masih belum banyak terisi kamar itu. Tapi nanti, setelah barang plus koleksinya di tata di sana, pasti akan terlihat sempit dan penuh. Terutama yang paling mengisi adalah boneka-boneka doraemonnya dengan berbagai ukuran, kebanyakan dari boneka itu adalah hadiah dari ibunya dan sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Taehyung. Jimin lalu menududukkan dirinya di ranjang,

"Dimana aku harus meletakkannya Tuan Muda,,?"tanya Paman Jang memasuki kamarnya bersama dua koper itu.

"Di situ saja,, Terima Kasih Paman,,"

"Senang bisa membantu Tuan,,"

Jimin tersenyum. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian keluar. Jimin tergerak untuk melihat kamar mandinya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar bunyi kenop pintu terbuka, dari luar.

Jimin menatap pemuda itu yang memasuki ruangan di depannya. Oh, baiklah, berarti kamarnya berseberangan dengan kamar Jungkook. Jimin hanya berdiri dengan tangan yang menyilang di dada serta bersandar seenaknya di bingkai pintu. Itu takdir atau apa, entahlah, yang pasti mulai sekarang dia dan pemuda itu adalah saudara. Perhatian Jimn tercuri oleh pintu besar dari kaca di sisi kirinya, pintu itu cukup luas dan menampakkan balkon di luarnya. Sepertinya dia harus melihat.

Pemandangan dari atas sana luar biasa indah. Halaman belakang yang sangat luas dengan beberapa pohon besar nan rindang, juga bangku taman. Eitz, Jimin baru tahu tepat di bawah sana ada kolam renang, dan tak jauh dari sana sepertinya kolam ikan juga. Namja itu belum sempat melihat area belakang, jadi jika tadi dia tidak penasaran untuk melihat spot dari situ mungkin dia tidak akan pernah tahu surga kecil yang tersimpan di halaman belakang rumah barunya. Dari sana juga Jimin pun dapat melihat pekarangan depan, matanya sekarang tertuju pada dua truck yang sedang menurunkan beberapa barang dengan orang tuanya di sana. Sepertinya itu belum semua barang mereka. Entahlah, Jimin tidak peduli. Pandangannya lalu turun lagi ke kolam di bawah sana. Lebar dan airnya biru, bersih sekali, namun meloncat dari atas sana sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus. Honestly, Jimin takut ketinggian, bahkan menatap itu belum lama saja membuat kepalanya pening.

Jimin hendak berlalu karena kepalanya semakin pusing, dia bahkan berpegang erat pada besi pembatas, namun pandangannya berputar-putar, tubuhnya terhuyung, lalu. . .

"EH,,!"

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	4. Chapter 4

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

Jimin hendak berlalu karena kepalanya semakin pusing, dia bahkan berpegang erat pada besi pembatas, namun pandangannya berputar-putar, tubuhnya terhuyung, lalu. . .

"EH,,!"

Jika saja tangan besar yang memeluk tubuhnya itu terlambat, mungkin Jimin sudah akan terjun bebas dari atas sana. Jimin terbelalak melihat ke bawah, tinggi sekali, pikirnya, kepalanya makin pusing, namun dia juga shock dengan siapa yang membantunya. Jantungnya masih memompa cepat karena kaget. Lalu tubuhnya tergerak karena tangan itu perlahan membawanya. Pandangan Jimin masih samar dan dia bingung, hingga saat tubuhnya berbalik, dia mendapati pemuda itu. Sontak Jimin langsung, terperanjak dan seketika menepis tangan itu yang masih bertengger di pinggangnya,

"KAU,,!"tunjuk Jimin sakarstik, segera menjauhkan dirinya,

"Kau ini kenapa,,?! Mau bunuh diri Hoh,,,,!"pemuda di depannya itu malah balik bertanya dengan sedikit membentak,

"AKU,,! A-aku, t-tidak,, Apa,,? Bunuh diri,,?"Jimin tergagap,

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan hoh,,?! Kau hampir saja jatuh,,!"Jungkook seolah marah padanya. Entahlah, dahi Jungkook yang mengerut menampakkan kecemasan.

"Kenapa kau disini,,?",

Jungkook mengernyit, pertanyaan macam apa itu,

"Untung aku disini,, jika tidak, kau pasti sudah tenggelam disana,,!"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Enak saja, Jimin bisa berenang kok, tapi memang benar. Lalu haruskah dia berterima kasih. Oh, tidak sepertinya, terlalu gengsi. Mereka saling menatap cukup lama, yap, tatapan laser. Tapi Jimin langsung menepisnya dengan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang diam seribu bahasa.

"Tidak tahu terima kasih,"gumam pemuda itu kemudian, sangat datar.

Jungkook menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghidupkan shower yang tepat di atasnya itu. Membuat air hangat membuncah keluar. Dapat dia rasakan jelas, tubuhnya di manjakan oleh setiap tetesan air itu. Menjadikan kepalanya segar. Sekarang dia menengadah ke atas, membiarkan wajahnya terbasuh dan menyibakkan rambut hitamnya ke belakang agar tidak mengganggu. Jungkook kemudian tertegun sebentar, membiarkan suasana menjadi sunyi dan hanya meniggalkan bunyi gemercik air. Teringat akan kejadian tadi. Sempat saat itu dia merasa waktu seolah berhenti, membiarkannya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jimin, entahlah, aroma itu sangat khas menurutnya, apa Jimin memiliki sabun khusus untuk itu. Sangat manis, seperti bayi. Madu, cherry blossom, dan yang paling mendominasi, adalah susu. Kembali lagi, jantungnya memompa lebih cepat, membuat desiran panas sanagt terasa mengalir di darahnya. Oh, ayolah, Jimin itu laki-laki, tapi bau tubuhnya sangat lembut, sepertinya bukan parfume, memang wangi tubuhnya dan itu sangat memabukkan. Pemuda itu lalu sadar dari segala khayalnya dan bertahan dengan raut wajah blank. Apa yang dia pikirkan, itu fantasi gila. Jungkook kembali pada kegiatannya, mulai mengambil krim yang mengeluarkan busa dan membalutkan itu ke tubuh kekar miliknya. Oh, bayangkan saja, bagaimana Jungkook sekarang, ototnya yang terbentuk, juga bisep yang besar dalam keadaan basah, sanagt atletis. Sungguh makhluk Tuhan yang paling sexy. Ups, jangan pikirkan bagian bawahnya, itu terlalu mesum. FIX.

Makan malam yang tenang. Jungkook menahan tawa sejak tadi melihat Jimin yang dengan polosnya menautkan tangan, sepertinya sedang berdoa. Anak baik, pikirnya,

"Ayo makan,,!"seru namja itu kemudian. Semuanya tertawa. Baiklah sejauh ini semua berjalan baik. Pikir Jungkook.

Mereka berbincang-bincang ke banyak hal. Menjadikan keakraban semakin kentara, terlebih Jimin, dia banyak bicara sekali jika sudah akrab, seperti yang tengah namja itu lakukan sekarang dengan ayah barunya. Jungkook yang cenderung diam hanya menonton kegelakkan tawa keduanya, dan terkadang tersenyum, atau ikut tertawa,

"Jimin ke sekolah naik apa,,?"tanya ayahnya. Jimin mendongak, belum sempat menjawab, Jungkook yang semula diam tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Setahuku dia selalu di antar sopirnya,,"ujar Jungkook. Jimin memajukan bibir, sok tahu, batinnya,

"Itu dulu, sekarang sudah tidak lagi,, iya kan Mi,,?"

"Iya, hyeongmu bilang dia ingin mandiri,,"jawab ibunya,

'Hyeong' keduanya saling menatap. Haruskah, panggilan itu. Jimin kembali memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya sementara Jungkook meneguk minumannya,

"Kalau mulai besok Jimin berangkat dengan Papi, bagaimana,? Papi ingin lebih dekat dengan Jimin,,"

"Setuju,,!"wah, Jimin antusias sekali. Sepertinya keabraban anak dan ayah itu sudah jauh. Cepat sekali,

"Jungkook juga,,"tambah ayahnya kemudian,

"Ah, tidak Pa, eh, maksudku Pi. Aku tidak terbiasa, aku lebih suka jalan kaki, sambil olahraga,,"tolak Jungkook sangat halus, ya, dia tidak berkenan, sejak kecil tidak biasa di antar sekolah.

"Woah, mau sebesar apa otot-otomu itu Kook,,"kata ayahnya. Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Sementara Jimin sempat melirik lengan Jungkook yang memang besar itu. Apa dayalah miliknya, yang bahkan tak berbentuk itu. Dulu sempat ada bentuknya, namun sepertinya sekarang tertimbun lemak karena dia jarang olahraga. Saat kelas satu dulu, saat baru pubertas, Jimin pernah sangat bersemangat membentuk otot-ototnya, hingga membentuk sixpack di perut bidangnya, namun itu terhenti saat kelas dua, dia mulai malas, entahlah, Jimin lebih sering pergi ke toko buku atau membaca novel di kamar, daripada pergi ke Gym seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa,, itu kan malah Jungkook bisa melindungi hyeongnya,,"ujar sang ibu. Jimin sontak tidak terima,

"Apa, melindungiku,? Memangnya aku lemah,,?! Aku ini atlet taekwondo Mi,,"protes Jimin sungguh tak terima, semuanya kembali tertawa melihat ekspresi tidak terima Jimin yang persis seperti bocah sedang merajuk.

"Tentu Mi,, aku pasti melindungi hyeongku,,"

Jimin seketika diam dan menoleh pada Jungkook yang kemudian menjadi datar melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Apa-apaan Jungkook itu, batin Jimin.

Hari yang paling di senangi sang ketua OSIS, melakukan razia. Yap, mendekati semester seperti ini SMA 26 itu rutin melakukan razia, apapun itu. Tak jarang Jimin dan timnya mendapati barang-barang yang tidak seharusnya di bawa ke sekolah di tas-tas maupun loker siswa di sana. Razia biasa di mulai dari kelas yang paling bawah, kelas 10. Tepatnya saat ini di kelas Jungkook, kebetulan sekali. Dengan buku kecil yang covernya doraemon menggantung di lehernya dan pena yang juga ada kepala doraemonnya, sungguh Jimin sangat fanatik dengan tokoh kartun Jepang yang entah kucing atau rakun itu, hampir semua bendanya berkaitan dengan doraemon, kecuali tas sekolahnya. Oh tidak, jangan untuk barang itu. Bayangkan saja kalau Jimin memakai tas sekolah dengan gambar doraemon, dia akan di kira salah masuk sekolah dan malah akan di tuntun untuk ke PlayGroup yang ada di depan SMA itu.

Sudahlah, pena yang ada kepala doraemonnya bergerak-gerak itu berhasil membuat para siswa waspada agar nama mereka tidak di torehkan menggunakan pena itu di buku catatan sang ketua OSIS. Mereka berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan barang mereka yang kemungkinan termasuk dalam kategori razia, namun pada akhirnya juga kedapatan. Bersama tiga orang anggota yang membantunya, yang masing-masing membawa box untuk tempat penampungan,

Jimin mulai membuka tas berwarna pink dengan banyak bandul itu, dia agak bosan menatapnya karena tas itu memiliki banyak sekali resleting, yang membuatnya tertarik untuk menjadikannya sasaran pertama karena tas itu terlihat penuh, juga siswi berambut ikal yang memilikinya tampak gelisah sekali sejak ketibaannya di sana. Jimin tidak akan mengobrak-abrik tas itu, namun dia akan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya sampai benar-benar kosong.

"Apa kau membawa narkoba hoh,,?"tanya Jimin dengan santai, yang sontak membuat hobaenya itu terkejut bukan main,

"Aniyo,,! Tidak mungkin. Bagaimana sunbaenim bisa berpikir seperti itu, sunbaenim,,?!"ujarnya dengan sangat gugup plus tidak percaya,

"Habisnya kau berlebihan, seperti aku akan merampas tas mu saja. Kau pucat sekali, siapa yang tidak akan mengira kau membawa benda aneh di dalam tasmu,!,"balas Jimin sangat ketus sembari mengeluarkan beberapa barang. Siswi itu kemudian tertunduk pasrah. Sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap tanpa berani ikut campur. Masih ada juga yang sempat ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu, namun pengawasan dari anggota OSIS sangat ketat, mereka tidak bisa mengelak.

Jimin mengeluarkan sebuah benang woll, awalnya biasa saja, lalu dia merogoh tas itu lagi, kembali lagi benang woll dengan warna berbeda, sedikit heran, namun kembali lagi melanjutkan, dan hingga ketiga kalinya dia mengeluarkan benang woll, lalu, benang woll, benang woll lagi, lagi, lagi, lagi, hingga yang terakhir sekotak jarum jahit berukuran besar.

"ASTAGA,,! Kau ini mau jualan alat jahit atau bagaimana sih,,?!"umpat Jimin kesal sedikiy berteriak, membuat semuanya tanpa terkecuali melihat padanya, dan kini puluhan benang woll warna-warni, gunting, lengkap dengan jarumnya memenuhi meja siswi itu. Siswi itu tertunduk lemah, menatap benang-benangnya yang malang.

"Yakk,! Kalian semua,! Apa ada pelajaran menjahit di kelas ini HOH,,!"tanya Jimin membentak. Semuanya serempak menggeleng. Jimin kembali melihat siswi itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan,,?"tanya Jimin sangat tegas. Siswi itu mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, sangat sedikit.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sedang belajar merajut. Aku ingin membuat syal untuk teman laki-laki ku. . . Sebentar lagi winter, pasti dingin, aku ingin memberikan syal rajutanku sendiri untuknya agar lehernya tidak kedinginan, karena dia sering memakai baju tanpa kerah. . .Ku pikir waktu luangku di sekolah dapat ku gunakan untuk melakukan ini, ,"jelas siswi itu sangat lirih, hanya Jimin yang dapat mendengar karena jarak mereka sangat dekat. Jimin terdiam sebentar, dia jadi ingat seseorang. Namja itu kemdian sadar dari lamunan tujuh detiknya itu. Dia kembali melihat siswi itu lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan merazia barangmu ini. Tapi,,! Waktu luang di sekolah sebaiknya di gunakan untuk belajar, orang tuamu membayai sekolahmu agar kau belajar, bukan malah membuat hadiah untuk kekasihmu, , ,!"

"Bukan kekasih sunbae, hanya teman,,"jawab siswi itu terdengar malu.

"Yah, terserahmulah, kalau bukan kekasih kenapa kau mau sekali melakukan ini,,?"Jimin mulai mengomel, siswi itu benar-benar pasrah, kini wajahnya memerah.

"Sudahlah Jim, kau tidak paham perasaan orang yang jatuh cinta, kau kan tidak pernah jatuh cinta,,!"singgung salah satu rekannya sambil terkikik itu. Jimin pun menginjak kaki rekannya itu sebagai respon.

"Diam Kau,,!"

. . .

"Simpan semua ini dan jangan di bawa lagi ke sekolah. Guntingmu ini akan tetap ku razia, ini termasuk senjata tajam. Jaehyun-ssi, ambil itu,,!"

"Siap Boss,,!"namja tingkat satu yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS itu pun segera merampas seenaknya gunting mungil yang di pegang siswi itu. Sementara pemiliknya menatap tidak rela guntingnya di ambil begitu saja.

"Siapa namamu,,?!"

"HAH,,! Apa aku akan di catat,,?!"tanya siswi itu terperangah. Sementara Jimin sudah siap mengukir di atas bukunya, dia sampai harus mendelik untuk mempercepat siswi di depannya itu menyebutkan namanya. _Because time is money_. Lagi-lagi itu harus pasrah.

"Kang Seulgi,,"ucapnya selirih mungkin, sayangnya pendengaran Jimin sangat tajam,

"Kang-Seuligi-Membawa Senjata Tajam,,"ucap Jimin mengeja ketika dia menulis,

Siswi yang bernama Kang Seulgi itu pun langsung terbelalak.

" _Senjata tajam,,?! Apa-apaan, gunting kecil di bilang senjata tajam. Astaga, tidak bisa di percaya. Dia pikir bagaimana orang bisa menjahit kalau tidak ada gunting,,?! Haish,, menyebalkan sekali namja mungil ini,,!"_ umpat Seulgi penuh kekesalan dalam hatinya.

"Jangan melotot ke arahku.,,! Aku bisa menambahkan namamu lagi ke dalam buku ini atas perilaku tida sopanmu itu,,"ketus Jimin membuat Seulgi ingin sekali bumi menelannya sekarang. Jimin pun bersama timnya berlalu dengan santai setelah merasa urusannya dengan siswi bernama Kang Seulgi itu selesai. Dan korban pertamanya itu menatap sangat kesal padanya sembari memunguti alat-alat merajut miliknya.

Kegiatan razia di kelas itu cukup membuat box yang di bawa Jaehyung punah, jangan lupakan juga beberapa siswa yang menangis darah lengkap dengan ketidakrelaan mereka atas barang mereka yang di ambil, juga nama mereka yang berhasil di tulis sebagai sejarah buruk di buku catatan Jimin. Hingga sekarang tinggal satu meja di bagian paling pojok yang akan dia periksa. Meja itu tampak kosong, dimana pemiliknya,? Jangan ditanya, dia tidak pernah ada di kelas, sangat jarang. Tujuannya ke sekolah hanya untuk membuat onar. Jimin yakin, hari ini pasti akan ada kasus, tak ada hari tanpa kasus yang mengusik dirinya oleh namja itu. Namun apakah masih namja itu bertingkah setelah peringatan Jimin malam itu, entahlah, dua hari ini Jimin cukup santai karena namja itu sedang calm, sepertinya.

Jimin masih diam menatap tas itu. Tas yang lepek, membuktikan bahwa itu kosong. Sangat paham, percuma saja membuka, hasilnya pasti sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Tapi terkesan tidak adil jika Jimin tidak memeriksa itu. Tangannya pun tergerak untuk membukanya. Hingga membuat selembar kertas dan pensil yang berasal dari tas itu, jatuh di lantai. Jimin harus meraihnya, dan ketika dia melihat, kertas itu berisi lukisan. Tidak jelas, lebih terlihat seperti sketsa, abstrak. Dan juga itu gambar mata seseorang. Jimin sempat tertegun lama mengamati gambar itu. Tentu saja dengan pernyataan 'Siapa' dalam benaknya. Acuhkan saja, toh, Jaehyung menyadarkan dia dari lamunan, dan harus segera ke kelas lain. Jimin kembali memasukkan barang itu.

' _DEGG,,!'_

Baru saja hendak dia memutar badan, sesuatu yang berdiri tegap di belakangnya menghalangi. Karena tingginya lebih di bawah namja itu, meski sedikit, mata Jimin tetap saja harus memutar ke atas untuk melihatnya. Dia berada sangat dekat dengannya, menghilangkan jarak. Menjadikan yang lain saksi yang membisu.

"Ada perlu denganku,,?!"tanya Jungkook terdengar dingin, dia bahkan menatap Jimin sangat intens, sayang tidak berpengaruh.

"Tidak. Aku sudah selesai, jadi jangan halangi jalanku,,!"ujar Jimin dengan tatapan sinis, sampai pada akhirnya dia mengambil sisi yang lain untuk melalui Jungkook.

Jungkook melirik sekilas ke jendela yang menampakkan berlalunya Jimin, dia tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, entahlah, rasanya sedikit aneh, menurut Jungkook.

, ,

, ,

, ,

"TAEHYUNGIEE,,!"

Suara cempreng itu sontak mengguncang telinga Taehyung dan manusia yang pendengarannya masih baik di sekitarnya. Taehyung harus menyergap oknum pemilik suara itu agar tidak semakin menimbulkan resonansi yang luar biasa dari suaranya yang menyerupai sangkakala itu. Taehyung agak heran kenapa Jimin harus berteriak seperti ini,, sepertinya ada hal yang membuat namja manis itu kegirangan. Jimin sudah tiba di sisinya dengan cengiran yang luar biasa sumringah itu.

' _GREBB,,!'_

"Astaga Chiiimm,, Kau ini kenapa sih,,?! Berisik sekali,,! Ini perpustakaan sayang,,, tolong kendalikan emosimu,,!"umpat Taehyung sangat lirih dan tertahan berusaha tidak mengganggu yang lain. Sementara namja manis yang tubuhnya kini terhimpit di antara tubuh besar Taehyung dan rak buku itu malah terkikik sambil membungkam mulutnya. Ya Ampun, Taehyung berusaha sabar karena Jimin imut sekali.

"Mianhae,,"ucap Jimin berusaha sangat pelan. Dia mendongak menatap Taehyung yang wajahnya teramat dekat dengannya, terlebih sobatnya itu menatap dia sangat tajam, Jimin tidak peduli, dia sudah biasa. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia sebenarnya sangat menikmati.

"Ada apa humh,,?! Kau memanggilku seperti mau ada bencana alam saja,,"

"Kau berlebihan Tae,, Aku hanya mau tanya. Kau...ada latihan drama pulang sekolah nanti,,?!"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Yey,,!"

"Eitz,, ada apa,? Kau senang sekali,,"

"Bukan apa-apa,, nanti pulang sekolah, kita pergi sebentar ya,,?"pinta Jimin yang entah puppy eyesnya itu di sengaja atau tidak. Taehyung harus lebih sabar.

"Pergi,,!? Kemana,,? Ouuwhh,, Kau mau mengajakku kencan,,?"Taehyung mulai menggodanya.

"Haish,,! Omong Kosong,, nanti ku beritahu, pokoknya kau ikut saja,,Okey,,!?"

Taehyung mengangguk pada akhirnya, meski dia penasaran kemana Jimin akan mengajaknya, karena namja manis itu antusias sekali, Ah, terserahlah, yang penting, itu sebuah keuntunan untuk Taehyung, menghabiskan waktu dengan Bunny-nya.

"Kau memang dude terbaikku Tae. Aku sungguh mencintaimu,, emmuaahhcc,,! Bye, bye,,!"ucap Jimin seraya mendorong tubuh Taehyung menjauh dan dia berlalu dari tempat itu. Taehyung tertegun. Ucapan Jimin yang polos itu membuatnya merona, meski dia tahu itu tidak serius. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal,

"Haish,,! Kalimatmu itu tidak sungguh-sungguh Bunny,, dan kau seharusnya benar-benar menciumku, kalau aku dude-mu. Jadi kesal,,!"gumam Taehyung sambil meraih buku yang entah apa untuk dia baca.

.

.

.

.

"Kau ini mau membuka usaha rajutan Chim,,? Banyak sekali kau membelinya,,?"tanya Taehyung teramat penasaran mendapati Bunny-nya dengan banyak belanjaan yang semuanya alat merajut itu.

"Kau berlebihan Tae,, aku hanya membeli sedikit, yang banyak ini es krim-nya,, ini,,!"Jimin memberikan kantong yang satunya lagi pada Taehyung yang masih menatapnya bingung.

,,

 _Seoyudo Park,,_

Menjadi tempat favorite Jimin. Pertama kali datang kemari saat usianya sepuluh tahun. Ketika itu, Taehyung yang membawanya, mereka baru saja kenal dan menjadi teman, pemuda bermarga Kim itu sudah berniat untuk mengajak Jimin jalan berdua. Dan di sinilah tempatnya. Tempat yang luar biasa indah dengan fasilitas seperti tanaman air dan hutan bermain bagi anak-anak agar lebih dekat dengan alam. Meski bukan anak-anak lagi, Jimin dan Taehyung sering kemari, karena di taman ini lah, rasanya keduanya bisa bernapas lega oleh udara yang terlampau sejuk. Sekedar berbincang atau jalan-jalan melihat sungai Hangang dan sekitarnya, juga lampu-lampu yang warna-warni yang meramaikan suasana di malam hari, menjadi nilai plus bagi taman ini. Menyenangkan, iya. Ramai, tentu saja. Romantis, sudah pasti. Taehyung senang jika Jimin sudah mengajaknya kemari, seperti sekarang ini.

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa sih Chim,,?"tanya Taehyung terdengar tidak jelas karena mulutnya itu tengah melahap es krim.

Mereka memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di salah satu bangku taman.

"Pilih salah satu Tae,,! Makan, atau Bicara,,!?"protes Jimin yang menatap tidak suka pada kelakuan Taehyung itu. Dia pun kini juga mulai mengupas bungkus es krimnya.

"Aku ingin merajut syal,, sebentar lagi kan winter. Aku ingin membuatnya untuk seseorang,,"

"Pasti aku orangnya,,"sahut Taehyung percaya diri.

"Woah, kau over PD Tuan Kim,, tentu saja bukanlah,,!"

Taehyung langsung menge-pout bibirnya meski tidak di hiraukan oleh Jimin yang kini sibuk dengan acara makan es krimnya.

Jimin lalu terdiam, dan menoleh pada Taehyung dengan tersenyum lebar, seperti mengharap sebuah jawaban.

"Masa kau tidak tau sih Tae,, aku membuatnya untuk siapa,,?"ucap Jimin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut. Taehyung melirik pada Jimin yang seperti orang kasmaran itu. Bohlam pun muncul di kepalanya, sayangnya itu langsung pecah, saat dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan. . . Jin sensei,,!"terkanya kemudian,

' _CLAP,,!'_

"Yap,! Benar sekali,,!"

"Haish,! Pria mesum itu lagi,,"gumam Taehyung kesal, Jimin sama sekali tidak menghiraukan. Taehyung yang mulai panas melahap semua es krimnya, dan membuat mulutnya itu harus mengepout lucu. Jimin terkikik geli melihat aksi Taehyung.

"Kenapa,? Kau tidak suka,,?!"

"Tidak. Sama sekali,,!"

"Terserah,,"sahut Jimin sangat enteng dan kembali mengabaikan Taehyung seenaknya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Taehyung sebagai penyuka es krim yang sangat fanatik kembali menorehkan rekor menghabiskan lima cup es krim berukuran medium, dan menyisakan tujuh stick es krim batangan. Sedangkan Jimin, es krim rasa coklat berry-nya itu baru saja selesai di habiskan. Taehyung yang menyandarkan kepalanya malas di sandaran bangku menoleh pada Jimin dan melihat manusia di sampingnya itu persis seperti anak kecil. Tak jauh beda dengan Jimin yang di ajaknya kemari delapan tahun yang lalu. Oh, ayolah, Taehyung melenguh kasar, Jimin di usianya yang sudah sebesar itu masih belum meninggalkan kebiasaan makan es krimnya yang selalu meninggalkan noda di sekitar bibir merahnya itu. Taehyung harus bersabar. Namun bola matanya semakin membulat. Sisi bibir namja manis itu terbalut oleh coklat. Itu lucu, sangat imut dan mengundang Taehyung untuk bergerak membersihkannya. Sayang sekali kedua tanganya seperti tidak ingin terangkat untuk melakukan itu. Sementara Jimin seolah tak peduli dengan bibirnya yang belepotan dan malah seperti menunggu seseorang untuk mengelapnya.

"kau kenapa sih Tae,,?"tanya Jimin dengan sangat polosnya ketika menyadari Taehyung yang mencondonkan wajah itu padanya dan menatapnya tanpa kedip. Hingga pandangan Taehyung turun,

"Tae,,?!"

. . .

"EUMPHH,,!"

Jimin membelalak seketika dengan mulut yang langsung terkatup rapat saat Taehyung yang tanpa seizinnya membersikan krim di sisi mulutnya dengan cara yang tidak lazim. Menjilatnya. Salah satu tangan Jimin sampai harus menahan tubuh Taehyung yang semakin mendekat. Shock, tentu saja, sampai tidak merespon atau pun menolak. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan bibirnya seperti mau di lahap oleh sahabatnya itu. Sementara Taehyung yang sudah mengunci tubuh Jimin oleh lengan besarnya larut dalam kegiatannya sedikit menyesapi bibir yang tersentuh oleh lidahnya itu. Terbuai, perasaan macam apa yang di rasakan Taehyung, itu seperti kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan selama hidupnya. Entahlah, itu karena krim coklatnya, atau memang bibir utuh Jimin memang sangat manis. Panas, Dingin. Waktu seperti berhenti cukup lama, membiarkan Taehyung menikmati itu, hingga. . .

' _PLAKK,,!'_

"Eh,,?!"

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	5. Chapter 5

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

. . .

"EUMPHH,,!"

Jimin membelalak seketika dengan mulut yang langsung terkatup rapat saat Taehyung yang tanpa seizinnya membersikan krim di sisi mulutnya dengan cara yang tidak lazim. Menjilatnya. Salah satu tangan Jimin sampai harus menahan tubuh Taehyung yang semakin mendekat. Shock, tentu saja, sampai tidak merespon atau pun menolak. Dia memejamkan matanya erat, merasakan bibirnya seperti mau di lahap oleh sahabatnya itu. Sementara Taehyung yang sudah mengunci tubuh Jimin oleh lengan besarnya larut dalam kegiatannya sedikit menyesapi bibir yang tersentuh oleh lidahnya itu. Terbuai, perasaan macam apa yang di rasakan Taehyung, itu seperti kenikmatan yang baru dia rasakan selama hidupnya. Entahlah, itu karena krim coklatnya, atau memang bibir utuh Jimin memang sangat manis. Panas, Dingin. Waktu seperti berhenti cukup lama, membiarkan Taehyung menikmati itu, hingga. . .

' _PLAKK,,!'_

"Eh,,?!"

Namja manis itu tersenyum lima jari tepat setelah menepuk agak keras pipi Taehyung. Sama sekali tak merasa bersalah atas tangannya yang berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersentak,

.

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali hingga pandangannya yang sempat kabur mendapati Jimin yang masih di depan matanya menatap dia bingung, dan juga, bibir Jimin masih belepotan oleh es krim. Seketika itu raut blank Taehyung menjadi semakin mencolok. Namja manis itu jadi gemas karena diamnya Taehyung yang memakan waktu beberapa detik itu mirip seperti orang linglung dan membuatnya heran,

Dia pun menepuk pundak Taehyung keras.

"Hei,! Kau ini kenapa sih,,!? Kemasukan,,?! Di ajak bicara malah melamun,,"ujar Jimin tertawa kecil. Taehyung perlahan mendapat kesadarannya lagi.

"Eh,, itu Jim. . . ada es krim di bibirmu,,"ucap Taehyung masih dengan ekspresi blanknya.

"Oh,,!? Benarkah,,?!"Jimin agak terkejut dan langsung meraih ponsel di sakunya untuk berkaca. Dia terkikik geli sendiri mendapati wajahnya yang seperti bocah polos di layar Iphone-nya itu ditambah dengan noda es krimnya.

"Eh, iya,, hehe,,"gumamnya agak malu seraya mengelap bibirnya imut menggunakan jemarinya yang sungguh tiny. Taehyung masih dalam mode melamunnya. Masih mencoba menerima bahwa yang tadi itu hanya fantasi gilanya saja. Merasa bodoh. Kalau itu tadi memang benar, dia rasa Jimin tidak hanya akan memukul wajahnya, melainkan bisa saja Jimin langsung mengulitinya saat itu juga. Cukup tahu dia sikap Bunny-nya itu.

,

Taehyung agak shock, masih ingat saat itu ketika Jimin dalam kurun waktu seminggu sama sekali tidak menegur atau bahkan menyapanya gara-gara dia tanpa izin mencium pipi Jimin ketika moment ulang tahun namja imut itu. Mata Jimin yang membulat sempurna, juga wajah yang blush. . . Memerah seperti kepiting rebus, point tambahan, Jimin langsung pergi meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya dan mengurung diri di kamar. Taehyung sungguh khawatir saat itu dan merasa begitu bodoh atas tindakannya, mengutuk diri sendiri, karena Jimin benar-benar marah. Yang membuatnya kesal, Ibunya Jimin malah tertawa geli ketika itu menanggapi kelakuannya yang merengek-rengek minta maaf di depan pintu kamar Jimin. Wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri itu lalu menenangkannya dan berjanji akan membujuk Jimin.

Alhasil, seminggu penuh dia malah di acuhkan oleh Bunny-nya. Hambar sudah hari-hari Taehyung tanpa gelak tawa cempreng dari Bunny-nya itu. Hal yang membuat Jimin menghentikan aksi marahnya adalah stiker doraemon. Yup, hanya itu. Taehyung juga heran, marahnya Jimin seminggu full terlupakan sudah oleh sebuah stiker doraemon yang bahkan ukurannya hanya tiga kali empat centi. Kata Jimin stiker cartoon Jepang itu limited edition. Entahlah, Taehyung tidak tahu, dia mendapatkannya dari memenangkan lotre di mall. Padahal waktu itu Taehyung ingin memenangkan tiket nonton bioskopnya, namun yang didapat malah stiker doraemon. Tidak berpikir bahwa itu malah lebih berarti di banding tiket nonton yang rencananya juga akan dia berikan pada Jimin sebagai bujukkan minta maaf.

Sejak itu Taehyung harus sangat bersabar menghadapi Jimin yang terlampau menggemaskan dan imut. Apalagi dengan tampilan Jimin sekarang yang semakin manis dengan rambut blondenya. Entahlah, setelah hari pemilihan peserta lomba Taekwondo itu, Jimin menjadi agak bergairah untuk sedikit merubah penampilannya, yeah, untuk siapa lagi tentunya, Jin sensei, terlebih Jimin merasa sensei tampannya itu memberi respon padanya, terlihat dari beberapa Chat yang dia kirim dan juga di balas, tak jarang pula pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu tersenyum ramah padanya, membuat Jimin, ya GR sedikit boleh lah, pikir Jimin.

Taehyung merasa saingannya cukup berat. Tidak di pungkiri guru Taekwondo itu memanglah tampan luar biasa. Apa dayanya yang hanya seorang sahabat, bukan kekasih, tak surat yang memberinya hak untuk melarang Jimin yang mungkin akan suka pada pria itu. Namun semakin kesini rasa di hatinya semakin menggebu-gebu, membuatnya ingin mengambil langkah serius.

"Tae, pulang yuk,,!"

Sesuatu membangunkan Taehyung lagi,

"Humh,,!?"

"Astaga,,! Perasaan cuacanya tidak panas, kenapa kau berkeringat sekali Tae,,?"ujar Jimin sedikit menggerutu, juga heran bukan kepalang mendapati Taehyung yang seperti orang baru mengikuti balap karung , dan terlihat sekali kemeja sekolahnya yang basah. Pemuda itu menggeleng keras. Astaga, kenapa juga dia berkeringat di tengah-tengah angin yang semilir seperti ini. Entahlah, selama fantasi gilanya tadi, Taehyung merasa sangat panas.

"Ayo pulang,,!"ajak Taehyung yang kemudian beranjak terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jimin. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut, heran dia dengan sikap Taehyung, yang. . . aneh.

.

.

.

Hanya diam membiarkan angin gemersik menerpa surai coklatnya dengan milik Jimin pula yang blonde. Motor itu pun melaju tidak cukup kencang. Mengingat kondisi jalan sedang ramai jika senja hari, juga di tambah dia membawa hal yang berharga. Melamun tapi tetap fokus. Membuat musik yang terdengar melalui earphone yang di bagi oleh Jimin sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan. Padahal biasanya mereka akan menyanyi bersama lagu yang sedang terputar. Namja manis di belakang pun sepertinya juga sangat acuh dan sibuk dengan senandung rianya, tak menyadari diamnya Taehyung.

Taehyung berpikir tentang perasaannya yang semakin nyata. Ketidaksukaannya pada Jimin yang mengagumi sensei tampan itu, menjadi bukti yang jelas kalau dia cemburu. Pemuda itu tidak bisa lagi memungkiri dan berkata bahwa Jimin hanyalah seorang teman baginya, oh itu naif. Entahlah, masih sedikit ragu Taehyung yang jauh dalam hatinya sudah merncanakan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Jimin. Namun sebelum itu, dia ingin memastikan Jimin membalas dirinya dan akan bahagia bersamanya.

"Jimin-ah,,!"

Telinga namja itu yang tidak tersumbat earphone dapat mendengarnya.

"Ne,,!"jawab Jimin santai namun sedikit berteriak, mengingat kondisi jalan yang berisik. Jimin lalu mematikan musiknya dan mendengarkan Taehyung yang bahkan belum mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Ragu. Taehyung sedikit menahan. Oh ayolah, dia orang yang lepas sebenarnya, apanya juga yang harus di tahan.

"Kau. .menyukai, Seokjin sensei,,?"

' _DEGG,,!'_

Jimin seperti tertampar oleh sesuatu yang membuat pipinya memerah perlahan.

"Eoh,,!?"

.

"Aku. . . Ee,, emh,,aku. . ."terdengar sekali kalau Jimin gugup. Namja itu bahkan sampai harus menoleh kesana kemari untuk membuang napasnya yang seketika memburu. Rasanya tidak beraturan.

Taehyung diam merasakan gelagat Jimin di belakang. Dan rasa sakit di suatu tempat dalam dirinya sangat terasa. Pegangannya melemah, entahlah, dia mencoba menekan kuat stang motor itu.

Namun Jimin tiba-tiba tertawa renyah, Taehyung jadi mengerutkan dahi, bingun oleh gelak tawa itu.

"Akh,, kau ini apa-apaan sih Tae,,? Pertanyaanmu itu. . . . aneh...ada-ada saja,,hahaha,,"

.

.

Jimin dapat melihat bahu Taehyung yang turun. Heran. Raut wajahnya yang tadi tersipu seketika berubah sendu.

"Lalu. . .kenapa kau mau melakukan hal rumit itu untuknya,,?"

"Maksudmu,,?"

"Merajut syal. Bukankah itu hal yang rumit bagi orang yang tidak terbiasa, dan kau.. aku belum pernah melihatmu memegang jarum sekalipun,,"

Jimin langsung terkekeh membuat kalimat Taehyung yang belum selesai jadi terhenti,

"Astaga. . . itu,, Kenapa,,? Terkesan aneh,,? Hahaha. . ."Jimin semakin tertawa keras. Taehyung jadi bingung ada apa dengan orang di belakangnya itu. Lalu Jimin diam beberapa detik,

"Aku memberi itu hanya untuk membalas didikkan sensei padaku selama ini. Kau tahu kan aku ini murid paling payah di perguruan Taekwondo, tapi Jin sensei, sabar mengajariku sampai aku bisa mendapat sabuk hitam,, meski aku sangat lamban. Dan juga, asal kau tahu saja,, aku sering chatting dengan sensei,, dia yang dewasa sering memotivasiku oleh kalimat-kalimatnya, aku jadi kagum. Jangan salah paham,, hanya sebatas kagum seorang murid pada gurunya yang hebat, , , ,"ujar Jimin dengan tersenyum manis mengingat wajah senseinya itu. Taehyung lagi-lagi diam, mencoba menerima penjelasan Jimin yang terdengar mengganjal. Itu benar atau bohong, hanya Jimin yang tahu.

" _Entahlah Tae, perasaanku ini aneh,, tapi aku tidak tahu. . ."_

"Tae. . . Kau cemburu yaa,,?"tanya Jimin tiba-tiba dengan sangat menggoda,

Taehyung tercelos dan hampir saja menarik rem secara mendadak,

Diam telak.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu,,! Siapa sensei yang baru kau kenal kemarin itu, , , sementara aku, Hah,,! Seperti tidak ada istimewanya untukmu,,"Taehyung yang menggerutu bertujuan untuk menyindir, dan Jimin sangat peka, malah terkikik imut, Taehyung sontak mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kikikkan itu.

Pandangan mata Jimin kemudian turun menyusuri punggung Taehyung yang tegap, yang selama ini menjadi punggung yang selalu menerima dirinya untuk bersandar, bercanda, dan kadang menangis bersama. Namja itu termenung sebentar, lalu tersenyum hangat dan kedua tangannya tergerak perlahan melingkar di pinggang Taehyung, membuat pemuda itu tertegun dan ingin berucap namun tertahan. Jimin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Taehyung nyaman, sangat jelas dapat dia cium aroma maskulin tubuh Taehyung yang khas dan menjadikan Jimin selalu ingat pemuda itu. Masih dengan senyum yang setia di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak istimewa Tae,, tapi. . . ."tertahan,,, matanya memejam kemudian,, .

"...aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu,,"tambahnya kemudian sendu. Penuh dari hatinya, saat dia benar-benar di alam sadarnya mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat pemuda itu tegang sebentar lalu seketika seperti beban berat dalam dirinya hilang seketika, senyum luar biasa pun tersenungging di bibirnya.

"Jim,,"

"Humh,,?!"

Jimin membuka matanya, melirik pada rahang tegas Taehyung yang menoleh sedikit padanya.

"Aku,, pasti tidak akan meninggalkanmu,,"

Namja manis itu terlihat semakin imut saat kedua matanya berbinar indah, persis seperti ibunya. Terlahir menjadi namja yang cantik, menjadikan Taehyung tidak pernah jengah memandang namja itu, tidak hanya Taehung mungkin.

Dan entah apa tujuan Jimin, kini dia semakin membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Taehyung mendekati ceruk leher pemuda itu. Taehyung dapat merasakan detak jantungnya dan desiran panas di nadinya secara bersamaan. Bahagia sekali untuk dia. Namun. . . Kenapa Jimin terkadang membuatnya terbang seperti ini,,? Membuatnya takut suatu saat bisa jatuh,

Langit senja terlihat lebih indah, saat melihat ke depan, dan ternyata jalan masih panjang, biarkan sedikit lebih lama, untuknya dan Bunny tersayang.

,

,

,

,

Jimin mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya, menimbulkan bunyi khas jari yang berbenturan dengan tralis pembatas di balkon itu, dan mata menatap langit yang malam itu penuh bintang. Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin, malah sejuk rasanya, jadi namja yang menganakan hoodie cream itu memutuskan untuk berdiri disana beberapa saat untuk sekedar menikmati semilirnya angin. Sebenarnya sesuatu tengah di pikirkan, namun buyar seketika saat seorang wanita paruh baya mendatanginya, bukan berniat untuk mengusik,

"Bibi buatkan coklat panas untukmu Tuan Muda,,"ujar wanita itu seraya melatakkan segelas yang berisi coklat panas di meja kecil yang satu set dengan kursinya itu.

Jimin tidak terkejut, namun dia langsung menoleh, dan merasa canggung mendapati wanita yang baru beberapa hari dikenalnya itu.

"Oh,,! Bibi Yoon,, emh,, kau sebenarnya tidak perlu repot-repot,, aku bisa membuatnya sendiri,,"ujar Jimin mencoba tersenyum menutupi canggungnya,

"Tidak ada yang merepot,, seperti merawat Tuan Muda Jungkook, bibi juga akan merawat Tuan Muda Jimin,,"jawab wanita itu sangat hangat. Ya, Bibi Yoon, wanita berusia lima belas tahun lebih tua dari ayah Jungkook itu sudah menjadi asisten rumah tangga sekaligus ibu asuh Jungkook dari pemuda itu dilahirkan hingga sekarang. Bahkan semenjak ibu Jungkook meninggal, peran seorang ibu digantikan sepenuhnya oleh dia. Wanita itu yang tidak di anugrahi anak oleh Tuhan, menyayangi Jungkook seperti putranya sendiri, meski Jungkook sangat bebal, dia yang paling tahu sifat anak itu.

Bibi Yoon sangat senang karena ayah Jungkook masih mempekerjakan dia, meskipun kini sudah ada Mami yang menyayangi Jungkook sepenuhnya, wanita sudah merasa terikat dengan Jungkook, kepeduliannya dan rasa sayangnya, membuat ayah Jungkook percaya pada dia untuk merawat putranya. Di tambah sekarang ada Jimin, namja manis nan imut itu, yang begitu menghormati dia, lihat saja sikapnya sekarang, padahal bibi Yoon ingin lebih dekat dengannya, namun sepertinya Jimin masih canggung, dia bahkan berbicara sangat formal sejak awal mereka bertemu.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya bingung, dia lalu tesenyum, meski masih canggung,

"Terima Kasih bibi,, tapi sepertinya lebih nyaman jika bibi memanggilku Jimin saja,, aku sungguh merasa aneh dipanggil seperti itu,,"ucapnya malu-malu. Bibi Yoon balas tersenyum, dia mulai memahami anak manis itu,

"Oh, iya,, apa Jimin sudah menghubungi Nyonya dan Tuan,,?"tanyanya kemudian. Jimin tidak langsung menjawab dan malah mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia lalu mengangguk imut,

"Lalu kenapa Jimin cemberut,,?"

Namun seketika dia malah tersenyum sumringah,, pintar sekali Jimin menutupi rasa kesalnya pada Mami dan Papinya yang pagi tadi berangkat ke Busan mengunjungi neneknya juga kerabat dari Papinya disana, ya,, Jimin kesal karena tidak di ajak, padahal dia sangat merindukan neneknya. Dengan dalih, bahwa Jimin sekaligus Jungkook sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian semester jadi tidak boleh mengambil cuti, terlebih orang tuanya itu akan disana selama tiga atau empat hari.

"Bibi,, aku akan mencoba coklat panas buatan bibi untuk pertama kalinya,, boleh,?!"tanya Jimin terdengar seperti anak kecil. Bibi Yoon hanya mengangguk hangat. Namja itu lalu duduk diikuti oleh bibi Yoon yang menempati kursi lain. Dia mengamati Jimin yang meminum coklatnya persis seperti anak kecil, lucu sekali. Dia pikir Jimin mungkin orang yang keras, namun namja itu malah terlihat sepeti permen kapas yang manis dan lembut. Mungkinkah sisi itu yang berhasil menggugah hati pemuda bebal itu,, pikirnya bertanya.

"Woah,, tidak jauh beda dengan coklat yang lain,, tapi ini sangat enak bi,,"katanya memuji dan terdengar lucu,

"Bibi senang kalau Jimin suka,,"

"Hihi,,"namja itu kembali menyeruput coklat panasnya,

"Setelah ini,, bibi temani makan malam,, okey,, lalu Jimin tidur,,"

Jimin menurut. Tapi kenapa kini wajah Bibi Yoon itu berubah sedikit murung,, Jimin dapat menangkap ekspresi wanita itu, namja itu pun lalu meletakkan gelasnya,

"Bibi,, ada yang kau pikirkan,,?"

"Jungkook belum pulang,,"jawabnya lirih,,

"Oh,,!?"Jimin baru menyadari itu. Iya, dari pulang sekolah tadi dia tidak melihat keberadaan pemuda itu, seharusnya dia peka karena sekarang Jungkook adalah adik tirinya dan mereka kini berada di bawah atap yang sama.

Dan entah kenapa Jimin penasaran,

"Apa dia sering seperti ini,,?"

"Tidak sering, namun tidak jarang juga,, entahlah,, bibi tidak bisa terbiasa,, selalu saja khawatir,,,"

Jimin melihat sendu wanita itu yang tatapannya begitu teduh, dan guratan di dahinya, sangat khawatir memang,

"Biasanya dia akan pergi ke makam ibunya,, namun kadang dia juga pulang dalam keadaan mabuk,, aku juga takut kalau dia ikut balap liar, padahal aku harap dia berubah setelah ini,, Papanya tidak pernah tahu, jadi dia tidak pernah memarahinya,, itu kesalahanku karena kau selalu menutupi perbuatan Jungkook,,"

Jimin tertegun,, bibi Yoon terlihat cemas sekali,. Tapi otaknya kini berpikir,, sejauh apa nakalnya Jungkook,

"Bibi tidak usah memikirkannya,, kalau memang Jungkook tidak merubah perilaku nakalnya itu,, aku yang akan menghajarnya, karena sekarang aku hyungnya,,, Aku tidak mau dia merepotkan Papi dan Mami oleh perbuatannya itu, itu janjiku di awal pernikahan Papi dan Mami,,"ujar Jimin meyakinkan,, namun tetap saja wanita itu malah tersneyum menanggapi, sejenak dia berpikir, keimutan Jimin mengalihkan cemasnya. Lucu dia pikir. Benarkah, namja manis di depannya itu berperan sebagai hyung dari seorang Jungkook disini,

"Iya,, bibi harap Jimin bisa menjadi hyung yang mendidik Jungkook,,"ucapnya seraya mengusap surai blonde Jimin halus. Membuat Jimin tertegun karena merasa seperti di beri kepercayaan penuh oleh bibi Yoon. Lagipula itu sudah tekadnya untuk membuat Jungkook tunduk demi orang tuanya yang utuh sekarang.

.

.

"Memangnya, seperti apa Jimin akan menghajar Jungkook yang nakal nanti,,?"

Jimin tertegun dengan pertanyaan itu,

"Emh,, biasanya kalau di sekolah aku akan marah-marah dengan tegas padanya, memberinya hukuman,, tapi karena sekarang karena aku hyungnya,, aku akan tambah dengan menendang bokongnya,, PANGG,,!,, Hehe,,"ucap Jimin menggebu-gebu, tapi tetap saja lucu, apalagi tawanya yang imut,

Keduanya saling menatap sebentar kemudian, tertawa lepas,

"Oh iya,, umhh,,, apa. . . bibi bisa merajut syal,,?"

"Aaah, itu mudah sekali,, dulu bibi sering merajutnya untuk mendiang suami bibi,, tapi semenjak suami bibi meninggal di tambah bibi mulai bekerja bersama Tuan, bibi meninggalkan kebiasaan merajut itu,, tapi sepertinya bibi masih ingat,, ada apa,,?"

'CLAP,,!'Jimin langsung bertepuk tangan sekali, agak terkejut wanita itu,

"Sudah kuduga bibi bisa,, Mami tidak bisa,, jadi aku harap saat bertanya pada bibi nanti, bibi pasti bisa,, dan ternyata memang keberuntunganku,,"

"Apa ada tugas merajut di sekolah,,?"

"Ah, tidak juga,, aku,, umhh,,, ingin merajut untuk seseorang,,"ucapnya terdengar malu-malu.

"Seseorang,,?"sedikit menggoda, melihat Jimin yang tersipu,

Namja itu mengangguk,

'

'

Jimin cepat sekali memahami,, dia bahkan hampir mengimbangi bibi Yoon yang disisinya. Berada di ruang tamu sekarang, karena penerangannya lebih pas untuk merajut, juga acara televisi yang dapat menemani mereka yang sebenarnya sudah bising. Bagaimana tidak, meski paham, Jimin sering salah memasukkan jarum, membuat mereka saling tertawa, di tambah guyonan guyonan yang keduanya saling bicarakan, semakin akrab saja, begitulah Jimin,

"Apa ini bisa segera selesai bibi,,?"

"Kalau bibi membantu juga pasti cepat,,"

"Berarti bibi harus membantu,,"

Keduanya saling tersenyum,

.

.

Rajutan syal itu mulai terbentuk. Yeah, Jimin tidak akan mudah berhenti oleh hal yang baru di cobanya. Padahal tadi bibi Yoon memintanya segera masuk ke kamar untuk tidur, namun apa yang dilakukan Jimin sekarang. Duduk di meja belajar, dengan memakai kacamata yang frame-nya besar itu, membuat tampilannya sungguh NERD, tengah melanjutkan acara menyulamnya meski kelopak matanya beberap kali terkatup.

Tapi di sela-sela itu dia berhenti. Pandangan matanya turun entah kemana, mengingat kembali apa yang diceritakan bibi Yoon. Tentang dia yang mulai mengasuh Jungkook dari anak itu lahir sampai sekarang. Menimbulkan perasaan aneh di dalam hati Jimin, entahlah, dia sedikit dapat menyimpulkan apa yang membuat Jungkook sampai pada perilaku nakalnya itu, semua di tujukan hanya untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, hanya itu, pikir Jimin. Lalu apakah dengan mendapatkan tujuannya itu, Jungkook akan berhenti,,? Entahlah,,

Namja itu melenguh kasar dan meletakkan rajutannya di meja. Dia melirik pada jam doraemon yang tak jauh dari sisinya. Agak shock. Hampir jam dua belas ternyata, berarti dia sudah melakukan kegiatan itu tiga jam lamanya tanpa henti. Pantas saja rasanya pusing. Ah, sebenarnya bukan itu. Yang membuatnya terdiam sekarang, karena Jungkook, sepertinya belum pulang juga. Kini raut wajah namja itu menampakkan jelas kecemasan. Seharusnya wajar kalau Jimin peduli karena Jungkook adalah adiknya sekarang. Tapi, , , jika dia sendiri menyadari, kepeduliannya itu sudah ada sejak kasus kenakalan Jungkook yang dia tangani untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah. Dan terslebih sekarang, setelah mendengar cerita bibi Yoon, sepertinya Jungkook memang butuh seseorang yang harus menegurnya.

"Haish,, kemana anak nakal itu,,?!"ujarnya sangat kesal tiba-tiba. Dia hendak berlalu ke ranjangnya namun, , ,

.

' _BRAAKK,,!'_

Suara keras dari bawah, seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Sungguh mengusik telinga Jimin, namja itu pun bergegas untuk memastikan bahwa itu bukan perampok. Oh, Jimin terlalu berani,

,

,

Untung yang jatuh itu sebuah pajangan yang terbuat dari kayu. Jimin menatap bingung pada Jungkook yang terhuyung kesana kemari dengan bibi Yoon di belakangnya berusaha membantu pemuda itu berjalan. Jungkook tampak sangat berantakan. Lihat saja dia, bahkan masih memakai seragam sekolah, Jimin dapat mengetahuinya jelas meski itu terbalut jaket hitam yang dikenakan Jungkook. Namja itu yang sejak tadi masih diam di tangga seketika seperti mendapat kesadaran saat melihat bibi Yoon yang hampir terjatuh bersamaan dengan Jungkook. Wanita itu sangat kesulitan oleh tubuh besar Jungkook. Jimin pun datang untuk jadi penolong bibi Yoon yang malang,

"Jimin,,? Kau belum tidur nak,,?"tanya wanita itu karena terkejut dengan hadirnya Jimin,

Dan yang ditanya langsung menggeleng,

"Ayo bi, ku bantu membawanya ke atas,,"

.

Pemuda itu, dengan posisi tengkurap sembarangan dan bibi Yoon disisinya tengah melepas sepatu yang masih rapi di kaki Jungkook,

"Jimin-ah,,?!"

"Iya bi,,"jawabnya yang berdiri di ambang pintu,

"Kau bisa menunggunya sebentar,, bibi akan membuatkan susu untuknya,, dia minum terlalu banyak,,"

Jimin tidak langsung menjawab. Haruskan dia,,? Tapi wanita itu memintanya penuh,, Jimin pun mengangguk meski ragu,

.

Namja itu memilih untuk duduk di kursi saja dan mengamati Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak bergerak itu dari jauh.

Tangannya menopang dagu,, tak terhitung berapa kali dia menguap, karena kantuk yang tak tertahan,

"UWWEEKKKKK,,,!"

Sontak Jimin sangat terkejut dengan bangunnya Jungkook yang sangat tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan suara yang menandakan pemuda itu akan, , ,muntah.

Masih shock melihat Jungkook yang kini terduduk dengan kedua tangan yang meremas kepalanya kasar. Dan yang paling menyita perhatian Jimin, sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar akan mengeluarkan isi perutnya, meski yang sebelumnya tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa, tetap saja harus antisipasi. Jorok sekali pikir Jimin kalau sampai Jungkook muntah di kasur yang putih itu, juga terlebih, dia kasihan membayangkan bibi Yoon yang harus membersihkannya tengah malam begini kalau Jungkook memang sampai muntah di sana.

Namja itu segera menghampiri Jungkook yang bergerak tidak karuan dan hampir terjungkal ke bawah kalau saja Jimin tidak cepat. Dia membawa tubuh besar Jungkook berdiri dan menuntun pemuda itu ke kamar mandi. Sama sekali tidak bicara, karena pikir Jimin, percuma saja bicara dengan orang mabuk,

.

"Uwwekk,,! UwwweeekkkKk,,,!.. . ...ssshhh,,, arggghh,,,!"

Jimin berdiri tak jauh dari sisi Jungkook dan hanya metapnya geli. Jungkook memuntahkan semua isi perutnya mungkin di dalam kloset itu. Dia terdiam melihat Jungkook yang kesakitan memegangi kepalanya,

"UWEEEKKKK,,,!"

Jimin tercelos dengan mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya,, kali ini keras sekali. Astaga, untung jarak rumahnya dengan para tetangga cukup jauh,, kalau tidak bisa-bisa orang orang mengira ada yang hamil muda di rumahnya.

Jimin melirik kesal pada Jungkook yang kembali pada kegiatan menjijikkannya itu,

Namun entahlah, dengan kepeduliannya yang datang tak tahu dari mana, Jimin menggerakkan tangannya untuk memijat ceruk leher Jungkook. Alhasil, pemuda itu sedikit lebih baik, meski Jimin harus berusaha mati-matian menahan bau alkohol yang sangat mengganggunya itu dengan menjepit hidungnya menggunakan jari, membuat bagian itu memerah,

.

Jimin memapah Jungkook yang belum bisa berjalan normal kembali ke ranjangnya. Tangannya yang memegang lengan jaket Jungkook dapat merasakan bahwa kain tebal itu basah, oleh air tentunya. Jimin menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Jungkook yang didepan dengan mudahnya berhenti juga. Hening memang mendominasi. Karena Jungkook yang memucat masih bungkam dan matanya menatap sangat hampa. Kepalanya masih berat, meski itu lebih baik dari yang tadi, pandangannya tetap samar, dia pun tidak bisa mengenali siapapun di sekitarnya sekarang, efek dari yang diminumnya.

Namja itu melepas jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook, namun belum sempat dia selesai oleh kegiatannya, tangan besar Jungkook dengan tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya hingga kini dia berdiri kaku di depannya.

"Akh,,!"pekiknya tertahan,

Jimin yang sangat terperangah kaget hampir mengumpat keras, namun dia menangkap seketika pemandangan di depannya yang membuat umpatan kasar hampir dilontarkan,

Mata itu sangat nanar. Begitu merah dan berair. Jimin yang tadinya akan mengamuk, jadi bingung harus apa, dia lemas seketika. Jungkook menatapnya dalam, namun itu kosong. Pemuda itu bahkan menguatkan cengkeramannya di bahu Jimin. Namja yang shock itu tidak masalah, hanya saja, ada apa dengan tatapan Jungkook yang menyedihkan.

Tatapan saling beradu di antara kesunyian malam, menimbulkan kekalutan bagi salah satunya, Jimin semakin tidak karuan, dia sungguh tidak tahu.

Bibir itu bergetar,, hingga,,

"Hiks,,!"keluarnya isakan yang bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Jimin terkesiap. Pergerakannya pun semakin kaku,, Ada apa,,? Ada apa sebenarnya,,? Jimin kebingungan, wajahnya memucat.

Pegangan itu melemah di ikuti oleh isakan yang semakin keras, seperti sedang menyesal, karena tangisan itu terdengar sulit sekali. Pemuda yang kini menundukan kepalanya itu sampai tersengal beberapa kali. Sementara Jimin semakin terpaku dalam pergerakannya, mulutnya ingin berucap, namun tertahan. Entahlah, ,

,

Hingga Jungkook kembali mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah yang basah penuh air mata... Lalu. . .

' _DEGG,,!'_

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjatuhkan kepalanya perlahan di atas bahu miliknya yang tidak lebar. Membuatnya benar-benar hilang akal. Air mata Jungkook bahkan semakin deras terasa membasahi bahunya. Kedua tangan pun mulai berjalan melingkari punggung Jimin. Membuat tubuh itu semakin dekat dan didekap erat olehnya. Jimin terhenyak, dengan kepalanya yang harus mendongak di atas bahu pemuda itu, merasakan betapa Jungkook sangat bergetar,,,, erat sekali membenamkan tubuh mungil yang kaku. Tangisan Jungkook seperti pecah seketika, dan seolah tak di tahan olehnya lagi,, sengau...

Jimin,,, harus bagaimana,,? Pikir namja itu kini tidak karuan,,

Kini bukan sunyi, melainkan isak tangis mendominasi dua menit yang hampir berlalu,,,

"Hiks,,hiks,,hiks,,, apa. . .salah,,?! Jika,, aku berubah,,, apa itu, , salah,,?! Aku sangat keterluan,,!? Sampai terdengar tidak mungkin,,, aku akan berubah,,,?! Hiks,, Apa,, aku,, diterima,,?! Hiks!"ucap Jungkook susah payah, suaranya parau sekali. Jimin semakin tidak mengerti,

"Jj-jung,,kook-ah,,?!"panggil Jimin lirih seraya berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Jungkook yang terasa makin berat. Namun isakannya terdengar lemah,, pemuda itu terhuyung membuat pelukaannya pada Jimin lepas,, dan. . .

' _BUGGHH,,!'_

"Akh,,!"

Jimin terbelalak, karena hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik, kini tubuh Jungkook sudah menindihnya.

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	6. Chapter 6

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

' _BUGGHH,,!'_

"Akh,,!"

Jimin terbelalak, karena hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik, kini tubuh Jungkook sudah menindihnya. Tubuh Jungkook yang memang lebih besar dan berat darinya tidak mampu dia tahan saat pemuda itu benar-benar hilang kesadaran, dan mereka harus terjatuh bersamaan di ranjang dengan Jimin yang mungil tertindih oleh Jungkook. Terlebih, Jimin yang sejak tadi kaku tidak memiliki persiapan apa pun untuk kemungkinan seperti itu. Sekarang membuatnya terjebak.

"Jj-Jung,,kook-ah,,argh,,"erangnya tertahan. Sayang sekali Jungkook sungguh berat, Jimin sangat kesulitan menyingkirkan tubuh itu dari atasnya. Juga, entah kenapa, sekarang perlaham, kepalanya jadi pusing, saat melihat langit-langit, seperti ada yang berputar di atas sana. Tentu saja, dalam jarak sedekat itu dengan wajah Jungkook, aroma alkohol yang menyengat tercium jelas oleh Jimin,

Namja itu sampai pada titik lemahnya, wajahnya semakin pucat, ingin muntah, tapi tidak bertenaga, seperti baru terkena bisa ular yang melumpuhkan tubuhnya, Jimin tidak memilik pergerakan yang berarti. Dia menoleh, pada wajah Jungkook sangat dekat disisinya, itu pun sulit sekali. Terlihat sangat bersih yang di depannya itu, entahlah, lama-kelamaan jadi samar. Terlalu dekat sampai hidung mancung pemuda itu menyentuh daun telinganya, membuat deru napas Jungkook yang lemah terasa jelas menyapu kulitnya. Pandangannya perlahan turun mengamati semua, dari rambut yang hitam pekat hingga rahang yang juga sangat tegas dari yang pernah dia lihat. Bibir Jungkook yang memucat dan tidak terkatup itu menjadi hal terakhir yang dia lihat, sebelum mata itu tertutup dan semuanya jadi gelap.

.

.

Wanita itu mengambil selimut tebal dari lemari setelah meletakkan dua gelas air putih di atas nakas. Dia menutupkan kain itu pada kedua tubuh yang terbujur bersama itu. Senyum tipis terlukis di bibirnya menatap jemari Jungkook yang mengait sangat erat pada jemari Jimin yang lebih pucat. Dia menatap keduanya sedikit lama, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Wanita itu berhenti di ambang pintu, dia teringat apa yang di ucapkan Jungkook tadi. Tentu saja, karena bibi Yoon berada di sana sejak lama, sejak pekikkan Jimin yang pertama kalinya menjadikan langkahnya enggan untuk masuk dan bertahan di balik pintu. Saat sampai dia memutuskan untuk masuk, pemandangan itu di lihatnya, Jungkook yang bersandar penuh di pelukan Jimin, mengeluarkan semua tangisnya. Dia sangat mengenal Jungkook yang memang selalu menangis setelah mabuk, namun biasanya pemuda itu akan banyak mengumpat, tapi tidak dengan yang barusan,,, dia hanya menangis, menangis, dan beberapa kalimatnya itu, , , , . Senang, Jungkook bisa menangis selepas itu, dan tentunya akan membuat perasaan pemuda itu lebih lega. Karena Jungkook selama ini memilih untuk menahan dan melampiaskan, bukan mengeluarkannya lewat. Da yang paling dilihat bibi Yoon lihat tadi, persis seperti Jungkook kecil yang menangis di pelukan ibunya.

.

Pagi harinya. . .

Jungkook menuruni anak tangga dengan malasnya, dan menangkap pemandangan sepi di ruang makan, hanya mendapati bibi Yoon yang entah tengah menyiapkan apa, karena wanita itu berdiri membelakangi dia. Padahal Jungkook pikir sudah sangat pagi dia bangun, Jungkook tahu kalau orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah, tapi Jimin,, sepagi itukah siswa teladan itu, , ,

"Pagi bi,,!"sapanya hangat seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi makan.

"Eoh,, kau bangun rupanya,, segera sarapan dan berangkat bersama pama Jang, karena ini sudah siang,,, hyungmu sudah berangkat pagi sekali,, dia di jemput temannya,,"

Jungkook terdiam, membuat roti isi yang baru sampai di mulutnya tertahan di tenggorokkan. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk, menurut, sambil meminum susunya untuk memudahkan makanan yang sempat tersangkut itu. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Jungkook, dan menatapnya teduh lengkap dengan senyum hangatnya, Jungkook pun hanya membalasnya tersenyum,

"Jangan mabuk lagi Kook,,"

"Tidak bi,, semalam itu yang terakhir,,"

Wanita itu melenguh lirih lalu duduk di sisi pemuda itu,

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu... semalam kau minum sangat banyak sampai memutantahkan semua isi perutmu,,"

"Benarkah,,?!"tanya Jungkook tak percaya.

"Kau tidak ingat,,?"

Dia menggeleng,

"Iya bi,, itu,, aku menemukan kacamata di ranjangku.. Ku rasa bukan milikku,,"ucapnya dengan raut tidak mengerti,

"Benarkah,, ? Bibi juga tidak tahu,,"sahut wanita itu.. dia diam sejenak, sebenarnya tahu,, itu milik Jimin,

"Oh iya Kook,,! Berikan ini pada hyungmu,, Jimin meninggalkan bekalnya,, dia buru-buru sekali tadi,, Kau bisa kan,,?"

Jungkook menatap itu,

.

.

Pemuda itu masih dalam mode diamnya. Memang Jungkook tipe yang tidak banyak bicara. Dengan salah satu tangan yang menopang dagu, membuatnya memandang langsung keluar jendela, menikmati view Seoul yang selalu ramai di hari yang bukan libur. Masih memikirkan apa yang terjadi semalam, terakhir yang dia ingat adalah dia berada di bar bersama beberapa orang yang dikenalnya dan memang sudah sering minum bersama dia. Namun setelah itu dia tak ingat lagi,, bahkan bagaimana dia bisa sampai di rumah,, sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Argg,,!"Jungkook mengerang merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut,

"Anda tidak apa-apa Tuan Muda,,?!"tanya paman Jang yang menjadi khawatir,

"Tidak paman,, bisa lebih cepat lagi,,"

"Baiklah,,"

,

,

,

"Huuuftt,,!"

Jimin mendaratkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat begitu malas di atas meja. Merasakan matanya sangat ingin tertutup, mengantuk. Beruntung kelas sepi. Tipikal anak-anak sekolah yang lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran belum dimulai. Jimin akan memanfaatkan suasana sepi itu untuk lelap sebentar,

Oh, Jimin terbiasa tidur dari pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh, namun semalam dia tidur tengah malam, di tambah dengan peristiwa yang sangat mengganggunya membuat dia ikut-ikutan mabuk meski hanya menghirup baunya saja. Jimin tidak mau mengingat itu, dia sungguh ingin tidur sekarang.

"Hei,,! Ada apa denganmu Bunnyy. . . .?"tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum konyol yang baru datang dan kini menyibakkan poni milik Jimin seenaknya. Namja manis itu yang telah menutup mata itu, mengerang imut karena merasa terganggu. Taehyung tertawa gemas. Jimin lucu sekali saat bibir plumnya mengerucut seperti itu. Tapi Taehyung melihat jelas ada yang tidak biasa dengan wajah Bunny-nya yang biasa terlihat segar,

"Ya Ampuun,, wajahmu kusut sekali,, kau,, seperti kurang tidur,, pasti,, karena memikirkanku ya semalam,,,"ucap Taehyung dengan nada sangat percaya diri,

Jimin membuka matanya yang langsung membulat, melotot pada Taehyung yang kepalanya juga di baringkan tepat berhadapan dengan dia,

' _PLETAKK,,!'_

"Awk,,!"

Sentilan keras Jimin pun mengenai sasaran,

Mereka saling menatap sengit,, lama,, sampai menimbulkan gelak tawa bersamaan.

Jimin kini membenarkan posisi duduknya diikuti oleh Taehyung yang duduk di kursi bagian depan menghadap Jimin, masih memegangi dahinya yang agak sakit.

"Apa itu sakit,,?"tanyanya kemudian melihat dahi Taehyung sedikit merah,

"Tidak lah,, Sentilan mu itu tidak ada apa-apanya,,"sahut Taehyung yang sekarang lengkap dengan senyum kotak khas miliknya,

Namja manis itu mengusap wajahnya yang berkulit pucat dengan pergerakan sangat imut, persis seperti anak kecil, apalagi dengan telapaknya yang mungil itu.

Tahan Tae,,Tahan,,

"Apa terlihat sekali aku kurang tidur,,?"

Taehyung mengangguk polos,, "Yap,, wajahmu sangat suram,, Ada apa,,? Oh,, kau sudah mulai belajar untuk ujian semester ya,,,?"

Jimin menggeleng,, "Ada sedikit gangguan semalam,, Huaaaa,,,"

Taehyung terbelalak melihat Jimin yang menguap lebar sekali,,

"Astaga,, tutup mulutmu Jim kalau sedang menguap,, bisa-bisa ada lalat yang mendarat di sana nanti,,"canda Taehyung,,, Jimin malah terkikik,,

"Hihi, mianhae. Haaah,, aku harap ada acara hari ini yang bisa memulangkan murid-murid lebih cepat,,, aku ingin tidur di rumah,,, rasanya mengantuk, se-ka-li,,, huuuuh,,"ujarnya sembari meregangkan tubuh kesana-kemari. Taehyung malah telihat langsung berpikir,

"Emhh,, ku dengar dari anak-anak tadi akan ada rapat hari ini,, entah rapat apa,, tapi sepertinya itu membuat kita pulang lebih awal,,"

"Benarkah,,!?"Jimin terkejutnya berlebihan,, seperti mendapat doorprize saja.

"Akkhhh,,! Aku senang sekali,,,,"ujarnya bereuforia,,,

Taehyung tertawa melihat Jimin yang kegirangan, tidak biasanya Bunyy-nya itu suka pulang cepat,

"Bagaimana kalau tidur di rumahku saja,,, Aku kesepian Jim di rumah,,, Mau yaa,,,?!"

Jimin menatap Taehyung yang kini melakukan aegyo padanya,, memang sangat imut,, dan itu termasuk kelemahan Jimin.

"Haiisshh,, baiklah,,,Tapi kau harus mentraktir ceker ayam pedas,,,"

"Beres,,!"

,

Seorang murid masuk ke dalam, membuat keduanya langsung menoleh bersamaan,

"ChimChim sunbae,,!"panggilnya sedikit berteriak. Namja itu sedikit berlari menghampiri Jimin,, dia tersenyum menampakkan dimplenya yang menjadikan daya tarik namja bername tag 'Jung Jaehyun' itu.

"Hei,,! Jangan panggil dia seperti itu,,!"protes Taehyung tidak terima, menunjuk si oknum yang memanggil Jimin dengan panggilan imut yang hanya dimiliki sahabatnya itu. Dan orang yang merasa tertunjuk pun sontak tercelos karenanya,

"Oh,,!? Jaehyun-ah,, ada apa,,?"

"Biasa. . . perkumpulan,,"jawabnya santai, tak mau bahkan melirik sedikit pun pada Taehyung yang menatapnya sengit. Jimin tahu yang di maksud wakilnya itu, dan langsung beranjak,,

"Bye bye Tae,, aku pergi dulu,, kajja,, Jaehyun-ah,,!". Jimin pergi begitu saja, dengan Jaehyung yang mengikutinya di belakang,, tak lupa meninggalkan ejekkan dengan menjulurkan lidah pada Taehyung,

"KAUU,,,!?. . . . YAKK,,! Apa-apaan sih,,! Perkumpulan terus,, kalian para OSIS,, SOK SIBUK SEKALI,,,!. . . "Taehyung menggerutu dan sedikit bereteriak. Sayang tidak di dengarkan. Pemuda pemilik senyum kotak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap kepergian Jimin meninggalkan dia yang kesal karena tidak mau di tinggal,

' _Tok,,! Tok,,!'_

Taehyung melenguh kasar mendengar ketukan pintu, mengganggu dia yang sedang dalam mood tidak baik, dan saat melirik, masuklah pemuda berekspresi dingin itu. Taehyung mengernyit menatapnya,, dan mereka memang kini saling bertatapan. Tatapan yang lama-kelamaan berubah jadi sengit,

Pemuda itu melangkah mendekat, dan sampailah dia di depan meja Jimin, Taehyung masih tidak mengalihkan deathglarenya, sementara Jungkook membalas lebih. Jungkook meletakkan bekal berbentuk kepala doraemon itu yang Taehyung sangat kenal adalah milik Jimin di dalam laci meja milik Bunny-nya. Tapi Taehyung juga menangkap jelas, sebungkus coklat batangan di atasnya, untuk apa,,? Karena yang itu tentunya bukan milik Jimin. Sunyi, benar-benar sunyi, tidak ada yang berniat untuk mengeluarkan suara,

"Kau menganggapnya hyung,, atau apa,,?!"tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba begitu sakarstik dan terdengar menantang, membuat langkah Jungkook terhenti di ambang pintu,

Di balik auranya yang dingin,, Jungkook tersenyum sangat tipis,,

"Itu bukan urusanmu,,!"jawabnya seketika beranjak kembali, meninggalkan Taehyung yang semakin tajam memandangnya,

Pemuda itu mendesis kesal menanggapi sikap Jungkook. Namun ada keheranan dalam hatinya yang mengganjal,

" _Jimin tidak pernah meninggalkan bekalnya,,, Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi,?"_

,

,

"Kau tahu Tae yang membuat aku makin ingin tertawa,,ternyata salah satu calon ketua OSIS barunya adalah Kang Seulgi. . . Hahaha,, anak itu pasti ingin balas dendam,,, "Jimin antusias sekali bercerita pada Taehyung yang hanya mengangguk angguk menanggapinya sambil mengaduk jus timunnya dengan malas. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum,

"Dan juga, ku pikir beruntung ketua OSIS yang nanti akan menggantikanku,,"tambah Jimin,

"Kenapa,,?"

"Yeah,, tidak ada si pembuat onar lagi,, karena anak itu mulai berubah,, dan juga kalau sampai dia tidak berubah,, aku harus membuatnya tunduk,,"ujar Jimin menggebu-gebu. Taehyung diam belum ingin menaggapi,

"Woah,, kau sangat memperhatikan rupanya,,"sindir Taehyung yang tersenyum tipis,

"Ya,, mau bagaimana lagi,, kita satu atap sekarang,, tidak di pungkiri dia adalah adik tiriku,, dan ternyata berita tentang pernikahan kedua orang tua kami,,menyebar sangat cepat,,"

"Semua gara-gara Namjoon songsaenim,, dia memajang foto pernikahan orang tuamu di group WA sekolah,,"

"Huh,,? Benarkah,,? Foto yang mana,,"

"Yang. . . ."kalimat Taehyung tertahan, saat dia mengingat foto keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia saat itu. Bukan,, Taehyung senang melihat kebahagiaannya, namun, wajah Jungkook yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Jimin, juga pemuda itu yang seenaknya merangkul Jimin mesra,, membuat dia. . . yeeaah,, cemburu,, entahlah,

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri di WA,,,"

Jimin cukup dengan anggukkan,,, dia tahu sedikit kedekatan kepala sekolah itu dengan ibunya,, yeah hanya sebatas kedekatan orang tua murid dan gurunya, namun pernah melihat keduanya mengobrol, sangat akrab, seperti teman.. Ya, tidak heran kalau ibunya membagi berita bahagianya pada pria tiga puluh tahunan itu,

Lalu entah kenapa jadi hening sejenak,, salah satu yang mulai menyadari suasana tidak biasa itu segera membuka suara,,

"Ya aku juga sangat senang,, akhirnya kau melepas jabatanmu yang merepotkan itu,, Kita jadi punya waktu banyak untuk bersama,,,"

"Humh,,?!"Jimin yang baru melahap kentang gorengnya, jadi tertegun,,

"Emh,, ku kira waktu bermain kita sudah banyak Tae,,"tambah Jimin kemudian,, membuat Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas,, Jimin sungguh tidak peka,

"Lagipula ya,, tujuan pembina memberhentikan kami yang kelas sebelas ini, adalah agar kita fokus belajar,, sebentar lagi kan ujian naik kelas dua belas,, juga kalau sudah kelas dua belas,, taraf intesitas belajarnya harus di tambah,,"Ucap Jimin menjelaskan singkat, dan setahunya.. Taehyung yang sama sekali tidak paham, hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi blank,

"Jangan banyak bermain Tae, juga sedikit abaikan PS4-mu itu,, mulai sekarang lebih sering belajar,, Hanya belajar,, atau aku akan melaporkanmu dengan Ahboji,,"Jimin mulai dalam mode orang tuanya, menasehati, terlebih membawa-bawa ayahnya, pemuda itu menyerah.

Taehyung menopang dagu menatap wajah Jimin yang pemiliknya tengah sibuk memakan kentang goreng itu,

"Kalau begitu kita akan belajar bersama,,"ujarnya,,

"Boleh saja,,, tapi. . . kau berani berapa per bulan,,,?!"tantang Jimin yang malah terdengar menggoda bagi Taehyung,

"Akan ku bayar dengan ciuman mesra di bibir,, bagaimana,? Songsaenim,,?"ucap Taehyung dengan nada yang di buat seduktif,,

"Haishh,, Omong Kosong,,,!"

"Emuuahcc,, emuaahhcc,,!"Taehyung yang jahil mendekat-dekatkan bibirnya pada Jimin,, membuat namja manis itu risih, namun juga semburat merah di pipinya juga samar-samar terlihat,,

"Issh,, kau menjijikkan Tae,,!"kesal Jimin mendorong wajah itu menjauh,,,

"Akh,,aaakhh,,!"

"Hei,, hei,,! Jangan pacaran terus,, Ini ramennya, masih panas, kalian bisa menumpahkannya nanti,,"ujar bibi kantin yang datang kemudian meletakkan semangkuk ramen itu di meja bulat mereka,

"Kami tidak pacaran bi,,Eitzzz,, Kok cuma satu,,?"tanya Jimin heran mendapati semangkuk ramen itu yang bahkah berada lebih dekat dengan Taehyung,

"Kau tanya saja pada pacarmu itu, dia hanya memesan satu tadi,, aku pergi dulu Okey,,,"bibi-bibi itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang kesal menatap Taehyung penuh tanya,

"Bilang saja kalau tidak punya uang Tae,, aku bisa pesan sendiri,,!"ucap Jimin merengut sebal,, Taehyung yang tengah membuka sumpit malah tersenyum melihat wajah imut Jimin,,

"Bukannya tidak mau membelikan,, Kau kan membawa bekal,, sayang kalau tidak di makan,,"kata Taehyung seadanya,

Jimin sontak dengan wajah yang tidak mengerti,,

"Aku tidak membawa bekal,,"katanya polos,

"Iya,, kau pasti melupakan itu,, tapi adikmu tadi membawakannya untukmu,,dia menaruhnya di laci,"kata Taehyung terdengar acuh,

Jimin agak terkejut, berpikir sebentar,

"Humh,,?!. . . . Jungkook,,?!"

"Umh,,"Taehyung mengangguk tak berarti,

Namja itu diam sebentar. Taehyung jadi tidak suka melihatnya,

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,,"gerutu Jimin,

"Sudahlah,, ambil sana bekalmu dan makan disini bersamaku,, ramenku hampir dingin,,"

Jimin langsung berdiri,,

"Okey,, aku akan ambil,,,"dan Jimin melesat begitu saja, meninggalkan Taehyung yang menjatuhkan pandangannya lemas,

" _Satu kata yang sulit terucap, hingga batinku tersiksa. Tuhan tolong aku, jelaskanlah,, perasaanku berubah jadi cinta,, Desah napas ini tidak bisa berdusta,, karena persahabatan berubah jadi cinta,,"_

Taehyung kembali mengaduk ramennya, dengan gerakan yang tidak berarti. Pandangannya hampa, sampai dia mulai memasukkan satu suap dan. . .

"Akh,,, ppanass,,!"mendesis kesal, Bodoh,, itu panas Tae.

Karena perasaannya mulai kacau, dia melenguh kasar,

.

.

.

Diam mengiringi langkahnya. Ketukan sepatu dan lantai yang tidak terlalu keras, hanya riuh para siswa mendominasi koridor, tidak dia pedulikan. Pandangannya selalau jatuh meski langkahnya selalu maju ke depan. Tidak seperti biasanya, dia menampakkan ketegasan sebagai siswa yang terkenal sengit.

Dia mungkin bisa saja tersungkur karena tidak memperhatikan jalan. Pikirannya entah tertuju kemana. Dahinya mengerut, dan kini tatapannya beralih pada kotak bekal miliknya yang dia pegang. Seperti di awal, sebelumnya ada sebatang coklat singgah di atas sana, namun makanan manis itu kini sudah berpindah tempat ke saku kemejanya. Dan itu pula yang membuat Jimin terus berpikir sejak tadi,

' _TAP,,!'_

Dia berhenti. Seperti ada rem otomatis dalam dirinya. Tapi kenapa harus berhenti,? Oleh pemuda di depan, yang juga kini berdiri dalam diam, melihatnya. Sesaat pandangan mereka beradu, namun Jimin dengan cepat beralih,

.

Entah apa yang Jungkook rasakan, mendapati coklat itu tidak di atas sana lagi,, kenapa dia jadi senang. Jungkook memandang kedua tangan Jimin yang menggenggam erat kotak makan siangnya,

"Kau pasti akan memakannya,, Kalau begitu. . . Selamat makan. . . Hyung,,!"

' _DEGG,,!'_

Kepalanya terangkat, dan dia langsung terpana, pada sosok yang di depan mata kini tersenyum padanya. Benarkah dia tersenyum...? Jimin tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Kenapa terpana dan semakin hanyut dalam diam,? Karena Jungkook tersenyum manis sekali, Jimin baru menyadari, kalau Jungkook memiliki sisi yang imut seperti kelinci. Seperti bukan Jungkook si anak nakal yang dia kenal. Jungkook membuatnya diam lama tak ingin bicara, dan juga,, pemuda itu memanggilnya 'Hyung',, memberikan sensasi yang aneh di hati Jimin, entahlah. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang entah dari mana, membuat surai blonde Jimin tersibak indah,,

,

Jungkook pun diam, memusatkan matanya pada wajah yang, manis itu. Beberapa detik berlalu dalam sunyi yang hanya dirasakan kedua orang itu,

,

"Uh,,!"Jimin seperti mendapat kesadaran setelah pingsan,, kedua matanya sampai mengerjap beberapa kali,

Dia masih melihat Jungkook jelas di depan sana,

"Oh,, iya,, terima kasih sudah membawakannya,,, aku. . . pergi dulu,,"ucap Jimin canggung, meski tatapan mereka sejajar, Jimin tidak benar-benar memfokuskan pandangannya pada Jungkook,,

Namja itu langsung berlalu cepat,, dan Jungkook, dia dapat merasakan angin hangat menyapu dirinya saat Jimin beranjak melalui dia. Dia menatap Jimin yang berjalan cepat semakin jauh,, perlahan, senyum manis Jungkook, kembali dia lukis di wajahnya.

,

,

"Kenapa dia lama sekali,,"Taehyung mendengus kesal sambil mengaduk ramennya tidak karuan,, sampai. . .

"Taehyung-ah,,! Kau menunggu lama Eoh,,?!"

Taehyung melihat namja itu yang berlari ke arahnya. Dan tiba-tiba terasa sakit,, melihat Jimin yang tersenyum bahagia,, berlari riang sambil menggenggam kotak makan siangnya.

,

,

,

Taehyung tidak beralih sama sekali,, pada namja yang kini sangat nyenyak tidur di sisinya. Taehyung biasanya sangat berani,, seperti sekarang dia menyibakkan poni Jimin yang menghalangi wajah manisnya,, namun keberanian itu tertahan sampai jarinya yang ingin menyentuh wajah yang terpahat indah, begitu halus tanpa noda,, Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, menjauhkan itu dari Jimin. Dia beranjak, dan duduk,, meraup mukanya secara kasar, melenguh tertahan. Pada saat yang konyol,, terkadang dengan mudahnya dia mengatakan sayang pada Jimin,, tapi kenapa,, bibirnya seperti terkunci saat dia ingin serius,, dan malah mengeluarkan kata-kata dusta.

Taehyung mengambil bingkai foto, yang di dalam dirinya dan Jimin disana. Dia menatap foto itu sangat lekat. Beberapa kali Taehyung ingin mencoba menatap mata indah Jimin untuk sungguh-sungguh dan menemukan jawaban dari sana,, tapi tidak mudah untuknya. Berapa lama mereka bersahabat,, sampai sesulit ini kah... Taehyung hanya ingin lebih cepat mengungkapkan,, karena sejujurnya dia takut,, untuk kehilangan. Tidak,, Taehyung tidak ingin merasakan penyesalan. Tapi,, adakah perasaan yang sama di hati Jimin,,? Itu pertanyaan besar dalam hatinya...

"Taehyung-ah,,!"Jimin memanggilnya sangat lirih, namun terdengar jelas oleh pemuda itu,

"Ne,,"dan saat pemuda itu menoleh,, Jimin masih dalam posisi imutnya. Taehyung tersenyum,, namja itu, mengigau,,,

Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Jimin. Mengamati wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat. Tangannya tergerak lagi untuk membuang anak rambut Jimin,, kembali tertahan, diam, membiarkan beberapa detik berlalu. Menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas,, Perlahan, jemarinya turun mengusap lembut pipi yang tidak sechubby dulu,, namun tetap saja, kenyal dan manis,,, Taehyung tersenyum saat tiba-tiba dia ingat,, dulu teman-teman SMP mereka memanggil Jimin 'Manggae-ddok' karena pipi namja itu yang saat itu gemuk dan putih pucat, terlihat kenyal, persis seperti kue beras. Sebutan itu menjadi alasan Taehyung nekat menjajalnya dengan mengecup pipi Jimin saat ulang tahun namja itu,,, Akh,, konyol,, saat itu tentu Jimin marah sekali padanya...

Jimin yang imut,, Jimin yang manis,, Jimin yang lucu,, Jimin yang terkadang juga menjengkelkan,, Jimin yang tak jarang mengabaikannya... Dari dulu,, dari dulu Taehyung sudah terpesona, , , , Terlalu naif, jika dia pikir itu hanya perasaan seorang sahabat,,, Sekarang Taehyung mendekati dewasa,, dia bahkan sudah paham apa itu cinta,, di mulai dari perasaan tidak sukanya pada Jimin yang mengagumi sensei tampan,, sampai Jimin yang sekarang semakin peduli dengan adik tirinya. Apakah sesulit itukah persahabatan berubah jadi cinta,,? Taehyung mengerang dalam hatinya. . .

,

,

,

Pemuda itu meremang di atas sana, menatap ke bawah genangan air yang tenang. Ini jelas sudah hampir senja, namun Jungkook masih dapat melihat bayangan perginya Jimin bersama orang yang katanya hanya teman namja itu. Kapan dia kembali,, sebenarnya Jungkook menunggu. Dan apa perasaannya semakin jelas, entahlah, dia masih meremang.

Wajahnya terangkat menatap langit, menjatuhkan bayangan rahang tegas di bawah. Kedua tangan yang dia silangkan di dada, kini dia berpikir tentang hidupnya sekarang. Apa yang di harapkannya telah tercapai, terbukti dari ayahnya yang tidak lagi mengurus perusahaan di Jepang, karena dia memindahkan pusatnya di Korea kini, membuat pria itu tidak akan sering meninggalkan rumah. Senyum terlukis membayangkan, bagaimana harinya akan seperti dulu lagi, berada dalam keluarga yang utuh dan berkumpul. Haruskah Jungkook menjadi anak kecil lagi yang dulu selalu menunjukkan aegyo-nya pada sang ayah, tidak. Jungkook memang senang karena keluarganya begitu hangat sekarang, lengkap sudah. Ayah, ibu, juga terlebih dengan adanya Jimin yang memperhatikannya. Pemuda itu tidak kesepian lagi,, dia mungkin akan meninggalkan masa hitamnya, tapi bukan juga kembali menjadi Jungkook kecil yang manja,, dia akan berada pada pola pikir dewasa dan menunjukkan pada orang yang tidak mempercayainya, bahwa dia bisa berubah.

Tapi, entahlah,, masih ada. . . . yang mengganjal di hatinya,, apa,,? Itu, samar-samar, seperti sebuah ketakutan,,

" _Takut bahwa dia akan kembali dalam lubang hitam itu,,"_ ujar batin wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi berdiri jauh di belakangnya,,

,

,

,

Jimin menjelitkan matanya ketika hendak memasukkan jarum itu ke salah satu celah yang entah kenapa sangat sempit,, karena ini mulai gelap, dan dia masih nekat merajut itu di sana. Tak menghiraukan bibi Yoon yang beberapa menit lalu sempat menegurnya dan hanya di balas,,,

"Iya, Bi, sebentar lagi,,!"begitu enteng bibirnya mengucap itu,

Jimin terlalu fokus hingga tak menyadari sekarang seorang pemuda yang juga sepertinya tidak mengetahui keberadannya di sana, kini berdiri, agak jauh,,, Sementara Jimin yang duduk di dalam ayunan besar berbentuk bola sehingga menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya itu, sangat sibuk,, pemuda itu tampak melakukan stretching, disana.

Dan astaga, tubuhnya tidak terbalut oleh kain sehelai pun,, dia yang baru bangun dari lelapnya yang hanya tiga puluh menit, hendak mencari udara segar di atas sana,, lihat saja, rambutnya masih berantakan. Sangat tahu bahwa orang tuanya tidak di rumah, dia berpikir dapat dengan leluasa memaparkan tubuh berotot penuh tatonya itu agar terkena udara segar, di sana, kiranya itu tidak apa-apa hanya mengenakan jeans pendek, berdiri di balkon sana,

Jimin yang hening dalam kesibukannya, sampai segulung benang jatuh,, aishh, dia berniat untuk memungutnya, namun itu menggelinding agak jauh, dan mata Jimn yang mengikutinya terhenti saat itu pun juga berhenti di dekat sebuah kaki yang memijak,,

"Huh,,?!"mata Jimin membulat,,

" _,,kaki yang tidak ada pemiliknya,,?"_. Konyol. Namja itu pun mendongak perlahan, mencari tahu, manusia mana yang memiliki kaki besar itu,.. Sampai matanya yang sudah bulat penuh itu seperti mau keluar saat menangkap,, gambar,, seperti wajah tokoh jahat milik Marvel,, menyeramkan,, sedikit,, dan itu. . . .

Jimin memutar kepalanya mengamati gambar itu,, membuat matanya juling,,

,

'Joker',,, iya,, Jimin ingat,, jelas itu wajah musuh Batman,, dan kenapa di sana,, di permukaan kulit seseorang, akh,, jadi terlihat sexy kan,, tidak tidak.

Jimin dengan telitinya mengamati huruf-huruf kanji yang juga terukir di sana,, sayang tidak mengerti. Oh,, ayolah,, sadar Jimin,, itu Tato,,

Dan urat-uratnya,, bahu lebarnya,, otot bisep yang...

"YAAKK,! SIAPA KAU,,!"pekik Jimin yang kini langsung berdiri menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu penuh kewaspadaan,,

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	7. Chapter 7

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

'Joker',,, iya,, Jimin ingat,, jelas itu wajah musuh Batman,, dan kenapa di sana,, di permukaan kulit seseorang, akh,, jadi terlihat sexy kan,, tidak tidak.

Jimin dengan telitinya mengamati huruf-huruf kanji yang juga terukir di sana,, sayang tidak mengerti. Oh,, ayolah,, sadar Jimin,, itu Tato,,

Dan urat-uratnya,, bahu lebarnya,, otot bisep yang...

"YAAKK,! SIAPA KAU,,!"pekik Jimin yang kini langsung berdiri menunjuk-nunjuk orang itu penuh kewaspadaan,,

Jungkook merasa telinganya hampir sobek oleh pekikkan yang sangat melengking itu. Tunggu dulu, dia familiar dengan suaranya... jangan-jangan,,,

Dengan tatapan antisipasi, Jungkook memutar tubuhnya,

Bersamaan dengan Jimin yang mengira orang bertato itu adalah pegulat yang mau merampok rumahnya.. Akh, Jimin ada-ada saja ya,, namja itu sudah mempersiapkan jurus yang telah dia pelajari di perguruan Taekwondo,,, dan. . .

"HIAAAAAAAAA,,...!"

' _BUGGHH,,!'_

"Akh,,"pekikkan imut,, milik Jimin,

Tinju yang keras, , dalam satu tarikan napas Jungkook menangkisnya dan mengambil alih tangan itu,, membuat tubuh pemiliknya berubah arah, kini membelakangi dia,

Hening sejenak,

Jimin terperangah,,, kedua tangannya terkunci di belakang,, dan tubuhnya jelas terasa rapat dengan seseorang,, Jimin merasa aneh, kulit tangannya bergesekan dengan sesuatu yang bidang di belakang sana,

Jungkook pun masih shock, menatap wajah Jimin yang terkejut dari samping,, yaa, mereka sama-sama kaget.

"Hyung,,?"ujarnya lemah, tepat di telinga Jimin,

Namja itu tertegun,,

"J-jungkook,,?"

Hening, , , , lagi.

Pemuda itu melepaskan tangan Jimin perlahan, karena dia merasa harus memberikan jarak untuk mereka, agar detak jantung yang entah sejak kapan mulai memompa cepat di jantungnya itu tidak terdengar berlebihan,,

Jimin yang merasa sudah lepas segera membalik tubuhnya dan menjauh,

"Huh,,?!"

Benar itu Jungkook,

"Kau,,?!"

"Kenapa kau memukul,,?"tanya Jungkook kemudian dengan raut bingung,

Jimin tergagap bertatapan dengan pemuda yang telanjang dada itu,,

"Y-ya, k-ku kira kau penjahat,! Lagipula siapa yang tidak mengiranya jika ,,,ss-sudah, me-melihat tubuhmu itu,,"ucap Jimin terbata-bata, perlahan memalingkan wajahnya risih karena saat di amati tubuh Jungkook sangat atletis,, Entah apa yang membuatnya kini merasa malu dan enggan, bahkan untuk meliriknya,, mungkin karena dia tengah mengingat miliknya, tidak ada bentuk, sama sekali,

Jungkook menangkap ekspresi Jimin, membuatnya sadar kalau dia tidak mengenakan baju saat ini,,

Jimin yang menyembunyikan wajahnya itu,, terlihat lucu pikirnya,, dan juga,,

"Hyung,, pipimu merah,,"ucapnya, Jimin terhenyak seketika,, benarkah,,?

" _Haissh,,!"_

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri jika itu benar.. memangnya kenapa juga pipinya harus merah,,,

Tawa renyah seketika pecah dari mulut Jungkook, mendapati Jimin yang semakin diam kikuk,,

Namja manis itu tercelos dan melihat kesal pada Jungkook,,

Namun dia terpana,, entahlah,, Jungkook yang tertawa selepas itu mengundang perhatiannya untuk diam dan hanya menatap dengan mulut terbuka sejenak saja,, Jimin segera sadar, karena gelak tawa Jungkook makin keras,

"Yakk,,! Apa yang kau tertawakan hoh,,?!"bentak Jimin dengan suara imut,

Jungkook mengontrol tawanya dan diam sebentar untuk menjawab,,

"Ekspresimu itu. . . Kau seperti anak perawan yang baru pertama kali melihat laki-laki telanjang hyung,,, dan itu,, semuanya merah,, seperti tomat,,"ujarnya terdengar mengejek, diikuti tawa yang makin bertambah,,

Jimin terlihat tak percaya,,

"MWO,,!?"

Astaga apa memang seperti itu,,? Batin Jimin, tak terima,

Tawa Jungkook mereda bersamaan dengan tatapan sengit penuh kilat dari mata Jimin,

"Kapan kau pulang hyung,,? Kok aku tidak tahu,,"tanyanya kemudian, masih tersengal,,

"BUKAN URUSANMU,,!"jawab Jimin sangat ketus dan langsung berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jungkook, yang malah memasang senyum penuh arti di wajah tampannya,,

,

,

,

Malam semakin larut. Bulan bahkan tak lagi menampakkan sinarnya. Angin di luar begitu kencang membuat tirai jendela terhempas kesana kemari. Kulit tan pemuda itu jadi terlihat kontras dengan warna hitam kaos yang tebal membalut tubuhnya. Dia tidak menghiraukan sama sekali surainya yang menari tertiup angin. Tangannya terus mengayunkan benda mengkilat itu kesana kemari, sangat fokus, dan terlihat seperti tengah menimang-nimang,,, hingga suara derat pintu yang terbuka menyadarkannya dari lamunan yang sejenak,

"Bagaimana,,? Sudah bisa mengatasi rasa gugupnya,,?"tanya seorang pria tinggi yang memiliki bentuk mata sama dengannya itu,

Pemuda itu tersenyum simpul, sembari mendongak melihat rembulan,

"Apa ayah dulu juga sesulit ini mengatakannya pada ibu,,?"tanyanya, dengan pandangan menerawang,

Pria yang kini berdiri di sampingnya itu menunduk,,,menyembunyikan senyumnya ketika dia ingat sesuatu,

"Kalau ingat waktu itu,, ayah merasa sangat bodoh,,"

"Kenapa,,?"

"Karena, , , tanganku gemetar,, aku bahkan tidak berani menatapnya. Namun, , , saat mendengar dia samar-samar tertawa,, aku seperti memiliki keberanian untuk menatap matanya yang indah. . . . Ayah juga merasa sulit sekali waktu itu,, tapi,, kalau tidak melewati kesulitan itu,, pasti di depannya nanti akan menemui kesulitan yang lebih berat,,"ujarnya teduh... sejenak mereka diam,,

"Apa menurutmu,, aku dan dia bisa seperti ayah dan ibu,,?"tanyanya kemudian,

Pria itu merangkul pundaknya,,

"Melihat kedekatan kalian selama ini,, ku rasa akan lebih itu. . . . Selama kau yakin dengan perasaanmu Tae,,"

Mereka saling tersenyum,,

"Ayah,,"

"Humh,,?"

"Saat mengubungi ibu,, suaranya agak sengau,,apa, , dia baik-baik saja disana,,?"

Terhenyak,, namun pria itu langsung tersenyum menanggapinya,,

"Dia baik-baik saja,, malahan lebih baik setelah kau menelponnya,,,"

Taehyung menatap pria itu begitu dalam,, berusaha membaca, apa yang sedang tersembunyi di balik binar mata yang palsu itu,,

,

,

,

Keesokan paginya. . .

"Taehyung-ah,, Taehyung-ah,,! Bagaimana hoh,,? Kau sudah siap mental dan fisik kan untuk acara besok,,kan,?"

Pemuda yang ditanya melirik malas pada Jimin yang begitu antusias pagi itu,,

"Molla,,"jawabnya sangat malas-malasan, membuat Jimin kini menepis semangatnya yang berlebihan, karena merasa Taehyung tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak bergairah,

"Kau kenapa hoh,,? Sakit,,?"ucap Jimin yang seenaknya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Taehyung,, tapi tidak menemukan panas disana,

Taehyung menggeleng lemah,

"Aku ragu,, apakah aku besok bisa tampil baik,,"gumamnya lirih. . . Jimin langsung terperangah mendengar itu,

"Yaa,, kemana semangat api dan percaya diri tingkat dewamu itu Aktor Kim,,?! Ayolah,, kau pasti bisa,, dan aku yakin, drama yang akan tim kalian tampilkan besok,, bakal menjadi dokumentasi bersejarah sekolah ini,, Ayolah,, buat sekolah ini bangga,, pikirkan banyakanya para tamu undangan dari sekolah lain besok,,"ujar Jimin keras sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu, memberi support yang luar biasa, juga tak lupa senyum lebarnya yang manis sampai membuat mata namja itu hanya berbentuk garis,

Kalau sudah melihat Jimin seperti itu, Taehyung jadi bersemangat lagi,

"Kau besok akan menonton kan Jim,,?"tanyanya yang sudah mneggebu-gebu,

"Aku akan berada di barisan paling depan,,!,, Woaahh, rasanya tidak sabar membayangkan besok yang tentunya sangat ramai,, anak-anak dari SMA-SMA tetangga akan datang kesini,, Sepertinya aku harus membawa banyak uang untuk acara bazarnya juga,,"

Taehyung tersenyum melihat Jimin begitu bergairah,

"Tidak perlu, besok, kalau si Aktor Kim sukses,, dia akan mentraktirmu seharian penuh,,"

"Benarkah,,?!"mata namja itu membulat penuh binar, Taehyung mengangguk iya,

,

"Eh, sore nanti kita ke taman Seuyudo, bagaimana,,?"

"Haah,,, kau itu senang sekali jalan-jalan,, padahal sebentar lagi ujian,, bukannya lebih baik kau belajar.. Kalau aku,, yeaahh, kau paham lah Tae, tidak ada yang pernah menggeser posisiku seangkatan kita,, dan kau,, banyak membolos.. Aku tidak yakin. . . .sshh.. kau. . ."ujarnya menyepelekan,

Taehyung terperangah dengan Jimin yang entah sejak menjadi sangat percaya diri itu,, membuatnya gemas, dan langsung meraup wajah namja yang songong itu dengan telapak tangan besar miliknya,,

"Haisshh,, besar kepala...!"ucapnya.

Jimin yang mendapat perlakuan itu mendengus kesal,

"Kau seperti tidak mengenalku,, Aku ini si jenius, Kim Taehyung,, Aku memang sering membolos,, tapi apa kau pernah lihat apa, nilaiku di bawah standar,,?!, Huh,, Tidak pernah,, juga,,posisiku tidak jauh- jauh juga darimu... Bahkan Jim, kalau aku mau,, posisimu itu bisa ku tempati tauuu,,"Taehyung menyombongkan diri,

Jimin mendelik tak percaya... Tapi memang benar, sahabatnya yang terkadang sangat idiot itu, juga bisa menjadi terlampau pandai di saat-saat tertentu,, aneh, padahal jarang mengikuti pelajaran, namun SBS (Sistem Belajar Semalam) yang selalu di gunakan pemuda itu saat ujian tiba,, membuahkan hasil yang bagus,,

"Yaa,, yaa, memang benar,, Meski aku pun tidak paham,,, jenis alien apa dirimu ini,,"

Taehyung terkikik mendengarnya,,

"Alien tampan,,"

"Aigoo,,"

"Sudahlah Bunny,, santai saja,, masih dua minggu lagi,, kira-kira,,, Lagi pula ada hal penting, yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu,,"ucap Taehyung yang kini terdengar serius,, Jimin tertegun menatapnya,,

.

.

.

Dengan mengendarai motor sport merah kesayangannya, Taehyung memboncengi Jimin yang terlihat sangat nyaman menikmati semilirnya angin yang menerpa wajah namja manis itu karena dia sengaja membuka kaca helmnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat aksi Jimin yang sengaja melambai-lambaikan tangan supaya di hempas oleh angin. Namja itu memang terlihat bahagia sekali. Cukup sederhana bagi Jimin, bersama sahabatnya itu membuatnya bisa tersenyum lepas, entahlah, itu yang dia rasakan selama ini.

Taman Seoyudo semakin dekat,, rasa di hati Taehyung jadi semakin canggung, memikirkan rencananya semakam. Niat di hati yang dalam terhalang oleh ikatan sahabat mereka, juga Taehyung yang tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Karena kebersamaan mereka cukup lama,, dia yang menjadi sahabtanya,,kini sangat sangat di cintai olehnya. Taehyung sudah mengerti dengan perasaan itu. Dan hari ini juga, Taehyung yang membawa namja itu ke tempat favorit mereka akan membuka semuanya,,meskipun dia ragu akan sanggup melewati fase gugup yang tentu akan melanda,

"Emh,, Jimin-ah,!"panggil Taehyung kemudian sedikit keras karena suara kendaraan yang melintas di antaranya cukup mengusik. Jimin hanya bergumam iya menjawab itu.

"Lusa, sudah masuk desember,,?"tanya pemuda itu basa-basi untuk membiak keheningan sejak lima belas menit lalu. Entahlah, terkadang keduanya juga betah sekali diam dalam waktu lama. Jimin masih belum menanggapi pertanyaan itu,, ah tidak,, sebenarnya itu kode,

"Ah, iya, aku tahu, kenapa memangnya,?"sahut Jimin kemudian begitu santai,

Jimin tidak pernah peka,, atau memang di sengaja,, pemuda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya,,

"Aahh iya, iya,, aku ingat,,"ucap Jimin kemudian terdengar antusias. Taehyung tersenyum di balik wajah yang membelakangi Jimin,

"Terima kasih ya Tae,, sudah mengingatkan,, Haah,, berarti aku harus lebih cepat menyelesaikan syalnya,, Kalau lusa sudah tanggal satu,, berarti enam hari lagi,, di empat desember,,"ujar namja itu yang tidak di mengerti Taehyung,,

"Empat,, desember,,?"Taehyung penuh tanya,, ulang tahunnya kan tiga puluh desember,,

"Ulang tahun sensei,, aku baru ingat itu,, berarti syal yang ku buat,,ku berikan saja sebagai hadiah ulang tahun,,"dan lagi-lagi Jimin berucap kalimat yang berhasil merobek telinga Taehyung juga hatinya dengan sangat santai,, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu... Padahal di suatu tempat dalam tubuh pmeuda yang memboncengnya itu seperti ada yang meledak,,

Membuat Taehyung lemas seketika,,,

Hening,,,

Matanya yang sayu menatap Jimin yang tersenyum riang lewat spion,,

" _Benarkah kau tidak menyukainya Jim,,?"_

Sekarang, keraguan itu muncul lagi. . . Taehyung kembali dalam gemelutnya,,

,

,

,

Mereka masih tidak berniat untuk pulang, dan kini berada di tempat agak tinggi seperti perbukitan. Bisa di bilang itu basecamp mereka sejak SMA. Keduanya sama sama tengah menatap langit,,, hampir satu jam berlalu,, senja pun semakin merah,

Hingga Jimin menyadari bahwa pemuda di sampingnya itu belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun semenjak mereka sampai disana. Merasa ada yang aneh,, tentu saja. Itu tidak sesuai dengan tujuan Taehyung mengajaknya kemari,,

Apa mungkin pembicaraan pentingnya sudah di mulai sejak tadi,, lewat telepati,, terka Jimin yang kini menatap pada Taehyung di sisinya.. seketika juga namja itu berpikir bahwa dia konyol atas terkaannya,

"Taehyung-ah,!"/ "Jimin-ah,,!"

Bersamaan,, mereka saling menatap diam,,

"Kau bicara dulu,,"ucap Taehyung sangat canggung untuk mempersilakan,

Jimin merasa jelas ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya itu,

"Emh,, kau bilang mau bicara penting denganku,,"jawab namja itu kemudian,

"Ah iya, benar,,"Taehyung ingat, dia kembali pada posisi awalnya, dan entah kenapa merasa canggung,

Masih menimang-menimang dalam diam,, dia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya,

Jimin menunggu. . . sembari menikmati angin,,

"Apa hari ini ulang tahunku,,?"canda Jimin saat menerima kotak biru kecil itu,

Taehyung menggeleng,, dia menatap Jimin lekat saat namja itu mengamati kotaknya,

"Buka saja,,"

Jimin sempat tersenyum lalu mulai membuka itu,,

Dan. . . sebuah kalung,, membuatnya bisu,

"Aku tahu ini tidak terlalu bagus,, Ya aku juga tahu ulang tahunmu oktober,, dan waktu itu aku sudah memberi hadiah padamu,,,, ini hanya. . . ,"ucap Taehyung dalam sangat lama, dan tertahan,, rasa gugup itu mulai membelenggunya,, dari mana harus memulai, pikir Taehyung.

"Hanya apa,,?"tanyanya masih tertegun menatap benda berkilau itu. Ia lalu meliha pada Taehyung. Dan tersenyum, tapi matanya menunggu jawaban, dari pemuda yang kini bibirnya sangat kelu itu,,,

,

Sulit sekali,, sulit sekali,, mulutnya tidak mau terbuka,, dan kenapa juga dia berkeringat...? Puppy eyes milik Jimin kenapa terlihat makin besar..? Taehyung semakin mengutuk dirinya,, perasaan macam apa yang kini membelenggunya hingga membuat dia sulit bergerak. . . Ayolah Tae,,, ayolah, , ,

"H-hhanya,,, s-sesuatu,, y-yang,, k-ku kira,, pantas untuk,,kk-kau pakai,!"sangat terbata-bata, Taehyung merasa bodoh,

"Huh,,?!"Jimin yang tidak mengerti pun memasang wajah blank-nya,, yang sungguh menandingi milik Taehyung,

Bahkan Taehyung sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari mulutnya,,,

Otaknya kembali berputar,

"Begini,, Ayahku baru pulang dari Jepang dan membelikan hadiah itu untukku dan kupikir aku tidak cocok memakainya karena kulitku sedikit hitam dan ku pikir lebih baik ku berikan padamu saja daripada aku menjualnya lagi karena ayahku pasti akan kecewa,,! Dan apa kau menerimanya,,?!"rentetan kalimat yang kini malah terucap dalam satu tarikan napas, kini Taehyung terengah,

Jimin masih bisu,

. Yang jelas, itu bohong,,

Namja itu lalu meneguk ludahnya kemudian setelah hampir beberapa detik mulutnya terbuka,,

Masih blank,, dan Taehyung yang memalingkan wajahnya tengah memaki dirinya sendiri,,

" _BODOH TAEHYUNG,,! BODOH,,! KAU PENGECUT,,! KAU SUDAH MENYIAPKANNYA SEMALAM,, KENAPA MASIH TIDAK BISA,,, ASIHHH,,, BENAR BENAR BODOH KAU KIM TAEHYUUUUUNGGGGG,,,!"_

Jimin masih terdiam cukup lama, berusaha mencerna dan mengingat,, kalimat yang begitu cepat itu hanya terdengar samar oleh telinganya,,

Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk, lengkap dengan tersenyum termanis,,

"Tentu aku kan menerimanya, ini cantik, gomawo,, aku suka warna bandulnya,"katanya, mengamati bandul kalung itu ynag berbentuk tetesan air. Taehyung tersenyum senang mendengarnya, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi lega, melihat wajah indah itu,, padahal niatnya belum tersampaikan,, tapi Jimin yang menyukai pemberiannya, rasanya cukup.

"Kau tidak mau memasangkan ini padaku,?"tanya Jimin kemudian membuat Taehyung tercelos dengan maksudnya. Jimin memberikan kalung itu ke telapak Taehyung yang rasanya dingin,, agak heran sebenarnya,, namun seketika dia berbalik membelakangi pemuda yang sekarang mengambil alih ekspresi blank Jimin tadi.

Matanya membulat penuh,

Tahan Tae,, tahan. Dia melihat itu, leher jenjang nan putih yang bersedia untuk di pasangkan kalung olehnya. Sangat indah,, kapan dia memiliknya,, mengatakan tentang perasaannya saja sulit,, apalagi membayangkan bagaimana cara memiliki bagian yang selalu menaikkan gairahnya itu... Ah,, tidak-tidak,, Taehyung menginginkan Jimin seutuhnya,

Karena perasaannya lebih lega sekarang, dia kini tersenyum hangat memasangkan kalung itu di leher Jimin,

Dan entah mengapa rasanya namja itu senang sekali, tak menyadari jantungnya yang berdebar kencang saat merasakan napas lembut Taehyung menerpa kulit lehernya. Ia memejamkan mata erat menerima perlakuan itu. Sementara Taehyung perlahan tersenyum pahit pada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan yang sesungguhnya pada Jimin, bahkan hingga detik ini.

Jimin memutar tubuhnya seketika menghadap Taehyung. Puppy eyesnya yang lebih lebar dari yang tadi bahkan menampakkan binar indah, menjadikan dirinya semakin terlihat manis saat menyunggingkan senyum cerianya pada Taehyung.

"Bagaimana,? Apa ini terlihat cantik,?"tanya Jimin sangat antusias. Taehyung menatapnya, memang indah. Warna biru terang dari bandulnya begitu kontras dengan kulit Jimin yang putih bersih. Memang pantas untuk Jimin,, tidak salah lagi,

"Cantik, lebih cantik dari yang memakai,"gurau Taehyung yang tatapannya fokus pada bagian indah itu,

"Yak,!"namja itu memukul manja lengan Taehyung seraya mengerucutkan bibir. Imut sekali.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, atau aku akan menggigit bibirmu itu,"gertak Taehyung bergurau, mata Jimin seketika membulat, namun senyum jahil perlahan terlukis di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau berani,?"tanya Jimin sangat enteng seraya berdiri dari duduknya menghadap ke danau.

Itu terdengar seperti tantangan menggoda di telinga Taehyung, membuatnya segera berdiri mengikuti Jimin dan langsung berdiri di depan namja itu, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan keduanya yang saling berhadapan membuat wajah mereka bertemu tanpa jarak,

' _DEGG..!'_

Taehyung terpana dengan Jimin yang diam kaku kini,

Waktu seolah berhenti saat Taehyung merasakan hidungnya menyentuh hidung Jimin. Begitu lembut napas mereka beradu. Taehyung yang sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Jimin menatap intens kedua manik hitam Jimin, menjadikan namja itu benar benar terpaku dan larut dalam suasana hatinya yang menyeruak tidak karuan. Entahlah

Pemuda itu benar benar berharap ada yang memukulnya saat itu untuk membangunkan dia karena itu terasa seperti mimpi. Degup jantungnya semakin kencang dan dia merasakan aliran darahnya yang mendesir panas.

Hening,

"Kenapa TIDAK,?!"tanya Taehyung begitu halus dan terdengar sangat seduktif dengan suara yang sedikit di desahkan. Taehyung kemudian menurunkan pandangannya pada bibir merah Jimin yang sedikit membuka itu karena terkejut.

" _Haruskah aku melakukannya,? Dan,, kenapa, aku seperti mendapat keberanian sekarang, Tunggu,, apa Jimin akan terima,"_ , gemelut Taehyung dalam pikirnya. Pemuda itu kembali melihat ke arah manik Jimin, tapi itu terhalang karena namja manis itu malah memejamkan matanya sangat erat.

Taehyung mulai memiringkan kepalanya agak ke bawah dan bergerak mendekati wajah itu, semakin dekat hingga terasa jelas deru napas yang lirih,, keguguppan Jimin pun dapat dia rasakan,, dan kenapa Jimin juga gugup,,?.

Namja itu semakin mengeratkan kelopaknya, menjadikan pipinya memerah penuh. Terlihat Taehyung malah menyeringai di sana,

"Apa ini,,?,"ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba yang menyentuh bagian merah yang merah itu. Jimin sungguh tidak percaya mendengarnya dan merasakannya, ia pun segera membuka mata dan menatap sengit ke arah Taehyung yang wajahnya masih di depannya itu. Dia benar benar tidak bisa berpikir apa apa, karena dia tadi dalam keadaan hampir mati berdirinya hanya berpikir bahwa pemuda itu sungguh akan mengecup bibirnya, rasanya seperti terkena pukulan, sakit sekali, harapan palsu, gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kau pasti tidak mengolesinya dengan saleb yang kuberikan,, lihat masih terlihat birunya disini,,"ujar Taehyung yang pura pura polos, padahal dia sangat menyadari raut kecewa di wajah namja itu. Kenapa sahabatnya itu kecewa,,?

Jimin diam cukup lama,, dia bahkan tidak memikirkan sama sekali bercak biru di bibirnya itu akibat jatuh dari ranjang,, dan ternyata masih ada,

"Aigoo,, jangn sok peduli,,"tepis Jimin membuang tangan jari Taehyung yang masih bertengger di bibirnya. Pemuda itu jadi agak shock juga oleh perlakuan itu,

"Ayolah kita makan ramen ayam pedas manis,"usul Jimin terdengar konyol. Dia langsung saja meninggalkan Taehyung setelah detik pertama kalimatnya terucap. Pemuda itu benar benar gemas, ia terkikik menahan tawa saat melihat yang Jimin berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkannya, karena cara berjalan namja itu saat kesal sama sekali tidak jauh beda dengan Jimin kecil dulu,, Taehyung masih ingat...

"YAK,! JIMIN-AH,,!"teriak Taehyung segera menyusul Jimin yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh.

,

,

,

Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Diam, masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Telinganya berusaha membiak keheningan tengah malam itu untuk menemukan suara yang membangunkan dia. Juga matanya,, menyapu seluruh ruang kamar, , , beberapa waktu berlalu,, dia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Namun, suara itu makin keras,, Jimin beranjak duduk. Tatapannya kini waspada. Dia menghidupkan lampu tidur,, dan mendapati hanya dirinya satu-satunya makhluk yang bergerak di ruang tujuh kali tujuh itu. Saat melirik jam,, pukul satu dini hari.

Suara itu, , , Jimin tertegun,,, perlahan dia menjatuhkan kepalanya, diikuti oleh mata yang bergerak memandang ke suatu arah di bagian bawah,, dan kemudian... dia tersenyum,,

"Astaga,,ternyata Kau,,! Haishh,, mengagetkanku saja... Padahal aku sudah makan malam tadi,,, kenapa kau bersuara sih,, menganggu sekali. . . Ini tengah malam tauu,,"protes Jimin bermonolog pada si empunya suara misterius tengah malam,, Yap,, perutnya, kelaparan.

"Baiklah,, Kajja,,! Kita buat kau segera diam,,, jjaahh,,!"ujarnya sembari menepuk perut bindangnya itu, lalu beranjak bangun,,

,

Berapa lama Jungkook berdiri disana, entahlah. Dia yang hanya mengenakan t-shirt putih dan celana olahraga itu sama sekali tak peduli jika hembusan angin lewat tengah malam itu tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Matanya fokus ke suatu arah entah kemana, tengah berpikir. Salah satu tangannya sedang memegang sebuah kacamata. Bukan miliknya,, mata pemuda itu masih sangat baik,,

Dia ingat kata wanita itu,,

"Jadi,,, semalam dia tidur bersamaku,,?"Jungkook pun bermonolog tengah malam begini,

". . Lalu, , sikapnya itu, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa,,,eh,, tapi, hari ini, dia sedikit menghindar. . ."

Dengan dahi mengerut, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya pada kacamata itu,

. . .'CEKREK,,! NGEEEEEKK,,!'. . .

Jungkook semakin mengernyit, membuatnya langsung menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

Lalu mendapati namja itu yang baru keluar dari persemayamannya dengan tampilan orang bangun tidur,

Jungkook terus mengamatinya,,

"Yak,, sabar sedikit,, aku akan segera mengisimu... Jangan terlalu keras, kau bisa membangunkan yang lain,,"ujar namja disana menunjuk pada perutnya sendiri,, dan dia sepertinya tidak menyadari Jungkook yang menahan tawa disana menangkap dirinya seperti itu,

Namja itu kemudian berlalu,, dan Jungkook berniat mengikutinya,

,

Entah ekspresi macam apa itu, atau mungkin karena dia bangun tidur, dengan matanya yang tidak sepenuhnya terbuka, tertegun menatap makanan di meja makan itu. Ya, itu makanan yang dia makan sore tadi,, tentunya masih bagus. . . Namun karena itu berkuah, dan goreng, Jimin harus memanaskannya kalau ingin rasanya lebih enak,, tapi,,

"Malaaass sekaliiii,,,"

Dia lalu beralih ke lemari pendingin,, ya, niatnya hanya ingin akan roti selai saja, juga susu, yang dingin.. Jimin melenguh, di malam dingin begini dia harus makan makanan dingin. Mau membangunkan bibi Yoon untuk memanaskan makanannya, rasanya sungguh tidak tega.

"Mau ku masakkan sesuatu,,?"tawar seseorang,

Jimin yang hendak mengeluarkan selai, terhenti kegiatannya dan memilih untuk melirik ke sisi kanan, dan. . . mendapati Jungkook yang tersenyum padanya, , dia pikir wajah Jungkook itu mirip seorang kasir supermarket langganannya jika tersenyum seperti itu,

"Oh, kau,,?! Kelaparan juga,?"tanyanya santai, juga kembali pada kegiatannya,

"Aaaa, tidak sama sekali,, tapi tadi ada suara keras sekali,, yang mengundang rasa ingin tahu ku,,, Apa hyung tahu suara itu,,?"

Jimin terperanjat kaku mendengar itu,, dalam rasa kikuknya, dia mengutuk diri sendiri,

" _Apa benar sekeras itu,,?!"_ batinnya mengerutu,, raut kesal Jimin jadi lucu, saat semu merah samar-samar menyemburat di pipi pucatnya,

Jungkook tiba-tiba meraih tubuh Jimin dan menggesernya sedikit supaya tidak tepat berdiri di depan lemari pendingin,, sontak itu membaut Jimin shock,, ya, tentu saja , matanya yang tadi sulit terbuka itu, kini membulat sempurna,

"Apa yang kita punya disini,,?"tanya pemuda itu entah ada siapa, sedang menelusuri isi lemari pendingin.

Jimin menatapnya malas,

"Memangnya kau bisa masak,,?"tanya Jimin kemudian, namun nadanya sangat acuh,

"Tidak juga,,"sahut pemuda itu begitu enteng,

Jimin menatapnya tak percaya,

"Tapi aku akan mencobanya,,"ucapnya kemudian sekilas menoleh dan tersenyum pada Jimin,, lalu kembali lagi untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dapat dia masak,

"Haish,, Jangan coba-coba, Kau bisa membakar rumah ini nanti. . . Sudahlah,, nafsu makanku hilang,,"ketus Jimin yang kemudian hendak pergi,, namun,,

Jungkook segera menahan,, Jimin terpaku merasakan genggaman itu lagi begitu kuat di pergelangan tanganya,

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekat, perlahan melepas pegangannya lembut,, lalu beralih memegang bahu Jimin yang terasa kaku, dan membawanya duduk di kursi makan, , ,

Jimin masih dalam mode diamnya. . . Karena sebenarnya ingin mengumpat, namun mulutnya kelu,

"Kalau lapar,,, Kau harus makan hyung,,, Jangan sampai sakit,,"ujar pemuda itu yang sangat dekat di atas Jimin.

Dia tidak berniat melakukan apa-apa, sampai Jungkook berlalu untuk memulai acara memasaknya,

"Emhh,, ada daging disini,, Mungkin steak,, Bagaimana menurutmu Hyung,,?"tanyanya,, yang tidak di tanggapi oleh Jimin,, namja itu masih diam,

Jungkook yang semula bersemangat, perlahan menjadi murung menatap Jimin,, namun dia tetap akan melakukannya, meski tanggapan Jimin seperti itu,

"Bukankah itu terlalu lama,,"ucap namja itu kemudian,

Jungkook terhenyak,, akhirnya bersuara juga, membuatnya lega dan kembali tersenyum,

"Buat saja yang sederhana, dan cepat. . . Nasi goreng mungkin,,"tambahnya,

"Arrasseo,,! Serahkan saja pada Chef Jeon,,!"sahut pemuda itu sangat antusias,

Jimin yang tidak memutar tubuhnya, tersenyum di balik itu,

"Oh iya hyung,,! Emh. . . Kau suka pedas, atau tidak,,?"

"Sangat pedas,!"jawab Jimin sangat yakin,

Dan entahlah,, pemuda itu malah meneguk ludahnya kasar,

,

Tanpa lelah atau merasa tangannya patah Jungkook terus menggerakkan kipas gambar doraemon milik Jimin itu untuk mengumpulkan udara sebanyak-banyaknya agar masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang seperti terbakar. Persetan mengingat bagaimana dia sangat menurut memakan nasi goreng yang dia buat sendiri, dan sangat paham ada lima belas cabai yang masuk ke dalamnya. Haish,, kalau bukan Jimin yang meminta, Jungkook tidak akan sudi memakan rasa yang membakar itu,, membuat kelemahannya tampak.,,,

"Haaaiisshshh,, Ini panas sekali,,, huah,huah,,huah,,!"rengeknya yang entah ke berapa kali,,

Dia hendak meraih gelas itu, namun,,

' _TAP,,!'_

Jimin dengan cepat menangkap tangannya,

"Kau mau apa,,?"tanya namja itu,,

"Tentu saja mau minum hyuungg,, Ini masih pedas,,, huaaahhh,,,!"

"Kau bisa muntah Kook,,, itu sudah gelas ke dua belas yang kau minum,,, Ini,, minum ini saja,,"

Jungkook sempat menatap tak percaya, karena gelas yang di bawa Jimin baru saja dari dapur, terlihat seperti air putih juga,

Ia menerimanya,,, Namun,, tangannya meras itu, hangat,, akh, tidak,, sedikit panas, mungkin,

"Ini panas hyung,, Kau ingin aku meminumnya,,?"Jungkook semakin melihatnya tak percaya,

"Kalau pedas ditemukan dengan dingin,, pedasnya malah bertambah,, tapi kalau di temukan dengan hangat akan,,"

"Akan semakin panaaass hyuuuungg,,"potong Jungkook seketika.

Jimin sontak terkikik menatap ekspresi Jungkook saat itu,

"Tidak bodoh,, Percayalah,, Kau itu cengeng sekali,, Lihat matamu berair,, Sudah minum saja, lagi pula itu air gula,, akan menetralkan rasa pedas di perutmu,,"ucap Jimin meyakinkan. Dan Jungkook yang menangkap itu dari mata Jimin,, menurut, dan meminumnya,,,

"Aaaaaaa..."Jungkook merasa seperti menelan air yang baru mendidih,,

Lima menit berlalu, , ,

Ya, benar. Pemuda itu merasa lebih baik,, meski dia belum berhenti dengan aksi mengipasnya,, karena sungguh gerah dia rasakan,

Jimin yang duduk di sisinya sedang menonton acara TV, kemudian menoleh, dan mendapati wajah, sampai rambut Jungkook, begitu basah oleh keringat,, juga pemuda yang matanya memejam menikmati angin dari kipasnya,, terlihat lucu oleh bibirnya yang memerah dan sedikit bengkak,, membuat Jimin sedikit merasa. . .

"Mianhae,, Jungkook-ah,,"ujar Jimin lirih,

Jungkook sempat tertegun,

"Wae,,?"

"Aku memaksamu makan itu,, padahal kau sudah bilang tidak suka pedas,,"Jimin semakin merasa tidak enak,, membuat Jungkook pun juga merasa aneh di hatinya,

"Gwaenchanha. . . Tapi lain kali aku tidak mau makan itu walaupun kau yang memintanya Hyung,,,"ujarnya seperti protes,,

Jimin tersenyum,

"Kapok ya,,?"

Jungkook tertawa bersamaan dengan Jimin,, Keduanya tertawa kecil,

"Oh iya,, tunggu sebentar,,!"

"Umhh,,"

Jungkook membuka matanya sedikit dan melihat Jimin yang berlalu,, dia kembali memejam, masih setia senyumnya itu bertengger di wajahnya,,,

,

Jungkook terkesiap merasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirnya. Ada yang terasa kasar, namun juga sangat jelas kalau usapan itu begitu lembut,

Pemuda itu membuka matanya, dan seketika terpana oleh wajah yang tepat di atasnya itu. . . Membuatnya tak ingin beralih meski sedetik dari keindahan itu,, bersih dan polos,, itu yang Jungkook lihat, , ,

" _Pasti belum pernah di nodai, sedikit pun,,"_

Hingga bibirnya sampai pada bibir yang merah,, membuatnya tegang. . . Segera beralih Jungkook, kini pada manik hitamnya. . . cantik,,, meski padangan mereka tidak bertemu karena dia fokus pada yang lain,, itu membuat Jungkook malah leluasa memandangnya,

Pemuda itu tidak peduli, bahkan jika Jimin mendengar jantungnya yang memberontak ingin keluar, menimbulkan suara dentuman berkali-kali,, dia ingin kontak seperti itu lebih lama lagi. . . Jangan biarkan berlalu,,

"Gula ini akan menghilangkan merah dan bengkaknya,,"ujar Jimin yang jemari tiny-nya mengoleskan sesuatu yang kasar namun manis itu di bibir Jungkook,, tak menyadari bahwa pemuda itu fokus sekali padanya,

"Baiklah,, sudah selesai,,! Jangan di jilat,, biarkan bertahan di sana,, kira-kira sepuluh menitan,,"ujarnya,, kemudian kembali duduk di posisi yang normal..

Meski wajah itu tak lagi di atasnya,, Jungkook masih tertegun, merasakan perasaan aneh menyeruak di hatinya, , ,

"Lucu sekali melihatmu merengek-rengek seperti itu, , , Kau mirip anak kecil, aku jadi merasa seperti punya adik sungguhan,,,"ujar Jimin kemudian yang tengah mengganti acara TV-nya,,

' _DEG..!'_

Jungkook membisu menatap Jimin,, seperti mendapat kesadaran saat mendengarnya. . . Dan kenapa,, kalimat itu menepis begitu saja, perasaan anehnya tadi,, dan berubah,, menjadi rasa yang sedikit kecewa. . . .

"Dongsaeng,,dongsaeng. . . . Masih tidak percaya, kau yang sangat bongsor itu adalah adikku sekarang . . . . Tapi tetap saja,, meski tubuhmu lebih besar dariku, , , Kau tetap dongsaengku dan aku hyungmu. . . . Jadi,, hormati aku sebegai hyungmu,, maka aku akan menyayangimu sebagai dongsaengku. . ."ucap Jimin tersenyum begitu hangat seraya mengusap rambut Jungkook, , ,

Pemuda itu masih tidak berucap apa-apa,, bahkan tatapannya pada Jimin, berubah,, binar-binar itu hilang entah kemana. . . dan seperti ada yang sakit. . . .

" _Kenapa, aku tidak suka mendengarnya,,,?"_

,

"Eoh,,?! Kau dengar itu Kook,,?"ucap Jimin yang berhenti di tangga, menoleh pada Jungkook yang masih di bawah, diam.

Namja itu kemudian turun, kemudian berjalan menuju ke depan,,

Dan ternyata malam itu orang tuanya pulang. Yang membuat Jimin tidak percaya, Papinya membeli tiga kotak pizza, dan harus habis malam itu juga, padahal, dia dan Jungkook baru saja. . .

Baiklah,, malam itu berlalu penuh kehangatan,, sebuah keluarga kecil, di tambah dua orang yang sudah seperti keluarga, bibi Yoon dan Paman Jang,, pesta kecil, dengan tiga kotak pizza dan beberapa kaleng bir dan minuman ekstrak buah yang khusus untuk si antil alkohol Jimin..

Penuh kehangatan dan riuh canda tawa,, kebersamaan yang terjalin erat itu membuat Jungkook yang sempat diam tadi kemudian membaur. . . Dan di sela-sela itu, akhirnya dia merasakan keberadaannya dalam sebuah keluarga.. juga kedekatannya dengan sang ayah, pun ibunya. . . Jungkook senang,, namun saat melihat Jimin, , ,

,

Wanita itu di ikuti oleh bibi Yoon di belakangnya,, menuju ke dapur untuk membawa bungkusan makanan hasil pesta kecil..

"Nyonya, tidak berniat membangunkan mereka,,?"tanya bibi Yoon. Wanita cantik itu malah tersenyum, mengingat tiga orang lelaki yang terlelap di sofa, setelah mereka bercanda bersama. . . Rasanya bahagia melihatnya,

"Tidak apa bi,, nanti saya akan mengambilkan selimut... Senang melihat mereka seperti itu,,"ujarnya,,

Bibi Yoon ikut tersenyum,,

Sampainya di dapur,, mereka di sambut oleh pemandangan yang luar biasa. . . . berantakan..

"Apa baru saja terjadi bencana alam,,?"tanya wanita itu penuh keheranan,, dan tak percaya,,

Bibi Yoon yang sebenarnya juga terperangah,, kemudian tertawa kecil,, mengundang heran si ibu semakin membuncah,,

"Sepertinya,, kedua putramu tadi, bermain masak-masakkan,,"ucapnya,,

"Jinjja,,?!"

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	8. Chapter 8

Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.

Main cast:

Park Jimin (18th)

Kim Taehyung (18th)

Jeon Jungkook (17th)

Cast:

All of member BTS

Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy

Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy

Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy

Beberapa cast pendukung

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _Jusseoo...!_

"Kau belum berangkat, Jungkook-ah,,?!"tanya pria itu yang masih mengenakan piyama juga rambut yang berantakkan. Penampakkan khas orang baru melek dari tidurnya. Berdiri seperti tengah mengumpulkan nyawa di sisi Jungkook yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mengikat tali sepatunya,

Ayah Jungkook itu sengaja menatap matahari pagi untuk mendapatkan sinar yang bisa menyehatkan tubuhnya yang mulai menua.

Bahkan di usianya yang sudah empat puluh tahunan, pria bermarga Jeon itu masih terlihat tegap dan tegas, juga wajahnya yang telihat segar nan tampan, meski kerut di dahinya tidak bisa di elakkan , bayangkan saja lah Jungkook di masa tuanya. Karena ayah dan anak itu mirip sekali. Mungkin perangai mereka yang tidak. Ayahnya lebih konyol, sementara Jungkook begitu dingin dan acuh.

Pemuda itu menoleh sekilas dengan ekspresi datar karena mendapati ayahnya tersenyum begitu lebar, begitulah penampakkan bodoh si pria paruh hampir baya itu yang di takdirkan menjadi ayahnya.

Jungkook kembali lagi pada kegiatan mengikat tali sepatu.

"Tumben Papi baru bangun, tidak ke kantor,,?"tanya Jungkook basa-basi, juga nadanya sangat monoton.

"Tidak hari ini. Papi huaaaa. . . . Lelah sekali,,"jawab ayahnya itu yang melakukan gerakan peregangan otot pinggang sedikit. Jungkook hanya manggut-manggut menanggapinya, kini dia sudah selesai dan berdiri menghadap sang ayah.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat,,"pamitnya,

"Mana hyungmu,,?"tanya si ayah tiba-tiba.

Jungkook agak merengut mendengar pertanyaan itu, karena jadi ingat kepergian Jimin tadi, bersama, , , .

"Dia sudah berangkat dengan temannya."jawabnya singkat.

"Pagi sekali hyungmu berangkat,,"gumam pria itu, terdengar oleh Jungkook,

"Di sekolah ada acara. Entahlah, Jimin hyung akan sibuk hari ini,,"jawab pemuda itu lagi, namun terdengar sedikit menggerutu. Ayahnya malah tersenyum,, karena terbaca sekali ekspresi Jungkook.

"Ehem,! Sepertinya sudah mulai akrab,,"singgung pria itu secara halus, membuat Jungkook tidak bergeming.

Hening,

"Aku berangkat,,!"pamitnya untuk yang kedua,

"Tidak di antar,,?"lagi-lagi si ayah tidak membiarkannya langsung beranjak dari sana, dan entah kenapa pula Jungkook belum pula melangkah pergi,

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu malah memasang eksprei 'MEH' nya.

"Aigoo. . . Memangnya kakimu tidak pegal,, Jarak ke sekolah agak jauh,,"ucap ayahnya terdengar khawatir. Membuat Jungkook agak senang dalam hati, karena itu terdengar seperti pertama kali dalam hidup, namun tetap saja dia yang ingin tersenyum menyembunyikan baik-baik di balik wajah datar dan dinginnya. Hanya bibir yang terseungging tipis,, sangat tipis.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kakinya yang pegal, Jungkook hanya berjalan sampai halte bus saja, seperti itu selama ini,, dan ayahnya itu, tidak pernah tahu. Terlalu sibuk.

Lagipula kalau naik bus, dia tidak harus berhenti di sekolah, pikirnya. Hey,, ingat,, Jungkook dulu sering membolos,, tapi tidak lagi untuk sekarang.

Ahh,, pemuda itu ingat satu hal,

"Pi,,?!"panggilnya pada sang ayah,,, dan langsung di tanggapi,

"Humh,,?"

"Aku minta di belikan motor,,!", Jungkook berucap tanpa beban,

Ayahnya itu hampir tersedak ludah sendiri mendengar permintaan tiba-tiba Jungkook,

"Memangnya kau bisa naik motor,,?"tanyanya dengan raut masih heran,

Jungkook kembali pada raut malasnya. Ayahnya itu memang sungguh tidak memperhatikan dia selama ini. Haruskah Jungkook mengatakan bahwa dia sering mengikuti balapan liar,,? Konyol.

Dia memandang ayahnya kesal, juga matanya yang sedikit lebar jadi agak tajam, membuat pria itu meringis canggung. Jungkook tidak biasanya seperti itu,

"Papi mau belikan atau tidak,,?!"tanya Jungkook sedikit keras suaranya, menyadarkan sang ayah yang sempat melamun. Dia benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya. Karena sudah lama sekali, , , putranya itu, meminta dengan gaya sedikit memaksa. Kini mengingatkan dia dengan masa kecil Jungkook. Pria itu lalu tersenyum memandang putranya. Selama ini dia sadar sangat sibuk dan tidak banyak waktu bersama malaikat yang menjadi anugrah dari sang istri itu, merasa bersalah dan menyesal sesungguhnya, namun tetap saja dia memiliki alasan untuk itu dan saat itu dia berpikir dengan memberikan Jungkook barang-barang yang mungkin bisa memanjakan putranya itu, sudah cukup.

Bohong, jika si ayah tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Jungkook, , dia selalu mengawasi, tidak secara langsung dan sepenuhnya memang,, berkat itu Jungkook tidak berjalan terlalu jauh dalam kebodohannya. Kini dia melihat Jungkook yang mulai kembali jadi putra manjanya seperti dulu,, bersikeras meminta, pria itu jadi senang.

"Oke, Kookie,,!"ucap ayahnya seketika lengkap dengan senyum lebar lagi. Jungkook tertegun saat mendengarnya. Entahlah, tak ingin menanggapi. Dia merasa sungguh senang. Kapan terakhir kali pria yang memiliki darah sama dengannya itu memanggil dia dengan sebutan itu, Jungkook sangat merindukannya. Baiklah, sekarang semuanya memang sudah lebih baik, dan Jungkook sudah janji akan memperbaiki diri untuk melengkapi keutuhan itu.

"Aku berangkat..!"pamitnya untuk yang ketiga kali dan kini langsung beranjak pergi

Pria itu masih setia tersenyum menatap putranya. Sementara yang ditatap semakin berjalan jauh, di balik punggung dan wajahnya yang membelakangi, dia tersenyum begitu senang. Mungkin setelah yakin tidak ada yang mengawasinya lagi, Jungkook akan melompat kegirangan,

.

.

.

Pemuda itu mendengus kesal entah pada apa dan siapa. Sempat mengacak rambutnya,, lalu kembali menatap cermin. Diam sejenak mendapati wajahnya sendiri, yang terlihat. . . . entahlah. Dia memang tampan,, namun ekspresinya kini jadi kecut,

Menarik napas panjang,, dan bersiap pada klimaksnya,,

". . . . Dan aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya yang ada di setiap kau membuka mata. . . Karena, , , , aku Mencintaimu,,,"ucapnya seketika menghembuskan napas kasar yang tertahan,,,

' _PAK,,PAK,,PAK,,PAK...!'_

Tepuk tangan yang begitu mendominasi ruangan besar yang semula adalah ruang konseling itu dan sejenak di sulap menjadi ruang wardrobe and make up. Memang sepi, karena beberapa orang sudah berada di ruang persiapan dan tunggu.

Disana masih ada Taehyung juga pemuda si empunya tepuk tangan yang baru masuk itu,

"WOAAHH,, Kim Taehyung,,,! Luar biasa,, Persiapanmu matang sekali eoh,,,?!"ucapnya bermaksud memuji,

Yang dipuji malah memasang wajah bingung.

Pemuda seusianya itu kemudian mendekat. Lalu berdiri di sisinya, sama-sama di depan kaca,,

Tinggi mereka sejajar,, salah satunya sepertinya begitu menikmati pantulan bayangan wajah tampannya di cermin,, sementara yang satunya lagi masih mengerutkan dahi.. Mengundang orang itu untuk melirik, , ,

"Ehem, ehem..! Iya, pangeran. . . Aku juga mencintaimu..., Woah, bagaimana,, ? Apa actingku bagus,,?. . . Apa dialognya benar,,,?"

Taehyung terperangah tidak percaya dengan pemuda yang kini tersenyum sok manis padanya itu. Lama-kelamaan dia menatapnya risih, dan langsung berpaling muka,

"Yaish,, itu sangat buruk,, dialognya juga salah... Lagipula aku tidak sedang melakukan latihan untuk penampilan nanti,,"ucapnya terdengar kesal. Sayang sekali pemuda yang bernama Yugyeom itu tidak merasa jadi tersangka kekesalan Taehyung. Dia malah mengikuti Taehyung yang sudah siap dengan kostumnya itu duduk di kursi.

Taehyung menghela napas sebentar sementara tangannya menopang dagu, ,

"..aku. . . sedang bingung Yugyeom-ah,,"ujarnya sendu,, kini dia mengusap mukanya lagi, padahal itu bisa membuat riasnya hilang,

"Apa yang bingungkan hoh,,? Apa naskahnya ada yang sulit... Atau kau masih memikirkan adegan kissingnya,,? Aisshh,,Sudahlah,, kalau kau memang tidak bisa,, jangan lakukan,, ketua juga tidak masalah,, Adegan itu di bagian akhir, jadi bisa di potong,,"ucap Yugyeom begitu enteng,, dia yang kini terlihat tengah membenarkan bajunya,, akh mungkin lebih tepatnya kostum juga. Dia mendapat peran menjadi adik dari ibu tiri snow white,

"Aku tahu. . Tapi bukan itu,,,"sahutnya masih dengan nada lemah,

Akhirnya Yugyeom yang suka menganalisis tertarik untuk mengetahui alasan Taehyung yang kini jadi murung. Dia menarik kursi dan duduk lebih dekat dengan teman paling akrabnya itu. Terlihat sekali raut wajah Taehyung yang lebih menjorok pada ekspresi gelisah ,

"Ada yang kau pikirkan,,?"

Taehyung menatapnya malas,,

Dalam keheningan cukup lama... Dan Yugyeom masih setia menunggu,

"Kalimat yang ku ucapkan tadi. . . Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya pada seseorang. . ."

"Jimin,,?"terka Yugyeom dengan cepat,

Taehyung mengangguk lemah,, dia menghela napas lagi, dan memainkan hairspray di sisinya,

"Aku. . . sudah lama. . Tapi rasanya tetap sulit saat mau memulai. . . Aku sunggug bingung.. Semalam aku bermimpi aneh tentang dia. . itu membuatku tidak tidur karena terus memikirkannya. . di saat yang bersamaan,, aku juga berpikir bahwa aku harus segera mengatakan itu pada Jimin,,, tapi, bagaimana memulai katanya. . . . ."

Taehyung merengek tidak karuan sembari membentur-benturkan kepalanya di meja,, mengundang senyum jahil Yugyeom yang sebenarnya masih bingung mau menanggapi bagaimana,

"Aku selalu gugup saat melihat Jimin,, padahal biasanya tidak. . Bahkan kau juga tahu, aku banyak bicara saat bersamanya, , , Tapi. . . . Aku seperti orang bodoh,, sangat kikuk. . Aku , , , aku. . .semakin gila. . . Kenapa,, kenapa aku begini. . . ."pemuda itu terus menggerutu seperti orang yang frustasi tanpa tanggapan dari orang di sisinya,

Kegelisahan Taehyung makin nampak,

Yugyeom jadi tertawa kecil malahan melihat aksi temannya yang menurut dia lucu itu,

. . . .

"Sampai sekarang aku masih kepikiran. . . Perasaan ini aneh. . Aku khawatir kalau nanti, aku jadi lupa naskahnya. . . Astaga... aku benar-benar bingung... Yugyeom,, KATAKAN SESUATU. . . .!"kini dia berteriak,

Benar membuat Yugyeom kaget.

. . . Hening,

"Huh..?!. . . . Emh.. ya,,y-ya. . . berarti kau harus mengatakan itu,, Daripada kau nerveous, lalu lupa dialognya,, atau kau bahkan bisa pingsan di panggung karena memikirkan itu,,, karena kau terlihat kacau sekali. . .,Oh tidak,,! Tidak. . sebaiknya kau katakan pada Jimin,, dan lepaskan perasaan anehmu itu,,. Jangan sampai kau membuat kekacauan di event yang sudah kita persiapkan seminggu ini,,"kini Yugyeom yang sudah berdiri seperti sedang menasehatinya,

"Kau benar.. Lalu bagaimana caranya,,?", pasrah Taehyung,

"Tatap mata Jimin,,"

Sungguh tak percaya, , , dia ingin protes,

"Michyeoss-eo,,! Aku. . . a-a-ku malah semakin kikuk kalau melihat mata bulatnya itu,,!"sekarang pekikkan yang keluar dari mulutnya,,

"Haah, kau berlebihan. Ku lihat kau asik-asik saja saat bersama Jimin,,"sahut Yugyeom seenaknya,

Taehyung kembali murung,,

"Itulah,, di saat serius aku malah tidak bisa bersikap wajar di depan Jimin,, dan menatap matanya. Ini sungguh membuatku gila,,"ujarnya sambil mengacak rambut dengan kasar. Yugyeom jadi berpikir untuk meminta Munguk teman seangkatannya yang mendadak jadi hairstyle-ies untuk membenarkan rambut Taehyung yang sudah tidak karuan itu,

Berpikir cukup lama, Yugyeom mengangguk-angguk seperti seorang conseulour,

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya."ucapnya menarik mata Taehyung untuk melihat,

"Iya,,"tanggap Taehyung seadanya,

"Kau sulit mengatakan pada dia karena memikirkan jawabannya,,?"

"Iya,,!"

"Tapi kau juga pernah berpikir kau akan menyesal jika terlambat mengatakan itu padanya,,?"

"Iya,,"

"Dan mimpimu semalam semakin membuatmu yakin kalau kau akan menyesal nantinya,,?"

"Iya,,!"

"Lalu kau terus memikirkannya sampai sekarang,,?"

"Iya,,!"

"Kau gelisah karena itu,,?"

"Iya,,!"

"Dan kau khawatir kegelisahanmu itu akan membuatmu lupa dengan naskahnya saat tampil nanti,,?"

"IYA,,! IYA YUGYEOM,,! IYA,, ! KAU BENAR,,! KAU SANGAT BENAR,,!"Taehyung berteriak di ujung kefrustasiannya pada temannya itu yang terkesan mengintimidasi,

' _CLAP,,!'_

Yugyeom dengan ekspresi datarnya bertepuk tangan entah untuk apa. Entahlah kadang Taehyung heran dengan Yugyeom yang sering bertepuk tangan untuk beberapa hal yang menurutnya tidak memerlukan tanggapan seperti itu,

"Sekarang aku mengerti masalahnya,,!"ujar pemuda itu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari bersamaan memijat dagunya,, seperti tengah berpikir layaknya peserta KIR yang telah menemukan hipotesa.

Taehyung sungguh tak percaya,, dengan wajah blank yang ia tujukan pada Yugyeom, yang ternyata baru paham, padahal sedari tadi mereka bicara panjang lebar.

Huuufftt. . . sabar Tae..

Kadang-kadang temannya itu memang aneh. Taehyung sering mendapati Yugyeom yang otak korsletnya aktif di saat-saat begini... Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan buat dia.

Baiklah,, Taehyung pikir itu tidak berguna. Sekarang yang perlu dia lakukan adalah bagaimana agar tidak terpikir hal yang membuatnya gelisah itu dan fokus pada drama musikal yang akan dia tampilkan nanti. Semua harus berjalan baik, karena persiapannya yang sudah seminggu penuh,

Meski dia kurang yakin, karena sampai detik ini mimpi itu membayanginya, , , Sejak kemarin,, makanya saat Jimin bertanya apakah dia sudah siap,, Taehyung menjawab ragu. Pemikiran aneh itu memang singgah sejak awal, di tambah dengan mimpinya. Dia semakin gelisaaaaah. . . . .!

Semua itu berkaitan dengan pemuda yang kini mulai dekat dengan Jimin,,

' _CLAP,!'_

Astaga,, Taehyung hampir saja berniat untuk memutilasi tangan Yugyeom yang lagi-lagi bertepuk keras bahkan lebih keras,

"Pemecahan masalah,,!"seru Yugyeom yang sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Taehyung,

"Taehyung-ah,,! Kau punya waktu tujuh menit,,"ucap Yugyeom yang menepuk pundaknya keras, membuatnya begitu tercelos,

"Apa,,?"sahut Taehyung malas, namun dengan tatapan sengit,

"Cepat temui Jimin dan katakan padanya,, jangan sampai kau benar-benar lupa naskah nanti,,lalu drama ini jadi kacau,,"

"Itu sulit,, aku tidak bisa,,"

"Dasar bodoh,,! Tatap matanya Tae,,! Tatap matanya,,!"Yugyeom yang kini berteriak dengan kedua tangan meraup wajah Taehyung di depannya,, membuat si empunya bingung dengan mata membulat,

"Tak peduli seberapa kikuknya kau,, bertahan,, sampai kau merasa gugupmu hilang dan bisa bicara dengan lancar,, Percaya Tae,, Kau harus menatapnya dulu,, kira-kira sepuluh detik,, baru, kau bisa mengatakannya,,Yang terpenting adalah pertemukan pandangan kalian,,, Okey,,!"ucap Yugyeom begitu meyakinkan seraya melepas wajah itu dari tangannya,

Hening sejenak,

Pemuda itu masih blank menatap dia,

"Apa itu bekerja,,?"

Bukannya menjawab, Yugyeom malah tersenyum dan memberikan wink pada Taehyung. Taehyung mengerti, kedipan mata itu adalah tanda satu-satunya tanda bahwa Yugyeom yang kadang eror itu sedang serius,

Tanpa berpamitan atau apa,, Taehyung langsung saja melesat meninggalkan Yugyeom yang masih tersenyum, , , ,

,

,

,

,

,

"Ne,, Kau juga Hoseokie hyung, jaga stamina mu agar tetap fit. Kau harus melakukan yang terbaik dan menang. Aku akan mendukungmu dari sini,,"kata Jimin memberi semangat pada Hoseok yang sedang di telponnya. Dia dapat mendengar yang di seberang tertawa senang,

" _Ara,,Emh.. Seokjin sensei bagaimana,,? Kau tidak mau titip salam untuknya,,?"_

Blush. . . Seketika pipi Jimin memerah,

Hoseok langsung tertawa keras merasakan Jimin yang tidak kunjung membuka suara, dia tahu namja yang sedang bicara dengannya via telepon itu pasti kikuk. Jimin langsung sadar dan memasang wajah masam, merasa di ledek oleh Heoseok,

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Hyung,,! Sudahlah, ada yang harus ku kerjakan di dalam,, Bye,,!"ketusnya langsung memutus sambungan mereka tanpa .bu, karena sungguh dia merasa sebal dengan Hoseok,, pipinya masih bersemu merah. Sebenarnya ingin titip salam, tapi kan malu. . .

Haish,, Jimin merasa otaknya makin kacau jika sudah mengingat wajah sensei tampannya itu. Padahal dia hanya sebatas kagum. Jadi begini rasanya jadi secret admiror, Jimin tersenyum sendiri mengacak rambutnya,

. . . .

Jimin akan kembali ke aula untuk melihat persiapan di sana, sesuai dengan perintah orang yang paling membanggakan dia di sekolah itu,, juga panutannya karena orang itu benar-benar perfect dari segi manapun. Yap, Namjoon songsaenim, si kepala sekolah.

Hanya beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai, matanya seperti mau meloncat keluar saat mendapati penampakkan itu. Jimin dikejutkan oleh suatu hal yang membuatnya sampai harus berputar arah dan mencari jalan lain untuk menghindar, atau tempat untuk sembunyi. Seperti melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya, kini namja itu berdiri di sisi pilar, beruntung tubuhnya yang mungil membuatnya tidak salah memilih pilar yang menjulang itu.

Jimin berusaha sewajar dan setidak tampak mungkin baik wajah maupun tubuhnya dari hal yang membuat dia melakukan aksi itu,, hal itu adalah seorang pemuda yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, tentu akan berpapasan, makanya Jimin menghindar. Dia berpura-pura memainkan ponselnya, saat langkah pemuda itu mulai mengurangi jarak,

Bibirnya menjampi-jampi agar pemuda itu berlalu saja dan tidak menghiraukan dirinya,

Namun. . . Skiiip,,!

"Permisi,,"

Jimin tercelos setengah mati, sampai berdirinya jadi kaku, karena pemuda itu malah menegur dia,

"Emh,, maaf,, kau siswa di sini kan,,? Aku sedang mencari toilet,, kau bisa tunjukkan,,?"tanya pemuda itu senormalnya pada Jimin yang sama sekali tidak menoleh,

Diam beberapa saat, namja itu kebingungan sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mengutuk timingnya yang benar-benar tidak pernah dia pikirkan ini. Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan bertemu pemuda itu,

Pemuda itu pun juga bingung karena tidak mendapat jawaban,

"Ada di belakang lab biologi, kau lurus saja,,"jawab Jimin akhirnya, nadanya lemah namun dapat terdengar karena jarak mereka yang dekat. Dan kini yang termangu adalah pemuda itu, karena dia sama sekali tidak lupa dengan suaranya.

Pemuda yang mengenakan almamater berbeda dengan Jimin itu sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk memastikan pemilik suara itu, tapi bersamaan Jimin juga menggerakkan wajahnya untuk berpaling.

Dia dapat melihatnya dari samping, pemuda itu tersenyum, meski tidak jelas, dari melihat rahangnya saja, dia sudah dapat mengenali Jimin,

"Oh, di belakang lab biologi ya,, Terima Kasih kalau begitu,,"ujarnya kemudian seraya menepuk pundak Jimin pelan. Jimin tertegun, tidak menanggapi. Sampai kemudian dia melepasnya dan berjalan menjauh, masih setia tersenyum, sempat menoleh dan melirik Jimin yang tidak berubah posisinya,

. . .

Merasa keberadaan pemuda itu tidak di sana lagi, Jimin menghembuskan napas lega. Dan benar saja, pemuda itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh dia mengamati, namun setelahnya Jimin segera beranjak dari sana.

" _Dia tidak tahu aku,, dia tidak tahu,,"_ ucapnya dalam hati berulang-ulang,

. . . .

Namja itu meremang menyelami pikirannya. Dia baru ingat lagi kalau beberapa SMA di undang kemari untuk acara ulang tahun sekolahnya serta acara perpisahan ini. Termasuk sekolah pemuda itu tadi, tidak heran jika mereka akan bertemu, namun Jimin juga tidak sekalipun membayangkan,

Memutar kembali beberapa memori masa lalunya, saat SMP, tepatnya di saat dirinya sudah menjadi siswa tingkat akhir. Pemuda yang tadi itu namanya Taeyong, Lee Taeyong, dia teman seangkatannya dulu. Teman atau apalah Jimin juga tidak tahu, dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Pemuda itu tampan, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan tokoh anime Jepang, itu terlihat dari rahang tegas milik dia, juga tatapan mata yang tajam serta hidung yang terpahat sempurna. Setelah si alien XD, Yup, Kim Taehyung, dia siswa laki-laki yang populer saat itu. Dan yang paling membuatnya di kenal seantero SMP-nya adalah dia yang menyebutnya dirinya seorang gay. Akh,, patah hati para siswa putri mendengar pengakuan Taeyong itu.

Lalu kabar bermunculan, kalau Taeyong berpacaran dengan si pangeran tampan, Taehyung. Karena mereka terlihat akrab beberapa kali. Para shipper gresek bermunculan, sampai menjuluki pasangan itu 'Couple TaeTae', heboh di mana-mana, kabar dua manusia yang memiliki rupa bak dewa itu adalah sepasang kekasih. Yah, Taehyung yang telampau tampan, sampai bukan hanya gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila padanya.

Kabar yang membuat telinga Jimin agak memanas sejujurnya. Dia yang sudah bersahabat dengan Taehyung sejak mereka masih ingusan, kenapa sampai tidak tahu jika Taehyung seorang abnormal, dia kesal, jika memang iya, kenapa Taehyung tidak bercerita. Eh,, memangnya kenapa juga Jimin harus kesal,? Ya, karena dia peduli, mereka bersahabat sudah lama, begitulah dia berdalih pada dirinya sendiri merasakan kekesalan itu. Padahal seharusnya Jimin tahu kalau yang dia rasakan adalah cemburu, entahlah, mungkin karena saat itu dia masih polos, dan belum bisa mencerna hal-hal seperti itu dalam otaknya yang sebenarnya jenius.

Benar tidaknya kabar itu, Jimin berusaha acuh, karena Taehyung juga terlihat biasa saja, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, semuanya berjalan normal, padahal di luar sana kabar simpang siur tentang dirinya yang seorang gay selalu jadi buah berita panas.

Namun di tengah memanasnya buah bibir itu, tanpa di sangka atau apa, Jimin pun tidak percaya. Taeyong, pemuda itu malah menyatakan suka padanya, Jimin seperti mendapat pukulan keras di kepalanya,, akh tidak, itu seperti mimpi buruk,, emh,, seperti memakan buah kesemek mungkin,, asam.

Hal yang berusaha dia lupakan tapi semakin membekas,, Bagaimana tidak, Jimin yang saat itu benar-benar masih polos, dan untuk pertama kalinya, seseorang menyatakan cinta padanya,

. . .

" _Jimin-ah, kau harus tahu, Yang aku sukai adalah dirimu. Itulah mengapa aku menyebut diriku seorang gay,,"kata-kata itu terucap dengan sangat manis dan tanpa keraguan dari bibir tipis Taeyong._

Waktu itu kejadiannya di belakang perpustakaan _,_

 _Jimin seperti dapat sengatan listrik, terdiam kaku. Pertama kalinya ada yang bilang seperti itu padanya dan dia adalah Taeyong. Jimin tidak tahu harus beraksi bagaimana, otaknya belum bisa mencerna untuk tindakan lanjutan. Karena dia masih betah dalam mode shock berat, sampai kedua bola matanya melotot ikut tak percaya. Pemuda depannya itu pasti bercanda. Jimin sungguh jadi lemas,_

 _Taeyong masih setia menatapnya intents, tak berkedip sedikit pun. Mungkin jika yang di posisi Jimin adalah fansnya Taeyong, dia pasti sudah pingsan karena kedua mata pemuda itu yang di tajamkan semakin terlihat indah,, dia kemudian tersenyum simpul dan pandangannya tiba-tiba jatuh,_

" _Taehyung itu bodoh,, dan juga, sangat pengecut,,"ucapnya tiba-tiba terdengar sakarstik, juga senyumnya berubah jadi seringaian,_

 _Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti, karena pikirannya sekarang sedang kacau,_

 _Pemuda itu kemudian mendongak dan menatapnya lagi,_

" _,,Kau terima atau tidak,, No matter, Jimin-ah,, Tapi. . ."ucapnya menggantung,_

" _Tapi apa,,?"batin Jimin melanjutkan,_

 _. . ._

' _CHUP,,!'_

 _Mungkin jika itu bukan buatan Tuhan, bola mata Jimin sudah keluar karena tekanan dari dalam yang berlebihan, Bagaimana tidak, dia terkejut setengah mati saat bibirnya mendadak di kecup oleh Taeyong, , ,untuk pertama kalinya,, benar-benar pertama kali, bibir polosnya itu._

' _BUGGHH,,!'_

 _Pemuda itu seketika terdorong ke belakang,, entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, Jimin langsung melayangkan tinju ke wajah Taeyong, sampai di sudut bibir pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah segar. Sebagai gerakan reflek karena dia sudah dalam kesadarannya penuh sekarang,_

 _Matanya berapi-api,, dan bibirnya enggan berucap namun giginya menggertak erat, seperti menahan ingin mengumpat,_

 _Jimin tidak pernah sekasar itu,, tangannya yang masih mengepal erat bergetar menatap nanar Taeyong tengah menyentuh sudut bibirnya._

 _Jelas sekali Taeyong merasakan itu robek, dan perih._

 _Taeyong mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Jimin. Dan pemuda itu malah menampakkan senyum yang manis, khas miliknya,_

" _, , tapi aku sungguh menyukaimu,, dan aku jadi yang pertama,, iya kan,,?"_

" _BRENGSEKK,,!"Jimin yang sangat marah dan tidak terima, karena sorot mata Taeyong tidak main-main,_

 _Pemuda itu akan terima dengan Jimin yang masih siap akan memukulnya lagi, bahkan jika Jimin akan membunuhnya saat itu, dia tidak mengelak,,_

 _,_

 _Keduanya kedapatan oleh guru BK, dan berakhir oleh hukuman skorsing, karena Jimin mengakui perbuatan itu adalah perkelahian._

 _Jawaban atas perjanjiannya dengan Taehyung, bahwa dia akan melepas Jimin karena namja itu sangat telak menolaknya yang sudah jatuh cinta sejak lama pada sosok yang sangat di sayangi Taehyung itu. Masalah kissnya, itu karena Taeyong tidak bisa menahan diri lagi,_

 _Juga Taehyung tidak pernah tahu dengan kiss pertama Jimin, dan Jimin tidak tahu bahwa Taehyung sejak awal memang seorang abnormal dan menyukai dia lebih dari siapa pun._

 _._

 _._

Jimin masih berusaha lupa dengan kejadian itu, seperti tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Entahlah, bahkan sampai sekarang, dia enggan bertemu Taeyong,, benar-benar canggung dan malas. Saat tadi Taeyong menyentuh pundaknya, masih terasa aneh. Marah, tentu saja dia marah,, kekesalannya tidak bisa dengan mudahnya hilang. Apalagi soal seperti itu,, mungkin dulu Taehyung pernah mencium pipinya,, namun Taeyong berani sekali mempertemukan bibir dengan bibir seenakanya tanpa izin. Yang pastinya tidak akan mendapat izin.

. . .

'BRAKK,,!'

Jimin yang menjadi sadar dari lamunannya agak terkejut melihat itu. Tanpa di minta, dia pun langsung berlari kesana,

"Ayo, ku bantu,,"ujarnya menawarkan pada siswa yang adalah seorang anggota OSIS periode jabatannya hingga sekarang sudah di gantikan oleh Kang Seulgi. Tentu saja Jimin mengenal siswa yang terlihat kesulitan membawa beberapa kursi itu dan harus terjatuh,,

Dia malah terdiam melihat pada Jimin sedang tersenyum begitu manis, menampilkan eyessmile yang indah, sempat terpana, namun kemudian dia sadar,

"Ah,, tidak apa-apa sunbae,, Aku bisa,,", dia jadi canggung.

"Haish,, aku ingin membantu,,!"potong Jimin cepat,,

Namja bernama Minwoo itu akhirnya menurut dan tersenyum membalas Jimin,,

Mereka pun kembali mengangkat beberapa kursi itu setelah tersusun lagi,

"Kajja,,!"

"Ne,,"sahut Minwoo,

. . .

"Mau di bawa kemana,,?"tanya Jimin kemudian di sela-sela mereka berjalan,

"Backstage,,"

"Ooh,, jangan membawa terlalu banyak, atau kau bisa minta bantuan,,"ujar Jimin hangat,, membuat Minwoo tersenyum kikuk,

"Ahh,, tidak,, sebenarnya ini yang terakhir, makanya aku ingin membawanya semua agar cepat selesai,,"jawabnya dengan senyum berusaha meyakinkan kalau dia tidak keberatan,

Jimin malah memasang raut simpati,

"Tetap saja,, kau terlihat lelah, jangan memaksakan diri,,"

Minwoo merasa agak malu jadinya. .. . Sunbae-nya yang kini sudah jadi mantan Ketua OSIS itu masih saja perhatian pada dirinya yang adalah anggota dari Organisasi sekolah tersebut. Sebenarnya menyayangkan, harus di ganti,, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah peraturannya,,

Sepintas Minwoo pikir teman satu kelasnya itu beruntung memiliki kakak seperti Jimin, , ,Ya.. Minwoo adalah teman satu kelas Jungkook, dan kabar tentang Jimin dan Jungkook yang menjadi saudara tiri di ketahui dengan cepat oleh seluruh warga sekolah, itu juga seolah tidak di tepis oleh Jimin dan Jungkook, apalagi keduanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Disini saja sunbae,,"pinta Minwoo saat sudah sampai,,

Mereka menurunkan kursinya,, dan lagi-lagi Jimin menyempatkan untuk membantu menyusun. . Dia sempat melihat persiapan di belakang panggung,,

Lumayan, Pikirnya,,

Selesai,,

"Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu,,?"

Minwoo menggeleng,,

"Terima Kasih banyak,, sunbae-nim,,"ujarnya sembari membungkukkan badan,, Jimin agak terperangah, karena jarang anak seusia Minwoo masih memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua seperti itu, mesi jarak umur mereka tidak terlalu jauh,

"Aishh,, tidak perlu begitu, , ,", Jimin agak malu jadinya,

Namja itu malah tersenyum,,

"Aku kagum dengan Sunbae,,"

"Humh,,?!"Jimin tidak mengerti,,

"Jungkook,, pasti senang memiliki kakak sepertimu,,"

"Oh,,!? Benarkah,,?"

"Entah ini hanya pemikiranku saja,, atau teman satu kelasku itu sedikit berubah,,, aaa,, maksudnya tidak nakal lagi, , , semenjak,, kalian jadi saudara,,"ucap Minwoo dengan senyum riang.

. . . . . Jimin terdiam sebentar. . . .

Lalu dia tersenyum,

"Woaah,,, sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikan Jungkook,,"

"Jungkook dengan tingkahnya selama ini selalu menjadi pusat perhatian,,, jadi kurasa bukan aku saja yang menyadari perubahannya sunbae,,"

"Perubahan,,? Seperti apa,,?"Jimin kini penasaran,

"Yaa,, dia itu dulu jarang sekali mengikuti kelas,, juga. . sangat acuh,, namun beberapa kali dia menyapa teman sekelasnya,, meski masih canggung,, dia juga menyapaku sekali,,,"

"Aaaahh,, dia mulai ramah ya,,,. Berarti, Minwoo-ah, Jungkook sepertinya ingin memulai pertemanan,, Bagaimana kalau kau yang pertama menjadi temannya,,?"

"Bisa saja,, Aku juga berpikir begitu. . ."

Mereka saling melempar senyum,,

"Memang aneh melihat Jungkook yang sangat dingin dan angkuh itu kini bersikap seperti itu,, apalagi mengingat kelakuan-kelakuannya,, tapi yeaahh,, lama-kelamaan, mungkin akan bisa terlupakan,, Masa kau tidak menyadari sunbae, akhir-akhir ini kan tidak ada kasus Jeon Jungkook,"

Jimin terdiam lagi,, mengingat memang perbuatan Jungkook selama ini sungguh memalukan dan membuat jengkel semua orang,, tanpa terkecuali. Dia senang jika Jungkook memang berubah,, dan sebenarnya Jimin sendiri tidak menyadari itu,, entahlah,, padahal dia dulu sangat peka dengan setiap kelakuan Jungkook,,

"Semuanya harus di mulai dengan perlahan Minwoo-ah,, kalian harus mencoba menerima dia,,. Anak itu perlu dukungan dari orang sekitarnya. ."

"Iya sunbae,, semua itu juga berkat dirimu,,. . . . Kau pasti tidak kepusingan lagi karena perbuatan onar si JeonBreaker itu,,,"cetus Minwoo, yang membuat Jimin malah tertawa kecil,, eyessmile-nya semakin indah saja.

Minwoo terlebih dulu mendapati seorang pemuda yang tampilannya kini sungguh luar biasa berjalan ke arah mereka dari belakang Jimin,

"Sepertinya ada yang mencarimu Sunbae,,", Minwoo tahu maksud kedatangan pemuda itu. Jimin pun berbalik mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud Minwoo.

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

Gaje,,?!.. Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!


	9. Chapter 9

**Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Park Jimin (18th)**

 **Kim Taehyung (18th)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (17th)**

 **Cast:**

 **All of member BTS**

 **Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy**

 **Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy**

 **Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy**

 **Beberapa cast pendukung**

 **Oh iya, ada banyak cast tambahan baru yang tidak di sebutkan ya,,?**

 **Tolong di maklumi..**

 **Dan juga itu cast nya Cuma pinjam nama doang kok...**

 **Karena semua cast milik Tuhan YME..**

 **Nggak apa apa kan.?**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _ **Jusseoo...!**_

"Sepertinya ada yang mencarimu Sunbae,,", Minwoo tahu maksud kedatangan pemuda itu. Jimin pun berbalik mencari tahu siapa yang dimaksud Minwoo. Dan dia mendapati Kim Taehyung. Dengan tampilannya bak seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng sungguh berkat kostum yang pemuda itu kenakan. Seperti terjadi slow motion lengkap dengan bling-bling dan angin yang semilir di sekitar Taehyung saat dia berjalan, begitu penampakkannya di mata Jimin yang terpana. Aura yang begitu memikat siapa saja. Paras Taehyung yang memang sudah tampan, sekarang dewa pun akan memujanya.

Jimin melukiskan senyum memandang sahabatnya yang benar-benar mempesona itu, saking terpesonanya dia tidak menyadari raut wajah Taehyung yang tegang,

"Woah,, Pangeran dari mana dia itu,,?", Jimin bergumam tanpa sadar. Minwoo melihat ke arah Jimin,

"Dari negeri ginseng tentunya,, dan datang untuk menjemput Tuan Puteri,,"sahut Minwoo berniat menggoda Jimin. Tapi tidak mendapat respon karena namja manis itu sedang hanyut dalam pesona Kim Taehyung. Padahal jika sadar, ada kemungkinan Jimin menepuk bibir Minwoo yang berkata seenaknya.

Sampai sudah, kini Taehyung berdiri di hadapan keduanya, dan tentu yang pertama di tatap adalah Jimin yang masih belum mendapat kesadarannya itu.

Masih mengatur napas,

"Minwoo-ah,, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan lagi dengan Jimin,,?"tanya Taehyung datar,

Yang di tanya menggeleng,

"Bawa saja Tuan Puteri bersamamu pangeran,,"

"Eoh,,!"

Kini Jimin sungguh sadar karena kalimat Minwoo langsung masuk ke telinga dan segera di terima oleh otaknya,

"MWO,,!", Jimin mendelik ke arah Minwoo dan sontak yang di lihat langsung meringis membungkukkan badan, dengan hati-hati berjalan menjauhi mereka, ah tidak, dia menjauhi Jimin yang sudah siap mengumpatinya,

"Yakk,, Min, eh,,!"

Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin dengan menggenggam tangan namja itu,

Mereka saling menatap, dengan Jimin yang malah mengedip-ngedip karena tidak percaya dengan raut serius Taehyung,

"Aku mau bicara penting denganmu."

"Penting,,?"

Taehyung mengangguk tegas,

" _Dia mau bicara apa sih,, Dari kemarin katanya penting,,?"_ Jimin mulai mengoceh dalam batinnya,

. . . .

Keduanya berakhir di ruang perpustakaan yang tentu saja sepi. Masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, Taehyung malah berdiri membelakangi Jimin,

Terjepit di antara rak buku, mereka berdiri cukup dekat, meski remang-remang di sana karena tirai jendela tertutup, Jimin bisa melihat Taehyung sedikit frustasi,, benar-benar heran,

"Yaa,,", ucapan Jimin kembali terpotong saat Taehyung mendadak berbalik menghadapnya, dan langsung menjatuhkan tatapannya di mata Jimin, mengunci padangan namja itu.

"Jimin-ah,,"panggilnya diikuti hembusan napas yang tadi tertahan,

Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya yang sempat menganga dengan pelan, berusaha menormalkan jantungnya yang seperti di serang karena terkejut,

Hening,

Iris matanya sedikit demi sedikit melebar oleh tatapan Taehyung yang semakin dalam menembus otaknya,

Dia sedikit kesulitan karena postur tubuhnya yang lebih pendek, dan juga entah kenapa Taehyung malah melangkah maju, membuat area berdiri Jimin makin sempit,

Perasaan itu, jelas Jimin merasakan. Seperti ada yang meletup-letup di dalam dada. Bibir merahnya mengatup erat, bingung harus bagaimana, posisinya jadi tidak nyaman,, dan kenapa pula Taehyung jadi seperti ini. Membuatnya bisu dan kaku,

Detik yang kelima, Taehyung ingin mengatakan. Namun kembali sulit dia merasa, lidahnya terlampau kelu saat mulutnya hendak tebuka. Dia berusaha tetap fokus pada mata itu meski di bawah sana jantungnya meronta-ronta. Taehyung mengutuk keringatnya yang mulai mengucur dari pori tubuhnya, dan jadi terasa panas dingin.

" _Tidak bodoh,, Kau harus bertahan. Jangan jadi pengecut lagi, kumohon. Setidaknya sepuluh menit,, Ya sepuluh detik,,, sa-ja,,"_ ucap Taehyung terus menerus dalam hati,, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri kalau dia bisa. Kini dia menyiapkan kalimat yang telah tersusun sejak lama dan melewati persiapan yang matang. Mati-matian menahan napas yang ingin berhembus kasar,

"A-aa-aku,,"tertahan. . . lidahnya seperti di tarik ulur oleh sesuatu.

Jimin melihat jelas raut pucat itu, tapi dirinya sendiri juga sedang di liputi perasaan aneh.

Dan lebih dari lima belas detik berlalu, mata keduanya tak saling beralih sejak tadi. Entah mengapa Taehyung merasa ada perasaan lega sekarang. Dia melanjutkan fokus pada manik indah Jimin.

Detak jantungnya mungkin masih memompa cepat, tapi tidak sampai mau meledak seperti tadi. Kini pandangannya menjadi teduh, lebih lekat menatap mata indah di depannya itu. Dia yang mulai mencoba menyelami pikiran Jimin, bertanya, Apa yang tersembunyi di balik keindahan itu selama ini,, Terus menelisik, tak sadar bahwa perasaannya lebih baik sekarang, tak sadar dengan kata yang ingin di ungkapkan. Karena sungguh yang kini ada di pikirannya hanyalah mata indah Jimin,

". . aku menemukan namja manis sepertimu. Kau,, ternyata lebih indah jika di tatap begini,, kenapa aku baru menyadari,,"ujar Taehyung meremang. Jimin yang mendengarnya sangat terhenyak. Dia tidak tahan lagi, pasalnya dia merasa begitu gerah hanya di pipi karena Taehyung menatap dia lama, padahal durasinya mungkin hanya dua menitan. Namun tetap saja, dia sudah sangat penasaran dengan hal penting apa yang ingin di sampaikan Taehyung, dan yang dia dapati pemuda itu malah berkata aneh. Apalagi sekarang Taehyung menampilkan senyum yang tidak di mengerti oleh Jimin,

",, Apa itu hal pentingnya,,?", Jimin bertanya dengan sangat ketus,, benar-benar mengejutkan Taehyung.

"Aa,? Emh,, bukan,, entahlah,, aku lupa,,", Taehyung mengorek telingannya yang tidak gatal, karena jujur dia memang lupa,

Jimin sungguh tidak percaya, dengan Taehyung yang menurutnya benar-benar XD itu, ingin sekali dia menendang pemuda yang telah membuatnya hampir mati penasaran dan terjebak dalam perasaan aneh.

Taehyung yang posisinya sudah tidak lagi menghimpit Jimin kini memahami alis namja itu yang mengerut hendak bertautan,, sepertinya ada yang akan berubah mood.

"Hehehe,, Euumm,, nanti kalau aku ingat lagi,, pasti akan ku katakan,,, Aku harus kembali dulu,, acaranya mau di mulai,, byeee bunyy,,"pamit Taehyung terlihat sangat konyol dan langsung melesat dari hadapan Jimin yang sudah naik level kesalnya itu,

"Haishh,, Benar-benar Makhluk itu,,!"Jimin mengumpat sakarstik, masih belum bisa meredam kekesalannya. Namun sadarkah dia sekarang, bahwa tanggan kanannya sejak tadi mendarat di dada, dia melakukan itu reflek saat Taehyung tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan condong padanya. Karena dia merasa ada yang meledak di bagian itu.

.

.

.

Kini Taehyung sudah kembali di ruang wardrobe. Pemuda itu terlihat dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Meski tidak menampakkan kegirangan berlebihan seperti yang diharapkan Yugyeom,, dia tetap penasaran,

"Bagaimana,,?"Tanyanya pada Taehyung yang kini kembali berdiri di depan kaca. Dengan raut datar, namun terlihat lain sorot matanya itu di banding dengan Yugyeom lihat tadi,

Pemuda itu menggeleng,

"Belum,, aku belum bisa,,"

"Kau sudah menatapnya,,?"

"Sudah,, bahkan lebih lama,,"jawab Taehyung seadanya. Yugyeom mengamati dia terus, seperti sedang menganalisa,

"Lalu,,?"

Taehyung tiba-tiba tersenyum simpul menatap wajahnya sendiri di kaca,

"Lalu aku malah lupa dengan apa yang ingin kusampaikan,,"ujarnya sembari tersenyum bodoh,

Kini Yugyeom yang tersenyum,

"Baiklah,, sekarang aku mengerti pemecahan masalahnya,,"

"Humh,,?!"

"Apa kau merasa lebih tenang sekarang,,?"

Taehyung langsung menoleh pada Yugyeom karena belum mengerti maksudnya. Dia tidak mengangguk atau menjawab, namun membenarkan dalam hati karena itu memang iya.

Dan Yugyeom tahu,

"Kau lupa dan sekarang kau lebih tenang,, Itu pemecahan masalahnya,,"ucap Yugyeom tersenyum riang,

Taehyung masih melihatnya yang kini menoleh,

Mereka saling menatap lama,,

" _Karena jawaban dari kegelisahanmu itu ada di matanya Tae,,"_

 _. . ._

" _Meski sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa jawabannya,, tapi kau benar, menatapnya sedikit lebih lama,,, membuatku merasa tidak perlu cemas,,"_

.

.

.

Jimin agak kecewa jadinya karena dia mendapat jatah duduk di kursi barisan ketiga, padahal kan dia sudah merencanakan untuk duduk di barisan paling depan. Semuanya gara-gara Taehyung dan kalimat tidak pentingnya, Jimin merutuki hal itu. Sementara dia akan mencari tahu hal penting apa yang kira-kira ingin di sampaikan Taehyung, Jungkook melintas,

"Ya ya,,! Jungkook-ah,,! Disini,,", Ya, dia menyeru pada Jungkook yang di depan sana seperti mencari seseorang, dan tentu saja yang di cari adalah Jimin. Namja itu tadi menghubungi Jungkook dan mengajaknya nonton bersama, awalnya Jungkook tidak mau,, tapi Jimin memaksa, juga meminta dia untuk membelikan popcorn dan minuman,, kalau yang itu Jungkook tidak bisa menolak. Daripada membayangkan Jimin yang menonton dama dalam durasi dua jam lebih itu kelaparan, dia segera datang kesana.

Jungkook lalu berjalan ke arah lain untuk memasuki barisan kursi karena posisi Jimin agak di tengah. Setelah sampai, Jungkook langsung duduk di sisi Jimin yang sengaja di kosongkan,

Ia memberikan apa yang di pesan Jimin,, namja manis itu terlihat senang,

"Oooh, gomawo,, nanti ku ganti uangmu,,", Jimin menerima itu dan mulai membukanya,

"Tidak perlu,,",Jungkook menolak,

"Yakin,,?"

"Acara di mulai hyung,,", ujarnya datar tanpa menoleh pada Jimin.

"Ah iya benar,,", Jimin segera membenarkan posisinya,, dia begitu antusias. Meski tidak menoleh, Jungkook tersenyum karena hyungnya itu sungguh lucu. Dia tidak menyesal menuruti Jimin untuk datang di event ini, karena sebelumnya dia berniat untuk pergi ke atap sekolah dan tidur saja di sana, namun saat di sisi Jimin seperti ini, dia malah merasa nyaman.

Tirai merah yang terbuka itu di sambut meriah oleh tepuk tangan penonton. Jimin tak mau kalah semangatnya,, namun dia belum mendapati Taehyung di bagian awal ini.

.

.

Namja itu begitu menikmati jalan ceritanya, sampai terbuai,, tak memperhatikan sama sekali pada Jungkook yang kini sudah mengambil alih popcorn dan minumannya, mungkin itu alasan Jungkook menolak Jimin mengganti uang yang dia gunakan untuk membayar itu, karena dia juga ikut memakannya. Tadinya tidak berselera, tapi karena boring yang tak tertahan, sudahlah. Sementara Jimin yang begitu serius menikmati setiap alur dramus itu, Jungkook malah memperhatikan dia, dan kadang memasang wajah bosan. Jungkook tidak paham dengan apa bagusnya kisah-kisah princess itu sampai Jimin terlihat begitu menikmati.

Ya, ini seperti cerita snow white yang biasanya,, hanya sedikit gubahan karena ada beberapa karakter yang tidak bisa di perankan. Namun berkat , guru bidang sastra yang menangani Pensi drama musikal itu, dramanya jadi terlihat lebih menarik dan tak terduga di beberapa adegan. Tak jarang penonton berteriak, screaming, dengan banyak adegan yang sangat menyentuh. Jimin bangga dengan penampilan Taehyung yang luar biasa, meski tidak sering,, karena ini masih belum memasuki klimaksnya.

. . .

Setengah jam berlalu,, Jungkook sudah dalam batasnya. Dia melihat kesana kemari, dan semakin ramai saja tempat itu, juga berisik. Matanya yang di lingkari kehitaman itu benar-benar layu, entah sudah berapa kali dia menguap. Jungkook tidak pernah semengantuk ini, meski tukang tidur ketika membolos,, di tidak pernah merasa benar-benar mengantuk dan tidur,, mungkin lebih tepat jika di sebut hanya menutup mata.

"Aku benar-benar mengantuk,,", Jungkook sedikit merengek tanpa dia sendiri menyadari,

"Tidur saja kalau mengantuk,,"tanggap Jimin enteng. Meski sangat fokus pada penampilan di depan sana,, Jimin mendengar Jungkook yang baru pertama kali merengek.

Lalu fokusnya jadi buyar,, dia berjengit pundak saat dia merasa ada yang bersandar di bahunya. Jungkook, pemuda itu sudah dalam posisi nyaman, dan tidak butuh waktu lama, seperti orang pingsan, dia sudah di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Jimin menoleh pada Jungkook yang terlihat pulas sekali,,

"Maksudnya bukan begini,,"gerutu Jimin,, sayangnya saat di perhatikan, Jungkook terlihat sudah menjelajahi dunia mimpi. Melihat Jungkook benar-benar nyaman,, Jimin tidak berniat mengusik. Tidak tega pula, terlebih saat ia memperhatikan wajah yang terlelap itu, dan menemukan kantung mata Jungkook yang tebal. Ingin menyentuhnya, tapi enggan, mungkin bisa mengganggu Jungkook. Pada dasarnya Jimin adalah tipe yang sangat peduli, dari segi apapun. Orang mungkin bisa saja menganggap dia lain atas perilakunya yang terlalu perhatian dan kebaikannya yang berlebih tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri. Meski terkadang dia juga keras dan tegas, hal itu tentunya di perlukan untuk menjadi cangkan dari bagian dirinya yang lunak.

"Apa dia kurang tidur,,?",namja itu bermonolog dengan raut cemas namun samar, lingkaran hitam di area mata Jungkook juga pekat,

"Baiklah, tidur saja, kalau kau memang tidak merasa terganggu dengan keramaian ini,,",ujar Jimin yang kini kembali pada acara menontonnya. Jimin pun di tuntun oleh hatinya agar tidak banyak bergerak, karena ada seseorang yang terlelap di bahunya kini.

Pertunjukkan sudah sampai pada sesi klimaks, bahkan hampir penyelesaian masalah, beberapa kali mengundang penonton berseru histeris oleh adegan yang terkadang menyayat, apalagi kala bagian yang menampilkan adegan khusus snow white dan pangeran. Paras cantik Irene yang berperan sebagai snow white membuat penampakkan terlihat begitu apik saat itu berpadu dengan Pangeran William (Kim Taehyung) yang tidak di ragukan lagi tampannya. Beberapa yang mengaku fans Taehyung pun merasa sangat tersisih oleh keberadaan Irene di panggung sana sebagai pasangan Taehyung, meski itu hanya sebatas sandiwara.

Sejak kemunculan pertama Taehyung di panggung, Jimin sudah menampakkan eskpresi kagum dan bangganya dengan sang sahabat, meski jelas di dalam hatinya,

" _Ku kira Irene akan jadi nenek sihir,, Wajahnya kan sesuai dengan tokoh itu,,",_ begitulah batin Jimin sempat mencibir, menjadikan bibirnya terukir senyum namun sorot matanya begitu kecut. Yang dimaksud Jimin nenek sihir disini adalah ibu tiri snow white,, Lalu kalau dia pikir Irene lebih cocok di peran itu,, siapa yang Jimin pikir seharusnya jadi snow white,?

Jimin bergerak beberapa kali, karena posisi duduknya mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Tapi kemudian dia di buat sangat heran, dari beragam tingkahnya yang menggeliat kesana kemari, Jungkook masih tetap dalam posisinya, tidak merasa terganggu bahkan bergerak pun tidak,, sampai terlintas di pikiran Jimin, anak itu mati atau tidur. Jungkook benar-benar seperti bangkai. Saat menyempati untuk menoleh, dalam penglihatannya bibir Jungkook menekuk tipis, membentuk senyuman yang tentunya juga tipis. Bagaimana dia bisa terlihat sebegitu nyaman saat banyak orang berteriak, tak luput juga tepuk tangan mereka yang lumayan membuat gendang telinga rusak. Jimin bahkan yang suasana hatinya menjadi agak buruk mulai merasa terganggu dengan kebisingan itu, padahal mulanya dia juga ikut berteriak bersama mereka. Dia yang jadi banyak tingkah melihat kesana kemari mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhatian karena dia cukup malas sekarang, padahal di depan sana Taehyung sedang dalam part-nya, tentu saja bersama Irene. Taehyung juga tampak sesekali melirik pada Jimin di sela sela adegannya,

. . .

"Woah, sunbaenim. Kalian benar-benar terlihat dekat sekali sekarang,, Apa status seketika bisa merubah sikap kalian yang selama ini seperti tikus dan kucing,,"

Dan berhasil juga Jimin menemukan hal yang dapat mengalihkan dia, kalimat si Jaehyun cukup nyaring terdengar di telinganya,, akh tidak,, masuk sekali lebih dalam. Jimin pun menghadap pada Jaehyun yang ternyata duduk di barisan kedua agak ke kanan dari posisinya. Dia baru sadar Jaehyun menempati tempat itu. Yeah,, sedari tadi kan sampai dia belum bosan, Jimin begitu fokus pada drama musikalnya. Tak menghiraukan beberapa yang kadang lebih memilih melihat ke arahnya dan Jungkook karena perubahan mereka sungguh drastis. Bahkan masih terbayang bagaimana Jimin selalu marah-marah dan menghukum anak itu tanpa ampun, sementara yang di hukum seperti tidak kapok saja, tak bosan membuat ulah, seolah dia menyepelekan kemarahan Jimin yang bisa saja meledak dan menghancurkan sekolah. Waauuww,, Dahsyat,,!.

Jimin mau menjawab tapi, ekspresinya tadi saat di koridor kini muncul lagi kala mendapati pemuda di sisi Jaehyun ikut berbalik ke belakang melihat dia,

Hening,, seperti ada yang membeku saat Jimin melihat dia lagi, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Ya,, karena pemuda itu adalah orang yang sama dengan yang dia hindari di koridor tadi. Lee Taeyong. Sementara Jimin yang terkejut, Taeyong malah melemparinya senyum.

"Hai Jimin-ah,,!", sapanya terlampau ramah. Bukan Jimin, malah Jaehyun yang langsung memberi tanggapan,

"Kau kenal Jimin sunbaenim,,?", dia langsung menceploskan pertanyaan itu,

"Ne,, aku, Jimin, dan Taehyung,,, Kami teman SMP. Benar kan Jimin ah,,? Kau tentunya tidak lupa kan,,?", Taeyong yang masih setia memberikan tatapan tanpa keraguan pada Jimin, sontak Jaehyun pun ikut menatapnya meminta jawaban,

"Kalian berdua tidak ada yang cerita padaku,,, Sunbaenim, kau diam saja,,?", Jaehyun terus melihat Jimin yang mematung agar di beri penjelasan.

"Eoh,,?"

"Hmm,, iya,, itu benar,,", jawab Jimin pada akhirnya. Terkesan di paksa, dia melirik sebal pada Taeyong,, tapi yang dilihat malah tertarik pada orang yang seenaknya menyandarkan kepala di bahu Jimin. Mata Taeyong yang sudah tajam, terlihat semakin menakutkan saat melirik sinis pada yang diketahui adalah Jungkook. Karena Jimin masih bingung, dia hanya diam.

"Dia kekasihmu,,?!", Taeyong bertanya, tapi nadanya begitu datar,

"Hush,,! Bukan,, dia adiknya,,", lengkap dengan menyikut pinggang Taeyong, Jaehyun langsung mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya,

"Akh,, Kau menyakitiku Jaehyunnie,,,"

Jimin tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dia dengar,, Taeyong memanggil Jaehyun apa,,? Kenapa terdengar mereka sudah sangat akrab.

"Makanya mulut itu jangan asal berucap,,", ujar Jaehyun seperti mengomeli Taeyong.

Setelah mendapat perlakuan sengit dari Jaehyun, Taeyong tidak apa dan malah memberikan cengiran kuda pada Jaehyun, membuat namja itu menatapnya malas. Tidak lama, dia langsung melihat pada Jimin lagi yang juga tengah memperhatikan mereka, namun seketika Jimin berpaling ketika pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu. Entahlah,, itu kecil atau besar, Taeyong masih merasa ada yang sakit di hatinya. Suasana jadi aneh.

"Apa itu benar Jimin-ah,,?!", kali ini nadanya serius.

"Yaa,, kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali sih,, Kau tidak percaya padaku,? Memangnya aku pernah bohong hoh,,?!"kali ini Jaehyun lagi yang meresponnya,, namun mungkin namja itu lebih kesal, terdengar dari nadanya yang meninggi. Taeyong paham sekali dengan Jaehyun yang bibirnya sudah mengerucut,

"Chagiya,, Kau marah,,?", terdengar seperti membujuk,,

Jimin semakin tidak paham, dia melihat pada Jaehyun tengah merajuk, sementara Taeyong berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Juga Taeyong memanggil namja itu 'Chagi'. Setahu dia, beberapa orang memanggil seperti itu pada kekasihnya,, atau. . .

Jaehyun sulit di bujuk jika sudah seperti itu,, tapi Taeyong lebih penasaran pada Jimin. Saat kembali pada Jimin dia malah mendapati Jimin dengan wajah bertanya.

"Oh,,! Jimin ah,, Jaehyun kekasihku. Mungkin itu yang menjadi pertanyaanmu sekarang,,"

Jimin yakin ekspresi wajahnya begitu terbaca oleh Taeyong, atau bahkan juga yang lain. Baiklah, Jimin masih menyusun kata, bagaimana agar tidak terlihat oleh Taeyong dia canggung kali ini.

"Sekarang aku malu sunbae tahu aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu,,"gumam Jaehyun masih terlihat kesal,

"Woah,, Jaehyun tidak bercerita ya,,", Jimin mencoba menyindir agar leleh rasa yang masih beku di hatinya, mencoba tersenyum dan bersikap wajar.

"Sekarang aku malah tidak ingin kau tahu sunbae,,"

Jimin tertawa kecil dan hanya di tujukan pada Jaehyun, tidak untuk Taeyong yang masih tak beralih darinya. Jaehyun adalah kekasih Taeyong,, dia juga seorang gay,,? Begitulah yang di pikiran Jimin, karena selama ini Jaehyun terlihat seperti laki-laki normal pada umumnya. Persetan dengan pemikiran Jimin,, bagaimana dia bisa lupa dengan perasaan kagumnya pada Seokjin sensei yang juga seorang laki-laki.

"Ibuku menikah dengan ayahnya,, namanya Jeon Jungkook,,, ada lagi yang ingin kau tahu, Taeyong ssi,,?", Jimin masih saja gagu bicaranya.

Taeyong senang sekali mengabaikan orang jika dia sedang fokus dalam satu hal, Taeyong memperhatikan Jungkook, mengamati wajah itu lekat-lekat, seperti dia sedang mencari sesuatu di sana.

' _Aku seperti pernah melihatnya,, Siapa ya,,?',_ batin Taeyong menebak-nebak wajah yang menurutnya tidak asing itu.

' _Dia kenapa,,? Apa aku masih terlihat kaku,,?',_ Jimin pun ikut membatin karena risih dengan tatapan Taeyong.

Lalu tiba-tiba riuh tepuk tangan membuat Taeyong maupun Jimin langsung melihat ke sekitar memastikan ada apa. Tidak ingat kah keduanya kini sedang menonton pertunjukkan, tapi kali ini benar-benar heboh,, bahkan ada yang bersorak pula, kedengarannya bukan sorak kegembiraan. Bersamaan Jimin dan Taeyong melihat ke depan mendapati tirai merah panggung perlahan metutup, pertanda drama itu telah berakhir,

"Hah,, Sudah selesai,,?!", Jimin benar-benar di buat bingung. Memang sejak dia mendapati Taeyong disana drama itu sudah hampir menuju endingnya, Ya karena Jimin tadi yang bosan, dia tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan Jimin, bagaimana endingnya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan adegan yang itu. . .

Sementara Jimin sibuk mencari tahu, Taeyong tengah diam di sisi Jaehyun yang masih ikut bersorak-sorak, dia tengah membuka laci-laci memorinya, karena sepertinya ada informasi yang dia perlukan disana.

"Ya,, Sungwoon ssi,,! Ada apa sih,,? Ramai sekali,,,? Apa ada insiden,,?", sekarang karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, Jimin bertanya pada Sungwoon teman seangkatannya, padahal jarak duduk mereka cukup jauh,

"Adegan kissingnya di potong,, Sepertinya mereka semua kecewa,, Entahlah,, kalau aku sih tidak masalah, dramanya bagus kok tanpa adegan seperti itu sekali pun,,", jawab Sungwoon juga agak berteriak,

"Hah,, di potong,,!", matanya membola, namun sesuatu yang tadinya sudah menegang di hati Jimin jadi mengendur, entahlah. Dia kembali pada posisi duduknya masih dengan raut yang tak terbaca, seperti tersenyum, tapi terkejut, seperti senang, tapi bibirnya yang bingo menunjukkan kebingungan.

. . .

Taeyong menoleh lagi, sayangnya Jimin seperti orang tengah berpikir jadi tidak menghiraukan dia, lagipula yang hendak di lihat Taeyong adalah Jungkook yang masih lelap itu tak peduli bagaimana pola tingkah Jimin yang seharusnya dapat mengguncang dia.

' _Justin,, seharusnya namanya Justin. Atau mungkin dia orang yang berbeda,, aku ingat sekali wajah mereka sama,, Justin,, aku lupa nama belakangnya.'_

"Taeyong ah,,! Ayo kita pergi,, sudah selesai dramanya, kau tadi menjanjikan sesuatu padaku kan,,?"

Dengan ekspresi blank Taeyong melihat pada Jaehyun yang sudah merangkul bahunya. Kadang Taeyong bingung, memang tubuh Jaehyun lebih besar dari dia, tapi kalau seperti ini kan jadi terlihat seperti dia yang berada di posisi bottom. Entahlah, yang penting Jaehyun senang, lagipula kalau di ranjang dia tetap dalam kodratnya sebagi top. Eitzz, jangan salah sangka, Jaehyun adalah yang pertama melakukan adegan ranjang bersama pemuda yang mengaku gay karena jatuh cinta pada Jimin itu. Meski masih penasaran, daripada membuat kekasihnya merajuk lagi, Taeyong menurut dan mereka berdua pergi dari tempat yang mulai agak renggang intensitas manusianya itu.

Beberapa orang mulai meninggalkan aula. Sebenarnya itu bukan acara terakhir, melainkan yang pertama, setelah ini masih ada banyak pensi. Mereka di beri jeda sebentar karena meski ada beberapa AC di ruang besar itu tetap saja suasananya panas tatkala ratusan siswa bahkan mencapai ribuan mungkin, berkumpul di sana, udara jadi agak pengap setelah hampir tiga jam berlalu.

Jimin merasa bahunya mulai pegal, dia melihat Jungkook yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan salah satu ciri kalau dia makhluk hidup, yaitu bergerak sejak dia memutuskan untuk bermimpi di bahu Jimin. Jimin sedikit cemas pula,, dia akan mencari ciri yang lain, tangannya pun bergerak ke hidung besar Jungkook. Jari telunjuknya yang berada tepat di depan lubang hidung Jungkook, dapat merasakan jelas ada udara yang keluar dan terhirup dari sana bergantian, fasenya pun teratur. Berarti Jungkook tidak mati. Sekali lagi, kini Jimin beralih ke pergelangan tangan Jungkook, hendak memeriksa denyut nadinya, siapa tahu disana ada informasi disana apakah Jungkook tidur biasa, atau pingsan karena kelelahan. Dan saat dia meraih tangan itu terlihat sekali perbedaan. Milik Jungkook benar-benar kekar, sementara miliknya terlihat mungil. Dia jadi ingat Taehyung yang sering membandingkan jarinya dengan milik Taehyung, memperlihatkan semakin benar ucapan Taehyung yang menyebut jarinya Tiny. Dalam hati dia kesal, tapi lihatlah bibir Jimin yang malah menukik senyum.

"Ya,, Jungkook ah,,! Bangun,,!", ucapnya agak berbisik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh itu,,namun. . .

Jimin terkesiap saat kepala Jungkook bergerak mendekat, membuat Jimin merasa ada sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di ceruk lehernya. Rasanya geli, jangan-jangan itu,, Jimin melirik,, dan memang benar itu bibir yang menempel sekali di kulitnya, tentu saja milik Jungkook. Jimin begitu risih dan terus berusaha mendorong tubuh di sampingnya itu menjauh, tapi semakin dia mendorong, Jungkook semakin bergerak dan menimbulkan gesekan halus di lehernya,, Jimin tidak tahu sensasi apa yang dia rasakan, tapi benar-benar geli,

"Jungkook-ah,, Jungkook-ah,, Jungkook-ah,,!", Jimin terus memanggil berharap telinga Jungkook dapat bekerja normal kali ini,

Tirai itu terbuka lagi karena para pemain akan berkumpul memberikan penghormatan dan ucapan terima kasih pada apresiasi penonton. Taehyung tentunya ada di antara mereka, dan dia yang sejak tadi sudah tahu di mana keberadaan Jimin segera meloloskan pandangannya pada namja itu, namun apa yang Taehyung dapati, dia mematung dalam perasaannya yang seperti terdorong ke belakang sampai terasa sesak. Pandangannya seketika kosong hingga dia pun tidak menyadari beberapa pemain sudah membungkuk hormat sementara dia diam dalam kebisuan, Yugyeom yang di sisi Taehyung langsung menarik lengan pemuda itu untuk membawanya membungkuk, sontak itu membuat Taehyung sadar.

. . .

Kali ini Jimin terlampau kesal dengan Jungkook, tapi mendapati tirai yang terbuka,, apa pedulinya,

"KIM TAEHYUUUUNGGG,,!", begitu Jimin yang paling heboh dari yang lain meneriaki nama Taehyung dengan suara cemprengnya. Yang dipanggil pun kembali melihat ke arah dia setelah tadi sempat beralih pandang, Taehyung tersenyum,, tersenyum dalam rasa pahit untuk Jimin, dan Jimin dengan polosnya sangat riang melambai pada Taehyung sementara di sisinya seorang pemuda seperti sangat menikmati berada di pundak itu.

Hanya ada tiga pintu di aula itu sangat tidak seimbang dengan jumlah manusianya. Daripada berdesak desakkan, Taeyong memilih membawa Jaehyun agak menepi dulu. Tepat saat dia mendegar suara aneh yang pernah sangat dia rindukan meneriaki nama seorang yang dia kenal itu, Taeyong lantas melihat pada Jimin melambai ke arah panggung, dia pun mengikuti padangan Jimin, dan berakhir di sana, pada pemuda yang terlihat sekali tengah bersandiwara, dramanya sudah berakhir bukan,? Tidak inilah drama yang sebenarnya di mainkan oleh Taehyung. Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Apa Taehyung saja, atau memang pemain-pemain drama di atas panggung itu juga sering melakukan sandiwara di kehidupan nyata mereka. Seperti Taehyung sekarang yang tengah memerankan sosok tegar dan selalu dapat tersenyum walau hatinya tertancap oleh jarum yang tanpa orang kira itu berasal dari namja yang terlampau polos itu. Taeyong ingin sekali bertepuk tangan atas kehebatan Taehyung, memberikan apresiasi atas kemampuannya, tapi mungkin Jaehyun akan menganggap dia tidak waras. Untuk sekarang cukup tersenyum tipis dan menyaksikan seberapa jauh drama itu akan berlangsung, Taeyong yang paling tahu alurnya sejak awal akan terus mengawasi, sampai dia rasa tepat waktu untuk tokoh ketiga menengahi,, dia akan bergabung. Sebagaimana pun ending drama ini sangat penting, bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk si tokoh pertama.

.

.

.

Berkat bantuan Minwoo dkk Jimin berhasil membawa tubuh Jungkook ke tempat berbaring yang sesungguhnya, ranjang di ruang kesehatan. Dia merasa lega sekarang karena tidak ada lagi sesuatu yang bertengger di pundaknya. Jimin masih penuh tanya kenapa Jungkook bisa sepulas itu saat tidur, terlebih kalau ingat penuturan Jinyoung tadi, ketua PMR. Dia mengatakan bahwa Jungkook kehilangan banyak waktu tidur, makanya tubuh itu tidak bereaksi apapun saat di guncangkan, seperti orang pingsan padahal sebenarnya dia hanya tidur. Jinyoung menambahi kalau Jungkook memiliki ciri-ciri yang menunjukkan dirinya adalah pengidap insomnia, yang itu Jimin benar-benar tidak tahu,, ya mungkin dua bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui seluk beluk pemuda yang kini menjadi adik tirinya itu. Meski sebelumnya dia memiliki waktu lebih lama mengenal Jungkook, tapi Jimin tidak pernah tahu sejauh itu. Baiklah, di rumah nanti dia pikir dapat menanyakan perihal itu pada Jungkook, bagaimana pun Jungkook kini adalah seorang adik, meski tiri. Jimin yang dengan orang lain saja peduli, apalagi dengan adiknya.

.

Kini perutnya lapar, karena ada bazar di luar tentunya banyak stand penjual makanan. Jimin tidak sudah tidak tahan lagi membayangkan itu, perutnya pun ikut mengapresiasi.

"Jungkook-ah,, Kau tidurlah yang nyenyak, aku akan kembali setelah berhasil membujuk perutku yang sudah merajuk ini,, Okey,,", Jimin menepuk dada Jungkook hendak berpamitan, dan pemuda itu tidak merespon, Jimin anggap itu 'Iya'.

"Baiklah,,bye, bye,, Mimpi indah,,,", Jimin terkikik geli sendiri karena ucapannya yang di buat-buat sok manis,, ah,, perutnya sudah memprotes sebaiknya dia segera beranjak.

...

Jimin tercekat saat seseorang tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan dia berakhir di dekapan orang tersebut. Tinggi tubuhnya yang tidak sepadan dengan orang itu, kini kepala Jimin sudah terbenam di dada bidang orang itu, terlebih di merasa tubuhnya semakin di dekap erat. Meski awalnya kaget, setelah aroma maskulin khas itu terhirup oleh hidungnya ketegangan di tubuh Jimin luruh, malah dia membalas pelukan itu sembari bibirnya yang tersenyum. Jimin menepuk-nepuk punggung orang itu yang lapang.

"Waeyo,,?", tanyanya dengan nada manja, ya, karena orang itu adalah Taehyung. Terdengar jelas napas Taehyung berhembus kasar, tapi perlahan menjadi stabil. Masih belum melepas pelukannya.

"Aku benar-benar gugup tadi, tapi tidak lagi sekarang.. Terima kasih,,"

"Kenapa berterima kasih padaku,, berarti sukses yaa,,"

"Aku tahu maksudmu,,"

"Umh,,?"

Taehyung melepas tubuh Jimin tapi beralih menggenggam tangannya,

"Kajja,,! Seperti janjiku, aku akan mentraktirmu,,"

"Wooaah,, ku kira itu tadi janji palsu,,"

"Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu,, Ayolaah,,!", Taehyung tidak mau basa basi lagi dan langsung saja membawa Jimin melangkah,

"Lepaskan tanganku,, orang orang akan berpikiran aneh,,", Jimin berujar dengan rasa tidak enak, padahal dalam hati dia nyaman,, Jimin hanya terlalu memikirkan perkataan orang.

"Oh,,Ne,,", Taehyung tidak melihat ke arah Jimin dan langsung menjauhkan tangan Jimin tepat setelah kalimat itu. Rasanya jadi semakin aneh, mungkin menggaruk pelipis kini jadi kebiasaan Taehyung. Sekarang dia bimbang bagaimana seorang Park Jimin menganggapnya.

Lalu dengan ego masing-masing keduanya tak saling bicara sampai beberapa meter mereka melangkah bersama. Taehyung lebih tertarik dengan jalan di depan yang malah tidak membuat pikirannya rumit.

Jimin mengamati Taehyung dari samping, jantungnya seperti memompa lebih cepat, terlalu cepat bahkan sampai di bagian tertentu malah terasa sakit. Sebaiknya dia beralih,

Langkah semakin melambat,

Angin mendesis menemani keduanya,

"Hei,, seharusnya itu tadi bisa jadi kesempatanmu,, Kenapa kau melewatkan ciumannya,,? Padahal aku yakin banyak yang iri dengan peranmu,,", ucap Jimin dengan terkekeh seperti sedang mencairkan sesuatu yang jadi beku di antara mereka. Karena Jimin pikir Taehyung menjadi terlalu diam sekarang. Taehyung hanya tidak ingin dirinya terlihat kecewa karena pertanyaan Jimin, namun sudah terlanjur lolos dan bisa di rasakan Jimin Taehyung mendengus pada dirinya sendiri. Jimin memilih untuk mengatupkan mulutnya saja,

"Bagiku ciuman hanya untuk orang yang di cintai,,"Taehyung berucap, terdengar tegas. Barisan kata yang mengandung banyak maksud, bisakah Jimin menangkapnya.?

Mata indah namja itu mulai berair, entahlah. Kelabu yang seketika menjalar di sekeliling mereka, Jimin yang tengah memintal kemejanya, merasa bibir merah itu kaku. Sementara Taehyung berusaha tidak menengok, karena penampakkannya sekarang menyedihkan. Koridor yang mereka lintasi itu jadi terasa semakin senyap saja.

"Kau ingin makan apa,,?", berusaha memecah langit hitam.

"Ramen ayam pedas,"

Taehyung terkekeh,, dan menyadari bahwa Jimin tidak berubah, sama halnya dengan hubungan mereka.

. . .

Di atap gedung sekolah menjadi pilihan Taehyung dan Jimin singgah untuk menghabiskan jajanan yang mereka beli. Suasananya pun kini menjadi kembali normal. Obrolan yang sebegitu mengalirnya sampai terkadang mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kesulitan bernapas,

. . .

Udara terlalu sejuk di atas sana mengundang Jimin untuk berdiri agar tubuhnya lebih leluasa di terpa angin. Matahari pun seolah tak ingin mengusik keberadaan mereka di sana, hanya memberikan intensitas cahaya sedang agar tidak terlalu panas. Taehyung mengamati tubuh ramping yang berdiri di sana itu, agak sebal karena Jimin mengubah rambut hitamnya jadi blonde, membuat tampilan namja manis itu semakin menggemaskan saja,, dan juga kenapa Jimin tidak memotong rambutnya yang agak panjang. Saat itu di terpa angin, Jimin menjadi view yang sangat menarik perhatian Taehyung. Begitu dia menyunggingkan senyum bahagia karena di suguhkan pemandangan indah.

. . .

Pada akhirnya Taehyung tidak tahan lagi dan segera mendirikan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju namja itu. Karena sesuatu seperti mengundang hasratnya yang telah lama. Perlahan dan senyumnya mulai melebar. Iris mata Taehyung menjadi tajam, dan sebut saja tatapannya itu adalah tatapan intens. Taehyung mengamati dari atas sampai bawah, begitu hingga pikirannya melayang dan singgah pada keinginannya yang lebih. Lalu,,

' _GREB,,!'_

Jimin seperti mendapat sengatan listrik,, tubuhnya menegang.

"Taehyung-ah,,! Apa yang kau lakukan,,", matanya membola tak percaya,

"Back hug,,", bisik Taehyung sangat seduktif di telinganya. Jimin mungkin tidak setegang tadi, namun dia bergidik ngeri karena tangan Taehyung yang menyesapi pinggangnya,

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

 **Gaje,,?!**

Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Eh,, typonya harap di maklumi

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!

 **Reviewnya di tunggu loh,,**

 **Hehe..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Park Jimin (18th)**

 **Kim Taehyung (18th)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (17th)**

 **Cast:**

 **All of member BTS**

 **Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy**

 **Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy**

 **Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy**

 **Beberapa cast pendukung**

 **Oh iya, ada banyak cast tambahan baru yang tidak di sebutkan ya,,?**

 **Tolong di maklumi..**

 **Dan juga itu cast nya Cuma pinjam nama doang kok...**

 **Nggak apa apa kan.?**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _ **Jusseoo...!**_

. . .

Pada akhirnya Taehyung tidak tahan lagi dan segera mendirikan tubuhnya, melangkah menuju namja itu. Karena sesuatu seperti mengundang hasratnya yang telah lama. Perlahan dan senyumnya mulai melebar. Iris mata Taehyung menjadi sangat tajam, dan sebut saja tatapannya itu adalah tatapan intens. Taehyung mengamati dari atas sampai bawah, begitu hingga pikirannya melayang pada keinginannya yang lebih. Dan,,

' _GREB,,!'_

Jimin seperti mendapat sengatan listrik,, tubuhnya menegang.

"Taehyung-ah,,!", matanya membola tak percaya,

"Back hug,,", bisik Taehyung begitu seduktif di telinganya. Jimin mungkin tidak setegang tadi, namun dia bergidik ngeri karena tangan Taehyung yang menyesapi pinggangnya,

"Hal penting yang ingin ku katakan Jimin-ah. . . .Bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu,,"Ucapnya terkesan begitu sulit karena napasnya yang tertahan, setelah beralih dari surai Jimin yang aromanya selalu dapat menghipnotis dia, kini Taehyung terus mengamati ceruk leher yang putih itu, seperti adalah bagian yang paling menarik baginya. Di balik itu Jimin tersenyum, dia mulai menerima perlakuan Taehyung sekarang dan meraih kedua tangan besar yang masih meligkar nyaman di pinggangnya. Lalu menengok ke samping melirik si empunya. Sangat jelas Taehyung menyimak bibir merah itu mengatakan, 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Taehyung-ah',

Jimin menarik tangan pemuda itu yang melingkari pinggangnya agar sedikit memberi ruang yang lebih longgar, karena dia ingin berbalik badan. Kini mereka berhadapan.

Taehyung mendaratkan dahinya pada dahi Jimin seketika, mereka saling tersenyum lama, lalu Jimin lebih memilih memejamkan mata, merasakan deru napas hangat Taehyung yang mulai menjelajahi wajahnya dengan tatapan tajam. Taehyung pikir yang akan jadi sasaran pertamanya adalah bibir kissable Jimin, namun leher yang jenjang sejak di awal telah mencuri perhatiannya. Taehyung merasa mulai gerah. Dia mendongak sebentar untuk menarik napas di sela sela nafsunya yang memuncak,

Kembali lagi pada wajah itu,

"Angkat dagumu!" ucap Taehyung dengan suara berat yang hampir terdengar sulit untuk diucapkan.

Jimin dengan mudahnya menurut, dan mengangkat dagunya perlahan, membiarkan Taehyung melihat lebih jelas lehernya yang jenjang dengan liontin cantik yang pernah Taehyung berikan menggantung indah. Mata Taehyung membola, menyaksikan bagaimana keindahan itu terlihat dengan sempurna. Kemeja putih yang setiap hari di pakai Jimin, tapi kenapa tampaknya lebih istimewa sekarang dan berhasil membingkai kulit leher selangka bunny-nya yang tampak halus tanpa cacat. Terlebih kilauan emas putih liontin di sana, membuat itu nampak lebih mempesona. Tanpa sadar tangan Taehyung bergerak sendiri mendaki naik menyentuh keindahan itu, dan meraba dengan ujung jemarinya. Jimin terkesiap, dia rasakan jelas bagaimana dinginnya ujung jari Taehyung bergerak pelan di atas kulitnya menyingkap kerah kemejanya yang menghalangi . Jantungnya berdentum keras, namun perasaannya sangat menerima. Sementara itu jemari tangan Taehyung terus menyusuri bentuk kalungnya dan sentuhannya kini mulai menyerupai usapan halus nan pelan yang merambat ke tengkuk namja yang enggan membuka matanya itu. Jimin meremang berusaha semakin memejamkan erat kedua matanya lebih dalam, dan Taehyung entah bagaimana kini telah merapatkan tubuh mereka, dengan tangan lainnya yang kini di pinggul Jimin. Kembali pada kemeja Jimin yang masih rapi. Sekarang dingin, Jimin bisa mendengar nafas Taehyung yang memburu dan terasa mendekati pundaknya, pemudda itu seperti terengah padahal permainan belum di mulai.

Namja itu merinding saat bibir basah Taehyung terasa menempel di perpotongan leher sebelah kanannya dan nafas pemuda itu yang terhembus pelan di kulit. Taehyung menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam seperti berusaha menyimpan aroma Jimin di paru-parunya. Jimin bergidik ngeri, tangannya terkepal kuat hingga buku jarinya memutih saat kedua lengan Taehyung meyusup memeluknya semakin erat. Bahkan kemejanya terangkat, membuatnya merasa dinginnya angin menggores perut bidangnya

"Taehyung-ah..." erangnya dengan suara mendesah yang malah semakin membuat Taehyung gila. Tentu saja Taehyung menjadi sangat kuat,

"Akhh.." Jimin terkesiap saat Taehyung tiba-tiba meremas pinggulnya tanpa ada sehelai kain yang membatasi karena kemejanya telah berantakan. Belum lagi kecupan basah yang mulai menyerang perpotongan lehernya. Jimin merasa setengah gila, membuat pandangannya samar, karena genangan air di matanya meleleh,

Taehyung menatap tajam Jimin yang masih memejamkan mata, menahan tangis. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya, ia lalu mendekakan kepalanya ke kepala Jimin dan mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Jimin tersentak ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menempel di bibirnya. Namja manis itu langsung membuka mata. Ia sangat terkejut saat mendapati Taehyung tengah menciumnya.

"Hm.. hh.." Jimin memukul-mukul dada pria tampan itu, ingin melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu. Namun tak ada respon dari Taehyung. Ia malah menekan kepala bagian belakang Jimin untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Namun tetap saja, Jimin terus-menerus memukul dada pria itu.

"Berhenti memukulku!" bentak Taehyung setelah melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

"Kau mau memperkosaku di sini eoh,,?!", Jimin balik membentak. Taehyung mendesis,

"Kau terlanjur menggodaku Park Jimin,, ini harus di selesaikan,,"putus Taehyung menyeringai tajam.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari Jimin, Taehyung kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dan kembali mencium bibir yang sudah terlanjur memerah itu. Lebih liar dari yang sebelumnya. Awalnya Jimin tak membalas ciuman pemuda itu, karena terlalu shock, namun ketika Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya, meminta izin masuk, barulah Jimin mulai membalas ciuman itu. Hisapan, kecupan dan lumatan memenuhi permainan mereka. Suasana yang hening pun mendukung kegiatan mereka, hanya suara decak ciuman yang menggema di atmospher. Jimin memukul dada Taehyung, bagaimanapun mereka membutuhkan asupan oksigen. Taehyung melepas pagutan bibir itu dan menatap Jimin yang balas menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu. Jimin lalu menunduk.

"Maaf.." bisik Taehyung, entah bermaksud apa. Jimin malah tersenyum dan kemudian mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung dengan manja, memandang dia dengan eyesmile imut yang menggoda. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung kembali menyatukan bibir keduanya. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Jimin tanpa memisahkan bibir mereka. Pemuda itu lalu melingkarkan kedua kaki namja itu di pinggangnya. Kini Jimin seperti koala yang dia gendong. Tak lama kemudian, barulah Taehyung menjeda kegiatan itu lagi. Jimin yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi dari Taehyung harus menunduk untuk melihat Taehyung yang mendongak padanya. Tatapan mereka yang memperlihatkan kelelahan, tapi senyum yang saling membalas menginginkan agar lebih lama lagi,

Taehyung menatap manik mata Jimin,

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu Park Jimin,,", sorot mata Taehyung tidak menampilkan kebohongan,

"Ne,, aku mungkin lebih dari itu,," jawab Jimin tak kalah seduktif.

"Bolehkah aku..?" tanyanya. Jimin hanya mengangguk,

Sambil mengamati leher sampai dada bidang Jimin yang terpampang jelas di depannya, Taehyung mendekatkan kepalanya bagian indah yang paling bisa membuat Jimin mengeluarkan desahan sensual itu. Ia lalu mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan dan meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan di sana. Desahan dan desahan mewarnai permainan mereka.

"KIM TAEHYUUUNGGG,,!"pekik Jungkook begitu menggema di ruangan yang sepi itu. Dia yang kini dalam posisi duduk, napasnya terengah-engah seperti baru saja berlari kiloan meter, masih tak percaya dengan hal yang seolah begitu nyata terjadi di depan matanya. Urat kepalanya sampai mengegang, Jungkook mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Tidak banyak yang dilakukan, dia segera beranjak meninggalkan ruang itu, ada yang harus dia pastikan. Oh, adegan panas Jimin dan Taehyung tadi itu terjadi di dalam mimpi Jungkook. Mimpi yang sangat buruk bagi Jungkook. Kini pikirannya menjadi gusar dan harus segera menemukan Jimin,

. . . .

Jungkook terus berlari, hingga dia sadar, dimana dia harus mencarinya. Sedari tadi dia hanya berlari tanpa arah, sampai Minwoo menyapa dia,

"Jungkook ssi,,! Kau sudah bangun,,?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan itu, Jungkook malah langsung melontarkan pertanyaan lain.

"Dimana Jimin,,?"

"Oh,, ku lihat sih tadi dia bersama Taehyung sunbaenim,, sepertinya ke atap,,"

Sungguh tidak bisa dia terima, bersama Taehyung, dan di atap. Tidak. Jangan di atap. Jungkook merasakan ada yang ngilu di kepalanya, karena itu seperti dejavu. Tanpa berpamitan Jungkook segera menuju tempat yang di maksud Minwoo. Minwoo anggap itu tidak masalah, karena begitulah Jungkook. Tapi, agak heran juga, Jungkook terlihat gelisah sekali,

Persetan dengan ponselnya yang berdering, Jungkook terus menaiki anak tangga, tak peduli seberapa kakinya pegal dan keringatnya bercucuran, keinginannya untuk segera sampai disana tidak bisa di toleransi.

. . .

Taehyung menghampiri Jimin yang berdiri disana, dan kini mereka bersebelahan. Jimin tengah menggoyang-goyangkan minuman botolnya bersamaan dengan Taehyung yang asik mengunyah permen karet.

"Kau itu seorang yang sangat toleran Jimin-ah,,", Taehyung bermaksud memuji, namun karena suaranya tidak jelas saat dia bicara sambil mengunyah, Jimin memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi itu,

"Kau mau makan atau bicara,,! Pilih salah satu,,!", omel Jimin. Taehyung meringis malu sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, dia lalu membuang permen karet itu, padahal rasanya masih manis,

"Maksudmu toleran,?"Jimin penasaran, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk meninggalkan pemandangan di depan matanya,

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin, meletakkan kedua sikunya di besi pembatas agar dia dapat menopang dagu kala memperhatikan Jimin,

"Ya,, ku kira hubunganmu dengan Jungkook malah akan jadi lebih parah setelah kalian jadi saudara,, mengingat bagaimana kau tidak ingin orang-orang tahu tentang itu,, Ku pikir kau akan bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan bersikeras menentang itu, atau terus merajuk, tapi kurasa sekarang kau menerimanya dengan baik,,", ujar Taehyung, dapat di lihatnya Jimin tersenyum tipis,

"Ku kira juga akan seperti itu. Kekanak-kanakan sekali jika menuruti egoku. . . . .Jujur aku sangat bahagia dengan keluargaku yang utuh sekarang. Yang dulu-dulu menjadi urusanku dengan Jungkook, tapi sekarang anak itu berubah. Kelakuannya jadi lebih baik,, bahkan kalau di rumah, aku merasa benar-benar memiliki seorang adik,, dia itu manja,,", Jimin meremang mengingat beberapa sikap Jungkook.

"Benarkah,,?", Taehyung agak tidak percaya, sulit membayangkan Jeonbreaker itu bersikap manja.

"Aku menyayangi Papiku yang sekarang, benar-benar seperti ayahku sendiri,, itu juga berarti aku harus menyayangi Jungkook sebagai adikku,,"tambahnya lagi.

Taehyung terdiam, lega mendengar Jimin berucap seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia bimbang kala mengingat Jungkook sendiri yang sejak awal dia melihat pemuda itu memiliki tatapan lain untuk Jimin.

"Kalau aku,, kau menyayangiku sebagai apa,,?", tanya Taehyung dengan enteng sembari kembali membuka bungkus permen karetnya lagi.

"Memangnya aku pernah bilang menyayangimu,,?", gurau Jimin,

Taehyung tercelos dan langsung mencubit dagu Jimin, pura-pura kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan,,!"dengusnya yang di buat-buat karena dia tahu Jimin yang terkekeh itu sedang menggodanya,

Tiba-tiba angin entah dari mana berhembus kencang menerbangkan debu di lantai atap itu yang memang kotor. Sampai Taehyung mendapati Jimin mengerjapkan matanya imut, tapi sepertinya mata Jimin kemasukan debu. Tangan itu terangkat, dengan cepat Taehyung menanahannya,

"Jangan di kucek,,!"titahnya pelan penuh pengertian, Taehyung mendekat dan berdiri di depan Jimin mengamati itu,

"Tapi ini gatal Tae,,", Jimin agak merengek,

"Biar ku lihat,,", hanya seperti itu, raut cemas Taehyung sangat kentara di wajahnya,

"Perih,,?", tambahnya.

Jimin mengangguk,, Taehyung dengan pergerakkan hati-hati membuka mata kanan Jimin mendapati itu agak merah,, dia mulai meniupnya,,

Jimin malah terkikik,

"Wae,,?"

"Napasmu terasa dingin Tae,,"

Bagaimana tidak, permen karet yang di makan Taehyung rasa mintnya sangat kuat. Taehyung jadi ikut tertawa kecil,

"Bagaimana,,?"

"Masih mengganjal,,"jawab Jimin seadanya karena memang dia masih merasa ada sesuatu di dalam matanya.

Taehyung kembali meniupinya lebih pelan lagi. Posisi mereka,, kalau orang melihat dari belakang Jimin pasti akan berpikir kedua orang itu sedang bercumbu. Dari beberapa angel Taehyung terlihat memiringkan kepalanya dengan tangan meraup wajah Jimin sementara Jimin sendiri mendongak. Itu posisi orang berciuman kebanyakan.

Dan benar saja, jangan di kira hanya ada Taehyung dan Jimin di tempat itu,, dua siswa yang di kenal sebagai anggota publikasi sekolah, bersembunyi di balik dinding lain, mengabadikan itu dengan kamera. Asal tahu juga, itu adalah foto yang ke sekian yang semakin memperkuat issue bahwa keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih. Karena mereka sudah seperti paparazi yang mengikuti kedua pasangan yang statusnya masih ambigu itu.

. . .

Saat tiba di atas, dia langsung mengedarkan pendangannya. Benar saja. Itu seperti dejavu,, Jungkook mengepal tangannya kuat tepat mendapati mereka disana.

"Hyung,,!",

Taehyung menghentikan aksinya karena mendapati pemuda itu, terengah-engah namun seketika menatapnya sangat sakarstik.

Jimin yang merasa di panggil menoleh dengan mata kanan yang masih memicing,

"Hei, Apa sudah baik-baik saja,?", alih-alih membalas tatapan sengit Jungkook, Taehyung lebih mengkhawatirkan Jimin.

"Sudah lebih baik,,"jawab Jimin sekenanya. Matanya agak samar, tapi dia melihat jelas Jungkook kini berjalan ke arah mereka,

"Oh, Jungkook-ah,, Kau sudah bangun,, Bagaimana tidurmu,,?", Jimin bertanya tapi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan yang di tanya, Jungkook juga begitu malah tertarik dengan yang lain.

Karena Jimin tengah sibuk membenarkan penglihatannya, dia tidak menyadari aura dingin menjalari tempat itu, baik Jungkook maupun Taehyung seolah tengah beradu ketajaman dari tatapan mereka masing-masing, menimbulkan kilatan petir di angkasa, (Lebay).

' _Jimin mungkin menganggapmu seorang adik,, Tapi aku tidak yakin denganmu,,!'_

' _Menjauh darinya Kim Taehyung,,!"_

' _Tidak akan, bahkan sejengkal pun,,'_

Kini Jimin benar-benar merasa penglihatannya sudah jernih kembali,, yang pertama di lihat Jungkook karena Taehyung ada di belakangnya,

"Kau mencariku Jungkook-ah,,?"

"Ne,, Hyung,, Papi menelpon, dia meminta kita pulang lebih awal,,"

Jimin dengan wajah herannya,

"Apa ada hal penting,,?"

"Kurasa,,"

"Baiklah,, kajja,,! Oh, Taehyung-ah,, kau dengar kan,, Aku pulang lebih dulu ya,, bye,,", seolah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa karena hanya Jimin yang merasa semuanya baik, dengan begitu wajarnya dia berpamitan pada pemuda yang hatinya agak kacau itu,

' _GREB,'_

Taehyung menahan lengannya, langsung itu mendapat tatapan lebih tajam dan terlihat sekali Jungkook tidak suka,

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang,,",

Jimin tersenyum, mungkin dalam hati dia ingin sekali,, tapi. . . dia melepas tangan itu pelan, tidak semudah itu Jimin-ah.

"Ayahku meminta kami pulang,, Ya sepertinya memang harus pulang dengannya,, Apa,,? Kau keberatan,,?", kalimat tanya Jimin itu bermaksud guyonan, nadanya pun seperti sedang bergurau.

"Ya,, Aku keberatan,,", tapi jawaban Taehyung serius. Demi menutupi perasaan yang seketika aneh di hatinya, Jimin langsung terkekeh bersamaan mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk melepas tangannya,

"Kau itu aneh,,"

Barisan kata yang membuat hati Taehyung ngilu tepat setelah Jimin beranjak bersama pemuda itu... Taehyung mengepal tangannya kuat, membenturkan itu ke tralis besi, hingga menimbulkan memar. Itu tak lebih sakit dari yang di dalam.

. . .

Selama perjalanan pulang, Jimin terus memikirkan Taehyung, seolah tak ada orang di sisinya yang perlu di ajak bicara. Jungkook terus memandanginya dengan tatapan sedih,

 _Malam harinya,,_

Namja itu meremang dalam kesenyapan. Mencoba menyelami pikirannya sendiri untuk mencerna semuanya. Dimana bibi Yoon yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan memilih pulang ke Thailand untuk mengurus ayahnya yang sudah tua. Laki-laki yang tidak bersamanya sejak dia berusia dua tahun itu bercerai dan meninggakan dia dan ibunya bersama wanita lain. Bisa di bilang ini pertama kalinya bibi Yoon bertemu sang ayah semenjak hampir seumur hidupnya tidak melihat batang hidung laki-laki tersebut. Yang jadi pertanyaan menggeluti pikiran Jimin, kenapa bibi Yoon berkenan kembali pada laki-laki yang tentunya telah menyakit hatinya, terlebih ibunya itu. Cukup satu jawaban kala Jimin bertanya pada wanita berusia setengah abad itu, yaitu karena laki-laki itu adalah ayahnya, sampai kapan pun dan apapun yang terlelah terlewati tidak akan mengubah ikatan mereka. Jawaban yang sempat membuat Jimin seperti di pukul oleh sesuatu,

,

Jimin melenguh, menghembuskan napasnya pelan menjadikan itu membaur dengan udara malam. Sempat terpikir tentang seseorang, tapi entahlah, masih terasa sulit bagi dia. Luka itu masih ada di hatinya sampai detik ini juga,

"Kau baik-baik saja Nak,,?", Pria itu datang menyodorkan segelas coklat panas padanya, Jimin terhenyak, dia jadi merasa tidak enak dengan sang ayah yang kini berdiri di sisinya.

"Seharusnya aku yang membuatkan ini untuk Papi,,"sahutnya pelan.

"Tidak apa,, Lagipula kau belum pernah kan mencoba coklat panas buatanku papimu ini, pasti akan membuat Jimin ketagihan,,"ujarnya hangat,, mengundang Jimin untuk membalas senyumnya yang tak kalah lebar. Lelaki itu benar-benar sosok yang dirindukan kehadirannya oleh Jimin selama ini.

"Gomawo,,"ujarnya seraya menerima itu dengan kedua tangannya dengan sopan.

"Woah, ternyata pemandangan dari balkon ini lumayan juga,,"gumam sang ayah menengadah ke langit, Jimin memandangnya senang. Lalu dia kembali pada posisinya semula. Tidak langsung meneguk minumannya itu, Jimin memilih untuk mengulum gelasnya agar panas yang di dalam situ berpindah ke telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Jimin ah,,? Papi melihatmu melamun tadi,,", tanya pria itu cemas,

"Tidak ada Pi,, eum,, bagaimana dengan Jungkook,,?"

Pria itu menjatuhkan sorot matanya, terlihat sayu,, mengingat terakhir kali dia melihat Jungkook,

"Dia masih di kamarnya,, Mungkin adikmu itu lelah,,"katanya sambil tersenyum seolah berusaha mengatakan pada Jimin agar dia tidak perlu khawatir,, tapi kenapa Jimin melihat jelas sekali bahwa senyum itu hanya untuk menutupi sesuatu.

Jimin jadi cemas sekarang, pasalnya saat mengantar bibi Yoon ke bandara tadi, Jimin melihat Jungkook menangis, namun Jungkook seketika menyeka air matanya saat mendapati Jimin melihat dia. Saat di tanya pun, Jungkook menjawab tidak apa-apa. Jimin paham maksud dari air mata Jungkook,, bagaimana tidak, Bibi Yoon adalah orang yang merawat Jungkook sejak kepergian ibunya. Kini dia jadi murung memikirkan pemuda itu,

Bibi Yoon tidak akan kembali lagi, Jimin semakin merasa sedih jadinya,, dia senang bertemu wanita yang begitu baik itu, bagaimana Jimin bisa lupa dengan bibi Yoon yang setiap malam bersedia membantunya menyelesaikan rajutan. Bibi Yoon akan merawat ayahnya yang sudah sakit-sakitan, terlebih anak dari sang ayah yang bisa di hubungi hanya bibi Yoon. Laki-laki itu kini hanya sebatang kara di negeri gajah putih, istrinya sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu. Begitulah dia tadi memberikan penuturan, alasan dia akan menetap bersama ayahnya. Yang menusuk hati Jimin, saat bibi Yoon mengatakan, setidaknya meski di detik-detik terakhir dalam hidup sang ayah, bibi Yoon ingin ayahnya tahu, bahwa dia adalah seorang anak yang selalu menyayangi ayahnya.

. . .

' _Tok,, tok,,!'_

"Jungkook-ah,, Kau di dalam Nak,,?", wanita itu mencoba mendengar keheningan di balik pintu,, ini sudah empat jam setelah kamar itu tertutup dengan Jungkook di dalamnya. Wanita itu semakin cemas tatkala yang di dalam tidak menanggapi,

"Jungkook-ah apa mami boleh masuk,,?", dia mencoba sekali lagi,, terus berharap ada suara yang berasal dari mulut Jungkook.

"Ne,,", akhirnya dia menjawab, meski lemah sekali. Wanita itu segera memutar kenop pintunya, dan mendapati Jungkook sedang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan kepala yang menunduk,, anak laki-lakinya itu bahkan belum mengganti pakaian terakhir yang dia kenakan,

Wanita itu mendekat dan duduk di sisinya, dia mengusap bahu Jungkook lembut,

"Nak,, Papi dan hyungmu sudah menunggu di luar,, Ayo kita makan malam sayang,, Jangan sampai kau sakit,,", bujuknya begitu hati-hati,

"Siapa lagi yang akan meninggalkanku Mi,,?", tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan suara yang teramat berat,

Pertanyaan itu sontak sangat memukul hati sang ibu,,, dia menatap Jungkook nanar, keadaan putranya sangat menyedihkan saat dia melihat lebih jelas wajah Jungkook yang basah,

"Jungkook-ah,,Tidak ada yang akan meninggalkanmu Nak,,"

"Apa mami bisa menjanjikan itu padaku,,?"

Kini Jungkook menoleh pada wanita itu, memperlihatkan kesedihannya yang teramat dalam, meminta kepastian. Juga sorot mata itu menampakkan rasa takut. Dia adalah seorang ibu,, tentunya sangat hancur jika melihat anaknya yang terlihat jelas sangat terguncang. Sama halnya seperti dia menyayangi Jimin, tak ada bedanya dengan Jungkook. Dia langsung membawa putra bungsunya itu dalam dekapan, untuk memberinya rasa tenang dan aman,

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu Jungkook-ah,, Mami janji,, Papi, Mami,dan hyungmu akan selalu di sisimu sayang, Kau tidak perlu takut,,", dia berusaha meyakinkannya. Jungkook menahan isakannya, dia senang sekaligus sedih,, bagaimana harus di ungkapkan. Rasanya sakit sekali,,

"Menangislah, nak,, Menangislah di pelukan Mamimu ini,,", air mata wanita itu pun juga tidak bisa telalu lama di tahan merasakan kesedihan putranya,

Jungkook yakin, jika ibu kandungya masih hidup, dia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita yang sangat di sayanginya itu.

.

.

Suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring begitu meracau dalam kehampaan di otak Jimin. Meski terlihat kedua orang tuanya sedang berbincang di depan, dia yang duduk di sisi Jungkook seolah tak ingin membuka suara dan terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut tak peduli itu seberapa penuh. Ia sedikit heran akhir-akhir ini. Ada sebuah pemikiran yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hatinya, perkara hal penting yang ingin di sampaikan Taehyung padanya. Sebuah harapan samar sempat terlintas, namun selalu bersamaan dengan itu, ada sesuatu yang menepisnya begitu saja. Pemikirannya tidak berhenti sampai di situ, kini beralih pada sesuatu yang selalu bisa mengorek luka di hatinya. Kunyahannya melambat tatkala pikiran itu bercabang sampai pada bibi Yoon dan ayah wanita tersebut,

Jungkook mendengar ayahnya memanggil dengan sedikit berbisik, dia mendongak,, seperti mengisyaratkan tanya kenapa orang di sisinya itu tidak bersuara,, Jungkook menoleh pada Jimin, terlihat jelas Jimin seperti seorang pemikir tanpa henti dengan dahinya yang mengerut itu,,

Saat mencoba menegurnya, namja itu malah langsung kembali beraktivitas menyendok makanannya lagi dan memasukkan itu ke dalam mulut, sampai dia sadar semua mata tengah menatapnya,, pipinya menggembung karena makanan tertahan disana,, juga heran kenapa dia jadi pusat perhatian sekarang,

"Wae,,?",tanyanya meski mulutnya penuh,

"Kau yang paling diam sejak tadi hyung,,", ujar Jungkook disisinya. Jimin menelan makanannya perlahan setelah dia sempat mengunyah, meski sebentar,,

"Aku hanya sedang menghindari agar tidak tersedak. Bukannya lebih baik diam saat makan,, itu etika yang di ajarkan guruku di SMP dulu,,", jawab Jimin seadanya,,

Seperti merasa sangat tertampar,, dua orang yang bahkan usianya tidak bisa di bilang muda lagi itu saling tersenyum canggung, karena sejak tadi yang paling banyak bicara adalah mereka, mendiskusikan urusan kantor. Jungkook tersenyum mendapati gelagat ayah dan ibunya. Sementara Jimin kembali melahap makanannya yang bahkan belum setengahnya habis dengan begitu santai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, dan tak merasa menyinggung siapa-siapa atas kalimatnya.

Acara makan selesai, baik Jimin maupun Jungkook yang telah membantu ibu mereka di urusan dapur kini kembali duduk di meja makan sejenak karena sang ayah masih di sana.

"Oh iya Jungkook-ah,,!"

"Ne,,"

Ayahnya yang sudah memanggil itu tak kunjung bicara,, sepertinya tengah mengingat apa yang mau dia sampaikan. Ya, maklum saja memori di otaknya itu terbatas,, di samping dia memiliki perusahaan bercabang-cabang dan semua menyita pikirnya, dia juga seorang kepala keluarga yang lengkap kini.

Jimin di sisinya hanya menyimak sambil mengupas beberapa apel untuk teman ngobrol mereka malam ini. Tak lama dari itu, ibunya datang dan langsung duduk di sisi Jimin. Mendapati sang ibu di sebelahnya, Jimin dengan manis menyuapkan sepotong apel ke dalam mulut sang ibu dan langsung di sambut baik,,

"Gomawo,,", ucapnya lengkap dengan mencubit pipi Jimin yang malah menampakkan puppy eyes,, selalu seperti itu tingkah Jimin pada ibunya,,

"Papi tidak,,?",

Jimin berjengit mendengar itu,, dia lalu tersenyum, karena mereka duduk berseberangan Jimin harus berdiri dan agak mencondongkan tubuh untuk menyuapkan itu pula pada dang ayah,

"Terima kasih sayang,,"

"Ne,,", Jimin persis sekali seperti balita dengan nada bicaranya yang seperti itu,

Saat hendak melahap apelnya juga, di terhenti,, merasa ada yang terlewatkan, Jimin menengok,, benar saja, Jungkook memandangnya, seperti meminta sesuatu,, Jimin paham,, lagipula sekarang Jungkook sudah menjadi adik tersayangnya,, Ya siapa lagi,, Jungkook kan adik satu-satunya Jimin. Jimin memasukkan potongan yang lebih kecil ke mulut Jungkook,

"Dasar bayi besar,,!", umpat Jimin lucu dan mengundang tawa ayah dan ibunya. Di sela sela tawanya, pria itu menangkap raut wajah Jungkook yang sempat tersipu. Suasana ini membahagiakan,, namun tetap saja bayang-bayang kekhawatirannya tidak bisa di abaikan,, terlebih pada Jungkook.

"Oh iya,, aku baru ingat,,"gumam pria itu terdengar oleh Jimin,

"Ingat apa Pi,,?"

"Besok Jimin bisa pergi ke sekolah bersama Jungkook karena Papi sudah membelikan Jungkook motor untuk memboncengi hyungnya.. Papi dengar Jimin tidak mau di antar paman Jung,,"

Jimin tampak sedikit terkejut, dan seketika pandangannya turun. Ya, benar dia memang tidak mau di antar, karena Jimin lebih senang di jemput oleh Taehyung. Tapi kalau ayahnya sudah bilang begitu, mau apa lagi. Menyanggah,,? Jimin tidak terbiasa jadi anak yang membangkang.

"Tidak apa kalau hyung tidak mau,,,", ujar Jungkook lemah,

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau.. Asal kau tidak membawaku kebut-kebutan,,"

Jungkook tersenyum riang,,

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu pada hyungku,,"

Jimin terkekeh,, sementara sang ibu memandang lega kedua putranya yang terlihat mudah akrab dan semakin dekat, bahkan keluarga kecil itu di bangun belum sampai tiga bulan lamanya. Berbeda dengan tatapan pria itu pada Jungkook,

' _Kau bahagia karena Jimin adalah hyungmu,, atau karena yang lain Jungkook-ah,,?'_

 _. . ._

 _. . ._

Wanita itu mengusap pundak prianya, dia sangat tahu bahwa sesuatu sedang menjalar di kepala pria itu hingga membuatnya diam, sejak tadi.

"Perihal yang kau bicarakan sebelumnya,, itu berarti kita harus memberi pengawasan lebih pada kedua putra kita,,"

"Ya,, kau benar sayang. Dan hal tak terduga apapun yang terjadi nanti, aku tidak akan mengorbankan kebahagiaan siapa pun,,", ujar pria itu dengan sorot matanya yang penuh kegelisahan.

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. Tidak ada kebahagiaan yang akan terenggut,,", sang istri terus mencoba menenangkan, namun pria itu malah menggeleng lemah,, dalam hatinya,, ketakutan itu nyata.

"Beranjaklah dan ganti pakainmu,, lalu segera tidur. Kau ini tidak muda lagi, jadi jangan tidur terlalu larut,,"

"Kau sedang mengejek atau menggodaku eoh,,?!"

Istrinya yang luar biasa cantik itu tidak bisa membuatnya kesal barang dia mengumpatinya sekali pun,, apalagi jika sudah tersenyum seperti itu,, sang suami jadi lemah seketika.

.

.

Jimin kembali dalam kesibukkan merajutnya di kamar. Di temani lampu tidur yang masih dia hidupkan untuk penerangan, dia yang duduk di tepi ranjang tengah melayangkan pikirannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu dia menghubungi Taehyung untuk menyampaikan agar pemuda itu tidak perlu menjemputnya lagi. Agak kecewa, terlebih dengan tanggapan Taehyung yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan alasan Jimin. Mengingat juga sudah sejak dua tahun terakhir Taehyung mengantar jemput dia. Sesungguhnya Jimin sendiri enggan, tapi dia seperti tidak memiliki pilihan. Ia harap besok di sekolah sahabatnya itu tidak mendiaminya. Okey, merajut bisa menyita segala fokusnya sekarang, dan membuatnya tidak terlalu murung memikirkan hal tersebut,

"Hyung,,!"

Jimin melihat Jungkook yang sudah di ambang pintu. Mungkin dia terlalu fokus sampai tidak menyadari kapan pintu itu di buka oleh Jungkook,

"Maaf,, tapi tadi sudah mengetuk,, hyung sepertinya tidak dengar,,", bahkan Jungkook juga mengetuk pintu. Kemana saja kesadaran Jimin.

"Masuklah,, Ada apa,,?",

Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya. Lalu berhenti,,

"Apa malam ini aku boleh tidur di sini,,? Penghangat di kamarku rusak sepertinya,, tidak berfungsi,,", ujarnya.

Di luar salju turun,, Jimin bahkan menaikkan level penghangat di kamarnya,, kalau milik Jungkook tidak berfungsi, pasti di kamar itu dingin sekali seperti di dalam lemari es.. Baiklah,, tidak masalah pikir Jimin,

"Ya,, daripada besok pagi aku mendapatimu membeku di kamarmu sendiri,, lebih baik berbagi ruangan... Sepertinya besok kita harus menghubungi pegawai reparasi,,", kata Jimin tanpa terbebani sekali pun. Jungkook nampak senang dan kemudian segera menaiki ranjang itu,, dia langsung berbaring saja. Jimin hanya tersenyum melihatnya sembari melanjutkan kegiatan...

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh isi ruangan,, semua tampak rapi dan tertata, terlalu bagus untuk kamar seorang laki-laki seusia Jimin. Juga dia dapat menebak Jimin adalah fan fanatiknya doraemon,, dari hampir semua barang berbau doraemon, bahkan sprei Jimin bergambar rakun biru itu juga. Lalu pandangan Jungkook tertuju pada boneka doraemon besar setinggi dirinya mungkin yang ada di sudut kamar. Heran, untuk apa Jimin menyimpan benda sebesar itu di kamarnya, hanya untuk pajangan, mungkinkah,?

"Hyung,, Kau pernah menggunakan boneka itu,?", tunjuk Jungkook,,

"Aku menjadikannya teman tidur.. berhubung kau disini, malam ini Dorry akan tetap di sana,,", Dorry nama boneka raksaksa itu. Terbesit rasa iri di pikiran Jungkook membayangkan benda tak bernyawa itu setiap hari meniduri Jimin-tidur bersama Jimin maksudnya-... Dan asal tahu saja,, boneka itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun ke lima belasnya dari Taehyung. Jungkook teringat sesuatu,,

"Aku melupakan janjiku ternyata,,", gumam Jungkook,

"Janji,,?"Jimin menoleh padanya,,

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

 **Gaje,,?!**

Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Eh,, typonya harap di maklumi

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!

 **Reviewnya di tunggu loh,,**

 **Hehe..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.**

 **Main cast:**

· **Park Jimin (18th)**

· **Kim Taehyung (18th)**

· **Jeon Jungkook (17th)**

 **Cast:**

· **All of member BTS**

· **Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy**

· **Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy**

· **Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy**

· **Beberapa cast pendukung**

 **Oh iya, ada banyak cast tambahan baru yang tidak di sebutkan ya,,?**

 **Tolong di maklumi..**

 **Dan juga itu cast nya Cuma pinjam nama doang kok...**

 **Nggak apa apa kan.?**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 ** _Jusseoo...!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Sedikit yang ingin penulis sampaikan:_**

 ** _Yang paling utama, Terima Kasih buat Pembaca,_**

 ** _Setiap chapter viewernya banyak banget,,_**

 ** _Jujur pengen banget reviewnya nambah,, ah aniya,, ada yang nge-review maksudnya..._**

 ** _...Dan Kebetulan karena saya sekarang ini lagi sibuk mempersiapkan masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi, jadi otaknya agak buntu..._**

 ** _Kayaknya enak kalau dapat, kritik, saran, comment, masukan dari Pembaca,,,_**

 ** _Jadi silakan direview Jusseoo,,_**

 ** _Dan semoga revienya bisa sampai 20-an,,, AMIIN,,!_**

 ** _,,,Karena selain dari banyaknya viewer, Penulis akan lebih bersemangat kalau ada yang memberi masukkan,,,,_**

 ** _Sekian, Terima Kasih bagi pembaca,,_**

 ** _Chapter selanjutnya, penulis akan lihat dari banyaknya review yang masuk,,_**

 ** _Bye..._**

 ** _sssshhhhttt...!_**

 ** _Sedikit bocoran juga readers:_**

 ** _Di Chapter selanjutnya,, Penulis akan memulai konflik dari hubungan Taehyung dan Jimin. . . ._**

 ** _Dan seorang Min Yoongi akan ikut andil dalam kisah ini,, Lalu Kwon Ji Young, yang di awal sudah penulis sampaikan bahwa dia adalah ayah Jimin,,, Tapi bagaimana hubungan mereka,,? Lalu sebagai apa Yoongi datang,,?(Ini berkaitan dengan Jungkook dan masa lalunya),,,,, Selanjutnya tentang ibu Taehyung yang tidak pernah Jimin ketahui meski mereka bersahabat sejak kecil,,,, Dan Sakit Perut Jimin yang pernah penulis singgung di awal...da da da. . . ._**

 ** _Gimana readers,,? Penasaran Nggak,,,?_**

 ** _AYo dong REVIEW-nya,,,!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Anyeoong,,!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Park Jimin (18th)**

 **Kim Taehyung (18th)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (17th)**

 **Cast:**

 **All of member BTS**

 **Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy**

 **Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy**

 **Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy**

 **Beberapa cast pendukung**

 **Oh iya, ada banyak cast tambahan baru yang tidak di sebutkan ya,,?**

 **Tolong di maklumi..**

 **Dan juga itu cast nya Cuma pinjam nama doang kok...**

 **Nggak apa apa kan.?**

 **Typo bertebaran, dan bahasa kurang baku,,**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _ **Jusseoo...!**_

"Aku melupakan janjiku ternyata,,", gumam Jungkook,

"Janji,,?", Jimin tidak mengerti janji apa yang dimaksud pemuda itu. Terlihat Jungkookk mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring.

"Iya,, waktu itu kan aku pernah bilang akan melukis dinding kamarmu ini,,, tapi sampai sekarang belum ku lakukan,,"

Ya,, Jimin sekarang pun jadi ingat Jungkook mengatakan di hari pertama mereka pindah di rumah itu,,,

"Aaah,, waktu itu kan kau bilang akan melakukannya saat hari libur.. Jadi tepati saja janjimu ketika libur semester nanti.. Aku juga tidak memburumu kan,,?"ucap Jimin menetralkan suasana,

"Maaf hyung,,", dia kembali menengadah ke langit-langit,

"Perubahan sikapmu itu kadang membuatku bingung,, Kau jadi terlalu sering minta maaf padaku,,,"

Jungkook terkekeh. Ya, itu karena dia sadar betapa seringnya dia membuat Jimin naik darah.

Namja manis itu menjeda kegiatannya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan dia tengah mencari sesuatu di laci nakas,, Jungkook tidak memperhatikan, dia terlalu fokus dengan kamar Jimin,

"Ya,, Jungkook-ah,, ini milikmu,,?"

Jungkook menengok, dan melihat sebuah kalung yang menggantung di jari Jimin seperti tengah di tunjukkan padanya.

"Ku kira itu hilang,,", sekilas memori kala itu dia baru sadar saat malam harinya mendapati kalung itu sudah tidak menggantung di lehernya lagi,

"Sudah ku tebak ini punyamu,, Kau pasti menjatuhkannya saat menjalani hukuman,,. Ku pikir menyimpannya bisa ku gunakan untuk mengancammu kalau kau masih terus berulah,,,",gurau Jimin.

"Woah, itu ide yang keren hyung, benda itu memang bisa menjadi ancaman yang bagus untukku,, karena itu sangat berharga. Aku sungguh menyesal saat ku pikir kehilangan itu,,"

Jimin menyerahkannya dan langsung di terima oleh Jungkook. Tidak langsung di pakai, Jungkook masih memandangi benda itu.

"Ini yang terakhir mendiang mama berikan padaku,,", ujar Jungkook lemah. Jimin termangu menatap Jungkook. Betapa pun dia belum pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang di sayang untuk selamanya, tentunya orang seperti Jungkook sangat menderita, Jimin mungkin dapat memahami sedikit perasaan Jungkook saat ini,

"Yaa,, kenapa kau memasang muka sedih. Mamamu tidak memberikan itu untuk melihatmu bersedih, dasar cengeng,,!", ucap Jimin di buat seperti mengejek agar menghilangkan aura yang mulai sendu biru. Dia sendiri tidak suka suasana yang seperti itu. Dan berhasil, Jungkook tertawa kecil menanggapinya. . .

Baru lima belas menit berlalu setelah perbincangannya dengan Jungkook, Jimin yang masih belum berniat menghentikan kegiatan merajutnya sudah mendapati Jungkook yang terlelap. Cepat sekali,, pikirnya. Bahkan pemuda itu terlihat begitu pulas. Namun napas Jungkook berat sekali.. Jimin memandang wajah itu lekat,,

' _Kau pasti kehilangan banyak perhatian yang seharusnya kau miliki Jungkook ah,,'_

Dengan tangan mungilnya, Jimin menyibakkan rambut Jungkook yang terlihat mengganggu. Setelah dia merasa cukup kegiatannya malam ini, Jimin menyimpan semua peralatannya dan beralih mengambil selimut untuk Jungkook, sementara dirinya hendak membaringkan diri, namun sekali lagi Taehyung memasuki pikirannya, bagaimana Jimin bisa jadi tidak setenang ini saat Taehyung memutus sabungan telpon mereka lebih dulu tadi,, padahal biasanya selalu Jimin yang mengakhiri obrolan mereka. Mirip ketika keduanya sedang marahan, Taehyung tidak banyak bicara tadi tepat setelah dia memintanya untuk tidak menjemput lagi. Kini Jimin gusar...

Dia lalu berbaring tepat di sisi Jungkook. Sengaja dalam posisi miring membelakangi pemuda itu. Tidak langsung menutup mata, ia merasa ingin membukanya dulu meski tatapan didalamnya kosong. Mendapati ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas, Jimin pikir untuk mengambilnya kala ingat ada sesuatu yang ingin dia cari di internet. Jimin membuka aplikasi browsernya dan mulai menjelajah dengan kata kunci 'Quotes Birthday'. Sinyal yang sudah mencapai 5G membuat pencariannya dalam kedipan mata saja sudah terpampang jelas, berbagai link halaman, artikel, muncul, namun yang paling mudah bagi Jimin adalah gambar. Ia membacanya satu persatu dan hanya kebosanan yang didapat, semua kata-katanya tidak ada yang menarik bagi Jimin. Biasanya sih dia orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata seperti itu, tapi kali ini otaknya benar-benar buntu, terlebih, lusa hadiahnya yang bahkan belum terbungkus harus di serahkan beserta kartu ucapan. Jimin pikir harus membuat kesan sebaik mungkin di hari yang spesial bagi orang yang di kaguminya itu.

Lalu ada pemberitahuan pesan masuk,, ia pikir siapa, ternyata Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum dan segera membukanya,,

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **Hey Bunny,'**_

Begitu singkatnya namun berhasil membuat Jimin terkikik, entahlah namja manis itu terlihat senang sekali sambil menggigit kerah hoodinya yang dia tarik ke atas. Masih memandang tulisan itu dengan tatapan berbinar,,

 _ **To:TaeTae**_

' _ **Ya,! Kenapa kau belum tidur,,? Ini sudah larut,,'**_

Bahkan di dalam pesan saja Jimin masih sempat mengomeli Taehyung,

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **Kau sendiri,,? Atau saat ini kau sedang membalas pesan melalui mimpimu,,?'**_

Dan Taehyung selalu bisa menyanggahnya. Jimin mendengus kesal. Dia baru akan mengetik balasan, tapi Taehyung terlampau cepat mengiriminya lagi.

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **Aku sedang memikirkanmu, makanya tidak bisa tidur,,'**_

Blush,, luluh lantah hati Jimin,, semburat merah seketika meleleh di pipi pucatnya. Dia semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, ingin mengumpati Taehyung,, tapi mengumpati untuk hal apa,,? Untuk hal yang membuatnya kini berdebar,,?

 _ **To:TaeTae**_

' _ **Alasanmu itu membosankan,,'**_

Memang Taehyung selalu menjawab sama dari pertanyaan yang sama pula.

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **Itu bukan alasan bunny,, Kau itu memang selalu ada di list otakku.. Memangnya kau sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan aku,,?'**_

Jimin terkikik membacanya,, dia terlihat berpikir sebentar.

 _ **To:TaeTae**_

' _ **Tidak.'**_

Tidak pernah telat maksudnya,, kata Jimin dalam hati... Yah semoga saja Taehyung mendengar,, atau malah,,

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **JAHAT,,!'**_

Mengumpatinya,, itu terasa lucu bagi Jimin.

Tawanya semakin melebar,, perutnya benar-benar seperti digelitik kalau sudah merasa berhasil menggoda Taehyung. Tapi ini sudah malam,, kalau acara balas mengirim pesan itu terus dilanjutkan, bahkan sampai besok pagi pun Jimin tidak akan beralih dari layar ponselnya. Sebaiknya segera di akhiri, tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya yang memiliki reputasi baik di sekolah tertidur di kelas saat jam pelajaran. Lagipula Taehyung pun sama, bisa bisa anak itu membolos lagi dan tidur di gudang seenaknya meninggalkan kelas selama kantuknya belum hilang.

 _ **To:TaeTae**_

' _ **Sudah tidur sana. Akan kumatikan ponselku setelah ini,, kalau kau tetap kekeh memberi pesan silakan saja,, aku tidak akan merasa terganggu karena ponselku pun juga tidur,, Selamat Malam,,'**_

Tapi Jimin tidak benar-benar langsung mematikan ponselnya,, masih menunggu balasan, karena memang biasanya kiriman Taehyung menjadi akhir percakapan mereka,

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **Kau sungguh menyebalkan. Jangan matikan dulu, setidaknya beri aku kecupan,,!'**_

Jimin meremas ponselnya ketika menatap bulat-bulat kalimat itu,

 _ **To:TaeTae**_

' _ **Sini kutampar,,! Off,,!'**_

Jimin tidak tahan lagi. Dia menjatuhkan ponsel itu sembarangan di sisinya karena jarinya seketika melemah setelah mengetik kalimatnya. Taehyung sungguh membuat dia. . . .

Detik terus bergerak maju, ia belum tidur,, jangankan tidur, matanya saja masih jelas terbuka.

Jimin kembali meraih benda itu.

.

Taehyung memajukan bibirnya hingga terlihat seperti Donald duck saat membaca kiriman terakhir dari Jimin di aplikasi pesannya. Walau kecut sekali, dia senang sempat menggoda namja manis itu, hitung-hitung untuk pengantar tidur. Tadinya Taehyung memang agak kesal karena obrolan sebelumnya dengan Jimin yang mengatakan padanya agar tidak dijemput lagi. Bukan apa-apa, fokus pada hal yang membuatnya kesal adalah Jimin akan berangkat dengan Jungkook mulai hari esok. Ya, seharusnya Taehyung bisa menanggapinya dengan wajar, Jimin yang pergi ke sekolah bersama adiknya,, tapi tidak semudah itu,, tidak karena Jeon Jungkook.

Namun mengabaikan Jimin dengan caranya yang ketus tadi ternyata malah menganggu pikirannya sendiri. Cepat-cepat daripada besok di sekolah suasana jadi kaku, Taehyung harus segera meluluhkan Jimin dan ternyata berhasil. Baiklah, sekarang pemuda yang di namai TaeTae nomor ponselnya di HP Jimin itu akan melakukan ritual sebentar sebelum tidur, yaitu menyikat gigi,, tapi baru saja dia berdiri dari ranjangnya, layar ponsel miliknya yang hidup langsung menyita dirinya,, dengan cepat Taehyung menyambar itu.

 _ **From:Jimin**_

' _ **(Emot Kiss)'**_

' _TET,,TET,,TET,,!',_ entah bunyi apa, Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali,

Kalau punya sayap pasti Taehyung sudah melesat ke langit seperti jet sekarang. Matanya kemudian membelalak menatap pesan itu. Dia benar-benar kegirangan, otaknya masih waras memikirkan bahwa ini larut malam, jika tidak mulutnya itu pasti akan memekik sampai delapan oktaf. Setelah merasa tidak berlebihan seperti tadi, Taehyung dengan gesit mengabadikan itu lewat screenshoot di ponselnya.

,

Jimin menatap ponselnya sendiri, antara tak percaya, kesal dan membodohi diri sendiri. Dia sungguh mengirim pesan itu, tidak bisa di batalkan. Namja itu melenguh pasrah. Jemarinya itu benar-benar di luar kendali menekan seenaknya emoticon tersebut, padahal itu juga perintah hatinya, Jimin saja yang terlalu menuruti logika, tak mau mengakui perbuatannya, memvonis jarinya yang salah. Hanya satu emot tapi kan memiliki arti khusus. Kini wajahnya yang tak bersalah pun menjadi sasaran,, mengusapnya kasar seperti mau di remas saja. Dia terus merutuk,, bagaimana Taehyung akan menanggapinya,, Jimin dibuat pening sekarang. Dia harus segera meralatnya,,,

Baru saja akan mengetik pesan baru. Dia terhenti,,

 _ **From:TaeTae**_

' _ **(tiga emoticon kiss plus love love). Selamat tidur Bunny,,'**_

Jimin kembali merasakan pegangannya melemah, dia mengurungkan niat, entahlah. Ia mengamati layar ponsel itu lekat lekat, lalu tanpa sadar, membawanya ke dalam pelukan. Matanya berbinar indah bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Seperti ada sesuatu yang lolos begitu saja melesat ke dasar perutnya, rasanya aneh dan menggelitik,, Jimin hanya tertawa kecil.

' _Bodoh kau Kim Taehyung. Kau pikir aku bisa tidur setelah ini,,'_

,

Taehyung berdiri di depan jendela besar setinggi tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang langsung menjurus ke luar. Mengamati ribuan kristal halus berwarna putih yang jatuh dari langit. Winter kali ini lebih bersahabat, salju turun tidak lebat dan malah bersahabat melengkapi malam ini yang sangat indah menurut dia. Tak meninggalkan senyum di bibirnya, Taehyung bergeming menatap rembulan yang samar karena tertutup sedikit awan, meremang melamunkan seseorang.

' _Malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang bagi kita, Park Jimin,'_

,

,

,

Bel yang ditunggu Jimin berbunyi juga tepat pada waktunya. Ia terlihat begitu kegirangan, pasalnya sudah hampir tiga jam dia menunggu. Memastikan Lee songsaenim keluar dari ruangan, Jimin segera bergegas memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya di laci meja. Lalu tak lama dari itu mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan kecil berwarna biru langit dari dalam tas. Terlihat imut dan rapi bentuknya, Jimin memandangnya sebentar sambil senyum senyum sendiri setelah memeriksa isi bingkisan itu.

"Oke,,",ucapnya dengan lucu,

"Woaa,, kau akan memberikan itu untuk seseorang,,?"tanya Chittaphon, siswa dari negeri gajah putih yang duduk dengannya sejak kelas satu itu. Jimin hanya menggangguk mengiyakan. Chittaphon meliriknya curiga, sambil menopang dagu mencoba membaca pikiran Jimin,

"Aku pergi dulu,! Kau tidak ke kantin,,?",Jimin mulai beranjak,

"Apa pedulimu eoh,,?!"sahut Chittaphon enteng. Jimin hanya terkikik sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Dia juga menyempatkan melihat ke bangku pojok tempat duduk Taehyung, dan terlihat pemuda itu tengah melukis pulau di mejanya, Jimin hanya bergeleng-geleng kepala,

"Haish,, anak itu,,!"

. . .

Dia berusaha setenang mungkin dalam melangkah, menoleh kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada yang melihat atau malah mengikuti dia. Sungguh menguras mental yang besar bagi Jimin berjalan ke ruangan itu,, bahkan sejak melangkah keluar dari kelasnya, rasa berdebar di dada semakin membuncah. Jimin tidak menanggapi itu dengan serius. Dan kini dia berdiri di depan pintu kayu berwarna coklat. Mengatur napas berulang ulang dan berusaha menggapai kenop pintu dengan tangannya tanpa bergetar. Hari ini guru yang dikaguminya itu ada kelas, karena selain sebagai guru karate, Seokjin sensei juga guru sastra kelas satu. Pintu itu pun terbuka oleh sedikit dorongan dari Jimin.

Namun yang didapati ruangan itu sepi. Dia mencoba melihat ke mejanya, dan tidak ada tas milik Seokjin sensei. Meja itu pun juga tampak rapi, juga tirai jendelanya belum di buka. Kepalanya tertunduk. Seketika aura murung menyelimuti dirinya. Pegangannya pada bingkisan itu melemah, seperti orang yang tidak bertenaga, kenyataan itu menyakitkan. Tak ada untungnya Jungkook berbohong dengan dia tadi pagi, dan seingatnya guru Taekwondo itu hadir di hari senin sampai rabu. Jadi, kalau hari ini hari selasa, Seokjin sensei seharusnya ada di ruangannya atau dia tidak berangkat hari ini. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Jimin hendak pergi dari sana dan sebelum itu sempat terpikir untuk meninggalkan hadiahnya di atas meja, namun, seseorang terlanjur memutar kenop pintu, Jimin menarik bingkisannya kembali. Kaget, tanpa pikir panjang dia segera mencari tempat sembunyi, bisa mati berdiri dia kalau ada orang tahu dia ada disana tanpa alasan yang wajar. Dan sisi lemari yang agak menjorok lumayan dapat menutupi tubuh mungilnya menjadi pilihan Jimin bersembunyi. Pintu terbuka, sorot cahaya dari luar membiaskan bayangan dua sosok tersebut. Pintunya tertutup lagi, Jimin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya di dinding, memastikan benar benar bahwa napasnya tidak berisik, hingga dia dapat mendengar jelas suara canda tawa dua orang, pria, dan Jimin cukup familiar, dia bertanya, kenapa saat semakin jelas terdengar apa yang kedua orang itu perbincangkan, Jimin merasa ada yang aneh di hatinya.

. . .

,

,

"Ku dengar kau ada pertemuan hari ini,"ujar Seokjin sembari merapikan mejanya. Sementara pria yang di tanya tengah menopang dagu itu hanya mengangguk menjawab dia, sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mahkluk cantik dalam sosok pria itu mulai tersipu.

"Ya, jangan melihatku seperti itu,,!"Seokjin memukul lengan pria itu dengan map, menyadari kalau tatapan itu sedang menggodanya. Pria itu malah terekekeh. Seokjin kemudian membukan laci mejanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari sana, antara iya atau tidak dia mengamati kertas-kertas itu,, namun tetap saja tersenyum riang, dan pria di depannya masih tidak bosan memperhatikan,

"Apa kau masih ada kelas setelah ini,,?"tanyanya kemudian. Seokjin menggeleng imut, semakin membuat dia gemas.

"Tidak ada,, tapi aku perlu mengecek beberapa tugas siswa, juga soal-soal ujian semester nanti, sepertinya harus dilihat kembali,", pria yang hari ini tepat berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun itu tampak kikuk melihat ternyata pekerjaannya cukup menumpuk,

"Sibuk sekali,,"

Seokjin meletakkan kedua tangannya, dan menatap kosong, lalu mendongak membalas pandangan Namjoon yang sedetik pun tidak beralih darinya. Meremang, berapa tahun terlewati hingga dia dapat melihat pria di hadapannya itu, semakin tegas wajah lelakinya, dan begitu dewasa perawakannya, padahal rasanya baru kemarin keduanya mengenakan seragam SMA yang sama. Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana pun penampakkan Namjoon yang dewasa dan berkarisma, di mata Seokjin dia tetaplah Joonie-nya yang kalau manja, mengalahkan kesabaran.

Namjoon jadi menggaruk garuk tengkuknya, agak bingung dengan tatapan itu,

"Ya begitulah,,, Kau sendiri,? Jangan bohong Namjoonie,, aku tahu kau ada pertemuan dengan KepSek SMA 3,, kenapa kau masih disini,,? Seharusnya sudah berangkat kan,,?"

Mendengar itu Namjoon mengerucutkan bibir,

"Apa aku harus pergi di hari ulang tahun kekasihku ini,,?"sahutnya enteng,

Seokjin hanya tersenyum lucu, sebenarnya dia juga ingin sekali cuti sehari ini saja, menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang penting baginya di hari spesialnya ini, namun Seokjin terlalu menahan dan menutupi keinginannya, karena dia tahu orang yang penting baginya itu juga memiliki tanggung jawab yang lain, begitu juga dirinya. Seokjin pikir sekarang semuanya tidak semengalir dulu ketika dia masih remaja, dimana dia bisa pergi kapan pun, kemana pun bersama Namjoon tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan dia tinggalkan dan bagaimana tanggapan orang lain,,, dan orang penting. Ada beberapa hal yang terjadi di beberapa waktu yang lalu pula, yang membuatnya terus kepikiran hingga sekarang. Bahkan dia merasa sedikit tidak bergairah karena itu,

"Kajja,!"Namjoon dengan tiba tiba berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Seokjin, di balas tatapan sayu olehnya,

"Eodie,,?"tanyanya dengan nada lemah,

"Ke tempat yang bisa membuat kita lupa segalanya,"jawab Namjoon lengkap dengan senyum yang terkesan menggoda Seokjin. Berhasil membuat Seokjin menepis lamunannya sesaat, dia membalas dengan senyum manis seraya menautkan tangannya yang seketika di genggam oleh Namjoon. Seokjin tersenyum. Selama ini memang Namjoon tak pernah benar-benar mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang kekasihnya itu inginkan. Setiap hal yang mereka lakukan selama menjalani hubungan hampir belasan tahun lamanya adalah buah inisiatif Namjoon dan Seokjin selalu menurut seperti seharusnya anak baik. Namjoon yang dulu sangat kekanak-kanakan, tapi sekarang dia begitu perhatian, romantis, menjadi sosok dewasa dan matang dihadapan Seokjin untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya layak untuk pria manis itu. Namun sekarang, disisi Seokjin, hubungan keduanya malah terasa jauh berbeda dari yang dulu.

,

Tumpukkan berkas itu pun akhirnya berakhir dengan terabaikan dia atas meja, masih tertumpuk rapi, dan mungkin baru esok akan terjamah oleh si penanggung jawab. Biarkan saja Seokjin melalui hari spesialnya ini dengan sang kekasih yang juga akan mengabaikan sementara keprofesionalannya. Sementara seseorang yang hampir mendengar semua pembicaran sepasang kekasih itu termangu dalam pandangannya yang membaur dengan beberapa pertanyaan di otaknya yang malah membuat kepalanya terasa ngilu, dan sesikit ingin muntah. Dia berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, menyambar apa saja, hingga tak menyadari setumpuk berkas harus berserakan di lantai akibat bersinggungan dengan pinggulnya, sayangnya, buku merah yang jatuh, menarik perhatiannya,

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan dengan wajah terlampau kusut memasuki toilet pria yang cukup sepi siang itu. Agak heran. Bukan apa-apa, tempat itu biasanya ramai oleh siswa-siswa di jam istirahat begini, kebanyakan di antaranya adalah mereka yang perokok menghabiskan waktu disana. Peduli apa, mood Taehyung sedang tidak baik, memikirkan teman sejawatnya yang sekarang mungkin sedang tersenyum malu-malu bersama seorang pria yang kata-katanya memiliki ketampanan sempurna itu. Ya, ada mungkin seribu banding satu berdasarkan survei yang membenarkan pernyataan itu, tapi tetap saja Taehyung menyatakan dengan tegas dalam hati dan di depan cermin bahwa dialah yang paling tampan di zaman milenium ini. Ccihh,,! Begitu percaya diri,,! Tapi bukankah itu modal utama untuk menjalani hidup,? Tidak bisa di pungkiri.

,

Terlalu enggan Jimin membuka mulutnya. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan kelasnya yang mungkin bisa saja mengundang mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan lengkingan keras untuk meredam keributan. Berjalan semau kakinya melangkah, beberapa teman menatap dia heran. Itu Jimin atau ruhnya, hampir tidak bisa dibedakan, seperti mengambang di awang-awang. Jimin bahkan merasa kakinya tidak menapak di tanah. Meski terkesan dia mengabaikan semuanya, mata itu masih sempat melirik ke bangku sudut, dan ternyata si penghuni tidak pada tempatnya, kini bertambah malas dia berada di kelas, namun kaki terlanjur membawanya kesana, ada banyak rasa malas pada diri Jimin yang kini sedang berebut posisi untuk memenangkan naluri namja itu. Dia duduk di kursinya, ya, hanya duduk sambil beberapa kali mendesah halus. Selanjutnya meletakkan sembarangan bingkisan tadi ke dalam laci mejanya. Hey, dia tersenyum, dan itu kecut sekali, wajahnya pun dibuat sinis entah di tunjukkan pada siapa, lalu datar lagi. Menopang dagu dan tertarik pada pemandangan diluar jendela, lama,, sampai terbesit dalam pikirnya, dimana Taehyung sekarang.

"Hyung,,!"

"NE,,?"Jimin hampir berjingkat mendapati ketibaan pemuda di depannya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dengan ekspresi seperti itu disana. Dua pertanyaan yang langsung tergambar di kepala Jimin, sejak kapan Jungkook ada didepannya dan sudah berapa lama pula dia melamun. Wajah blank yang dia tunjukkan mengundang tawa renyah Jungkook,, Jimin sontak kesal karena dia sadar penuh siapa yang sedang ditertawakan Jungkook,

"Wae,?"tanyanya dibuat ketus,

Jungkook malah tersenyum lagi,, dia lalu menyodorkan sebuah kotak makanan. Jimin yakin itu bukan miliknya,

"Euum.. Kurasa mami meletakkannya di tasku, hyung. Tapi aku, , , tidak terbiasa membawa seperti ini,,"ujar Jungkook ragu-ragu. Jimin tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Jimin itu apa,? Tentu bukan seorang psikiater yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain,, hanya saja tebakan yang di lontarkan hatinya selalu tepat sasaran. Dia tersenyum sembari mendongak memandang Jungkook,

"Baiklah, ayo makan bersama, punyaku juga belum ku buka,,,"ajaknya riang. Jungkook tertegun tak percaya,, Benarkah,,? Baiklah, pemuda itu kini duduk di bangku milik Chittaphon, tentunya di sisi Jimin setelah di persilakan oleh namja itu. Sementara Jimin sibuk mengeluarkan bekalnya, Jungkook terus memandang dia dengan raut bahagia.

,

Setelah memutar keran itu, membiarkan air mengalir deras ditelapaknya, begitu terasa dingin. Hampir membeku, tentu saja, ini winter, bahkan udara tipis bisa terasa sangat menusuk di pori kulit. Tapi sepertinya, mood buruk sedang menguasai dia, Taehyung tidak tampak terganggu padahal telapaknya mulai memucat. Alis mata yang hampir bertautan dengan pandangan tajam yang melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin. Menyeringai,, tentu saja, kapan terakhir kali Taehyung menyeringai,,

"Tsk,,! Kau naif sekali Bunny,! Memangnya siapa Seokjin sensei,, SIAPA DIA,,! Haisshh,,,!... Ini benar –benar esal membuatku kesal,,"umpat Taehyung entah pada siapa, karena memang hanya dia satu-satunya disana. Pemuda yang wajahnya tengah masam itu kemudian menampung beberapa air di telapaknya untuk membasuh wajah, dan seketika saat kontak langsung muka dengan air itu, Taehyung seperti di tampar keras oleh bongkahan es besar,,,

"Woah,,!", Cukup berhasil menghilangkan kantuknya dan mood yang sempat buruk,, ia kembali lagi menatap cermin,, kali ini bayangan yang di lihat begitu ambigu. Dan dia mulai merasakan aneh di perutnya, Seperti menuntut dia untuk ke toilet,

,

Hasrat mengganjalkan sudah terlampiaskan, namun Taehyung merasa begitu malas kembali ke kelas, dan mungkin setelah ini dia berniat pergi ke ruang sastra saja, ruang itu sepi dan Taehyung yang memegang kuncinya. Ketahuilah, Taehyung berencana tidur disana. Namun saat hendak keluar sayup sayup dia mendengar perbincangan dua orang di luar,, entahlah, awalnya Taehyung acuh,, tapi kemudian dia mulai memperhatikan.

"YA,! Mingyu ssi,,! Kenapa melihat punyaku seperti itu,,!"ujar siswa bername tag Jaehwan dengan tersungut-sungut pada teman disebelahnya yang juga tengah melakukan ritual buang air kecil. Bagaimana wajah Jaehwan tidak jadi ketus saat Mingyu melihat miliknya dengan tatapan aneh,, padahal Mingyu hanya sedang menggodanya, tidak bermaksud apa-apa, tapi tetap saja bagi Jaehwan itu menggelikkan.

"Wae,,? Kau pikir aku bernafsu eoh,,?!"balas Mingyu, tentu membuat Jaehwan semakin tersulut dan segera menyelesaikan ritualnya. Mingyu hanya senyum senyum melihat tingkah Jaehwan,

"Woah,, atau jangan jangan kau juga seperti Jaehyun,,, Gay,,"kali ini Mingyu mulai lebih jauh,

"Kau gila,,!"dalih Jaehwan dengan santai,, sebenarnya marah,, tapi untuk apa, pikirnya, yang di singgungkan Mingyu tidak sampai ke hatinya karena memang dia masih Straight. Jaehwan lebih memilih mengacuhkan teman sekelasnya itu, dan mencuci tangan di washtaffle, Mingyu pun sudah selesai dan kembali mendekati Jaehwan. Mingyu tidak heran lagi melihat bagaimana Jaehwan mencuci tangannya, karena di ketahui temannya itu memiliki kelainan OCD.

"Ku pikir dengan penyakitmu itu,, kau tidak mungkin termasuk dalam orang-orang gay,,"gumam Mingyu. Jaehwan hanya mendecih menanggapinya,

"Siapa lagi yang kau curigai selain aku,,?"tiba-tiba Jaehwan bertanya seperti itu membuat Mingyu termangu, dan kemudian menghela napas panjang,,

"Molla,,, Siapa sangka bahwa Jaehyun seperti itu,,"ujarnya lemah,, Jaehwan ikut terdiam kala ingat pada salah satu temannya itu juga. Masih mencuci tangan, Jaehwan membutuhkan waktu sedikitnya lima belas menit untuk kegiatannya itu,

"Yang dikatakan Yoon songsaenim tadi,,'Seringlah pergi ke gereja dan berdoa agar otak kalian bisa membedakan yang mana baik dan yang mana benar, lalu tetap berada dalam batasan,'.."katanya sembari mempraktikan gaya bicara guru yang dimaksud. Jaehwan masih mendengarkan dan sedikit tersenyum melihat aksi Mingyu,

"Aigoo,, Kurasa Yoon songsaenim benar-benar berniat menyinggung Jaehyun... Berita seperti itu menyebar dengan cepat,, dan reaksinya,, Ccih,,! Kau lihat sendiri,,? Setelah Jaehyun dipanggil guru BK tadi pagi,, lalu berita itu bahwa dia,,, ternyata Gay,,, Anak anak secara halus mulai membully-nya... Aku takut,,", Mingyu meremang dengan raut simpati, pasalnya Jaehyun adalah partner yang paling membantunya di beberapa mata pelajaran yang sulit bagi dia,

"Takut,,?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia di jauhi,, Dan,, ASTAGA,, aku berpikir yang lain,,, Mungkinkah Jaehyun akan dikeluarkan,,?"

"Entahlah,,, ini sulit di mengerti. Menjalani hubungan dengan siapa saja, itu hak setiap orang. Tapi yang seperti itu masih tabu. Itu tidak semudah Jaehyun langsung dikeluarkan dari sekolah,, malahan mungkin, dia akan di kucilkan dari lingkungan,, lalu keluarga.. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi,, Anak anak mulai membicarakan dia,,"ujar Jaehwan simpati. Mingyu membisu, berpikir apa yang bisa dia lakukan jika hal itu benar,, sohibnya itu akan di kucilkan,, seharusnya memberi dukungan,, tetapi dukungan untuk apa,? Untuk Jaehyun yang seorang gay,,? Sementara di sisi lain, Mingyu menvonis bahwa itu salah, abnormal. Lama dia mencerna soal Jaehyun, Mingyu terpikir tentang hal lain,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin dan Taehyung,,? Bukankah telah lama kabar menyebar bahwa keduanya berpacaran,,? Bahkan Kim Taehyung mengakuinya,, Ku lihat keadaannya baik-baik saja, tak ada yang menggunjing mereka,,"

Jaehwan menghentikan aksinya, melihat pada Mingyu lewat kaca yang tengah menatap serius padanya,

"Kurasa tidak."

"Humh,,?"

"Aku tidak yakin dengan berita itu. Ku pikir kedekatan mereka normal, terlebih dengar-dengar keduanya teman sejak SD, jadi wajar saja, mungkin sudah berasa seperti saudara sendiri. Lagipula Kim Taehyung itu seperti dewa Fortuna, kabar miring apapun tentang dia tidak akan dihiarukan oleh anak-anak, terutama bagi fansnya yang sudah menjamur di penjuru sekolah,, Ccih,, Ku akui visualnya yang bak pangeran itu,,", Jaehwan nampak tersenyum sekilas, tak mempedulikan Mingyu yang seperti sedang menerima sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

"..."

Hingga detik ini, Taehyung yang menyandarkan diri di pintu masih membuka telinganya untuk memperjelas pembicaran kedua orang di luar. Meski kalimat-kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dua orang di luar, tepat mengenai sasaran di hatinya,

"Aniya,! Kurasa bukan itu pointnya. Maksudku,, semua ada pada Jimin sunbaenim, dia itu cowok straight banget kok. Mungkin hanya covernya saja yang manis dan imut, makanya para Shipper gresek itu meng-couple couple kan mereka. Juga,, foto-foto yang diambil wartawan sekolah itu tidak membuktikan apa apa,, sementara Jaehyun. . .", Mingyu menggantung kalimatnya, mengundang Jaehwan untuk menoleh, memastikan.

"Foto itu memperlihatkan,, bibir bertemu dengan bibir. Seperti melumat. Haish,, itu menjijikan,,!", Mingyu kini menggerutu lengkap dengan ekspresi risihnya. Jaehwan tersenyum geli, pasalnya Mingyu terlihat lucu kala bibirnya mengerucut seperti itu.

"Eum, jujur aku menyayangkan kalau kabar Taehyung Jimin benar adanya. Mungkin hanya sebatas lingkungan sekolah yang tidak berani berkutat lebih pada dua orang itu, tapi bagaimana dengan masyarakat, itu tidak lazim,, bisa saja mereka di asingkan,"kata Jaehwan meremang,

"Jangan lah,, Jimin sunbaenim adalah murid teladan di sekolah ini, semua percaya padanya,, sementara Taehyung sunbaenim, dia seperti idola,, bisa dibilang adalah seorang figur... Hei Jaehwan ssi,,! Bukankah kita terlalu jauh membicarakan tentang orang lain,,"

"Kurasa,, ini seperti acara diskusi,,"

"Kau benar,, padahal kalau ada tugas diskusi di kelas aku sungguh malas,,, Kau juga sama kelihatannya,,"

Keduanya menatap sebentar,, lalu saling tertawa bersamaan, mengingat betapa jengkelnya mereka pada guru sejarah yang memberikan tugas diskusi di kelas.

,,,Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, bukan untuk memukul seseorang, namun untuk menahan pedih yang menyinggung bagian di hatinya,,, matanya membelalak nanar, merasa sulit bernapas, entahlah.

,

,

,

"Kembalilah ke kelas,, pelajaran akan segera dimulai,,"

"Ne,,!",Jungkook beranjak setelah menerima kotak bekalnya yang telah dirapikan oleh Jimin. Dia menyempatkan untuk menampilkan senyum termanisnya pada namja yang kini berstatus sebagai hyungnya itu.

"Eumh,,kyeowo,,", Jimin yang tersenyum membentuk eyessmile, ia agak gemas melihat Jungkook,

Di pintu Jungkook berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang sempat melihat ke arahnya, melirik tajam, namun Taehyung terlihat acuh. Aura dingin sempat memenuhi atmosfer di atas mereka, sementara Jimin yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya diam, bukan heran, dia lebih memperhatikan Taehyung. Taehyung yang tersenyum sinis menyadari tatapan Jungkook terlalu sengit, dan kemudian dia melihat Jimin yang seketika memalingkan wajahnya lurus ke depan, seolah sejak awal namja itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Sontak itu membuat kelopak mata Taehyung menjadi layu, dan sorot matanya perlahan jatuh. Diam untuk beberapa lama, hingga ada siswa lain menyadarkan bahwa dia harus segera ada di mejanya, karena guru mata pelajaran selanjutnya sudah hampir tiba.

Bagi Jimin ini sulit. Sekedar untuk menoleh dan melihat Taehyung, membayangkan bagaimana mereka saling menyapa selama ini, juga kedekatan yang keduanya jalani sudah belasan tahun lamanya,, semakin aneh. Samar-samar kekhawatiran, lalu menjadi takut. Jimin hanya ingin memastikan, sanggupkah dia melihat Taehyung setelah ini,?.. Beberapa kalimat yang barusan dia dengar, bisa langsung merobek hatinya...

Taehyung mendongak cepat ketika merasa Jimin yang di depan ujung sana akan menoleh pada dia, namun sayangnya, Jimin berhenti, hanya menampakkan wajah bagian sampingnya yang nampak pucat seperti hari-harinya, namja itu kembali fokus ke depan, pada songsaenim yang sudah membuka pelajaran. Mungkin Taehyung tidak akan fokus pada pelajaran yang biasanya menjadi favoritnya ini,, karena dalam pikirannya di penuhi oleh setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut dua siswa di toilet pria tadi yang seperti menyulut sesuatu di benak dan batin Kim Taehyung.

,,

Detik terus berganti jam. Meninggalkan waktu yang kian membosankan. Beberapa bahkan sudah terkapar seperti mayat, dengan kepala yang bersandar seenaknya di atas meja. Menguap menyebarkan pengaruh kantuk bagi mereka yang di sekitarnya. Pria paruh baya yang mengenakan kacamata berframe tebal yang masih mendongeng di depan, sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi bagaimana dia di hargai disana. Dia sendiri mengakui bahwa membahas masa lalu adalah hal yang membosankan. Padahal sudah berganti halaman 108, namun buku cetak milik Jimin masih menampakkan halaman 98. Itu lebih baik, daripada Chittaphon yang di sisinya sudah menjelajah mimpi. Namun tidak biasanya memang, kali ini Jimin sedang mengambang, pikiran yang mulai kalut.

Di belakang sana Taehyung fokus memandangi mata penanya yang sengaja di putar-putar kesana kemari,, tak jarang dia melirik pada Jimin. Sia-sia memang,, Taehyung mendengus karena bel pulang. Tanpa terkecuali, siswa-siswa yang mulanya terlelap itu, dengan otomatis bangkit secara bersamaan seperti di undang oleh bunyi tanda pulang itu. Bahkan guru sejarah itu seperti langsung berubah moodnya. Tidak dengan Taehyung yang malah mendengus, pasalnya, dia akan pulang sendiri tidak seperti sebelumnya, dan membayangkan Jimin pulang bersama Jungkook semakin membuat dia jengah. Jimin sudah siap untuk pergi, karena dengan cepat dia berkemas, namun seorang siswa menghampiri,, Taeil, kakak tingkatnya, yang diketahui dulu adalah mantan ketua anggota kedisiplinan.

"Jimin ssi,,!"tegurnya lebih dulu,, Taehyung mengamati seadanya dari kejauhan,

"Oh, sunbaenim,,", Jimin sempat membungkuk sedikit membalasnya,, Taeil tersenyum,, Jimin memang anak yang sopan.

"Eumh,, guru BK memanggilmu,, sepertinya ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu,,", dia menyampaikan sengan singkat pesan dari sang guru BK yang meminta Jimin datang ke ruangan konseling. Jimin agak bingung sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak mau bertele-tele,

"Begitu,,! Baiklah,, aku akan kesana sekarang,,!"

"Ne,,!". Tak lama dari itu, Jimin langsung beranjak, meninggalkan sosok yang masih penuh tanya,,

,

"Eumh,, Taehyung-ah,,!"panggil Chittaphon tampak bermalas-malasan, itu mirip seperti orang yang bangun tidur,, dan memang begitu.

"Wae,,?"

Chittaphon menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan,

"Milik Jimin,, kurasa tertinggal,, Aku ingin mengembalikan, tapi malas,, kalau di tinggalkkan, sayang,, Beberapa siswa disini ada yang panjang tangan,,"ujarnya, kemudian menepuk pundak Taehyung untuk berpamitan,

Dengan tatapan datar Taehyung mengamati bingkisan itu, dan tanpa ragu membukanya. Sebuah dasi berwarna merah yang dia dapati,, lalu secarik surat seperti kartu ucapan,

[ Saeng-il chugha... Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu. Tercapai apapun yang di cita-citakan dan Terima Kasih, sudah mengajari kami dengan baik. Semoga sukses Sensei,, Fighting,,!]

Taehyung ingin bernyanyi,, ah, mungkin menari, Tidak, itu berlebihan. Namun begitu lega dalam hatinya, dan dia merasa harus tersenyum saja untuk merealisasikan rasa di hatinya sekarang. Pikirnya, Jimin benar-benar akan memberikkan syal rajutan untuk Seokjin sensei. Tapi sesaat setelah perasaan itu, dia jadi bertanya, apa Jimin benar-benar melupakan bingkisan di tangannya kini yang adalah sebuah kado untuk pria itu. Kenapa,,?

,

,

 **TBC...**

 **Gaje,,?!**

Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Eh,, typonya harap di maklumi

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!

 **Reviewnya di tunggu loh viewers,,,,,**

 **Hehe..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Park Jimin (18th)**

 **Kim Taehyung (18th)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (17th)**

 **Cast:**

 **All of member BTS**

 **Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy**

 **Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy**

 **Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy**

 **Beberapa cast pendukung**

 **Kembali lagi readers... mian,,, lama banget updatenya,,,,**

 **Oh iya, ada banyak cast tambahan baru yang tidak di sebutkan ya,,?**

 **Tolong di maklumi..**

 **Dan juga itu cast nya Cuma pinjam nama doang kok...**

 **Nggak apa apa kan.?**

 **Typo bertebaran, dan bahasa kurang baku,,**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _ **Jusseoo...!**_

.

.

.

Beat lagu 'New Rules' milik Dua Lipa menggema di dalam mobil mewah yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang melintasi jalanan Seoul yang kala itu sedikit ramai. Terlihat si pengendara begitu menikmati setiap melodinya, dilihat dari tangannya yang memegang setir mengetuk-ngetuk pelan mengikuti tempo lagu. Sementara bibirnya seperti menggumamkan sesuatu yang menyerupai syair lagunya, namun dengungan lebih mendominasi. Untuk Jimin, entah menikmati atau tidak, sejak duduk di kursi samping pengendaranya, dia hanya diam dengan tatapan datar. Kedua matanya tampak sayu seolah tak bosan menatap keluar jendela. Ya, mungkin saja yang di luar lebih menarik bagi Jimin daripada yang di jalan. Sepintas, masalahnya berjalan melalui otaknya yang sedikit tenang daripada semula, namun kembali lagi Jimin segera menepis itu.

Namanya Min Yoongi, si pengendara mobil mewah itu, namun bukan berarti dia seorang sopir. Pria yang jika di kira-kira berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu sesekali melirik cepat pada Jimin, entahlah, seperti hanya untuk memastikan Jimin dalam keadaan masih bernapas, mungkin. Yoongi tidak heran, jika sampai tahun depan pun Jimin akan diam, sebenarnya dia tahu namja yang masih mengenakan seragam SMA itu bukanlah tipe pendiam dan sulit bicara, dia pun menyadari bahwa dia sendiri tidak berusaha membuka pembicaraan setiap bersama anak itu. Yoongi mengetahui dengan baik beberapa kondisi hati manusia jika hanya di pandang dari perilaku fisiknya saja, karena sudah cukup jauh juga dia mempelajarinya dalam buku-buku tebal semasa kuliah, mungkin itulah salah satu faktor Yoongi tidak mau sembarangan membuka pembicaraan dengan seseorang.

Pria berkulit pucat dengan tampilan yang selalu rapi mengenakan tuxedo yang harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah. Tatapan yang dimilikinya selalu dingin dan entah kenapa pria itu juga mengenakan tindik di telinga kirinya, surai pria itu pun sepertinya memang dibiarkan berantakan, tidak senada dengan busana yang dia kenakan, sama sekali. Jimin tidak berpikir memiliki keinginan untuk bicara dengan pria seperti itu, membosankan, begitu persepsinya. Terlebih dia sudah dibuat malas hanya karena kedatangan Yoongi, mau apa lagi pria itu kalau bukan membawa dia menemui ayahnya.

Oh, memikirkan itu saja, Jimin benar-benar malas.

Gerakan manik mata Yoongi tidak kalah cepat untuk menangkap tangan Jimin yang terangkat, dan jadi memperhatikan itu terus kala Jimin memijat pelan pelipisnya, berulang kali bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai terpejam. Yoongi masih memperhatikan itu, namun juga tidak lepas dengan jalan di depannya. Ah, kegiatan Jimin lebih menarik sepertinya.

"Kau tidak suka lagunya,,?"tanya Yoongi dengan suara yang sengaja di tinggikan,

Tidak mendapat jawaban, Jimin malah mengerutkan dahi. Lalu musiknya berganti. Yoongi kembali pada fokus menyetirnya. Jimin merasa kepalanya sangat berdenyut sekarang, bukan berdenyut karena membutuhkan obat kepala atau sejenisnya. Jika ibunya tadi tidak menghubungi dia, dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut saja dengan pria itu, Jimin pasti sudah akan mengacuhkan Yoongi dan pulang ke rumah bersama Jungkook. Selalu seperti itu, Jimin pikir tidak adil. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana hubungan ibu dan ayahnya saat ini, yang pasti jika seseorang menjemputnya untuk bertemu ayahnya, di sisi lain pasti ibunya juga ikut membujuk, oh, Jimin tidak bisa menolak makhluk cantik yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Apalagi sekarang,? Kenapa dia ingin bertemu,, jika hanya untuk hal tidak penting seperti sebelumnya, lebih baik turunkan aku disini..."ujar Jimin masih dalam posisinya yang tadi. Yoongi menoleh sebentar, lalu tersenyum, entah untuk apa.

"Tak peduli seberapa penting itu bagimu, Tapi bagi dia itu sangat penting,,"tanggap Yoongi dengan tegas. Baiklah, terdengar kecut di telinga Jimin, membuat pembicaraan selalu terhenti padahal baru dimulai. Yoongi yang masih setia menampilkan senyum, tidak henti-henti melirik Jimin.

Hening.

"Umh... sebenarnya, ini bukan karena dia memintamu datang. Tapi aku yang sengaja membawamu.."

Matanya seketika terbuka, dengan wajah antara kesal dan tak percaya, begitu cara dia melihat Yoongi sekarang.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu hoh,,? Seperti mendapat dorprize saja,,"dan Yoongi malah bercanda,

"Hentikan mobil ini..!"

"Kenapa,,? Kau mau turun,,?"

"Kau pikir apa lagi,,? Kepentingan apa yang membuat orang ini membawaku,,,!"

"Apa harus untuk hal yang penting saja, agar bisa bersamamu,,"

Jimin semakin tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi dia terlalu kesal.

"Hentikan mobil ini..!"dia bahkan dengan nada membentak.

'ZZZZZZTTTTT...!'

Yoongi menginjak telak pedal rem-nya. Jimin ingin mengumpat, pasalnya itu masih di jalan raya, bagaimana jika ada kendaraan lain yang datang dari belakang. Sungguh dia masih mencintai nyawanya. Namun tidak ingin lama-lama dia bergelut dengan pria itu, Jimin bergegas melepas sabuk pengamannya, sementara Yoongi tidak menghalangi, melihatnya saja tidak.

"Kembali ke posisimu, penting atau tidak,,! Aku sudah membawamu, kau tidak bisa pergi..! Atau kau ingin ibumu saja yang memaksamu, , , "bentak Yoongi telak. Jimin sungguh tidak mengerti maksud pria di sebelahnya itu, namun gurat wajahnya yang begitu kesal tak bisa lagi di redam olehnya. Meski dia akhirnya pasrah dan kembali ke posisinya.

Masih dalam perjalanan, karena ini baru memasuki Distrik Gangnam.

Jimin semakin tampak tidak menghiraukan Yoongi, memang, namun dia mendengar sangat jelas apa yang dikatakan pria di sebelahnya itu.

. . .

Makan malam yang berlalu tanpa singgungan pembicaraan sama sekali. Bahkan hembusan napas dari dua orang yang berhadapan seolah tak berniat saling menyapa. Jimin memilih mengikuti alur ceritanya saja, seperti biasa, meski perasaan dongkolnya masih tersimpan baik. Karena selama delapan belas tahun dia hidup,, baru empat tahun terakhir pria itu menampakkan diri di depannya,, bahkan sedikit memaksa untuk mengajaknya bertemu,, sungguh tidak bisa di percaya,, seolah tidak pernah ada yang terjadi sebelumnya,, pria itu selalu menyambut kedatangan Jimin dengan sumringah. Kendati membahas apa yang ada dibalik dirinya dan pria itu,, Jimin lebih memilih diam dan bersikap tenang sewajarnya, karena dia pun sudah lupa apa yang pernah terjadi, dan pria itu bersikap seolah dia benar-benar ayah baginya.

Tapi di lubuk hatinya sempat bertanya, kenapa pria itu menjadi lebih diam saat ini, juga wajahnya terlalu polos, terkesan pucat. Itu menampakkan kerut-kerut penuaan, Jimin baru menyadari. Karena selama ini yang dilihat pria itu selalu tampil segar, berenergi, berusaha mengajak Jimin bicara. Kenapa ia merasa diabaikan sekarang...

"Bagaimana di sekolah, Jimin ah ?", dan pada akhirnya dia membuat Jimin mengangkat pandangannya, meski sedikit.

"Baik-baik saja.", jawabnya singkat. Tipikal Jimin jika sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Namun seingat pria itu Jimin memang selalu begitu. Mungkin mood Jimin memburuk saat bersama dia, apa pedulinya.

"Kau terlihat semakin dekat dengan Taehyung,,"

Jimin meletakkan sendoknya pelan, seperti dia sedang meredam sesuatu di dadanya. Bicaranya pria itu,, seolah dia tahu banyak tentang dirinya,,, Jimin ingin sekali tertawa,,

"Tidak apa. Jangan letakkan itu, kita bicara sambil makan,"ujarnya tanpa melihat Jimin, karena dia pun tahu apa yang dilakukan putranya itu, tanpa melihatnya sekalipun.

"Aku tidak mau tersedak,"jawab Jimin enteng, sontak pria itu terkekeh.

"Ku rasa dari dulu kami seperti itu,,", kali ini Jimin menanggapi pertanyaan sebelumnya sembari meraih sendok makannya kembali.

Pria yang seharusnya dipanggil Jimin 'Papi' itu diam sesaat sambil menopang dagunya, menatap sayu pada Jimin. Hal itu selalu membuatnya sedih, dimana Jimin tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Jimin ah,, kau membenciku,,?"

Jimin termangu seketika, seperti sebuah anak panah yang tiba-tiba menancap di dadanya, Jimin tersentak oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Sekali pun kau tidak pernah menatap padaku,,"

Pria itu merasa sesuatu memanas di pelupuk matanya. Dan air mata terlampau mendahului emosi, entah apa yang ingin dia ucapkan selanjutnya sehingga dia harus meredam dengan baik perasaannya sekarang.

Hening sejenak,, dan kembali menyuarakan detik jam yang berganti,,

"Setiap hari... aku memikirkan hal apa yang mungkin menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, memancing mungkin, pergi ke gym, makan malam, menonton bola, bowling... Tapi kemudian. . . aku menjadi tidak berani saat sudah bersamamu. Itu seperti. . . perasaan senang, sekaligus takut jika kau menolakku,, melihatmu tidak menatap sekali pun padaku, kau menyampaikan seolah sangat keberatan saat bersamaku... Seberapa pun kau membenciku,, aku adalah ayahmu..."

Jimin mendapatkan satu titik di hatinya yang menimbulkan rasa sakit, dan semakin menyeruak mengundang kepedihan yang coba ia pendam selama ini dengan bersikap tenang. Tapi kali ini, ia yang mengepal sendoknya erat bahkan sudah hampir menangis.

Suasana hening yang tegang, lalu kentara memenuhi ruangan itu. Beberapa maid, tak ubahnya juga Min Yoongi yang menunggu di luar dapat merasakan konflik batin ayah dan anak yang terjadi di dalam. Pria itu masih menatap Jimin nanar, dan serangan apa lagi yang ingin dia lepaskan sekarang, hanya untuk membuat Jimin mengerti bahwa pria itu sangat menyayanginya. Namun kemudian pandangannya meremang.

"Aku juga punya ayah, sepertimu,, ayah yang tidak pernah bersamaku. Bukan karena dia yang tidak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan putranya, melainkan akulah yang menjauh... Ayahku,,, dia tidak sempurna.

Sehingga aku menolak keberadaannya,, Ini tentunya karma,, saat aku memiliki seorang putra,, dan aku lebih dulu tahu diriku ini tidak sempurna,, tidak sewajarnya sosok seorang ayah... Aku takut saat kau memanggilku,, lalu suatu saat kau akan tahu,, Itu letak keegoisanku. Daripada merasakan di tolak oleh putraku sendiri, aku memilih untuk menghindarinya... Sekarang putraku membenciku karena dia pikir aku tidak pernah menganggapnya,,?! Tidak Jimin,,,,", Kwon Ji Young, pria itu yang kini telah terisak dalam penyesalan terdalamnya, setelah menghujani Jimin dengan ribuan luka yang membuat namja itu tidak mampu bereaksi apa apa sekarang.

". . . . sebesar apa pun kau membenciku Park Jimin,,, itu bahkan tidak ada setitik dari rasa sayangku padamu... maka hari ini,, aku akan membuatmu semakin benci pada ayahmu ini sebesar cintaku... tapi sebelum itu, Kwon Jimin. . . . ya, Kwon Jimin,, itu adalah nama aslimu di akta kelahiran dan catatan negara,, Kwon Jimin, putra tunggal Kwon Ji Young. . . . Kau,, apa mencintai Kim Taehyung,,?"

Tepat di hatinya, Jimin merasa di tikam oleh pisau yang sangat tajam, pandangannya seketika memudar suram dan kelabu dia tergelagap mencari celah. Saliva yang kini terasa mencekik lehernya, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. Ia tercekat telak. Sorot matanya nanar sama sekali tidak menampakkan kebohongan. Sewajarnya dia mengelak atas pertanyaan itu, namun hatinya meremas dia erat membuatnya sulit bicara. Pernahkah dia berpikir bahwa suatu hari akan ada orang yang menanyakan hal itu padanya,, atau dirinya yang terlalu naif dan selalu mengelak.

...

Sejak remaja Kwon Ji Young telah menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk menjadi anak dari sebuah agensi ternama. Memilih meninggalkan keluarganya yang kacau, terutama sang ayah yang mengalami keterbelakangan mental. Namun semua itu pun juga dia lakukan untuk membantu ibunya menyongsong kehidupan yang lebih baik, juga adik-adiknya. Karir yang gemilang bagi Kwon Ji Young, baik di industri musik maupun perfilm-an, semua mengenal dia sebagai sosok yang memilik banyak talent,, bahkan di usianya yang kini senja dan sudah jarang menampakkan diri di layar kaca,, karena kemungkinan besar dia memang akan segera meninggalkan dunia yang telah membesarkan namanya itu. Ia masih di kenang sebagai seorang legenda. Dia balik dirinya yang sukses, dan semua terlihat mudah di depan layar, Ji Young memiliki kehidupan pribadi yang amat menekan jiwanya, dilema yang tidak pernah menemukan ujung, menjadikan dirinya sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain.

Ji Young yang seorang laki-laki memiliki cinta yang tulus kepada dia yang juga laki-laki. Terbiasa berbagi kesusahan, dan menjalani kerja bersama, pria itu pun merangkul dirinya dengan banyak perhatian yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan, terkesan sederhana tapi itu berhasil menembus titik kuat seorang Kwon Ji Young. Ji Young menaruh hati yang lebih, membuatnya berambisi. Tapi itu salah, tentu saja,, dan seorang wanita berhasil mempengaruhi dia, itu mungkin tidak sepenuhnya,, karena Ji Young masih memikirkan pria itu, mungkin sampai kini. Wanita itu datang kala Ji Young terpuruk mendapatkan pernyataan dari pria itu bahwa dia dan pria itu hanyalah teman,, sewajarnya memang seperti itu bukan, ?, karena keduanya adalah laki-laki. Bahasa tubuh Ji Young terbiasa berakting di depan layar kaca, dia pun dengan mudahnya berkata seolah semua baik-baik saja bahwa keduanya hanya berteman. Kemudian Ji Young menikah dengan wanita yang sudah berhasil mengambil separuh hatinya, dan mempengaruhi jiwa Ji Young, menjadi layaknya pria yang hanya mencintai wanita pada umumnya. Tentu saja, wanita itu adalah ibunya Jimin. Rintangannya bahwa agensi tidak bisa membiarkan Ji Young mengumumkan pernikahannya ke media,, belum saatnya, begitu jelas mereka. Wanita itu menerima dengan baik, dan Ji Young melanjutkan karirnya. Tapi kemudian,, kenapa Ji Young kembali merasa hancur saat mendapat kabar bahwa pria itu menikah,, bukan pernikahannya,, melainkan siapa yang di nikahi pria itu. Adalah seorang pria. Kembali lagi Ji Young memakai topengnya,, berbicara layaknya teman yang ikut gembira atas kebahagiaan temannya dan memberi semangat, Ji Young bertanya apa alasan pria itu memilih pasangan hidupnya.

" _.. karena kami terlalu lama berteman, lebih lama bahkan hampir sepanjang hidup ku lalui bersamanya. Aku tahu dirinya, dia juga tahu diriku,, kami merasa saling mengetahui satu sama lain,, sejauh kami saling mengetahui, sejauh itu pula kami mencintai,, namun cinta itu tidak pernah terungkap. Sampai aku menyadari,, betapa diriku kesepian,, ketika tidak mendapatkan perhatian darinya. Terbiasa menjalani susah senang bersama,,, ku putuskan untuk menikah dengannya,, dan selamanya kita akan melewati susah senang bersama..."_

Betapa Ji Young sangat tertampar mendengar rentetan kalimat itu. Dirinya pun merasa di posisi yang sama dengan pria yang masih di cintainya itu. Lalu jika, saat itu Ji Young mengatakan perasaan cinta padanya,, apakah pria itu bersedia ? Sejak pria itu menegaskan kata teman di antara mereka,, sejak itu Ji Young berpikir pria itu memberikan dinding batasan untuk keduanya. Pria itu tidak mungkin mencintainya,, yang pertama mungkin karena mereka adalah teman, dan yang kedua apa mereka akan disebut 'Gay' ?

Kenyataannya, pria itu menikahi seorang teman, dan membuat dirinya disebut sebagai 'Gay'. Yang sampai kini tidak bisa di terima Kwon Ji Young.

Ji Young masih mengenakan topengnya,, dia bahkan membantu pria itu untuk melakukan program memiliki anak.

Namun topeng itu perlahan luruh saat dia mendapat kabar, bahwa istrinya hamil. Dia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dan temannya itu juga,, tidak teman prianya itu ada di posisi ibu.

Seorang putra atas nama Kwon Jimin, lahir. Rasanya seperti semua kebahagiaan berkumpul hari itu menutupi seluruh kelabunya. Sekali lagi,, agensi menutupi kabar itu. Tidak apa bagi istrinya,, dan Ji Young menjadi lebih sering off untuk menengok bayi pertamannya yang masih berada di rumah sakit, karena prematur. Entah ujian apa,, agensi membuat dia sangat sibuk, dan segalanya mengejar waktu. Di sela-sela titik jenuhnya,, putra itu lahir,, putra dari dua orang pria yang menjadi temannya. Namanya Kim Taehyung. Tidak bisa di pungkiri rasa kecewanya melihat dua pria itu bahagia,, akhirnya pekerjaan menjadi tempat pelampiasan gemelut di hatinya.

Dua tahun berlalu, dan Kwon junior sudah dapat berbicara,, memanggil dirinya ayah. Hampir setahun Ji Young tidak pernah berada di rumah, dan setahun sebelumnya, hanya beberapa kali dia menyempatkan diri untuk singgah di rumah.

Dia pulang...

" _,, Papi. . ."_ panggil sosok mungil nan manis, bermata besar, dan lincah. Juga tawanya, Ji Young sangat ingat, tawa itu hingga sekarang. Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan balita itu. Penampilannya yang kala itu khas dirinya saat di atas panggung, sama sekali tidak mengganggu si anak. Tapi kemudian,

" _,, Akh,,!"_ , jari anak itu terluka kala ia menyentuh tindik di telinga Ji Young yang berbentuk pisau kecil.

" _..gwaenchanha...?"_ , Ji Young tampak kaget dan khawatir.

Anak itu dua tahun,, tapi sama pintarnya dengan sang ayah,, dia berakting dan tersenyum,,menggeleng imut mengatakan tidak sakit.

" _.. papi ayo main bola,,"_ , ajaknya begitu antusias. Namun Ji Young masih diam. Dia bahkan tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali bertemu anak itu.

" _,, Kau tahu kalau aku papimu,,?"_

Anak itu malah tertawa lucu dan mengusap pipi ayahnya lembut. Sangat manis, terlebih giginya yang baru tumbuh bagian depannya saja, membuat dia tampak sangat menggemaskan. Ji Young menangis kala itu,, lalu semuanya buyar seketika saat derat ponsel di sakunya teramat mengganggu. Ji Young hampir mengumpat dan membanting ponsel itu,, namun, tidak di depan putranya,, dia tersenyum pada bayi kecilnya itu,,

" _Tunggu sebentar ya,,"_ , katanya lembut,, anak itu menggangguk namun tidak tertutup raut ketidakrelaannya.

. . . .

" _Yeobo,, kau sudah pulang,,?"_

" _Oh,, aku. . . akan pergi lagi,,, project film baru di Hongkong,, ini akan sedikit lama,, jaga dia baik-baik,, aku harus segera berangkat,,,",_ Ji Young terlihat sangat antusias dan raut gembiranya itu,, istrinya bahkan baru melihatnya setelah hampir tiga tahun menikahi pria itu, namun itu seperti dejavu. Kepergian Ji Young tiba-tiba, dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Jimin yang terdiam,, lalu berlari mengikuti ayahnya, berakhir menatap Ji Young pergi dengan beberapa orang dan mobilnya melalui jendela. Wanita itu yang sempat termangu,, kemudian menyadari Jimin yang tadi berlari,, dia pikir anak itu akan menangis nanti,, segera menyusulnya. Tapi apa yang dia dapat,, Jimin tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi, meremas jarinya yg terluka dengan erat.

" _,,Da da Papi. . . ."_

Jimin mengenali pria itu ? Pikir sang wanita, pasalnya, dia memang memperkenalkan Ji Young,, tapi tidak saat pria itu menjadi dirinya yang di depan layar. Polesan wajah itu seharusnya tidak bisa dikenali anak seusia Jimin,, karena selama ini yang di lihat anak itu adalah foto Ji Young sebagai pria biasa, bukan sebagai seorang idola.

. . . . .

Segala penuturan yang tidak pernah Jimin ketahui, ia dengarkan secara gamblang di depannya.

". . . aku mendapat satu judul teater dengannya. Saat itu benar-benar gempar teater yang mengangkat cerita LGBT,, dan bagaimana bisa tiket terjual habis, juga antusias penonton, hingga merambah ke international. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa diriku sangat senang,, dan di satu sisi aku kecewa kenapa aku bisa menampakkan rasa senang ku itu di depan ibumu. . . . aku tidak pernah bohong ketika aku mengatakan aku mencintai ibumu,, aku tidak berakting saat aku melamar ibumu,, aku benar merasakan bahagia saat aku menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya,, tapi,, itu tidak terasa penuh. Hanya yang ku ingat, benar-benar kebahagiaan,, saat kau memanggilku 'Papi' dan bersamaan dengan itu, aku mendapat kesempatan dengannya lagi... Namun dia membatalkan semuanya,,, semua yang telah di siapkan secara matang,,, semua yang sudah tersebar,, dia membatalkan. Katanya,, itu mungkin akan menjadi sejarah,, dan suatu saat anak-anak akan beranjak dewasa,, bagaimana mereka akan berpikir tentang itu nanti,,, dia memikirkan itu,,, kenapa aku tidak bisa memikirkannya juga... Atas pembatalan kontrak,, dia harus mengganti semua kerugian,, dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan keluarganya... Itu pertama kalinya,, aku tidak berlaku sebagai seorang teman,, aku tidak mau membantunya,,, karena sudah kuputuskan, tidak pernah ada pertemanan,, hanya hubungan rekan kerja. . . . Egois bukan, ?. . . . . aku pulang dan ingin memperbaiki semuanya,, sudah terlambat. . . . ibumu terlalu lama memendam jenuhnya. . . . ."

. . .

" _Ji Young ssi... aku ingin ini selesai dengan baik. Aku salah,, dan terlalu percaya diri bahwa aku dapat membuatmu sepenuhnya mencintaiku. Tidak,, kau sangat bahagia saat itu,, dan bahagia itu tidak pernah ku lihat kala kau bersamaku. Dari yang tersirat di matamu,, dari dirimu yang memutuskan untuk menjauh,, itu semakin membuktikan bahwa kau masih mencintai dia,, dan tidak bahagia denganku. . ."_

" _Ji Won ah,,"_

" _Aku belum selesai. . . . . ku mohon mengertilah,, ini bukan lagi, masalah cinta,, aku akan menjadi egois, jadi aku akan membawa Jimin,, karena aku tidak ingin dia tumbuh sama sepertimu,, yang tersenyum, di saat dia seharusnya menangis, yang pandai menutupi siapa dia. Kau tentu tidak pernah tahu itu,, karena putramu tidak ingin kau tahu,,, dia juga pandai berakting Ji Young ssi,,, itulah yang tidak ku inginkan. . . . semuanya belum jauh,, besok aku akan pergi dengannya,, ku mohon jangan menghalangi,,,"_ , wanita itu berusaha kerasa menahan tangisnya,,, dan memperlihatkan kelapangannya memutuskan itu.

" _Aku. . . . tidak akan menghalangi,, tapi... biarkan aku tetap menjadi ayahnya,,"_

" _Sebagai Kwon Ji Young,, bukan sebagai G-dragon,,, karena Jimin pun hanya tahu sedikit tentang Kwon Ji Young,,, dan tidak akan pernah ku kenalkan tentang G-dragon,,"_ , tegasnya,, yang begitu menikam dada pria itu.

,

,

,

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan tindakan ibumu,,, karena aku pun sulit membayangkan hidupmu bersama pria sepertiku. . . . tapi aku tidak bisa melupakanmu,,, tidak bisa. . . ."

",, sejak itu, aku tidak mau mengenakan topeng itu lagi. . . . dan satu-satunya yang ku cintai sejak detik itu hanyalah putraku,, yang sekarang,, pasti semakin membenci diriku,,, meski jika aku pikir dapat memutar waktu,, tidak ada yang bisa ku ubah, karena aku pun tidak sanggup memikirkan bagaimana kau akan menerima ayah yang tidak sempurna sepertiku, tidak pantas,,, jika aku berpikir kembali, memikirkannya lagi,, dan lagi,, aku ingin menepati untuk bermain bola denganmu waktu itu,, mungkin. . . . "

Jimin yang sudah kaku menggigit bibir bawahnya erat,, betapa dia merasa sesuatu merong rong di dadanya,, hingga isakkan yang telah ia tahan itu keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

"Menangislah,, menangis dan berteriaklah pada ayahmu ini,,, kau tidak pernah melakukan itu Jimin, kau seharusnya melakukannya,,,,", bahu Jimin bergetar hebat, dan pria itu langsung tanpa segan memeluknya. Jimin terisak lebih keras, dan juga,,,, telapak tangannya terkoyak, karena terlalu kuat menggenggam sendok itu,,,. Ji Young yang terbelalak seketika panik mendapati darah segar bercucuran dari telapak tangan Jimin,,

"Omo.,,! Jimin ah,,!"

Jimin kemudian meronta minta dilepaskan,, dia berdiri, sedikit limbung,, dan meremas kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah,, semua menjadi kacau di otaknya saat ini. . . .

"Jimin ah,,,", Ji Young tidak tahan lagi, melihat Jimin,, dan berusaha meraih tangan itu, hendak menghalau darahnya, namun sekali lagi, Jimin dengan cepat menepis,, dan berjalan meninggalkan dia.

"Min Yoongi,,!", teriak pria itu dengan suara parau, sesampainya Yoongi tepat di depan Jimin,, dan dia mendapati seseorang yang sangat menyedihkan,,

, , , ,

Di sela-sela fokus menyetirnya,, Yoongi masih sempat mengamati tangan Jimin yang terbalut kasa itu lama. Dia ingat berapa jahitan yang menutup kulit robek itu tadi, juga Jimin yang menjadi seperti patung,, padahal jarum tajam tengah merajam bagian tubuhnya,,, sementara Ji Young,, dalam keadaan panik. Yoongi ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi Jimin yang begitu kosong,, dan tak mempedulikan apapun di sekitarnya,, hanya satu kata yang diusapkan namja itu,, dia ingin pulang. Sekarang pun masih sama,, Yoongi lebih takut kalau melihat Jimin yang sekarang,, depresi, frustasi, kecewa,, atau menyesal,, Yoongi sungguh tidak bisa menebaknya. . . .

"Pasti rasanya sangat sakit. . .", ujar Yoongi pelan. Jimin belum bergeming,

",, bukan tanganmu,,, tapi hatimu. . ."

"Aniya,,, gwaenchanha,,"

Yoongi agak terkejut. Pertama, karena Jimin menanggapinya,, kedua,, saat dia menoleh pada namja itu,, terlihat senyum miring yang di tampilkan Jimin, sembari namja itu mengalihkan perhatiannya,, juga seperti sedang menghela napas. Jimin bahkan membuka kaca jendela itu sedikit, meski udara di luar sangat dingin,, Yoongi tidak berniat menghalangi. Pasti ada yang sangat menyesakkan di hati namja itu. Yoongi pikir tindakan Jimin wajar,,, namun. . .

"Wae,,?!"

"Eumh,,?", Yoongi kembali menoleh. . .

"Kenapa kau peduli padanya,,?"

Pria itu pun memperlambat laju mobilnya.

"Aku,, ? Eumh,,, aku ini dokter nya,,"

"Aku tahu dan aku juga tahu kau ini bukan dokter medis,,, psikiater. Jadi. . . dia sakit apa,,?"

Yoongi terhenyak,, menjadikan pandangannya turun. Karena dia pikir Jimin tidak akan pernah bertanya hal itu. Sekarang, di saat dia tahu bahwa namja disampingnya itu sedang kacau,, kenapa dia malah menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"...dia,, terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat. Dia juga kesepian,,,, kesehatannya dalam kondisi tidak baik,,, gagal ginjal. . ."

Jimin semakin menjauhkan wajahnya menghadap ke jendela yang terbuka,, membiarkan angin yang sangat dingin di luar menampar mukanya. Betapa perasaan di hatinya kini semakin kesal, entah pada apa, sehingga dia kembali meremas tangannya yang terluka erat. Yoongi yang melihat berpikir bahwa itulah cara Jimin mengalihkan sakit di hatinya..

Mobil itu berhenti, di jalanan besar yang kosong nan sepi,, di temani rintikan salju yang berjatuhan di atasnya, juga angin kencang seolah ingin menghempas kendaraan itu pergi. Yoongi memposisikan dirinya duduk menghadap Jimin,, dapat dia dengar lenguhan yang tersendat dan berat,, Yoongi meraih tangan itu,, dan di balik kasa yang berlapi-lapis tampak darah menyeruak merah... Jimin tidak menoleh,, juga tidak menolak perlakuan Yoongi yang kini membuka lukanya.

' _Sebuah luka yang tesembunyi dengan apik,, dan Jimin semakin menyembunyikan luka itu lebih dalam,,, namun dengan cara yang salah,, seperti menggenggamnya erat,, agar dapat dia rasakan sendiri,, padahal itu hanya akan menjadian lukanya semakin parah,,'_

Dengan penuh ketelatenan, pria itu membuka kasanya, dan akan mengganti dengan yang baru, Yoongi mungkin tidak sepenuhnya mempelajari pengobatan medis selama kuliaha,, tapi hal seperti itu harus juga ia ketahui,, karena pasien yang menderita gangguan mental,, lebih tidak terduga. Hey,, apa Jimin menderita gangguan mental,, Ya,, Yoongi pikir begitu.

"Kalau kau belum tahu,, maka ku beri tahu... keadaan jiwa seseorang dapat mempengaruhi fisiknya... jadi sebelum seorang pasien disembuhkan sakitnya,, terlebih dahulu jiwanya mesti dalam keadaan tenang...", Yoongi menjeda kegiatannya sebentar, dan melirik pada Jimin yang memejamkan matanya...

"Simpel saja,, suatu hari, aku mendapat tugas untuk menangani seorang pasien,,, dan ternyata pasien itu adalah idol ku... jadi aku akan terus berusaha keras dan peduli pada kesembuhannya,,,", jelas Yoongi yang tentunya di dengar baik oleh Jimin.

.

.

Tangan wanita itu yang bergetar sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan ponselnya, menjadikan ponsel di genggamnya berakhir dengan naas di atas lantai. Layaknya orang yang mendapat kabar tidak baik, dia terjatuh lemas bak kelihangan seluruh tenaganya,, kala pikirannya terbayang, suatu hal yang tak mungkin . . . .

"... Kim Taehyung. . . . . putranya Han Baek Hyun...", ucapnya diliputi rasa tidak percaya. . . .

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

 **Gaje,,?!**

Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Eh,, typonya harap di maklumi

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!

 **Reviewnya di tunggu loh viewers,,,,,**

 **Hehe..**


	14. Chapter 14

**Cerita milik saya, BTS milik agensi and A.R.M.Y.**

 **Main cast:**

 **Park Jimin (18th)**

 **Kim Taehyung (18th)**

 **Jeon Jungkook (17th)**

 **Cast:**

 **All of member BTS**

 **Kwon Ji Young (GD) a.k.a Jimin's daddy**

 **Jeon In Sung (OC) a.k.a Jungkook'daddy**

 **Park Ji Won (OC) a.k.a Jimin's mommy**

 **Beberapa cast pendukung**

 **Kembali lagi readers... mian,,, lama banget updatenya,,,,**

 **Oh iya, ada banyak cast tambahan baru yang tidak di sebutkan ya,,?**

 **Tolong di maklumi..**

 **Dan juga itu cast nya Cuma pinjam nama doang kok...**

 **Nggak apa apa kan.?**

 **Typo bertebaran, dan bahasa kurang baku,,**

 **HAPPY READING AND ENJOY,,,**

 _ **Jusseoo...!**_

.

.

.

Pria itu berniat menengok istrinya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur,, tepat setelah setelah menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantor di ruang kerjanya. Namun betapa dia dibuat terkejut kala mendapati Ji Won yang sudah terduduk di lantai.

"Sayang...!", dengan segera dia meraih tubuh sang istri dan membawanya berdiri. Gurat cemas seketika muncul saat juga dia melihat wajah wanitanya itu begitu pucat.

"Ada apa Humh,,?", tanyanya meminta penjelasan. Wanita itu sempat menggeleng namun wajahnya menampakkan kekalutan,

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan,, kurasa,,", jawab Ji Won dengan suara parau.

"Baiklah,, jika begitu kau harus istirahat sekarang,, aku akan menghubungi dokter,,", ujarnya sembari membawa sang istri ke kamar.

"Tidak usah,, aku hanya butuh istirahat,, aku pasti sangat lelah hari ini...", dalih Ji Won yang sempat memijat pelipisnya pelan. In Sung coba memahami,, meski dia benar-benar khawatir dan penasaran dengan apa yang membuat sang istri sampai terduduk di lantai juga wajahnya yang pucat.

Sementara si istri sudah tidur,, In Sung kembali ke dapur untuk mematikan kompor yang masih hidup saat dia tinggalkan membawa Ji Won ke kamar,, lalu dia menemukan ponsel istrinya yang jatuh di lantai...

, , , ,

Namja itu langsung keluar dari mobil begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata pun. Baiklah, Yoongi akan berpura-pura Jimin sudah mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah mengantarkan dia pulang dalam keadaan masih bernyawa. Sempat melemparkan senyum manis pada Jimin, dan tebak saja,, itu di acuhkan oleh si penerima,, Jimin melamun. Yoongi lalu langsung saja menginjak pedal gas karena mesin mobil itu tidak dia matikan,, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih termangu di tempat. Tidak heran dengan sikap Jimin yang menjadi semakin dingin saat Yoongi mengamatinya dari spion.

Namja itu menyadari lenyapnya mobil Yoongi, dan menarik napas sebentar, kemudian beranjak dari sana. Tapi berhenti, saat baru sampai di ambang pagar,, dia mendapati kendaraan itu,, yang dikenalinya. Perasaan enggan tiba-tiba merambah di hati Jimin, , membuat dia memalingkan badan, dan berjalan ke arah lain hingga sampai di dekat pohon yang letaknya di siku pagar. Ia menyandarkan diri baik-baik di sana sambil kedua tangannya meraih pengait ransel yang masih bertengger di punggungnya. Air mukanya meneduh,, sesekali dia juga memainkan sepatunya membentur tanah seperti tengah menunggu waktu. Mata sayu itu terus mengikuti kemana gerak tali sepatunya pergi,, dan tak ada hal berarti yang dilakukannya sekarang. Dingin memang,, beruntung Jimin mengenakan sweater cukup tebal.

,

,

Min Yoongi, pria itu kembali menepikan mobilnya. Meski memang sejak beranjak dari mengantar Jimin dia tidak lepas dari ponselnya itu,, namun sepertinya ada hal yang serius sehingga dia harus menyampikan kegiatan menyetirnya sebentar,,lagipula juga berbahaya mengemudia sambil menelpon,, dan mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yoongi tidak mematikan mesin mobil,,

"...yeobsseo,,!..Daegu,,!? Dia ada di Daegu sekarang,,?. .. . Ah baiklah,, gomawo DaeHun ah,,,",

Pria itu tampak meremang sebentar...

". . . Daegu. . . jadi dia masih sering ke Daegu . . .. ah, mungkin lain kali,, kondisi Ji Young hyung sedang tidak stabil,,, baiklah,,,",gumamnya bermonolog serius,, ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

,

,

Terlepas dari itu, kini Taehyung sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu rumah Jimin, tak lupa juga bingkisan Jimin yang setia dia pegang mendekat ke dadanya. Lihat saja, bahkan senyum itu enggan meninggalkan wajah Taehyung. Ia sempat merapikan jaketnya padahal tidak berantakan, hanya lebih menutup supaya lebih hangat,, karena benar-benar dingin menembus kemeja tipis yang dia kenakan di dalamnya. Taehyung ingin mengantarkan bingkisan itu sejak pulang sekolah tadi,, tapi dia berpikir malam lebih baik,, siapa tahu Jimin sudah di rumah,, ada yang ingin disampaikan pula, sesuatu yang penting yang memang harus di segerakan saat hatinya sedang yakin seperti ini. Namun dia agak heran kenapa ponsel namja itu tidak aktif sejak tadi, Taehyung bahkan sudah menghubunginya berkali-kali, tetap saja operator yang menjawab.

Setelah menekan sekali tombol yang tepat di samping pintu itu, dan yang membuka ternyata adalah ayah Jimin. Taehyung dengan segera dan tanpa ragu menmbungkuk sapa pada pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Pria itu agak terperangah dan seperti baru ingat sesuatu,

"Oh,?! Kim Taehyung. . ."

Taehyung semakin senang kala pria itu masih ingat dia. Langsung saja, pikirnya...

"Ah, iya om,, ini,, milik Jimin,, tertinggal di laci mejanya,,"

Pria itu sempat melihat yang diberikan sebentar,, lalu menerimanya.

"Dia pasti terburu-buru sampai melupakan barangnya,,", ujar pria itu tersenyum maklum,, diikuti Taehyung yang menjadi agak canggung, entahlah.

"Eh,, ayo masuk dulu Tae,, tante sedang membuat sup rumput laut di dalam.. anak-anak belum pulang,, jadi sedikit sepi di rumah,,"

"Oh,, Jimin belum pulang ya Om,,?"

"Belum,, ayahnya pasti ingin waktu lebih lama dengan Jimin,,", kata pria itu hangat,,

Taehyung hanya manggut-manggut mengerti,

"Taehyung ingin sekali Om,,, sayangnya setelah ini,, Taehyung di ajak pergi dengan ayah,,, tapi lain kali kalau om menawari lagi,, Taehyung tidak akan menolaknya,,",, tolak Taehyung yang sebenarnya juga keberatan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah berjanji dengan sang ayah.

"Oke lah,, lain kali benar-benar tidak boleh menolak,,,", kata pria itu sembari menepuk pundak Taehyung.

"Pasti Om,,, kalau begitu Taehyung pamit,,, salam untuk tante,,", pamitnya seraya membungkuk.

"Hati-hati,,, oh ya,, terima kasih buat ininya,,", tunjuknya pada bingkisan itu. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan berlalu.

. . .

Jimin teringat ponselnya,, dan mengundangnya untuk mengambil benda itu dari saku. Saat diaktifkan kembali karena tadi sempat mati, dan ternyata ada banyak panggilan masuk tak terjawab,, paling banyak dari orang yang sama,, Jimin me-log-out itu dan beralih pada chat yang masuk,,

' _Kenapa tidak di jawab,,? Kau baik-baik saja kan disana,,?'_ semua isi chat itu pun sama saja. Jimin menarik napas yang mulai terasa menyesakkan, begitu dalam sembari mendongak menghadap langit,, mengamati beberapa bintang hingga dia temukan yang paling terang,,, indah,,pikirnya. Ia putuskan untuk menonaktifkan benda itu lagi. Lalu terdengar suara mesin motor yang semakin dekat,, juga sorot lampu yang jatuh di jalan dapat dia amati. Perlahan Jimin semakin merapatkan posisinya menyembunyikan diri. . . seperti mati kata,, juga tidak ada niatan untuk dirinya bertemu pemuda itu sekarang,, Jimin sendiri tidak paham kenapa sekarang jadi begini.

Dan berlalu sudah tepat di depan matanya,, aneh,, Jimin tahu betul itu rasa sakit,, di suatu tempat dihatinya... Mata itu tanpa henti mengamati laju motor yang baru melintas dengan kecepatan sedang,, sampai itu benar-benar menjauh dan hanya meninggalkan jejak ban yang bahkan tidak tampak di atas aspal... namun aroma parfume yang tidak berubah,, terlampau mengusik pikiran namja itu sekarang,, ia segera menepisnya telak dan memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke rumah,, karena sungguh dingin semakin memeluk dia. . . .

"Eoh,,? Kau sudah pulang, Nak,,?", Jimin langsung disambut oleh papinya. Ia seketika memberi senyum,, meski saat itu benar-benar tak ada alasan yang menarik untuk menampilkan senyum,, tapi dia tidak akan menampakkan kekalutan hatinya sekarang pada siapa pun, termasuk ayahnya bahkan ibunya. . . Juga tangannya yang terluka segera dia sembunyikan ke dalam saku sweater...

",,Umh,, mami sudah tidur Pi,,,?"

Pria itu mendekat,,

"Iya,, pertemuan client di Ilsan hari ini pasti membuat Mamimu lelah,, Papi pikir untuk tidak memperbolehkan dia ke kantor besok dan istirahat di rumah saja,,"

"Aaa, begitu Pi,,", Jimin jadi agak khawatir juga mendengar itu,, tapi sekali lagi, saat ini dia hanya peduli tentang dirinya,, begitu yang dia rasakan,, dan karena itu pula, Jimin ingin segera ke kamar lalu sendiri,,

"Ya,, kau segera ke kamar saja,, pasti juga lelah. ."sembari mengusap bahu Jimin.

"Papi sendiri juga langsung tidur. .pasti lelah juga,,"

Dan dibalas anggukkan... Jimin langsung berlalu,, sementara ayahnya tampak berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela. . . tepat di anak tangga Jimin berhenti,,, dia ingat sesuatu. . . akh,, entahlah,, kepalanya kembali berdenyut,, Jimin beranjak lagi,, meninggalkan pria itu yang tampak gusar melihat ke luar jendela...

Terlihat pria itu mengeluarkan ponselnya yang menyala,, ia melihat sekilas pada panggilan masuk itu hingga kemudian segera menggeser tombol hijaunya,,

"...eoh,, Bagaimana,,?,, Jungkook di Daegu,,!?, , ,?"

. . .

Tepat di depan pintu kamar itu,, dia juga sempat menoleh ke pintu kamar Jungkook,, namun tidak lama, dia putuskan untuk segera masuk ke biliknya. Yang di dapati di kamar itu pertama kali,, boneka besar yang selalu menyita perhatiannya setiap pertama kali membuka pintu,,, sekarang Jimin merengut frustasi. . Sungguh kacau,, di kamar itu hanya dirinya,, sekarang dia bebas mengekspresikan wajah kusut itu bahkan kalau pun dia ingin menunjukkan kekacuan jiwanya tanpa khawatir ada komentar dari orang lain.

Jimin melepas tas yang masih di gendongnya,, dan melempar itu ke arah 'Dorry', boneka Doraemon besar dari Taehyung... namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan tangannya yang masih terluka,,,dia tidak akan merasakan kesakitan apapun yang menjalari fisiknya,, jika perih di hatinya terlalu mendominasi kala itu. . . Hingga dia terperosok perlahan dan kini terduduk lemah menyandar pintu... Jimin menangis. . .meremas rambutnya,, menahan suara apapun yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar. . .

Ia lalu berjalan ke arah 'Dorry', matanya begitu layu menatap boneka seukuran dirinya itu namun tajam dan sejurus,, dan saat tepat berdiri di depannya, Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke boneka itu, seraya memeluknya erat. . . membiarkan batinnya berteriak,, dan menangis,, meskipun bisa,, Jimin tidak pernah ingin dunia tahu meski dirinya sedang hancur. . . dan untuk sebuah pengakuan sekali pun,

' _Kenapa,,? Saat aku sadar bahwa ini cinta. . . saat ini juga rasanya sulit sekali. . .dan kenapa ini harus cinta. . .'_

 _Incheon Airport. . . . 11.30 KST. . ._

Taehyung masih menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya, hanya untuk memeriksa apakah ada balasan dari orang yang sejak tadi dia coba untuk di hubungi. Namun nihil, sekali lagi, itu membuatnya cemas,, semakin murung. Sesaat sorot matanya yang hampa jatuh, lalu kemudian meletakkan kembali ponsel itu ke tempat semula. Sementara pikirannya teringat sang ayah yang beberapa menit yang lalu pamit untuk membeli kopi,, matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke hampir satu per satu orang yang berlalu lalang di bandara itu. Membuatnya sesekali bergeming lirih. Di sisi lain Taehyung sedang gusar karena Jimin sulit dihubungi,, tapi juga malam itu dia sangat senang, karena akan bertemu dengan seseorang,, yang telah sekian lama dia nantikan kehadirannya,, meski sempat tahu bahwa dia berbeda dengan yang lain,, bahwa orang itu juga sangat berbeda dari yang dia bayangkan selama ini. Sempat membenci dan tidak menerima,, namun layaknya kemarau setahun yang terhapus oleh hujan sehari, buah dari penantiannya yang terlalu panjang itu menepis seketika rasa bencinya,, hanya dengan mendengar suara orang itu lewat telepon,, juga gambarnya di album lama. Kesal memang,, saat dia tidak tahu siapa ibunya selama hampir seumur hidup dia bernapas, memori tentang sosok itu pun dia tidak punya,, dan baru tahu ketika mulai beranjak dewasa. Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu mencoba paham dengan alasan sang ayah menyembunyikan itu darinya. Karena andai waktu dapat berputar kembali,, Taehyung mungkin akan menjadi anak yang berbeda, dan mungkin mengurung diri,, saat tahu bahwa ibunya adalah laki-laki.

Dia berusaha meredam dingin dengan meremas jaket tebal yang sesungguhnya sudah benar-benar memeluk dia erat,, tapi suhu terlampau minus, apalagi jam hampir menunjuk tengah malam. Dengan usaha lain dia mempertemukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menggosok itu berkali-kali,, agar timbul rasa hangat, kemudian menempelkannya ke wajah. Kebanyakan orang tentu familiar dengan cara itu untuk mencipta rasa hangat meski sedikit,, namun dia sendiri tahu dari Jimin.. Akh,, sekarang kegusaran Taehyung semakin bertambah saja. . . sementara kegiatannya, dan dia juga sempat melamun,, ayahnya kembali dengan dua cup,, coklat panas. . .?

"Ayah tidak menemukan kedai kopi,,"

"Coklat panas lebih baik,,", sambut Taehyung pada minuman itu...

". . ."

Setengah menit berlalu, dan Taehyung hampir menghabiskan coklat panasnya. Lalu dia meletakkan itu,, memilin gelasnya sebentar,, seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu,, tapi mulutnya kaku.

"Waeyo,,?", sang ayah menyadari diamnya Taehyung.

"Apa. . . ibu akan tinggal. . .?", tanyanya penuh ragu. Pria itu langsung menoleh,, dan menangkap raut apa yang terpancar di wajah putranya...

". . bagaimana kalau kau tanya langsung dengannya,,",

"Aku ingin. . . . tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah bicara langsung dengan dia. . ."

Ayahnya tersenyum hangat sembari menepuk bahu Taehyung,

",,kau akan bisa bicara dengannya saat sudah bertemu nanti,,, karena ada banyak hal yang harus kalian bicarakan. . .", Taehyung memandang ayahnya penuh tanya,,

Kemudian sorot mata pria itu tertuju ke arah lain, seketika. . . Taehyung sontak mengikutinya, terlebih ekspresi ayahnya yang berbeda,, tampak bahagia,,

"Itu dia. . . ibumu,,"

Taehyung melihat sosok itu. Yang berjalan ke arah mereka, mengenakan mantel abu-abu,, tersenyum hangat,, juga menatap dia rindu. . . . Sendu mulai menyayat hati Taehyung. . . Pria itu, , , Tampan,, memiliki mata yang indah,, rambut coklatnya sedikit panjang dan terbelah di tengah,, pria yang manis dan tegas. Sempat merasa seperti berkaca,, tapi pria itu memiliki aura lebih lembut,, dan saat itu juga,, Taehyung tidak tahu harus apa,, tubuhnya agak lemas,, tapi dia ingin tetap berdiri,, dan menyambut sosok yang dinantikannya selama ini...

Malam itu berlalu cukup panjang di kediaman Kim. Sedikit penyambutan kecil dari ayah Taehyung untuk pasangan hidupnya yang baru kembali setelah sekian tahun berada jauh dengan mereka karena suatu kendala. Sekarang utuh. Binar-binar di mata Taehyung nampak jelas, kala dia selalu menatap pada pria yang adalah ibunya itu. Juga entah kenapa, dia lebih diam dari biasanya,, hanya ingin menatap orang itu lebih lama. Makarel, cola, sushi, juga kepiting asam, menjadi menuh makan tengah malam itu. Tadinya mereka berencana pergi ke luar untuk makan,, tapi tempat makan mana yang buka tengah malam begini,, mungkin bar. Oh, tidak,, itu acara keluarga. Sekarang Taehyung akan mengabaikan semua anggapan tentang keluarganya,, terlebih raut bahagia sang ayah,, seperti baru pertama dia melihat itu. Pasti sangat sedih berpisah dengan orang yang dicintai. Singkat dalam kalbu yang membelenggu hatinya,, dia teringat Jimin. . . Taehyung kembali melahap makanannya,, dan pria itu melihat dia penuh, sembari mengusap rambutnya. . .

"Eumh,, malam ini,, aku akan tidur di kamarmu,, boleh,,?", tanya pria itu. Taehyung yang baru saja menyantap daging kepitingnya,, mendongak dengan wajah imut,

Dia melihat pria itu,, lalu ayahnya. . . berikutnya Taehyung mengangguk. Sama sekali tidak keberatan,, juga tidak menampakkan kesenangan,, Taehyung masih bingung. Namun menurutnya ada banyak hal yang ingin dia bicarakan,, entah bisa atau tidak dia membuka suaranya nanti saat bersama pria itu.

". . . ."

,

,

,

Pukul 01.13 . . .

,

,

Hampir tiga jam berlalu,, tapi dia tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali,, otaknya masih bekerja untuk mencerna suatu hal yang sulit di terima logika. Terlalu hening di kamar itu,,, hingga detik jam yang berganti di wekernya, menjadi bunyi yang mendominasi. Jimin terbaring di kasurnya dalam posisi sembarang,, masih dengan pakaian yang sama,, karena dia menjadi sangat malas untuk berganti. Setiap detik yang berlalu masih di liputi kekalutan,, setiap pergantian jarum jam masih dia lewati dengan perasaan bimbang. . membawa pikiran itu melayang,, hingga bertemu pada ingatan yang tertulis di buku itu. Jimin juga tidak tahu kenapa mengingatnya . . pikirannya coba membandingkan apakah itu sama dengannya atau tidak,,, apakah dirinya juga seperti itu. . . dan Kim Taehyung,,, apa dia sama dengan Kim Namjoon. . . yang bersedia menunggu belasan tahun untuk Kim Seokjin siap lalu mengungkap semua padanya. . . Tujuh belas tahun. . . itu sangat lama,,, dia dan Taehyung,, saling mengenal sejak mereka berusia lima tahun,,, sekarang,, sudah tiga belas tahun terlewati. . . siapkah Jimin untuk mengakui. . .? Dia bukannya orang yang tidak peka dengan tatapan mata sahabatnya itu selama ini, semua perlakuan Taehyung, perhatian, dan kasih sayang. Setiap malam yang di laluinya dengan gelisah ketika tidak mendapat kabar darinya,, setiap kekacauan yang menyita seluruh perhatiannya kala mereka bertengkar., dan tidak ada rekayasa sama sekali,, itu murni juga tulus dari hatinya. . . hanya saja. . hari ini semuanya menjadi semakin sulit untuk mengaku. . . .

' _Ceklek,,!'_

Suara pintu terbuka,, tentu saja. Jimin tergerak untuk segera menutup matanya,, seolah dia benar-benar tengah terlelap. Ia tidak tidur dan dapat mendengar langkah kaki bersamaan dengan hembusan napas kasar pemuda itu yang semakin membuang jarak,, Jungkook. Jimin yang dalam posisi miring membelakangi pemuda itu yang duduk di sisinya. Terlalu penasaran dengan keadaan pemuda itu,, karena samar-samar ia mencium bau alkohol,, tiba-tiba. . .

' _GREBB..!'_

Jungkook kini sudah berbaring dan memeluknya dari belakang. Jimin yang terperangah sontak membuka matanya,,, namun Jungkook terlalu cepat menyusup ke lehernya,, membuat bibir yang sedikit membuka itu sempat bersentuhan dengan daun telinga Jimin, menimbulkan rasa geli saat hembusan udara timbul dari sana. . .

Namja itu belum melakukan respon apa-apa,, karena dia tidak mengerti.. pelukan Jungkook semakin erat saja, juga apa yang membuat mulutnya bungkam,, ia yang hendak mengelak,, tapi Jungkook mengucapkan sesuatu. . . dan meski lirih,, itu tepat di telinganya..

"Jebal. . mianhae,, hyung. . biarkan seperti ini lebih lama..."

"Apa..dia mabuk,,?", batin Jimin menduga-duga. Sekarang dia mencemaskan sesuatu.. entahlah,, kini Jimin tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun,, terlebih setelah Jungkook mengatakan itu.

Mata Jungkook yang meneduh,, memandang begitu kosong dan jauh. Badannya terasa remuk dan lelah karena kegiatan tak berarti yang kembali dia lakukan hari ini,, hanya untuk sekedar mengalihkan perhatiannya yang kapan saja bisa mejadi brutal,, Kenapa,,?,,

Malam ini, Jungkook ingin merasakan tidur yang nyaman,, dan sekalinya dalam hidup dia benar-benar merasa tidur,, adalah ketika Jimin di sisinya. Dan benar saja,, kelopak matanya perlahan menjadi berat,, juga kantuk seketika menyeruak. . .dan dia. . .terlelap...

Taehyung berbaring dengan posisi telentang. Tidak seperti pemuda seusia dia pada umumnya yang biasanya menggunakan ranjang dengan ukuran kecil, bahkan hanya cukup untuk tubuhnya saja, Taehyung lebih senang dengan King Size,, dimana dia yang banyak tingkah saat tidur,, tidak ada kemungkinan untuk jatuh ke lantai,, juga yang paling penting,, ketika Jimin menginap di rumahnya. Sementara pria yang mirip dirinya itu berbaring di sisinya,, mengamati kamar itu,, tiap sudut. Kebanyakan potret Taehyung saat kecil,, yang sendiri,, maupun bersama Jimin. Pria itu ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang hubungan anaknya dengan Jimin,, selama ini hanya segelintir dia mendengar dari suaminya,,, tapi dia pun belum tahu bagaimana untuk memulai, rasanya masih canggung. . .

"Taehyung,, kau merindukanku,,?"

"Eo. ."

". . ."

". . Ibu. ."

"Ne,,"

"Apa tidak apa aku memanggilmu seperti itu. ."

"Kau memanggilku begitu selama ini... gwaenchanha,, aku memang ibumu,,. Ingin bertanya suatu hal,,?"

Taehyung mengangguk pelan,, dan butuh beberapa saat dia untuk menyiapkan kalimat yang akan disampaikan.

". . kau akan berpikir aku anak yang kurang ajar. . tapi. . . hampir seumur hidupku, aku selalu bertanya,, kenapa kau pergi. . ."

Pria itu menolah, juga bibirnya mengatup,, menelan ludahnya agak kasar. Taehyung pun merasa ada sesuatu yang memanas di bagian tertentu di wajahnya..

"Aku juga bukan orang tua yang baik,, aku. . . akan katakan,, kau berhak tahu, anakku. . . Eumh, , , bagaimana,, kalau kita bertukar cerita. . ."

"Ne,,?!"

Pria itu memandang cukup jauh,, sejauh bingkai foto yang menampakkan Taehyung kecil di sudut sana,, sedang tersenyum manis khas senyum kotaknya. Perlahan,, dan dia merasa sesuatu menarik ulur hatinya

. . .

"Aku ini pria jahat yang meninggalkanmu juga. . . ayahmu,, aku minta maaf,, harus bagaimana untuk menebus kesalahan itu,, sungguh ingin kulakukan. . . Berada jauh disana,, juga membuatku selalu penasaran bagaimana perkembanganmu... Aku meninggalkanmu saat itu,, kau masih sangat kecil,, dan sekarang tinggimu lebih dariku. . berapa banyak waktu yang terlewati..rasanya lama sekali... Eumh. . bagaimana jika kau bercerita tentang yang kau jalani selama ini,, agar aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal. . ."

Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. . . dia sempat memalingkan wajahnya, karena takut air mata akan jatuh. Sungguh, Taehyung tidak pernah menangis sejak usianya tujuh tahun,, hari ini,, dia tidak pun mau,, meski benar-benar perih,, juga rindu. . .

. . . .

"Aku. . . .selalu bertanya,, dimana ibu,, seperti apa dia,, dan kenapa dia tidak disini. Aku selalu menangis saat bertanya hal itu pada ayah,, dan tanggapan ayah selalu sama,, dia akan tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutku,, atau dia akan berbicara hal lain. Aku pasti sangat bodoh,, dan dengan mudah terkecoh begitu saja. Lalu ku pikir-pikir,, sepertinya ayah memang tidak ingin membicarakannya... lagipula aku kasihan dengan pria itu,, semakin hari dia terlihat semakin tua. . . Baiklah,, kupikir cukup,, aku tidak mau tahu,, hidupku bahagia hanya dengan ayah. Aku juga punya banyak teman. . . akh tidak cuma satu... hidupku terlalu menyenangkan dan penuh kegilaan. Aku tertawa setiap hari dan tidak pernah menangis,, Aku tampan, nakal, juga populer,, dan aku ini ketua genk saat SMP,, di SMA. . . aku masih tampan,,, bahkan paling tampan di sekolah. . . Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan nilaiku,,, dan aku selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran,,, atau pergi ke gudang,, untuk tidur juga... Lalu Jimin akan memarahiku habis-habisan. . . lalu ayah, karena Jimin melaporkanku pada ayah. . . . setiap hari ayah masak untukku,, rasa masakannya terlalu aneh,, tapi lama-lama aku juga terbiasa,,, saking seringnya aku makan masakan ayah, saat aku makan di rumah Jimin, seperti menbandingkan dua makanan dari kelas yang berbeda,, padahal jenis yang di masak sama... Aku sering menginap di rumah Jimin,, apalagi setiap libur sekolah,, Jimin juga sering menginap disini,, tapi tidak boleh sering,, karena aku tidak mau anak itu sakit perut gara-gara masakan ayah. . . . Ibunya Jimin sangat baik,, kadang aku iri. Aku memanggil ibu Jimin Tante Mami,, dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik,, melihatnya membuatku selalu membayangkan bagaimana sosok ibuku,, apa seperti dia,,? Seperti ibu Jimin ? Kalau iya,, aku ingin bertemu,, Jimin mirip sekali dengan ibunya,, tapi dia lebih cerewet,, tidak ada hari tanpa omelan darinya. . . .", katanya panjang lebar, namun memberi jeda sebentar untuk meremang ke awang-awang.

",,Jimin pasti sangat peduli padamu,,"sambung pria itu, ia lalu meraih bahu putranya untuk mendekat,, dan mengusap rambutnya sayang.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis mengingat sahabatnya yang paling berharga itu... Pasalnya akhir-akhir ini,, jangankan di omeli,, Jimin sedikit sulit dihubungi. Taehyung tidak ingin berpikir bahwa Jimin tidak peduli lagi dengannya,, mungkin namja yang selalu memiliki reputasi dan nilai baik di sekolah itu sudah mulai sibuk menyiapkan ujian sekolah. Lagipula sepanjang mengenal Jimin,, Taehyung paham, kalau saat-saat seperti ini Jimin menutup pintu untuk bermain dengannya. Entahlah, Taehyung tidak paham seberapa penting nilai intelektual bagi Jimin.

"Lalu,,?",

Taehyung yang sempat termangu,, lalu menyambung ceritanya.

". . . .Eumh. . . aku menghabiskan hampir separuh hariku untuk main game,, bahkan aku juga sering lupa makan,, tapi hidupku benar-benar menyenangkan,,, sungguh... tapi. . . di saat yang sulit meski ayah. . . dan Jimin. . .ada untuk menghiburku... . aku. . . .juga ingin bertemu denganmu. . . hari itu usiaku lima belas tahun,,, ya, tepat sekali,, lima belas tahun... ayah memberi tahu semuanya,,, molla,, aku sedikit kacau waktu itu,,, tapi sungguh aku ingin bertemu,, aku penasaran dan tidak peduli,,, lagi-lagi jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan, ayah bilang aku harus menunggu,,, baiklah,, aku menunggu,, aku terbiasa menunggu,, lagipula aku bukan orang yang kesepian,,, ada ayah,,, Jimin. . . dan bayang-bayangmu,,,. . . Saat, pertama kali,, aku medengar suaramu,,, waktu itu aku benar-benar bingung harus bilang apa,, aku hanya ingin kau hadir. . . Terima kasih,, sudah datang,, ibu. . .", ujarnya dengan suara berat dan hampir menangis. Meski begitu, seolah semua yang mengganjal di hatinya luluh seketika. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata pria itu, saat itu juga dia tahu betapa berharga dirinya untuk dua orang pria yang memutuskan hidup berpasangan.

Pria itu pun juga menatap Taehyung lekat. Dari rambutnya,, juga garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas,, mirip dengan pria yang di nikahinya. Pasti ada penyesalan sampai dia tidak bisa mengamati setiap perubahan putra semata wayangnya itu,, dari yang terakhir dia lihat,, Taehyung waktu itu belum pandai bicara, sampai sekarang dia bisa menceritakan kisah hidupnya,, namun waktu selalu berjalan ke depan. Baekhyun tidak akan menoleh ke belakang,, dan hanya akan melihat ke depan untuk kehidupan Taehyung selanjutnya. Memang seperti semua waktu yang dihabiskan olehnya tidak ada yang penting,, tapi Taehyung tidak bisa bohong bahwa dia memang bahagia selama ini, meski tak ada sosok ibu dalam hidupnya. Dan rindu juga bahagia selalu menaungi hari-harinya.

"Kau,, mirip sekali dengan ayahmu,,", kata pria itu sembari menyibakkan rambut Taehyung. Alhasil Taehyung agak mengernyit,,

"Aniya..! Aku lebih keren dari ayah,,", jawabnya percaya diri.

"Kau tidak tahu saja,, ayahmu saat muda,,"

"Memangnya seperti apa,,?", dengan mata membulat yang lucu, karena penasaran, Taehyung kini mengubah posisinya menjadi miring.

",,seperti. . . aktor,, Won Bin. . ."

"Jinjja..!", dengan wajah tak percaya, Taehyung membandingkan ayahnya dengan Won Bin. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia menggeleng keras. Pria itu terkikik kecil membaca ekspresi Taehyung.

. . . . Hening berlalu,, membiarkan keduanya sebentar untuk larut pada hal masing-masing. . . .

". . .ibu. . .", agak keberatan dan sangat lirih Taehyung mengutarakannya.

"Ne,,"

Taehyung menjuruskan manikanya pada pria itu, dalam... sangat dalam dan lekat...

". . . sekarang giliranmu,,, katakan semua alasanmu,, tidak berada disini bersama kami selama ini. . . . apapun itu,, aku akan menerima,, aku sudah menerima,, aku tidak akan kecewa,, hanya beritahu saja,, agar semuanya jelas, karena aku merasa sudah dewasa sekarang dan berhak tahu,,", katanya terdengar agak tertatih,, bahkan Taehyung tidak lagi dalam posisi tadi, menghadap pria itu.

Pria itu menghela napasnya sebentar. Sorot matanya tertuju pada langit-langit kamar yang tampak putih juga bersih dengan lampu di tengahnya. Cahaya lampu itu sungguh terang,, membawanya pada ingatan ketika di panggung teater. . .

,

,

,

Malam berlalu seperti biasanya tidak memperlambat atau pun mempercepat, tapi ini benar sudah pagi. Dan Taehyung rasa ia tidak melalui malam sama sekali. Masih mengantuk,,, juga kepalanya ngilu. Begitu kasar lenguhan pemuda itu saat berusaha bangkit dari ranjang sementara matanya mengerjap beradaptasi dengan sapaan surya lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Pukul 06.00,, oh untuk dia itu terlalu pagi,, Taehyung tidak pernah bangun sepagi itu. Tangan besarnya mengacak surai coklatnya dengan kasar,, alih-alih supaya kantuknya hilang. Benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk,, terlebih dengan apa dia dengar semalam, begitu mengacaukan pikirnya. Sempat berharap semalam hanya bagian dari bunga tidurnya,,,

Ia sungguh malas melakukan apapun sekarang,, namun ini hari pertama ujian tertulis,,

'Drrt...drrttt...',, ponselnya,, dimana,, dengan asal, dia menyibakkan seluruh yang ada di atas ranjangnya untuk menemukan benda persegi panjang itu...

Pesan masuk,

 _ **From: Bunny,**_

' _Gomawo,, kau sudah mengantar barangku,, Oh iya,, apa minggu lalu kau bilang mau meminjam buku Kimia ku,,?'_

Baru saja dirinya yang suntuk itu tidak memiliki gairah hidup sama sekali,, sekarang wajahnya yang bahkan belum terbasuh air pun sudah menjadi sumringah di ikuti oleh eyesmlie nya yang membentuk sabit. Kehadiran Jimin,, meski hanya dalam bentuk tulisan jari,, selalu bisa mengacaukan Taehyung,, dia pun tidak menyia-nyiakan itu,,

 _ **To: Bunny,**_

' _Iya, benar. Aku akan mampir untuk mengambilnya,,'_

Dan dia menggigit sudut ponselnya menunggu balasan,,

 _ **From: Bunny,**_

' _Tidak perlu. Biar nanti ku bawa ke sekolah saja,,'_

,, sempat merengut membaca pesan balasan itu,, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum lagi.

 _ **To: Bunny,**_

' _Okey,_ , **˄͜˄** '

,

,

Taehyung yang baru masuk kelasnya langsung memusatkan perhatian pada namja yang tengah sibuk membaca buku tebal itu. Sedikit membuat Taehyung menggeleng karena ukuran bukunya,, agak ngilu membayangkan apa isi buku setebal itu. Dia yang hendak menyapa, meski ada sedikit rasa canggung entah dari mana,, kemudian benar-benar urung karena ternyata telinga Jimin tersumbat earphone. Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah,, jika sudah seperti itu,, bahkan ketika ada gunung meletus di belakang sekolah pun Jimin tidak akan mendengarnya. Juga sepertinya namja itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Taehyung pun memutuskan untuk segera ke bangkunya saja,,

"Wass'up bro,, tumben,,", sapa Kang Eun, teman sekelasnya yang sok kenal sok akrab itu. Dan Taehyung hanya membalas senyum,, itu pun pandangannya masih menuju Jimin yang sama sekali tidak menggubris.

Sekarang dia agak tercelos mendapati tumpukkan buku di atas mejanya,, dengan judul 'Chemistry' itu,, astaga iya,, dari Jimin. Lagi-lagi Taehyung ingin berucap spontan, seperti kebiasaannya,, tapi tertahan, mengingat kegiatan Jimin. Sekarang yang dilakukannya hanya duduk pasrah,, tak bersemangat sembari meletakkan tasnya sembarangan,, juga memandangi Jimin yang di ujung sana.

Tak bosan, mata itu tidak ingin berpaling. Jemarinya terus mengetuk meja pelan,, tak ayal seperti pergantian jarum jam tempo ketukannya. Lama-lama Taehyung jadi kesal juga,, tidak biasa diabaikan oleh teman sejak kecilnya itu,, ia pun berdiri dan beranjak menuju Jimin berada.

,

"Eoh,,?!", namja itu agak terperanjat pasalnya Taehyung yang dia tidak tahu sejak kapan datangnya mencabut earphone miliknya begitu saja.

"Lagunya Taeyang,, pantas,,",gumam Taehyung manggut-manggut juga yang tubuhnya sedikit condong memposisikan diri supaya earphone itu sampai ke telinganya. Sementara Jimin yang masih shock, belum dapat berkata apa-apa saat melihat wajah Taehyung tempat di sampingnya. Taehyung yang juga sadar balas meliriknya, dan pandangan mereka bertemu,

"Yaa,,! Apa maksudmu hah,,!", sungut Jimin mengambil alih earphonenya dengan kasar. Taehyung hampir memekik merasakan lubang telinganya seperti di tarik.

"Aaakkhhh,, kau kan bisa melepasnya sedikit pelan,, Astaga,,!",ujarnya tak percaya dengan perlakuan Jimin,,

"Lagian seenaknya saja,,!", Jimin berpaling muka.

Sementara Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan keduanya sama-sama diam, seperti sedang bergelut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sekarang seperti ada dinding yang membatasi mereka,,

Taehyung yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri tegak,, memandang Jimin lagi yang dibawahnya saat namja itu tengah menatap keluar jendela, keduanya jelas merasa ada rasa canggung disana. Taehyung ingin memperlakukan lebih sahabat kecilnya itu,, namun sekarang tangan besarnya mengacak surai lembut itu seenaknya,, membuat mata Jimin membulat sempurna. Seperti ada yang jatuh. Rasanya. . . ketika detak jantungnya berhenti kurang dari satu detik,, dan dibawah sana Jimin meremas tangannya erat. Ia ingin bersikap sewajarnya,, tapi ada yang menahan,,

Nyaman,, tidak dipungkiri, biarkan bertahan lebih lama. . .hanya saja,

"Kau ini kenapa sih,,?", berpura-pura mengelak,, Jimin dapat bersikap lebih normal sekarang.

"Terima kasih bukunya,,", ujar si senyum kotak.

"Ne,, jadi kau harus mendapat nilai baik di pelajaran Kimia,,karena sudah ku pinjamkan buku,,", tunjuk Jimin dengan jari tinynya. Taehyung meraih jari itu,, lalu mengangguk imut dan tersenyum. Perasaan macam apa yang kini menyeruak di hati keduanya,, rasanya memang menyenangkan jika setiap hari berlalu seperti itu,, seperti yang mereka jalani selama ini.

Lalu detik berikutnya mata pemuda itu hampir meloncat keluar saat menangkap telapak tangan kanan Jimin terbalut kasa. Tanpa seizin pemilik,, Taehyung yang terlampau kaget meraih tangan itu,,

"KENAPA INI,,!", tanyanya tapi berteriak. Membuat penguhi kelas itu memandangnya,, Jimin jadi bingung. Namja itu yang sekaligus kaget oleh perlakuan tiba-tiba Taehyung juga suara kerasnya. Ia mendengus,, menarik tangannya kembali.

"Terluka lah,,! Kau tidak bisa lihat apa,, Masih bertanya lagi,,", kata Jimin ketus dengan raut masam yang dia sembunyikan. Pemuda yang masih khawatir itu sampai mengikuti kemana arah tangan Jimin bergerak,, setelahnya dia memandang Jimin tidak percaya,,

"Yaakk aku tahu,,! Tapi bagaimana bisa terluka,,!", tidak sekuat tadi, namun sekarang nadanya memaksa,, dan dahi yang mengerut itu benar-benar cemas.

". . semalam aku meringkus perampok bank,,", sahut Jimin enteng.

"YAAKK,,,! PARK JIMIN,,,!", Taehyung hilang kendali, Jimin hampir kehilangan pendengarannya pula,, juga penghuni kelas itu semakin antusias melihat apa yang terjadi di meja paling depan itu.

".. astaga. . .mulutmu itu,,! Aku terkena pisau saat mengupas apel tadi pagi Kim Taehyuuungg,,",,jelas Jimin dengan intonasi ditekankan. Namun Taehyung terus menelisik luka itu,, di lihat memang masih segar, baiklah dia percaya.

"Benarkah itu,,?!"

"Kenapa pula itu tidak benar,,",

Taehyung melenguh,,

"Ceroboh,,",ucapnya sembari mencubit dagu Jimin,, namja itu tidak meresponnya.

"Kau,!,,, Jangan terlalu sering menelponku,, atau mengirim chat sebanyak itu,, berisik,,! Malah kalau bisa jangan menghubungiku selama ujian ini,, kau mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku,,"tegas Jimin pada Taehyung yang masih memanyunkan bibirnya. Jimin lagi-lagi menoleh ke arah jendela,, dan buku tebalnya terbengkalai. Tapi kemudian entah apa maksud Taehyung, dia yang kini menyeringai, menjatuhkan kepalany tepat dia atas bahu Jimin, tentu membuat wajah mereka sejajar,, dengan manja Taehyung memandang Jimin yang perlahan menoleh was-was padanya,,

"Kau pasti terbayang wajah tampanku ini,, makanya tidak konsen,,", bisiknya seduktif full percaya diri. Jimin mendecih,, dan dengan bukunya yang kembali terjamah ia mendorong wajah Taehyung menjauh.

"Aaakhhh,,!"pekik Taehyung manja, pemuda itu mengusap dahinya yang bersentuhan dengan benda tebal itu,, tapi masih memandang Jimin gemas. Karena dia sadar Jimin agak aneh,, dan itu malah membuatnya imut.

"Lagipula kau membuatku cemas,, kemarin tidak banyak bicara,, lalu sulit dihubungi,, bagaimana kau kira perasaanku hoh,,?!", ucapnya sangat lugu.

"Ya,, jangan berlebihan. Kau bukan ibuku,, bukan ayahku,, kakakku atau pamanku. ."

"Aku temanmu,,!", potong Taehyung. Bibir Jimin langsung mengatup. Teman. Jimin sedikit merasa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya.. Sekarang diam lagi.

". . . "

",,,huuuufffttt... ku kira aku terlambat,", serobot Ten Chittaphon yang datang tiba-tiba entah dari arah mana dan sangat tergesa-gesa,, dia pun langsung duduk di bangkunya dengan lelah,, yaitu di samping Jimin. Senyum sumringah dan bergairah,,karena kenyataan bahwa dia tidak datang terlambat. Jimin sempat melirik pemuda Thailand itu,, sementara Taehyung melihatnya bosan. Ten tiba-tiba tercekat,,

",,hey,, kalian sudah dengar kabar itu,,?", ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Berita apa,,?", sahut Jimin tapi tidak terdengar tertarik, dia bahkan mulai membuka bukunya lagi,, sementara Taehyung sedikit tertarik,,pasalnya wajah Ten serius sekali,,

"Berita kau jadian dengan Seul bi,,? Haish,, aku yakin itu HOAX,,", tambah Taehyung seenaknya,

"YAK,,!", Ten tercelos dengan itu,, tampak tidak terima, pasalnya,, Seul bi,, siswi kelas sebelah yang di sukainya sejak kelas satu itu belum tergapai sampai sekarang. Tapi dia tahu itu hanya guyonan Kim Taehyung,, sementara memang berita yang akan dia sampaikan serius. Jimin malah terkikik lirih,,, Taehyung ikut tersenyum mendapati bahu sahabatnya itu naik turun.

"Kepala sekolah,, Kim Namjoon songsaenim dan Seokjin sensei,, tidak akan lagi di sekolah ini."

"Ne,,?!", Taehyung dan Jimin bersamaan.

",, entah itu di pecat,, di keluarkan,, atau digantikan,, yang pasti mereka berdua sama-sama move dari sekolah ini,,", jelas Ten serinci yang dia tahu.

Air muka Jimin tampak berubah,,sementara Taehyung, mencoba menebak sesuatu,,

"Kalian pikir apa coba sebabnya,,,?",, tiga detik berlalu, dan tidak ada yang menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Ten menjawabnya sendiri,,

"Mereka ternyata pasangan gay. Astaga. . . kemarin muridnya,,sekarang gurunya,, aku penasaran siapa pasangan gay di sekolah ini,,?", begitu monolog Chittaphon sambil bergeleng-geleng kepala. Dan entah apa yang membuat Taehyung dan Jimin kini saling menatap satu sama lain.

' _KRIIII...iiiinnggg,,,!'_

Bel masuk. Semua murid pun bergegas menuju bangkunya masing-masing dan mulai mempersiapkan alat perang mereka menghadapi ujian tertulis. Tak terkecuali Taehyung yang kembali ke bangkunya dengan tatapan kosong,, sampai membuat dia nyaris menabrak Kang Eun,, Jimin melihat itu sebentar,, kemudian berpaling dan tertegun. Lalu Ten menyadarkan dia karena ada pengawas ujian yang masuk,, kembali fokus, Jimin. Ia segera mengeluarkan alat tulisnya.

,

,

,

 **TBC...**

 **Gaje,,?!**

Jeongmal Mianhae,,

Tidak bermaksud merugikan siapa pun.

And, ini pure dari otak saya.

Silakan tinggalkan comment, kritik, pesan, saran juga boleh.

Terima kasih banget udah Mampir,,

Eh,, typonya harap di maklumi

Neomu Gomawoyo,,,^_^

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama,,

Sampai Jumpa di Ch. Berikutnya ya,,?

Bye,,! Bye,,!

Annyeong,,!

 **Reviewnya di tunggu loh viewers,,,,,**

 **Hehe..**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hari ke lima ujian. . . ._

Perpustakaan menjadi kunjungan wajib bagi seorang Park Jimin,, terlebih akhir-akhir ini. Jimin benar-benar menjadi sangat penutup dan acuh pada siapa pun. Hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal setiap harinya. Dia yang memimpikan dapat kuliah di luar negeri, terutama di LA, memandang prestasi sebagai jalan yang paling tepat untuk menempuh cita-cita itu,, karena meskipun dari keluarga yang berada,, Jimin ingin kuliah dengan biaya yang miring atas prestasi yang dimilikinya. Dia yang tengah, memilah buku yang hendak dibacanya, sedikit di kejutkan dengan kehadiran dua siswa yang sudah berdiri di sisinya itu.

"Anyeong,, sunbaenim,,", sapa salah satu di antaranya menyapa ramah,,

",, aigoo,, kalian berdua hampir membuatku meloncat. Ada apa hoh,,?!", tanyanya khas dengan nada ketus Park Jimin. Dua siswa itu malah saling melihat satu sama lain,,

"Wae,,?",

"Sebagai, anggota publikasi,, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Maaf sebelumnya,, ini berkaitan dengan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di sekolah kita..", jelasnya dengan bahasa formal. Jimin agak bingung juga. Dia pun mengurungkan kegiatan baca bukunya,, dan mengikuti keduanya yang mengajaknya bicara sambil duduk.

Dahi mantan ketua OSIS itu mengerut mengamati gambar-gambar itu. Gambar yang dia sendiri tidak ingat kapan kejadiannya, beberapa hanya samar-samar terlintas di otaknya. Di kamera yang di bawa Junghwa,, si ketua club publikasi,, ada banyak foto dirinya dengan Taehyung,,

"Apa ini maksudnya,,?", tanyanya kemudian dengan raut serius.

"Sunbaenim... kami harap yang seperti kemarin-kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Biasanya foto-foto seperti ini langsung sampai ke guru BK,, tapi karena sunbaenim,, kami tidak yakin. Sementara Taehyung sunbaenim,, malah dengan terang-terangan,, mengungkap kalau kalian berdua lebih dari teman..", jelas Seulgi selaku ketua OSIS, pengganti Jimin. Jimin masih terdiam,, namun Junghwa segera menambahi supaya tidak terkesan Jimin sedang terpojok.

". . .berita seperti itu cepat menyebar luas,, bahkan sampai ke sekolah lain,,"

". . ."

"Jadi,, karena foto ini. . .kalian berpikir aku dan Taehyung itu,, gay,,?", Jimin langsung menegaskan dengan transparan apa maksud dua siswa itu.

Dan mereka malah bungkam dan tampak bingung. Kikuk,

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. . .", nada bicara Jimin melemah, dia memalingkan pandangannya.

"Ne,,?!"

"Tapi foto itu,, tidak ada satu pun yang aku dan.. . . Taehyung berciuman disana,,,"

Jimin mulai merasa sesak di suatu bagian. Ia menelan ludahnya begitu dalam.

"Aku dan Taehyung,, saling menyayangi,, pasti karena kami berteman cukup lama... tapi kalian,,, terlalu lugu.. bahasa tubuh sama sekali tidak bisa membuktikan tentang perasaan seseorang, atau sebuah ikatan,,,",

Baik Junghwa,, maupun Seulgi tertegun mendengarnya. Jimin pun mulai merasa tidak nyaman berada disana.

"Sunbaenim. . . mianhae,,kami tidak bermaksud.."

"Aku tadi ingin mengambil buku Sejarah,,", potong Jimin cepat, namun suaranya lirih,, sama sekali tidak ada penekanan disana.

"Silakan sunbaenim,, sekali lagi kami minta maaf,,", tambah Seulgi membungkuk padanya.

"Tidak usah seperti itu..", Jimin berlalu.

Seulgi menatap Junghwa dengan ekspresi kecewa.

. . . .

Saat Jimin hendak kembali ke kelasnya. Saat dimana setiap langkah perlahan menjadi berat, dia tetap tegar memandang ke depan.

' _Di sepanjang jalan, kini. . . aku disapa dengan kemunafikan. Langkah ini, seirama dengan penghianatan pada hatiku sendiri. Aku merintih,, cukup aku saja yang tahu. Aku menangis,, cukup aku saja yang dengar. . . Kim Taehyung,, kenapa sekarang jadi begini,,?'_

. . . .

Meninggalkan Jimin yang diliputi perasaan bimbang. Taehyung sekarang sedang melamun di kantin sekolah. Mengaduk jus kiwi-nya tiada arti. Entah berapa kali dia mengaduk, dan untuk apa,,pasalnya sejak setengah jam berlalu,, minuman itu belum terjamah oleh bibirnya,, sampai harus tumpah-tumpah karena tempo adukan Taehyung yang semakin cepat.

"Wait.. wait.,, berikan padaku,,! Berikan padaku,,!",, Hoseok datang dan langsung menyerobot cangkir itu. Taehyung begitu shock karenanya,,

"Hyung,,?! Kapan kau pulang,,?", tanyanya dengan mata membulat.

"Aaaahhkkk segarnya,,, jus kiwi memang yang terbaik,,", setalah meminum minuman yang bukan haknya itu dalam sekali teguk, pemuda itu kemudian duduk seenaknya di depan Taehyung,

",,lima hari yang lalu,, itu pun belum cukup untuk mempersiapkan ujian,,", jawabnya untuk pertanyaan Taehyung tadi.

"Woah,, Jung Hoseok atlet Taekwondo yang membawa nama bangsa,, Aplause,,", Taehyung bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum bangga untuk pencapaian pemuda itu. Membuat Hoseok merasa besar kepala,,

"Sudah ku bilang aku ini yang terbaik di perguruan,,, semua juga berkat Siwon dan Seokjin sensei,,, Akh,, ngomong-ngomong Seokjin sensei,, sebenarnya aku sudah curiga sejak lama,,"

"Benarkah,,?",

Hoseok mengangguk dalam, meminum sisa jus yang masih ada di gelas ternyata. Kini pandangannya tampak meneduh,,dan lagi, dia menyeruput minuman itu, padahal sudah habis,

",,pasti banyak hal yang dipikirkan Seokjin sensei dan Namjoon songsaenim,, sampai mereka harus mengundurkan diri,,"

Entah mengapa,, Taehyung merasa tertuju oleh pernyataan Hoseok itu,, lalu Taehyung melamun.

"Hyung,,?"

"Ne,,"

"Cinta itu. . .Apa,,?"

Hoseok tersenyum oleh pertanyaan Taehyung yang polos itu,,

"Eumh,, sesuatu yang indah,, menyenangkan,, dan membuat kita berdebar-debar,,"

". . ."

"Tapi. . . aku malah merasa sakit sekarang,,",

Sangat tampak raut wajah Taehyung yang merengut murung,, juga garis-garis wajah itu menampakkan banyak kekhawatiran. Hoseok meraih pundak adik tingkatnya itu,,

"Kalau sakit,, berarti kau belum membebaskannya. Karena cinta akan terus memberontak kalau kau hanya di memendam,,",, ucap Hoseok penuh pengertian. Taehyung menatapnya penuh,,

"Apa sakitnya disini,,?",, sekarang dengan jarinya,, Hoseok menunjuk dada Taehyung bagian tempat dimana hati bersemayam...

Taehyung mengangguk.

"Lepaskan Taehyung ah. . . Lepaskan,,, Jangan pedulikan yang lain,, jika kau percaya ini cinta.. Bebaskan,,,"

,

,

Tanpa terasa besok sudah berakhir. Tak hanya namja itu, siswa yang lain pun dapat bernapas lega. Jimin pula manusia, yang memiliki titik jenuh dan batasan. Seperti saat ini, dia ingin mengabaikan semua yang menyita pikirannya selama seminggu dengan duduk di bawah pohon akasia yang kehilangan daun, sebab akan berhibernasi musim dingin ini,, terletak di belakang gedung sekolah,, tepat berhadapan dengan lapangan basket. Biasanya tempat itu ramai oleh anak-anak club basket, tapi karena sekali lagi, ini masih waktunya ujian tertulis berlangsung, tidak ada kegiatan outdoor bahkan sekali pun itu istirahat. Dan suasana seperti itulah yang dibutuhkan Jimin sekarang,, sunyi, nyaman dan menyegarkan,, sedikit dingin, tak apalah,, sinar surya di atas sana cukup mampu membuat dia hangat.

Rasanya udara begitu bersih. Hingga seolah dia tidak bernapas, karena terlampau ringan ketika menghirup maupun menghembuskannya. Namun sepintas, saat-saat seperti itu mengingatkan dia dengan seseorang,, siapa lagi. . . Taehyung. Kalau bersama dia, Seoyudo Park menjadi tempat favorite untuk sekedar duduk dan menikmati sejuknya alam. Jimin menepis itu,, dia ingin pikirannya benar-benar kosong saat ini. . .

"Hyung,,"

"Umh,, Jungkookie,,?", benar tepat saat dia membuka mata dan Jungkook telah duduk di sampingnya tersenyum lima jari memandang dia.

"Kau benar-benar menikmati kesendirianmu, hyung, sampai tidak tahu aku disini dari tadi,"

"Dari tadi,,?"

"Tidak juga."

"Entahlah,,", sahut Jimin seadanya, dia lalu sedikit bergeser mengetahui area duduk Jungkook yang sangat menepi, sementara disisi kananya masih luas. Jungkook mengerti itu dan ikut bergeser,,

Dan sunyi merambah seketika,,

"Eh,, Jungkook ah,,"

"Ne,,"

"Umhh,, aku perhatikan kalau sore kau keluar rumah,, dan pulang saat sudah malam,, kemana,,?"

Ekspresi Jungkook seolah tidak menyangka Jimin akan menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku. . . mengunjungi makam mama."

Jimin tertegun,,

"Ooh,,"

",, setelahnya aku pergi ke rumah kami yang dulu,,"

Jimin memandang Jungkook yang sedang menunduk itu lama,, terbesit di hatinya sedih membayangkan bagaimana di posisi Jungkook.

". . . . ."

Jungkook menoleh,, sesaat setelah Jimin mengusap surainya,, dia menatapnya lekat, sungguh menikmati perlakuan Jimin yang manis,, pemuda itu tidak berpaling jika Jimin tidak menepuk pundaknya kemudian,,

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Mamamu,,"

Hanya di balas anggukan kecil juga senyum.

"Oh,, bagaimana ujianmu,,?"

"Seperti itu,, yang penting aku mengisi semua jawabannya,,beres.", jawab Jungkook begitu enteng.

"Yak,, bagaimana bisa seperti itu,,", Jimin tampak tidak terima.

Jungkook menggeliat meregangkan badannya,,

"Hyung,, berikan aku pahamu,, sungguh aku mengantuk,, mau tidur sebentar,,"

Jimin bahkan belum memberi persetujuan,, Jungkook sudah asal membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan Jimin. Namja itu agak shock dan nyaris melempar kepala Jungkook.

"Yaakk,,!"

"Sebentar hyuuungg,,", Jungkook merengek,, astaga,, lagi-lagi Jimin kurang percaya dengan aksi pemuda itu kini. Tidak habis pikir,, bagaimana hubungan keduanya bisa seperti ini setelah mengingat bagaimana sebelumnya Jimin selalu tersungut amarah oleh setiap kelakuan Jungkook tidak bisa di toleransi baik-baik, dan sekarang Jungkook bersikap sangat manja padanya,,

Dan waktu berlalu begitu saja, membiarkan Jungkook yang sepertinya benar-benar terlelap. Jimin yang semula memakai earphone, kini melepasnya karena dia pikir sebentar lagi masuk kelas,, Jimin yang hendak membangunkan Jungkook terhenyak mendapati sesuatu disana. Begitu membuat dia penasaran,, di wajah Jungkook,, tepat di bawah bibirnya. Jimin memperdalam pengamatannya yang menjadi agak buram karena keseringan membaca itu,, membuat kepalanya harus condong ke bawah...

Tapi siapa sangka Jungkook akan bangun,, dan secara tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya,, Jimin pun sama sekali tidak memprediksi itu,, hingga terjadi. . .

 _CHUP..!_

Matanya membulat. Dua duanya. Jungkook menabrakkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Jimin,, sungguh bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Jimin yang lebih dulu sadar langsung menjauhkan diri,, begitu juga Jungkook yang nyawanya masih di awang-awang. Dia terduduk bingung. Pertemuan bibir itu pun hanya berlangsung kurang dari dua detik,, tapi meninggalkan kesan yang,, saat mereka berdua benar-benar merasakan milik masing-masing bersentuhan. Sebenarnya itu sedikit menimbulkan rasa sakit,, karena ada benturannya juga,, tapi sakit itu tidak terlalu dihiraukan,, yeah,,karena perasaan aneh lebih mendominasi,,

Belum ada yang berucap, masih sama-sama shock. Jimin mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati,,

"Mianhae,,", ucap mereka bersamaan... dan salah tingkah.

",,aku tidak tahu ada hyung di atas,,",, kata Jungkook mendahului. Jimin dengan raut bingung level lima belasnya,,

"A-a-ak-ku,, t-t-tadi,, lihat,, ada sesuatu di bawah bibirmu,, ternyata,, t-tahi lalat,,", Jimin begitu terbata-bata.

,

"Sungwoon ah,, kau lihat itu,,?!", tukas Jaehwan yang melintas di sekitas sana bersama Sungwoon dan langsung di suguhi pemandangan yang eerr. . .

"Ne,,", jawab Sungwoon seadanya,, tapi mata itu memandang ke arah lain.

"Yak, di sebelah san..", ucap Jaehwan sedikit jengkel, tapi seketika itu dia juga tercekat mengikuti kemana arah mata Sungwoon.

". .. woah,, itu Taehyung kan,,?",, tunjuknya di arah dia melihat sekarang,, ada Taehyung yang sepertinya juga menjadi saksi kecelakaan kecil itu.

"Ommona,, Apa akan ada perang setelah ini. . ."

"Molla,,"

,

,,

,,,

Drrt...drrt...

"Yeobsseo... Ah,, Ne,,"

Udara jadi sedikit panas di tengah-tengah winter begini,, Jungkook jelas merasakannya,,

"Umhh,, Jungkook ah,, aku.. akan ke ruang guru,,,"

"Ne, hyung,,"

Sama-sama berusaha bersikap normal.

"Mianhae...", Jungkook mendahului,

"Itu kecelakaan,,",, kata Jimin tersenyum canggung. Dia kemudian beranjak dari sana,, dan tepat setelah kepergian namja itu,, Jungkook bernapas lega.

Ini di luar kewajaran, pikirnya. Tangannya bahkan sudah menepuk dada bidangnya berkali-kali,, bermaksud untuk membuat tenang sesuatu yang meronta di dalam sana. Detak jantungnya tidak mau kembali normal. Terus memacu keras,, meski begitu wajah itu tak hentinya menampilkan senyum tipis lengkap dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Ia ingat sebelumnya,, pernah merasakan yang seperti itu,, saat di atap ketika berseteru dengan Jimin dan dia jatuh dengan Jimin di atasnya,, juga ketika dia mengejar namja itu malam dimana ayahnya melamar ibu Jimin,,lalu ketika Jimin menyentuh bibirnya untuk memberi gula disana,, ada lagi beberapa,, Jungkook masih ingat. Entahlah,,padahal dia tidak berniat mengingatnya. Namun, yang sekarang dia rasakan,, lebih dari saat itu. Sama sekali belum bergeming,,

 _Bugghh. . ._

Ia terperangah mendapat lemparan bola itu tepat di pangkuannya.

"Mau bertanding,,", tantang Taehyung si pelaku yang melempar bola basket itu padanya. Semula Jungkook tidak mengerti,, namun melihat raut Taehyung yang begitu sengit menatap,, dia menyanggupi.

"Geurae,,! Kajja,,!"

". . . ."

Berakhir dengan keduanya yang dibawa ke ruang BK,, untuk menerima omelan dari guru pelajaran olahraga. Bagaimana tidak,, pria berkepala empat yang sudah hampir mengajar disana lima belas tahun itu menegaskan dengan Taehyung maupun Jungkook...

"Di larang mengadakan kegiatan outdoor saat ujian. Arrasseo..!"

"Ne, songsaenim,,!", jawab kedua pemuda itu serempak. Mereka saling melirik sinis,

Setelah Jimin menyelesaikan kegiatan membereskan buku-bukunya yang berantakan di atas meja belajar, mentari tampak mulai tenggelam dari jendela kamarnya. Ia berjalan kesana. Di dapatinya butiran salju mulai jatuh ke bumi. Tiga hari menjelang Christmass,, dua hari yang lalu dia menghabiskan waktu liburnya hanya untuk tidur. Karena sungguh dia merasa kurang tidur dan hampir terserang flu, beruntung, baik dia maupun maminya tanggap. Jimin tersenyum senang mengingat tampilan kamarnya sekarang. Jungkook menepati janjinya untuk melukis gambar-gambar doaremon di sana. Lucu, kamar Jimin sekarang tampak seperti wahana bermain anak TK, oleh lukisan-lukisan rakun jepang itu. Hasilnya pun tidak mengecewakan. Sebagai imbalan yang dia berikan untuk adik tirinya itu,, Jungkook sendiri yang memilih,, dan tebak saja,, Jungkook meminta untuk satu kamar dengannya,, sempat ingin menolak,, namun Jungkook beralasan bahwa dia takut tidur sendiri,, astaga,, Jimin tidak percaya,, dia tentu tidak lupa ukiran-ukiran tatto di tubuh Jungkook,, dan bisa-bisanya pemuda itu mengaku takut tidur sendiri.

Terserahlah,, Jimin sendiri tidak merasa terganggu atau keberatan,, karena dia mulai menyayangi Jungkook sebagai adiknya. Lucu,, saat Jungkook bersikap manja padanya,, tak pernah disangka akan seperti itu jadinya. Lalu dimana pemuda itu sekarang,, yeah,, seperti yang sudah Jimin ketahui,, sekarang pasti Jungkook sedang pergi ke makam ibunya,,

Lalu Taehyung... dia sangat menyadari komunikasi nya dengan Taehyung sedikit renggang, kali terakhir saat hari pertama ujian itu. Jimin tidak senang,, tapi dia bimbang harus bagaimana,, aneh Taehyung tidak menghubungi dia. Mata indahnya menjadi layu. Dia semakin memeluk dirinya karena mulai dingin,, sekarang hanya fokus dengan butiran-butiran salju itu...

' _Mianhae,, Taehyung ah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku bingung,, aku tidak mampu membaca tatapan itu,,, mendengar bisikmu saat ini yang mungkin sedang memanggilku. Rintikan salju yang turun mungkin juga membentuk melodi yang menyanyikan kata hatiku, mungkin juga menyuarakan kesunyianku, bodohnya aku, tidak bisa mengartikan getar ini,, sebab aku ragu padamu. Juga diriku . . .Sulit mengaku cinta,, padahal aku cukup merasa di setiap rindu di malam hari,,,'_

Sementara Taehyung di Seoyudo Park. Tengah mengenang beberapa memori yang tak terlupakan terjadi di taman itu, bersama Jimin. Entahlah,, hanya ingin saja. Dia bosan di rumah,, meski pun ibunya baru pulang,, tepat setelah tiga hari kepulangan pria itu dia sudah mendapat pekerjaan yang sama tempatnya dengan sang ayah. Yup, berarti dia kesepian lagi di rumah. Bukankah sebelumnya juga begitu. Tidak. Dia biasanya akan bermain game atau menggoda Jimin habis-habisan lewat telpon,, atau mengajak namja itu pergi. Tapi sekarang,, rasanya ada yang menjerat dia,, Taehyung melenguh kasar. Dia bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya sekarang, benar-benar ingin sendiri. Salju mulai menjatuhi rambut coklatnya,, bahkan ada yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya tapi di acuhkan,, entahlah,, sepertinya dia melamun.

Danau di depan sana, begitu tenang,, tapi tidak bisa menenangkan pikirannya sekarang,

Kalau melihat danau, selalu Taehyung ingat banyak kenangannya bersama Jimin. Yang paling absurd adalah saat dimana keduanya nyaris tenggelam gara-gara bermain perahu kertas di tepi danau yang tanahnya tengah licin. Karena takut baik ayahnya dan ibu Jimin akan marah gara-gara tahu hal itu,, keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak pulang sebelum baju mereka kering,, jadi mereka berjemur di atap sekolah sampai menjelang malam. Tetap kena omel karena keduanya pulang terlalu sore. Taehyung selalu tersenyum miris mengingat memori itu.

Disana, kira-kira radius dua kilo meter di tengah danau, ada gundukan tanah yang luas. Bisa disebut pulau kecil. Ada pohon maple tumbuh tepat di tengahnya, satu-satunya pohon maple di taman itu. Dan terdapat batu besar di bawah pohonnya,, tepat untuk duduk sekedar mengistirahatkan diri. Dulu, saat musim gugur mereka menyewa perahu untuk menyebrang sampai pulau itu, karena pohon itu tampak sangat menarik oleh daun-daunnya yang menguning kemerahan, dan berjatuhan jika di terpa angin. Taehyung yang begitu antusias membujuk Jimin supaya mau memberikan uangnya supaya dapat digabungkan agar cukup untuk membayar sewa perahu. Maklum, ketika itu keduanya masih duduk di bangku kelas enam SD, jadi uang saku yang mereka punya masih sekedarnya.

Akhirnya mereka dapat menyebrang dan sampai di pulau itu. Jimin memilih untuk berbaring dan menikmati rasanya di jatuhi daun-daun maple,, sementara Taehyung memngumpulkan daun itu entah untuk apa. Lalu Jimin berkata, dia bilang pernah mendengar dari dialog drama yang di tontonnya bersama sang ibu,, dalam dialog itu menuturkan, kalau bisa menangkap daun maple yang jatuh, maka permohonan yang diucapkan ketika itu akan terkabul. Jimin biasanya percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu,, namun kali ini tidak,, karena pada drama itu tokohnya mengucapkan permohonan kalau dia akan hidup bersama pasangannya selamanya,, dan apa yang terjadi,,? Dia mati,, pasangannya di tinggal sendiri dalam kesedihan sampai ceritanya selesai,, bisa di tebak drama itu sad ending. . . . Sesaat setelah mendengar cerita Jimin itu, Taehyung malah berusaha menangkap daun maple,, dan berhasil,, lalu dia mengucap harapan ' _Aku akan mati bersama Park Jimin,'_.. Sontak itu membuat Jimin tercelos,, dan Taehyung segera mengklarifikasi apa maksud kalimatnya.

' _Kalau kau mati,, aku akan sendiri. Kalau aku mati,, kau yang akan sendiri. Dan setahuku, semua orang pasti mati entah kapan waktunya,, jadi ku harap kita mati bersama,,supaya tidak ada yang sedih di antara kita,'_. . . . Tepat setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan penjelasannya, untuk pertama kali Jimin memeluk dia,, karena biasanya Taehyung yang sering memeluk.

Taehyung ingat jelas kalau bahu Jimin bergetar waktu itu,, saat dia tanya, apa Jimin menangis,, sahabatnya itu bilang tidak. Tapi Taehyung tetap mengeratkan pelukannya.

Saat hendak pulang, keduanya menyempatkan sebentar untuk mengukir nama mereka di batang pohon itu dan ternyata malah mendapat teguran dari petugas pengelola taman, karena pohon maple itu adalah satu-satunya disana, jadi tidak boleh mati, sementara yang dilakukan Jimin dan Taehyung yang menggores batang pohon itu berptensi untuk mematikannya. Untung saja mereka sudah selesai mengabadikan 'JIMIN & TAEHYUNG' disana,, entah juga,, karena sampai kini baik Jimin maupun Taehyung tidak pernah memeriksa itu lagi. Terlebih karena dapat teguran pula. Tidak ada niat untuk kembali,

Sangat disayangkan sejak itu pula tidak ada lagi jasa penyewaan perahu untuk menyebrang.

Taehyung yang saat ini sedang mengamati pohon itu dahannya gundul,, saat winter memang semua pohon menggugurkan daunnya tanda mereka sedang berdormansi. Sungguh Taehyung penasaran,, apa tulisannya masih ada disana.

Sangat banyak kenangan yang dapat menghibur kesendiriannya saat ini. Hari-hari indah dimana seolah dunia adalah surga bagi kedua bocah bodoh yang hanya saling tertawa,, atau mengejek satu-sama lain, hingga tak jarang juga bertengkar,, tapi tetap berakhir dengan menyenangkan. Namun hari ini dia sendiri, di tempat yang banyak menyimpan kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Taehyung hanya ingin tahu,, apa dalam suatu detik di hidup Jimin pernah mengingat hari paling indah saat mereka bersama,,?

 _Ddukk..!_

Pemuda itu menoleh dan langsung memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja mengagetkannya tengah mendudukkan diri dengan kasar di sisi kosong bangku tempatnya. Dahi Taehyung mengerut,

"Hey, bocah,,! Kenapa wajahmu itu,,?!", tanya Taehyung yang agak risih juga melihat anak itu menekuk wajahnya sampai menutupi raut natural bocah yang polos itu. Padahal kalau di lihat baik-baik dia anak yang tampan.

"Diamlah, paman. Aku sedang kesal,,",, kata-kata yang begitu menggores telinga Taehyung,, tadi dapat di toleransi karena anak itu menggunakan bahasa formal,, hanya. . .

"Paman,,?,, aku tidak setua itu bocah,,!"

Tapi malah jadi senyap setelahnya...

"Ya,,! Memangnya kenapa kau kesal,, tidak di beri uang saku oleh orang tuamu, atau kau dilarang bermain game terlalu sering,,?!", Taehyung yan peduli mulai menerka-nerka.

Tidak disangka anak yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun itu malah mendecih.

"Itu masalah yang terlalu simpel,, masalahku ini rumit, Hyung,,", kata anak itu menoleh seolah menegaskan pada Taehyung dengan raut sakarstiknya. Pemuda itu tercelos. Point yang masih membuat dia lagi-lagi toleransi adalah,, anak itu tidak memanggilnya paman.

"Woah,, Hei Bocah,,memang masalah serumit apa yang bisa di hadapi makhluk seusiamu heh,,!", sekarang nada bicaranya jadi kesal juga.

"Aku bertengkar dengan temanku,,"

Detik itu Taehyung termangu.

Dia yang tampak mendongak perlahan menatap birunya langit begitu juga anak itu. Keduanya sama-sama meremang,, menerawang mencoba menebak apa yang ada di balik hamparan luas nan biru di atas sana. Angin pun seolah menggoda keduanya yang tengah melamun dalam pikiran masing-masing dengan menyibakkan surai keduanya bersamaan.

"Kenapa bertengkar,,?", Taehyung memulai.

"Ku pikir dia tidak mau main denganku lagi,, karena punya teman baru,,",,

"Eoh,"

"Apa aku salah,,? Aku hanya takut dia benar-benar tidak mau bermain denganku,, lagi."

"Emh,, kau egois. Tapi tidak salah,, karena kau sangat menyayangi temanmu,,"

"Sayang itu apa,,?", anak itu menoleh dengan polosnya. Melihat pada Taehyung yang masih mendongak menampakkan v-line tegas dagunya.

"Sayang itu... perasaan peduli dan tidak suka kalau temanmu dekat dengan yang lain,, juga ingin selalu di perhatikan,, tak mau kehilangan,,", seharusnya Taehyung menjelaskan secara singkat saja dan dengan bahasa yang mudah di mengerti,, tapi anak itu manggut-manggut.

"Oh,,"

"Lalu,,?"

"Aku ingin mendatangi dia dan membujuk agar mau bermain denganku lagi,, tapi apa bisa ya,,?", nadanya meragu.

". . . ."

"Apa aku perlu merayunya dengan memberi sesuatu,,?"

"Seperti,,?"

"Permen,"

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Kau polos sekali,,"

"Bagaimana menurutmu,,?"

Pemuda itu menarik napas panjang,

"Aku sendiri sedang kalut dan buruk. Tapi caramu boleh di coba,, kalau kau berhasil,, aku akan mencontohnya,,"

Taehyung memberinya senyum semangat,

"Memangnya hyung sedang bertengkar dengan temannya,,?"

"Euumhh,, entahlah,, hanya rasanya kami jarang bicara akhir-akhir ini,, perasaan ini tidak jauh beda seperti baru bertengkar,,"

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba sekarang,,"

"Sekarang..?",

Anak itu mengangguk.

"Kau lihat itu, hyung,,! Temanku lagi duduk disana."

Taehyung mengikuti kemana arah jari tangan anak itu menunjuk. Dan sampai pada seorang anak kecil yang mengenakan kaos ungu dengan celana pendek sedang duduk memandang danau di sisi lain yang lumayan jauh dari mereka. Manis,, itu kata yang terpintas di benak Taehyung saat melihat dengan jelas anak itu.

"Kalau begitu hampiri dia."

Dan anak laki-laki itu pun menemui temannya.

Taehyung mengamati dua bocah itu tengah duduk bersama dari kejauhan. Di awal memang suasana tampak kaku,, lama-lama kedua anak itu saling tertawa satu sama lain, seletah bersamaan mereka mengemut permen.

Taehyung ikut senang dengan hasilnya.

Beberapa lama setelah itu karena Taehyung pun belum beranjak dari tempatnya, dua anak itu menghampiri dia, berlari menuju tempatnya.

"Hyung,, aku berhasil.", ucap anak itu tersenyum bangga.

"Aku tahu. Chughae,,"

Dua tangan beda ukuran itu saling berjabat,

Mereka bersamaan melempar senyum imut pada Taehyung dan disambut baik. Lalu anak laki-laki yang pakai baju ungu memberinya sesuatu.. Taehyung sempat tidak mengerti tapi tangannya tergerak untuk menerima,,

"..Cherry. . RM,,?", ucapnya mengeja merk permen yang di telapak tangannya itu. Ia seperti terperanjat,, pasalnya permen itu. . . .

"Dari mana permen ini,,?"

"Aku membelinya di depan SD tempat kami sekolah,,", jawab si baju ungu.

"SD,, Handong,,,?"

"Hyung tahu,,?"

"Aku.. . dulu murid disana juga,, bersama temanku,,", Taehyung terlihat berbinar mengingat SD tempatnya menempuh pendidikan dasar juga Jimin itu.

"Permen itu bukan untukmu,,",, baju ungu lagi.

"Ne,,?!"

"Aku dengar dari dia,, hyung juga bertengkar dengan teman hyung. Jadi berikan itu padanya,, karena meskipun aku sendiri juga sering membeli permen ini,, tapi saat dia, temanku,, memberinya padaku,, aku sangat senang.."

Taehyung tidak mengerti jelas perasaan macam apa yang meliputi hatinya saat ini. Juga,, dua bocah itu begitu menginspirasinya.

"Gomawo. . . dan sebetulnya,, kami tidak bertengkar,,"

"Apapun itu hyung,, yang penting kalian dapat berteman lagi... Kalau begitu kami pergi hyung,,, Fighting,,!"

"Ne,,",, Taehyung tersenyum senang memandang permen itu,, sementara dua anak tadi telah berlalu,,

Tapi kemudian dia tercekat,, terlupa suatu hal., seketika ia berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Hei,,kalian,,,! Aku belum tahu siapa namamu,,!", teriaknya pada anak-anak itu yang sudah berlari agak jauh.. sehingga dua bocah itu berhenti.

Mereka menoleh bersamaan.

"NAMAKU KIM TAEHYUNG,,,! DIA TEMANKU, PARK JIMIN,,,! DADAAA HYUUUNGG,,,!",, kembali dua anak itu berlari,, bahkan sambil bergandengan setelah melambai pada Taehyung.

Pemuda itu pun terhenyak, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Sepenglihatannya,, dua bocah itu sudah berlari jauh,, tapi sungguh gelak tawa riang anak-anak itu masih terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Taehyung menggenggam permen itu erat,, dan menatap langit..

"Apa ini. . . ."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Riuh tawa, ketidakwarasan, gemerlap lampu, kehebohan bahkan perkelahian yang ada di sana menyelimuti suasana khas tempat itu. Semuanya dari kalangan muda-mudi yang senang menghabiskan waktunya yang tidak berguna itu. Semua hal yang berbau kehancuran dan kenistaan serta keputus asaan dapat di temukan dengan mudah di tempat itu. Ia menyusuri dalam kegelapan. Sangat gelap hingga rumput hijau yang pada siang hari nampak indah menjadi tidak terlihat malam itu, ia sengaja tidak mengidupkan lampu kendaraannya karena sinar rembulan sudah cukup menerangi pandangannya. Lagi pula Matanya sudah terbiasa melihat ke dalam gelap. Rambut hitamnya tertiup angin dan matanya menatap kosong padahal ia sedang menyetir. Hatinya yang sudah lama merasa lelah itu masih mempercayai Tuhan karena semua yang di alaminya ini adalah sesuatu yang di gariskan dalam hidupnya. Malam yang sangat kelam, bahkan bulan enggan menampakkan sinarnya lagi karena lama kelamaan awan hitam menutupi. Ia melihat cahaya itu, cahaya kesuraman. Meski sangat terang, itu malah membuat bayangan hitam semakin leluasa bergerak di sana. Ia akan bergabung dengan orang orang yang ada di tempat itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan menjadi sama dengan mereka. Saat ia sampai, semuanya meneriaki namanya dan berjalaj ke arahnya,,, ia memang populer di antara orang-orang itu dan menjadi bintang di kalangan gadis-gadis malam itu. Bukan sebagai Jungkook, karena tidak ada yang namanya Jungkook di sana.

"Kau datang untuk menonton, atau berperang,,", sapa seorang namja berpenampilan punk itu dengan rambut merah mencoloknya. Dia menanggapi dengan santai,

". . . Aku tidak akan pulang malam ini,"sahutnya sangat datar, dan pikirannya sempat melayang samar mengingat sosok namja yang menangis di balkon tadi. Dia tidak suka,

"Good,, tiga orang menantangmu, sayang,,"tunjuknya pada salah satu pemuda yang nampak menatap tajam ke arahnya dari kerumunan gadis yang mengelilingi namja itu.

"Dia,,?"ujar Jungkook balik melihat namja berjaket hitam itu. Sadarkah Jungkook pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya, bahkan pemuda itu tampak tidak menatap asing padanya,

"Lee Taeyong,"

. . . . .

"Taeyongie,, itu Jungkook kan,,?"

Pemuda yang ditanya tidak mengalihkan pandangan tajamnya,

"Bukan, itu Justin,"

Jaehyun tidak mengerti,, jelas itu Jeon Jungkook, adik tiri Jimin,

"Sama-sama bangsat,, tapi tatapan itu sangat berbeda. Ada apa dengannya,, sungguh tidak mengenaliku,,?!", gumam Taeyong monoton, tak dihiraukan Jaehyun.

,

,

Yoongi mengamati jalan di depan. Tikungan pertama dan dia akan berbelok,

"Ya, apa tempat ini benar,,!?", dia tengah menelpon. Dan jawaban atas pertanyaannya adalah 'iya',, air mukanya tak percaya,, setahunya, jalanan aspal yang dirimbuni ilalang di pinggirnya itu, menuju ke suatu tempat yang...entahlah.


	16. Chapter 16

" _. . .oraensigan hamkkeraseo nae chinguro nan neomudo pyeonhaesseosseo_

Karena kita menghabiskan waktu yang lama bersama-sama, aku merasa nyaman denganmu sebagai temanku _  
ige saranginjul moreugo jinaesseo geurae geuraewasseo_

Aku bahkan tidak tahu ini adalah cinta dan bagaimana hal itu sekarang

 _neol motbomyeon bogo sipgo nae kkumsoge niga jakkuman natanago_

Jika aku tidak melihatmu, aku merindukanmu, kau selalu muncul dalam mimpiku __

 _maeil jamdo motja nunmullo jinaesseo neoui geojeori nan duryeowoseo_

aku tidak bisa tidur setiap malam, aku menghabiskan itu dengan menangis karena aku takut kau menolakku

 _oneuldo tto tto motaneun geumal_

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi hari ini __

 _jibape seoseo junbihaetdeon mal_

Kata-kata yang telah ku persiapkan didepan rumahmu

 _na kkumeseorado geu kkumeseorado neoui nuneul bomyeo gobaekhago sipeun sojunghanmal_

Bahkan dalam mimpiku, setidaknya dalam mimpiku, Aku ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu saat aku menatap matamu

 _neoreul saranghae. . ."_

Aku mencintaimu

Udara malam yang menderu, meracau menyibak kekeringan di hati seorang namja. Dia menjejakkan kaki menapaki jalan. Menyisir bebatuan aspal. Sesekali bulir halus menyapa wajah pucat lembutnya yang layu. Mata sendu yang terkadang menatap bintang untuk sejenak. Di sepanjang jalan ia di sapa oleh kemunafikan, langkahnya seirama dengan penghianatan yang ditawarkan. Namun di hadapan malam ini yang penuh pratanda dan bintang. Untuk pertama kalinya, Jimin sungguh tidak ingin merasa kehilangan. Rasa yang paling sepi, paling sendiri, paling sunyi, tidak bisa lagi untuk mengabaikan, karena hatinya mulai merintih, minta untuk dibebaskan semua rasa yang membelenggu erat, mengusik setiap malamnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut pening, membawa dia pada sebuah kenangan saat ia membuka buku merah itu,, buku milik Kim Seokjin,,yang di dalamnya tertera sebuah tulisan tangan indah, dihiasi gambar bunga,, tulisan yang tentu sengaja di ukir disana, dan dengan lancang Jimin membaca setiap kata yang tertera tanpa seizin empunya,

 _Aku telah jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidupku._

 _Cinta yang dianggap orang tidak normal, cinta yang mempertontonkan diriku sebagai orang yang tidak waras._

 _Namun tujuh belas tahun bukan waktu yang sempit, untuk menyadari bahwa itu cinta._

 _Bertahan dengan dia yang mau menerimaku, dengan dia yang mau mendengar tangisku,_

 _Dengan dia hanya melihat kepadaku,_

 _Ini indah._

 _Jika dianggap salah, maka sejak cinta itu ada, sampai waktuku tiada, benar tidak pernah berpihak padaku._

 _Sungguh aku mencintai dia, tak akan ku buat menunggu lebih lama._

 _Untuk Kim Namjoon, maaf..._

 _Tujuh belas tahun harus terlampaui untuk membuatku siap mengucapkan,_

 _AKU MENCINTAIMU,_

Seperti pemain drama yang linglung, tepat setelah mengingat, mencerna, menerima maksud dari Kim Seokjin pada Kim Namjoon, Jimin jadi lupa peran, lupa adegan, lupa skenario, lupa menjadi diri sendiri yang begitu egois menahan perasaannya, karena takut itu sebuah kesalahan. Kenyataan adalah sebuah mimpi yang kosong, dan mimpi adalah sesuatu yang harus diwujudkan. Mimpinya hanya ingin terus bersama Taehyung, tertawa bahagia layaknya mereka yang masih idiot dengan seragam SD, yang tidak mengenal salah dan benar, hanya kenyamanan yang ingin dirasakan.

CUKUP. Hatinya menyentak,

Malam ini juga, entah tahu atau tidak apa yang akan terjadi besok, ia putuskan untuk pergi naik bus. Dingin tetap menyeruak, ingatlah Jimin ini masih winter, mungkinkah terlalu sepi hingga rasanya hanya dia yang kedinginan di antara orang-orang yang tersenyum legam itu.

Dalam benaknya ia bertanya, _"Bisakah aku mengabaikannya,?",_ membuatnya terlihat seperti sesuatu yang hampa. Lagi. Jika itu cinta, mengapa sulit mengakuinya,? Untuk apa merasakannya,? Hanya agar menimbun sesak di dada,?. . . Ia mulai kalut dengan segala tanya,, alasan utama yang membuatnya memesan untuk di antar ke sebuah alamat. Alamat yang mengantarnya dapat menemui si pemilik senyum bodoh itu. Senyum yang berhasil membodohinya, lalu terjerat bersama imajinasi-imajinasi indah bersamanya.

"Sudah sampai,", kata si sopir bus. Jimin menyanggupi untuk turun di halte itu. Angin selalu menjadi yang pertama merangkul dirinya kini.

Matanya memandang pada sebuah persimpangan yang menuju rumah Taehyung. Sulit untuk memulai langkah. Tidak lagi. Kembali bergemelut,? Cukup Jimin,, meremang sesaat menatap langit yang malah jadi kelam,,

" _Apa yang ingin kutakan... Tuhan, , kalau aku bilang rindu padanya,,, apa yang akan terjadi esok,,? Bisakah hubungan kami, kembali lagi,, atau menjadi lebih indah. . . aku malah takut,,"_

 _. . . ... . ._

Malam semakin bergulir menyuarakan angin,, meninggalkan keheningan yang menaungi kepenatan. Seorang pemuda yang berjalan pelan, mengiramakan ketukan hatinya yang melemah. Matanya tidak henti melihat setiap langkah yang semakin memperpendek jarak. Sunyi menyerambah mengikat diri, ia tak peduli. Ratusan bahkan ribuan rangakaian kata yang kini terputar seperti klise di kepalanya,, bertujuan untuk menyemangati dia.

' _. . . . .Karena aku tahu kita sama-sama terpuruk dan hati kita sakit oleh rindu. Kalau cinta bisa ku kirim jauh lewat awan yang mengapung,, kalau cinta bisa dibisikkan oleh angin yang setiap kali bergulir,, pasti sudah kulakukan,, namun cinta menuntut untuk bicara dan mendengar,, entah pada akhirnya menerima atau tidak. Aku terlahir dan bertemu denganmu,, membuatku memutuskan untuk mencintaimu hingga mati. Tak bisa membiarkanmu mengacuhkanku. Dilema hati ini, tapi akan kukatakan sejujurnya. Aku tahu kau juga memilikinya, tapi aku juga jelas sadar tatap matamu itu berat untuk mengungkapnya. Biar aku yang mulai,, supaya dapat kupastikan itu tidak akan berakhir. Kalau mereka bilang terlalu dini untuk berkata tak mau kehilangan,, akan kuteriakkan bahwa rasa ini ada sejak mata kita bertemu,, untuk pertama kali. Langkah ini akan membawaku padamu,, kepercayaan ini akan menguatkan diriku,, dan cinta ini akan mengikatmu utuh milikku. Semakin lama ku menahan, semakin mimpi buruk yang mempermainkanku dalam kekhawatiran. Park Jimin,, Kau yang telah membuat kenangan indah ini dihidup yang kujalani, dunia ini yang kupelajari ini semua berkat dirimu, sampai mati pun aku tidak akan terima, jika bukan kau yang menghabiskan sisa waktuku,,'_

Taehyung tepat berdiri di depan pagar rumah Jimin. Mendapati padamnya lampu yang mengisi rumah itu,, tampak satu yang hidup di atas sana, itu kamar Jimin,, sorot matanya,, fokus kesana. . . .

". . . ."

"Taehyung ah,,?"

Taehyung pasti sangat merindu sekarang, sampai membuatnya samar-samar mendengar sosok yang ia rindukan itu memanggil namanya.

"Kim Taehyung,?!", lebih keras,

Ia menoleh,

"Jimin,,?",

Sekarang dia melihat bayangannya. Taehyung merutuki diri, merasa sangat bodoh dan menyedihkan,, sampai khayal membawanya menemui sosok indah bermata rusa yang rambutnya tersibak angin itu. Ia tersenyum kecut, membuang muka, sebegitu sulitkah, ia sudah di depan rumahnya sekarang.

"Yak, Kim Taehyung,?!", ketiga kalinya. Sampai Taehyung tersadar mendengar langkah itu mendekat,, Jimin yang di berjalan ke arahnya kini, nyatakah,,?

Sorot matanya menjadi nanar, pada sosok indah yang tampak ingin menangis kepadanya,

 _GREBB..!_

 _Deg. . ._

Ia termangu dalam kurun yang lama. Tangannya terangkat perlahan, hendak menyambut pelukan yang sanggup mendekapnya erat itu,, yang mampu membuatnya dapat merasakan, itu sungguh tubuh Jimin,

"Bogosipo. . .", suara Jimin lemah sekali, namun itu yang paling terdengar di telinga Taehyung.

"Ulji mara. .Uljima. . ."

 _Jalanan Seoul, 21.00 KST._..

Taehyung dan Jimin memutuskan untuk mengobrol sambil jalan. Terasa lebih menyenangkan, bukan,?

Mata Jimin membulat imut, melihat sebuah permen di tangannya, yang beberapa detik lalu diberikan oleh sahabat di sisinya yang hanya memandangnya penuh senyum itu,

"Cherry RM,,?"

"Emh,"

Taehyung meletakkan dua tangannya dibelakang kepala, sesaat dia memeriksa pemandangan di angkasa, yang kembali lagi menampilkan bintang, padahal semula sempat tertutup awan. Suasananya jadi lebih baik sekarang,

"Ini mengingatkanku..",namja disampingnya itu bergumam pelan,

"Ne,,?!", Taehyung menoleh, pada Jimin yang masih memasang raut imut,, atau memang setiap saat namja itu terlihat imut,

"Kau,, dulu memberiku ini waktu kita marahan,,", tutur Jimin meremang ke masa lalu,

"Jinjja,,?!"

"Haish,, ingatanmu buruk sekali,,",cibir Jimin.

Jimin lalu membuka bungkus permennya, dan langsung melahap itu layaknya anak kecil yang rakus. Sungguh Taehyung terpana, dengan Jimin yang begitu menggemaskan, tak berubah sama sekali dari sepuluh tahun lalu, rasanya ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa itu dia tidak tahu, sampai tangannya di belakang meremas rambutnya sendiri,

"Ah, Jimin ah,, kau dari mana tadi,?",

Jimin sedikit terperanjat oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar,, bosan di rumah,,", jawabnya enteng, sambil beracuh muka,, kembali menjadi Jimin. Taehyung pun juga dengan seenaknya menggunakan jarinya itu mencubit dagu Jimin berniat menggodanya,

"Merindukanku ya,,"

"Hah,, hahaha,,", Jimin terkekeh mengejek. Taehyung seolah tak percaya dengan spontanitas itu,

"Yak,,! Kau bilang begitu tadi,, malah suaramu seperti mau menangis,,", kali ini Taehyung menusuk-nusukkan pelan jarinya ke pipi lembut Jimin,,

Dalam hati Jimin mengutuk diri,, ia merasa seperti maling yang tertangkap basah.

"Kau sendiri,,? Kenapa di depan rumah,, Mau menemuiku pasti.."

"Maja,,!", jawab Taehyung cepat. Lalu pemuda itu berhenti,, otomatis Jimin juga. Ia melihat pada Taehyung yang tampak berpikir. Dan kemudian pemuda tampak seperti atlet marathon yang baru saja melakukan lari jarak panjang. Menoleh kesana kemari, mencari napas,

"Kajja,,! Akan kutakan sambil jalan,,", ucapnya terengah,, membuat Jimin terlihat bingung dengan wajah polosnya.

Taehyung hanya mencoba meredam perasaan tidak tenang yang mendera di hatinya, ia bimbang dan itu menjadikan keheningan berlalu lebih lama. Jimin pun juga merasa jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang sekarang,,

"Jimin ah,, ada yang mesti kukatakan padamu,,",, terasa sekali kegugupan dalam suara Taehyung,

"Katakan saja,,", Jimin coba menanggapi dengan wajar.

"Ehemh..!,,,puuftt...",

Jimin sendiri memilih fokus pada keadaan sekitarnya,, meski telinganya menunggu-nunggu apa yang akan diucap Taehyung selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

 _SKIP..._

Saat itu juga Jimin rasa sesuatu menumbuk dadanya keras. Sampai membuat bibir bawahnya tergigit. Jimin terlalu terkejut untuk menjawab atau merespon perkataan Taehyung.

Bahagia,, tentu saja, sangat malah. Lalu dilema,,? Kenapa,? Entah,, ini bukan mimpi yang pasti.

Sementara Taehyung dibuat bisu oleh kalimatnya sendiri. Taehyung tak berkeinginan memastikan bagaimana reaksi Jimin, menjadikan setiap langkah terasa sakit untuk menunggu.

",,aku tahu,,", detik berikutnya,, hingga suara itu yang membuat jalan mereka kembali tertunda.

Taehyung melihat Jimin yang tersenyum manis sekali dengan mata indah yang berkaca-kaca. Sebuah pemandangan yang membuat ia dapat bernapas lega,, senyum tulus itu, berarti menerima.

Menatap satu sama lain,,

"Benarkah itu,,?"

Namja manis itu mengiyakan,, Taehyung tidak habis pikir. Oh, masih belum selesai,,

Sebuah suara alunan lagu klasik terdengar,, hey itu tentu bukan musik yang muncul begitu saja kala suasana hati Taehyung menjadi sangat manis sekarang,, karena Jimin lebih dulu mendapati grup perkusi jalanan yang sedang memainkan lagu di bawah lampu yang terang di seberang sana,,

"Woah,,", Jimin terperangah dengan mata yang berninar,, dia lalu menarik tangan pemuda yang membisu itu,, membawanya berlari menyebrang jalan sembarangan untuk sampai ke kerumunan yang tengah bernyanyi itu,

. . . . .

Taehyung hanya terus memperhatikan Jimin yang begitu riang, bertepuk tangan bersama penonton lain mengikuti irama musik, sementara bibir merah namja itu terlihat ikut bernyanyi. Grup perkusi itu memainkan lagu milik sang legenda 'MLTR' berjudul Take Me to Your Heart,, Oh tepat sekali untuk suasana hati Taehyung saat ini,

"Emh,, Taehyung ah,,"

"Ne,"

"Nado,,"

Muka Taehyung tampak terkejut, terpaku diam, Jimin bahkan masih melanjutkan acara bernyanyinya bersama penonton lain,,

",,nado saranghae...", tambah namja manis itu kemudian lebih keras dan sangat tulus,, dan lihat saja,, pipi Jimin mulai di hiasi kemerahan. Taehyung sungguh tertegun dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya, terlalu shock, terlalu menepis bahwa Jimin tidak akan berkata begitu. Dua kata yang membuat dia merasa seolah di jatuhi bintang yang paling terang. Sampai perasaannya jadi netral, kemudian mulutnya membuka lebar, meraup dengan rakus udara untuk bernapas, ingin tersenyum senang,, ah tidak,,, dia ingin menjerit. . .

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!",,

 _TAP..!_

Musik berhenti. Semua mata,, tanpa terkecuali,, melihat aneh ke arah Taehyung. Pemuda yang sekarang terlampau kegirangan, hingga menyorakkan kesenangan hatinya ke angkasa. Peduli kah Taehyung,, dia malah semakin tersenyum lebar,, tertawa,, melihat ke arah Jimin yang paling terkejut,, lalu memeluk Jimin erat, bahkan sampai membawanya berputar-putar,,

"SARANGHAE PARK JIMIIIN...!"

1...2...3...

Dan musik bermain lagi,, diikuti oleh riuh tepuk tangan penonton,, sebab aksi Taehyung,, dan semua ikut menatap senang pada kebahagiaan pemuda delapan belas tahun itu.

Jimin bingung harus apa,, dia yang masih di dekapan Taehyung, merasa wajahnya memanas sekali,, dan yang pasti Jimin ingin menangis. . . . sebab dia terlampau bahagia,, rasanya memang seperti itu, ketika cinta telah dibebaskan. . . . benar-benar ringan dia rasakan,

Lalu mulut Taehyung bergabung ikut bernyanyi,, sambil tangannya yang sudah merangkul erat tubuh ramping Jimin,, mendekatkannya, mengecap itu sudah jadi miliknya.

". . . . take me to your heart, take me to your soul, give me your hand before i'm old. Show me what the love is haven't got a clue, show me that wonders can be true. . . They say nothing last forever, we're only here today, love is now or never... Bring me far the way. . . .",, begitu sebuah lagu cinta menghiasi winter night yang indah di Seoul,, terutama bagi mereka yang mengikat cinta,,, tak ayalnya Taehyung dan Jimin,, yang tak lepas pandang dan saling tersenyum senang.

_LOVE...?_

Mata pemuda tampan itu membesar, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah mulus nan cantik di depan mukanya. Tampak tekejut oleh butiran salju yang bertengger di bawah mata indah itu,, yang sama sekali tak ada bedanya dengan kulit wajah si empunya. Perlahan, jemarinya menyingkap itu dengan hati-hati,, sehingga yang menerima perlakuan tertunduk malu, tak mau menunjukkan rona merah di pipinya. Taehyung mengangkat dagu itu, supaya menengadah,, Jimin tampak lucu sekali saat mencoba berpaling tapi tidak dibiarkan oleh Taehyung, yang terkikik gemas. Saking gemasnya pemuda itu sampai meraup hampir semua bagian wajah Jimin,,

"Kau tidak mau ganti warna rambut,,", beralih pada surai Jimin yang masih coklat terang,,

"Wae,,? Apa tidak cocok untukku,,?", Jimin bertanya dengan polosnya,

"Sangat manis tauu... Aku jadi khawatir seseorang menculikmu dariku nanti,,"

"Ish,,! Sejak kapan bicaramu itu jadi konyol sekali hoh,,", Jimin merengut tak percaya,, sementara yang berusaha menggoda tersenyum bodoh menanggapi,

 _CHUP,,!_

"Eh,?!"

Tepat setelah kecupan tiba-tiba dari Taehyung itu, Jimin langsung mengerjapkan matanya imut. Taehyung tak mengindahkan tatapan shock Jimin,, malah kembali mengecup bagian itu. Jimin tersentak kala itu menyentuhnya lagi,, dia sontak langsung menutup mata rapat. Kali ini Taehyung tidak langsung meninggalkannya, membiarkan dua bibir itu menyatu lebih lama. Taehyung melihat Jimin yang sudah memejamkan mata,, lalu perlahan menjauhkan bibirnya,, namun dia mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Jimin.

Tak ada respon, kala Jimin dengan sangat lambat membuka matanya, dia langsung dihadapkan oleh tatapan itu. Jimin juga merasa Taehyung mulai mengambil alih kedua tangannya di bawah, menautkan mereka. Disaat deru napas keduanya mulai membaur, lama-kelamaan, sorot mata Taehyung menjadi lebih serius,,

",,Saat aku dengar cerita tentang ibuku dan ayahmu. Kupikir aku tidak akan bertemu lagi denganmu setelah itu, karena aku takut. . . melihatmu berpaling wajah dariku. Aku juga berpikir,, aku mungkin harus melupakan cinta itu,, dan mencari cinta yang lain, tapi...itu hanya akan jadi pertemuan yang menyedihkan daripada perpisahan... Sekarang aku mendapatkanmu,, mendapatkan makna cinta darimu,, kalau kau merasa sulit,, katakan,, aku sanggup meringankannya,, tapi tidak untuk mengentikan ini,, perasaan ini,, selamanya hanya padamu,, Jimin ah,,,"

SeketikaJimin langsung menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Taehyung, menangis sesenggukkan disana, sebab semua pertahanan apapun di hatinya telah runtuh. Taehyung pun mendekap tubuh mungil itu erat,, mencoba meredam getar pelan disana. Dan saat jiwa mereka dapat menyatu seperti itu,, adalah saat yang paling menenangkan.

"Cinta itu sulit,,, ayo kita jadi anak-anak sajaaa,,,", rengek Jimin dengan suara sengau. Taehyung terkekeh miris,, sementara setetes air mata untuk pertama kali menjatuhi pipinya, ia terus berusaha menenangkan namja yang dicintainya itu,

Buurrmm..! Burmm..!

Suara mesin motor yang membaur dengan riuh penonton yang menyaksikan aksi balap liar malam itu di kawasan, _Grace Twenty XX_. Kini terdapat lima motor berjajar dengan rapih menanti aba-aba untuk memacu kendaraan masing-masing. Tangan pun sudah menegang di atas setir,

Jungkook, ah bukan, dia Justin disana. Ia yang sudah sejurus menatap arena balap di depannya, dengan Kawasaki Ninja 250cc ABS nya, telah siap berpacu habis-habisan malam ini. Seorang wanita berpakaian minim juga tampak mendekatinya, namun dia melirik risih, seketika menepis tangan wanita itu yang hendak menjamah wajahnya,, tentu mendapat respon kecut dari si wanita. Persetanlah. Sementara dia yang sudah siap, namun pikirannya mengambang pada sebuah kenangan,, kenangan yang sangat berkebalikan dengan kenyataan, menjadi satu alasan, dia lagi(?), malam ini kembali ke arena balap. Tentu bukan untuk 250.000 won yang dipertaruhkan oleh masing-masing pembalap, terlebih dia yang tentu saja dapat membeli apapun dengan uang ayahnya, toh ayahnya malah dengan senang hati memanjakannya dengan banyak barang mewah. Hanya Jungkook, itu dilakukan untuk sebuah pengalihan, pelampiasan, dari dirinya yang sedang kalut, kalap oleh sesuatu yang menggebu dihatinya, sesuatu yang terus membisiki dia untuk melakukan hal yang ingin dia tinggalkan. Sungguh yang kali ini dia rasakan, hanya menginginkan bahagia,, tapi kenapa sulit untuk menerima. Padahal kebahagian dapat bertahan jika hati dapat menerima,, sekali lagi dia tidak bisa. Ia berharap malam yang kelam ini menelan dia, hingga esok pagi dia tidak akan membuka mata. Sekali lagi Jungkook tidak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan yang mendengung di kepalanya, teriakan mereka yang menyebut namanya, si Jagoan Daegu, penguasa street race Daegu, yang sempat beberapa minggu terakhir tidak menampakkan diri, kini dia kembali. Jungkook yang terkenal sebagai Justin, pembalap tetap kawasan ini, selain terkenal oleh kehebatan setir motornya di arena balap, Jungkook sangat disegani disana, oleh kehebatannya, rupa wajahnya, juga sikap dinginnya yang bisa membunuh perlahan. Sayang itu tidak dilengkapi oleh sikap penggila wanita,, dia malah terlihat nyaman di kerumuni namja-namja manis, dan menepis yeoja-yeoja yang menjual murah padanya. Namun jangan sangka dia seorang yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan, sekalipun satu tidak ada yang pernah di ladeninya. Jungkook itu misterius, ada satu hal dalam dirinya, yang sama sekali belum terungkap,

Sementara Taeyong sebagai penantang dari Seoul masih terpikir oleh keberadaan Jungkook disana. Taeyong ada di jajaran ketiga, terus memperhatikan Jungkook dengan tatap tajamnya daripada melihat jalan yang nanti akan dilaluinya. Pertanyaan macam apa yang ada dikepala Taeyong hingga raut muka itu tampak heran tak terbaca, sampai dia yang hampir tenggelam dalam lamunan tersadar kala suara itu memanggil dirinya,

"Taeyongiee,,! FIGHTING,,!"

Astaga, itu Jaehyun. Manisnya, begitu Taeyong membatin, melihat tersenyum pada Jaehyun yang terhimpit puluhan manusia bejat yang tengah meneriaki nama jagoannya masing-masing,

"JUSTIIIN..!"

"LEE TAEYONG,,!"

"WONWOO,,!"

"JOHNYY,,!"

"X-RIDERRR,,!"

Seorang gadis dengan kulit exotis, mengenakan miniskirt dan atasan sport bra, menampakkan perut bidangannya yang bereluh, membuat beberapa rider sempat menatap intens kepadanya. Terlebih bibir merahnya tersenyum sensual ke arah pemuda-pemuda tampan itu. Gadis itu mengangkat dua buah bendera bercorak hitam putih, dan kala kedua tangan itu jatuh bersamaan, tanda pertandingan di mulai. Para rider mulai menekan gas-nya masing-masing. Semakin menguar suara-suara mesin itu mendominasi atmospher,

1

2

3

"Ready,,?..."

 _Buurmm..! Buurmm,,!_

"GO,,!"

 _SKIIIITtt...!_

Suara decitan ban motor yang berpacu dengan aspal, mengundang kehebohan yang lebih membahana. Keenam motor itu melaju dengan kencangnya membelah angin. Meniggalkan garis start dan akan melakukan track sejauh 15 KM dengan 3 putaran. Yes, dan selama balapan itu berlangsung, tak jarang terjadi aksi saling kejar sampai aksi saling serempet, hingga tabrak. Dan balapan seperti ini bukan sekedar bertaruh uang atau kehebatan, melainkan nyawa. Justin, dia tidak bisa diremehkan, hingga kini dia yang paling terdepan, meniggalkan empat yang lain.

. . . . .

Sementara Jungkook memacu kecepatan motornya di depan, Taeyong berusaha mengejar. Taeyong yang mengumpat karena berhasil lolos dari dua pembalap dengan aksi curang dibelakang. Debu aspal berterbangan dalam kelegaman malam, riuh mesin motor yang melintas, menyayat telinga beberapa makhluk hidup yang tengah lelap. Belum juga sorak sorai mereka yang memanggil nama-nama si jagoan. Satu lap terlewati,, Jungkook masih menguasai,,

Taeyong terus berambisi untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya, tepat di belakang Jungkook, si utama, yang selalu ada di posisi satu. Sebenarnya dia hanya berniat untuk menyamai kecepatannya,, namun Jungkook benar-benar seperti setan jalanan. Taeyong berani bertaruh jika kemalangan terjadi pada Jungkook,, pemuda itu sudah tidak bisa diharapkan untuk hidup,

"Tidak sayang nyawa, ya,, Baiklah,, 250.000 won bukan uang yang sedikit,, aku tidak akan kehilangan itu,", ucap Taeyong menggebu-gebu dalam kegiatan menyetirnya,, dia kembali menekan gas-nya.

. . . .

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Taeyong sebagai juara,, tentu ini membuat riuh penonton semakin menjadi-jadi menyambut jagoan baru yang berhasil mengalah si penguasa Daegu. Dengan badannya yang masih di guyur peluh, tak lagi mengenakan jaket karena rasanya terlalu panas, dia hanya terbalut kaos hitam yang tipis,, berjalan lemah, dengan senyum kebanggaan ke arah Jaehyun, meninggalkan kerumunan wanita yang padahal telah menantinya,

 _Greb..!_

Taeyong tersenyum cerah mendapat pelukan itu,, pelukan dari yang tersayang.

"Aku berkeringat Jaehyun ah,,"

"Bagus, kau malah tampak sexy, hyung,,",

Ia senang namun agak keberatan oleh pelukan Jaehyun saat ini, sebab dirinya butuh angin segar untuk menerpa tubuhnya kini.

"Jaehyun ssi,,!", panggil seorang namja berjalan ke arah mereka. Jaehyun sontak melepas pelukannya. Taeyong bernapas lega, dia tidak jadi mendoong pelan tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk menjauh,

Sebuah amplop coklat yang tampak berisi diserahkan orang itu tepat di telapak tangan Jaehyun,

"Apa itu,?", tepat saat namja itu berlalu, dan Taeyong langsung mencetuskan pertanyaannya,

"Apalagi,, aku menang taruhan,,", jawabnya enteng.

"MWO,,!?,,YAK,,! KAU mempertaruhkan pacarmu,,!",, tampak tidak terima.

Jaehyun menganggukinya dengan imut,,

Tak bisa dipercaya olehnya,,

"Bisa-bisanya,,,"

"Wae,,?! Kau sendiri mempertaruhkan dirimu,, kenapa aku tidak boleh,,?", tanya Jaehyun begitu polos,

"Brengsek kau,,! Tentu Tidak boleh,, Aku punya hak atas diriku sementara Kau,,!"

 _CHUP,,!_

Jaehyun langsung membungkam mulut itu dengan kecupan manis,

Mata lebar Taeyong makin membentuk bulat,, sekarang dia jadi kikuk,, padahal tadinya sudah mau mengomel,

"Kau mau bilang aku tidak punya hak atas dirimu,,?! Mau kubuktikan seperti apa Hakku atas dirimu yang sebenarnya,,", ujar Jaehyun dingin. Taeyong meneguk ludahnya dalam-dalam mendapati kekasihnya itu sudah memasang tatapan intens. Sekarang dia jadi ngeri, mengingat bagaimana kebrutalan seorang Jung Jaehyun yang mengurut juniornya saat sedang beradegan ranjang. Oh, tidak,, Taeyong tidak mau lagi dibuat terlihat tak berdaya oleh bottom-nya itu. Lalu suasananya jadi teralih saat dia menangkap bayangan Jungkook, berjalan memasuki bar,,

"Yak, Jaehyun ah,,"

"Mwo,,?!"

"Kau satu kelas tidak dengan Jungkook,,?"

"Tidak,, aku A dia B,, kenapa,,?"

"Anak itu sedikit aneh,, dia berbeda sekali dari yang terakhir ku lihat,,"

"Memang. Aku saja tidak menyangka, anak itu bisa balapan,,"

"Maksudnya,,?"

"Iya,, soalnya Jungkook itu kalau di sekolah Cuma anak nakal yang ingin diperhatikan. Dingin dan sombong,, main pukul seenaknya,, dia tak punya teman di sekolah,, seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Dulu sebelum jadi saudara Jimin hyung,, dia itu racun tikusnya anggota OSIS,, semua dibuat pening oleh kelakuan si bajingan itu. Untung Jimin hyung yang menghadapinya,, orang yang paling sabar dan ulet,,"

Taeyong hanya manggut-manggut, mendengar dengan baik penuturan Jaehyun,,

"Penasaran sekali kelihatannya,,"

"Tidak... hanya, , , yang kumaksud disini, Jungkook yang waktu itu dengan yang sekarang seperti dua orang yang berbeda,,"

. . . . .

Jungkook terhenti tepat saat melihat mobil yang terparkir itu. Meski hanya samar-samar, kadang juga sangat ingat,, dia sering mendapati plat nomor mobil itu. Sekarang bertemu lagi,, entahlah,, Jungkook tidak penasaran siapa pemiliknya. Eh, tidak,, mobil itu juga yang membawa Jimin saat pulang sekolah waktu itu, , , ,

"Hey, bung,, mau berpesta,,", seseorang begitu saja merangkul pundaknya. Beruntung dia kenal baik dengan baik,, karena kalau tidak, Jungkook pasti sudah langsung menggunakan ototnya, moodnya sangat jelas dia rasakan tidak dalam kondisi baik saat ini,

"Geurae,, Kajja,,!"

. . . . .

Bau alkohol yang langsung menguar di ruangan itu. Jungkook dengan pandangan hampanya hanya membolak-balikkan ponselnya tanpa tujuan sejak masuk tadi. Ia lalu menatap malas pada jalang-jalang yang menyapa genit ke arahnya. Semakin ramai dan tengah malam hampir terlampaui, entah mengapa Jungkook malah merasakan kerinduan pada seseorang sekarang,, tapi mengingatnya malah membutnya sakit dan bisikkan itu muncul lagi. Beberapa orang terlihat meracau, meminta si DJ memutar musik yang lebih menaikan hasrat,

Suara bartender berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook yang sempat hampa. Dia melihat si bartender,, yang baru pertama dia lihat,, sungguh padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya Jungkook datang kesana,, malah sering,, tapi bartender berkulit pucat yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu,, begitu asing,,

"Beri aku sebotol _Chenin Blanc. . ."_ , ucapnya berat.

"Natural or blend,,?"

"Blend,,",

Bartender itu tersenyum manis, ah, tidak, itu senyum kagum.

Jungkook mengurut pelipisnya, sembari menunggu minumannya tiba.

Saat tengah meracik apa yang tadi telah dipesan, bartender itu menautkan alisnya, melirik Jungkook dari ujung mata, hingga kemudian ia tampak menimbang-nimbang,, diikuti senyum miring,,

"Kacau sekali,, aku yakin akhir-akhir ini _episode_ -nya sering muncul.. Merusak diri untuk sebuah pengalihan,, Cchh,, Kau harus segera masuk rehabilitasi Jeon Jungkook,,", gumam si bartender itu.

Sekitar dua menit, lengkap dengan gelasnya, minuman itu menghampiri dia,,

Jungkook meminum dalam sekali tegukkan segelas kecil yang dituangkan oleh si bartender,

Ia meringis kecut merasakan minuman itu teramat menggulung lidahnya,,

Lalu tegukkan kedua,, hingga seterusnya, sampai botol itu kosong. Mata Jungkook mulai memejam karena terasa sangat berat,, ia menjilat langit-langit mulutnya karena disana terasa sangat kebas. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan macam itu dirasakannya saat minum, biasanya hanya mual dan ngantuk. Tapi kali ini seperti sesuatu tengah merajam kepalanya, hingga menjalar ke saraf-saraf. Matanya mengerjap, karena sekelilingnya tampak menggelap kemudian, sampai angan-angan membawanya pada ingatan itu,, ingatannya saat melihat Taehyung mengecup bibir Jimin, membuat kepalanya ingin meledak,, lalu wajah Jimin yang manis, kemudian menjadi sedih,,

"Hajima,,!",, ucapnya tiba-tiba membentak entah pada siapa,,

"Jangan tunjukkan mata sedihmu itu,, HAJIMA,,!",,, Jungkook mengerang kesakitan. Dia sempat mendapati bartender asing itu yang tersenyum sinis padanya,,

Tidak tahan lagi, detik itu juga, dia kehilangan total kesadarannya,

"Apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan dengan anak ini Yoongi ssi,,?!", tanya si bartender sesungguhnya menghampiri bartender palsu itu.

Yang ditanya malah mendesis menatap keadaan Jungkook, yang sudah tak berdaya,

"Aku, akan melakukan semacam praktek illegal,, apa tempatmu ini bisa ku percaya,,?"

"Ada banyak hal gelap disini yang tidak pernah terungkap, jadi tenang saja,,"

Lalu Yoongi, bartender gadungan itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop,

"Tidak usah sebegitu,, aku memberimu pekerjaan, kau malah membayarku,,"

"Terima kasih untuk pekerjaan yang sudah kau berikan, sangat membantu. Tapi ini untuk sewa ruangan,, bisakah aku mendapat yang paling nyaman,,"

"Apa yang tidak untukmu,,",, orang itu pun menerimanya,, keduanya saling tersenyum tanda persetujuan.

"Oh, iya, Youngmin ah,, Aku tidak mungkin menggendong anak ini,,"

"Dua anakku di belakang akan segera datang,,"

"Baguslah. Aku mau menyiapkan keperluan praktekku dulu,,", ujar Yoongi seraya berlalu.

Yang namanya Youngmin itu menatap kepergian Yoongi,

"Tidak ku sangka si brengsek itu benar-benar jadi psikiater,, dan sekalinya psikiater,, dia masih saja orang yang brengsek,,", katanya menggeleng heran, pada Yoongi, teman semasa SMA-nya itu, lalu menatap malang pada pelanggannya yang terkapar lemah itu.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Alohaaa...!**_

 _ **Sebelumnya, minta maaf karena update-nya lama. Oh iya, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan,,! Hehehe ^_^. . .**_

 _ **For Note: Typo everywhere ya. . juga tidak bermaksud membubuhkan unsur SARA.**_

 _ **Okey, langsung saja,,**_

 _ **Jusseoo...**_

Yang dia rasakan sekarang hanyalah pedih seperti kepalanya tengah di rajam. Ketika berusaha membuka mata dan kesadaran membawanya berpikir bahwa mungkin dia telah mati.

Mengerjap,, berat.

Menatap ke seliling,, begitu abu-abu dan sedikit putih. Ia bahkan mengetahui tangannya bergetar hebat.

Lalu mual,, benar-benar ingin muntah.

Perutnya seperti sedang diguncang,

Dimana,?

Sebuah dinding bercat putih. Area yang kosong.

Sepertinya dia di atas ranjang,, tapi tidak merasa berbaring.

Memang tidak.

"Eengghh...",lenguhnya kembali merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

Napasnya memburu seiring detak jantung yang memacu tak sewajarnya. Oh dia belum sepenuhnya menatap ke sekeliling,, tidak tahukan dia seorang pria tengah mengamati detail pergerakannya sekarang.

Jungkook merasa begitu kacau. Dia sungguh tidak bisa mengingat apapun, bahkan untuk ingat siapa dirinya saja, entahlah.

Semuanya seperti mengambang di otaknya.

Mati,? Surga kah,? Atau malah neraka,?

Cukup.

Yoongi sudah cukup melihat reaksinya. Di ruangan yang tampak seperti motel itu,, di bawah lampu yang remang-remang, dia akan mengungkap semuanya. Melihat bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu,, rasanya praktek illegal-nya sudah bisa dimulai.

Yoongi duduk bertepatan di sisi Jungkook,, menyapanya dengan senyum hampa.

Jungkook yang hanya menatap lemah, keringatnya bercucuran,, hanya untuk mencoba kenal siapa pria berkulit pucat di depannya itu malah mengundang rasa nyeri yang lebih di kepalanya.

"Sia-pa...Kau..?,, Apa,, ini.. mati,,?"..katanya yang mengeluarkan suara yang begitu serak.

Yoongi terkekeh, matanya sempat memicing, lalu mengamati hanya bagian kepala Jungkook. Berantakan sekali,, dia pun menggunakan tangannya untuk merapikan rambut pemuda itu.

Jungkook terlalu kosong untuk mengekspresikan tanggapannya atas perlakuan pria itu sekarang.

"Sepertinya memang sudah bekerja.. kau sungguh sangat lugu sekarang,,",, kata Yoongi entah bermaksud apa, begitu terus merapikan rambut Jungkook yang penuh peluh.

Yang menerima perlakuan masih sulit memahami,, jangankan untuk memahami, untuk mengangkat kepalanya memandang pria yang padahal lebih pendek darinya itu saja sangat berat,, seperti sesuatu sangat menjadi beban di tengkuknya,, padahal disana kosong.

"Jeon Jungkook..itu namamu,,?",,

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, Jungkook tampak berpikir...

Dan dia juga melenguh lebih berat... bahkan sedikit terselip rintihan.

Dalam benak Yoongi sempat khawatir,, rasanya dia tidak memberikan obat tadi terlalu banyak,, tentu dia tahu dosisnya. Jangan sampai karena lewat takaran, Jungkook malah mengalami delusi yang berlebihan,

"Ne,, nan, Jeon Jungkook,,"

"Bagus.."

Napas Jungkook mulai mereda, tidak terengah seperti di awal tadi,, rasa nyeri di kepalanya pun juga perlahan hilang,, namun tetap dia merasa lemah.

"Apa lagi yang kau ketahui,, tentang dirimu,,?", pertanyaan kedua.

"Aku..orang yang menyedihkan,,"

"Wae,,?"

"..aku. . .kesepian.."

Yoongi sempat bergeming,, lalu dia berdiri, sementara Jungkook hanya meliriknya, tapi kemudian menunduk lagi..

"Lihat cermin itu..!"

Jungkook mendongak,, dan tepat di hadapannya sebuah cermin,, menampakkan bayangan dirinya dan pria itu.

Jungkook mendapati dirinya yang begitu hancur,, cermin itu seolah menampakkan wujud aslinya,, wajah yang kusam, mata nanar dengan lingkaran hitam menghiasi kantung matanya,, bibirnya memucat, namun menampakkan senyum kepahitan.

"Itu dirimu.."

"Ne,, jeoyo..".

Yoongi sempat menarik napas,, sembari menarik juga lengan kemejanya. Mendudukkan dirinya lagi di samping Jungkook. Dia amati sebentar pemuda itu yang masih melihat cermin,, tersirat raut iba di wajahnya.

"Cha Eunwoo.. kau mengenalnya,,?"

DEG.!

Seketika itu Jungkook merasa benar ada yang menghantam lagi kepalanya.

Tidak. Juga hatinya,,

Tampak tangan itu terangkat,,dan memijat tengkuknya,, Jungkook sangat frustasi,, hingga meringis pahit di balik kepalanya yang tertunduk.

"Temanku,, Ani,, dia yang peduli padaku,,"

"Dimana dia sekarang,,?"

". . .Mati.."

"Kenapa,,?"

Pergerakan Jungkook yang sempat mengusap rambutnya kasar terhenti.

Dan tak lama setelah dia diam meremang,, terdengar tawa,, ah tidak,, Jungkook terkikik,

Yoongi yang cukup sabar, terus berusaha menunggu jawabannya,, meski tidak tega juga melihat kondisi pemuda itu,,, mengingatkannya dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang menjadi alasannya melakukan itu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menangis,, bulir-bulir air mata terasa hangat menjatuhi pipinya.

Juga rahang tegas yang mengeras sebab menahan dia yang tengah menggertak..

"..Aku membuatnya... Aku,, yang membuat dia... Mati,,"

Itulah jawaban yang Yoongi butuhkan,, Pria itu sempat menatap lantai entah untuk apa, tapi dia terlihat berpikir,, dan Jungkook menangis dalam diam,, sesekali tersenyum simpul. Seperti memori tentang yang bernama Cha Eunwoo itu terputar kembali di kepalanya,, Jungkook sangat kalut.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu,,?"

". . . . ."

,

,

Malam semakin berlalu. Setelah kira-kira dua jam yang lalu Yoongi menyuntikkan obat penenang pada tubuh Jungkook,,

Dia memprediksi pemuda itu akan bangun sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Lagipula ia pun sudah cukup mencerna setiap informasi yang di dapat,, semua telah terangkum dalam rekam ponselnya,, juga jurnalnya.

Yoongi melihat ke arah Jungkook sesaat dengan muka datarnya,, lalu beranjak..

Ttok,,Ttok..!

Tepat. Pasti orang yang dimintanya untuk datang.

Benar saja,,, salah satu anak buah yang dikirimkan pemilik club tadi sekaligus penginapan itu.

"Kau memintaku datang, Tuan,,?"

"Ah, iya benar. Kalau anak ini bangun,, berikan dia minuman yang hangat,, Jangan hanya air putih,, kalau bisa susu hangat,, atau minuman jahe,,"

Yang diminta menyanggupi,, sesuai juga dengan bayaran yang telah diterima,, malah lebih.

"Baik Tuan,,"

Dan Yoongi benar-benar akan beranjak sekarang meninggalkan Jungkook yang terbaring lemah itu.. Namun...

"Jimin hyung...!,, Ji..min,hyung,,",, rintihan itu memanggil sebuah nama. Yoongi langsung menoleh,, matanya yang sipit, sedikit melebar karena tercengang.

Jungkook tampak gusar dalam lelapnya,, pergerakan kepalanya itu,, disertai air mata yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Badan pemuda itu juga brekeringat,

"..Jimiiiin hyuuung...gajima.. jebal...hiks..",, setelahnya isak tangis,, betapa sengaunya suara Jungkook seakan memohon pemilik nama itu datang. Tapi kenapa,,?

Satu-satunya yang Yoongi lihat, Jungkook tampak sangat menderita.

Yoongi seketika dapat menyimpulkan,, dan memutuskan untuk segera bertindak. Karena apa yang terjadi pada Cha Eunwoo,, kemungkinan bisa terjadi juga pada pemilik nama yang dipanggil Jungkook itu,, sebab Jungkook. . . menginginkannya.

. . . .

JEGLEK,,!

Yoongi tidak langsung menyalakan mesin mobil dan malah segera berkutat dengan ponselnya yang sudah tersambung dengan rekan yang ia hubungi.

"Eoh.! Songmin ah,, emh,, ne,, aku mungkin tidak ke rumah sakit,, tapi jurnalku akan segera dikirim padamu, juga beberapa file audio. Secepatnya segera buat surat keterangan sakit atas nama Jeon Jungkook, berusia 17 belas tahun. Detail sakit dan yang lainnya ada di dalam jurnal. Aku masih harus melakukan pengamatan lapangan,, tinggal itu sisanya, juga-mungkin persetujuan dari orang tua, Akan segera ku urus.. Oke,, mohon kerja samanya, Songmin ah,,"

" _Ne,,"_

Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya di dashboard,, tatapannya tampak bimbang juga penuh heran.

Ambigu.

"Kau seolah menyembunyikannya Tn. Jeon,, tapi anakmu ini harus segera di rehabilitasi,,", gumam bibir tipisnya...

Hampir pukul setengah lima dini hari Jungkook sampai dirumah,, tentu dengan mengendarai motornya sebab dia sudah sepenuhnya sadar. Meski sedikit masih mendapatkan rasa sakit yang samar dikepalanya juga kadang mual tak tertahan. Jungkook yang langsung percaya dengan pemuda yang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia terlalu mabuk, sebab ingatan terakhir Jungkook adalah saat dia meneguk jenis wine putih berkadar alkohol tinggi tadi.

Sungguh kacau, tatapannya hampa. Padahal dia berharap tidak membuka mata lagi, tapi setelahnya malah mendapati dirinya terbangun di motel.

Sekarang yang diinginkan Jungkook hanya benar-benar tidur. Dirinya yang tengah berjalan menaiki anak tangga, merasakan sedikit nyaman dengan remang-remang dan kesunyian suasana,, serta membayangkan Jimin mungkin sedang terlelap sekarang.

Jungkook memutar kenop pintunya, benar saja, Jimin dalam posisi tidurnya yang tenang. Tersirat sebuah senyum lega di wajah Jungkook. Setelah dia menutup pintu kembali,, dan dia berjalan mendekati tubuh mungil itu. Duduk tepat di sebelahnya,, memandangnya dengan tatapan layu, namja itu sungguh indah dengan wajah polosnya. Terus begitu hingga lima menit berlalu,, sampai derat ponsel mengusik khayal Jungkook.

Dia menggapai benda berbentuk rectangular itu,, milik Jimin,, tertera 'TaeTae' sedang menghubungi,, dan tanpa berpikir jauh Jungkook langsung memutusnya,, meletakkan ponsel itu kembali dengan kasar.

Jungkook memandang wajah itu lagi, hingga mengundang keberanian tangannya untuk menyentuh... Senyum indah yang Jungkook tampilkan,, namun terkesan miris,, teringat kejadian di taman sekolah, tapi juga hal lain. Jemarinya mengusap bibir Jimin lembut,,

Selanjutnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya pelan,, saat dua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca,, dengan penuh rasa yang mendalam dia mengecup kening Jimin,, cukup lama,,merasakan aroma Jimin yang begitu manis selalu dapat menghipnotis dia,, tapi rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Jungkook tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi,, menjadikannya kini menyandarkan kepala dengan lemah di atas dada bidang Jimin.

Jungkook memejam,,merasakan di dalam sana ada sebuah ketenangan,, ketenangan yang dia ketahui tidak tercipta darinya, melainkan dari orang lain. Betapa setiap detak jantung kecil yang ia dengar itu begitu berharga,, namun sekali lagi, mengapa hati tidak mengatakan itu berdetak untuknya, melainkan untuk orang lain. Desah napas lembut yang keluar dari lenguhan Jimin,, menandakan jiwa yang damai,, sekali lagi itu bukan dari oleh dan karenanya,, melainkan karena orang lain. Jungkook tidak suka kenyataan itu.

Saat dia yang terpuruk, dan merasa begitu terperosok,, ia rasakan sebuah usapan lembut di pucuk kepalanya, usapan yang dia anggap hanya meng-iba,, karena cinta bukan untuknya.

"Jungkook-ah,, kau sudah pulang,,?",, tanya suara lemah namun selalu mengalun indah bak melodi itu.

Ya, Jimin terbangun, tentu saja, merasakan benda berat mendarat pelan di bidang dadanya. Meski belum sepenuhnya,, namun beberapa persen kesadaran Jimin membuat dia tahu itu Jungkook yang tengah bersandar. Jungkook tidak menanggapi lebih,, dia tengah meredam rasa sekarang. Tangan Jimin masih setia mengusap hingga ke tengkuk pemuda itu. Satu dari sekian perlakuan Jimin yang dapat meluruhkan Jungkook,

Lalu baunya mulai nyata,, Jimin dapat mencium aroma alkohol mencubit rongga hidungnya..

"Oh, Jungkook,, kau mabuk,,?"

Masih tidak mendapat tanggapan. Jimin mendesis,, lalu meraih wajah itu dan mengangkatnya. Jungkook mendongak menampilkan penampilannya yang kacau di muka Jimin.

"Lihat wajah ini,, Ouwwh..kau tampak lebih tua dari usiamu yang sebenarnya.. Lingkaran hitamnya makin pekat Jeon Jungkook,,",ucap Jimin terdengar sedikit mengomel juga dengan peduli dan raut khawatirnya.

Jungkook hanya menatap tanpa mimik muka,, sedikit Jimin sadari tatapan itu aneh, tapi ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

"Kau tidak tidur semalam,,?",,

Yang di tanya hanya menggeleng,,, Jimin tersenyum tipis sambil menopang wajah Jungkook di kedua telapak sempitnya.

"Dan sekarang kau mau tidur,,?"

Mengangguk. Betapa polosnya Jungkook di mata Jimin sekarang.

"Oke. Tapi sebaiknya kau bersihkan dirimu dulu,, akan lebih nyaman jika kau berendam sejenak di air hangat,, nanti tidurmu jadi sangat nyenyak. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meniduri kasurku dengan tubuhmu yang sunggu,, Iikh bersimba alkohol ini... Astaga Jungkook seberapa banyak kau minum,,",, kata Jimin merengut frustasi merasakan aroma alkohol kembali menguar,,

Oh haruskah, pagi-pagi sekali Jimin muntah..?

Jungkook tersenyum melihat raut muka menekuk yang malah jadi imut itu,, dan seperti yang dianjurkan Jimin, dia beranjak. Sekarang Jungkook menjadi benar-benar penurut,,

Jimin hanya tertawa kecil melihat adiknya itu berjalan dengan malas ke kamar mandi.

"Sedikit lama juga tidak apa-apa,, aku malah bisa membuatkanmu minuman hangat,,",, ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Jimin sendiri masih berwajah kusam,, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan buruk sebab terhias oleh senyum manisnya.

Dia yang terduduk,, segera melakukan sedikit gerakan peregangan,, sampai matanya melihat ponselnya yang dalam keadaan terbalik itu menyala,,

'TaeTae'

Jimin langsung mengangkat panggilan itu dengan wajah sumringah,,

"Eoh, Taehyung ah,, Wae,,?!",, tegurnya dengan nada di buat-buat ketus,, sengaja ingin menggoda Taehyung.

. . . .

Itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk Jimin mengakui, tapi jangan tuduh juga dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sensei taekwondo-nya itu, karena cinta sejatinya adalah Taehyung. Namun kini,, baru saja Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Kemana..?

Ternyata sensei-nya itu akan pindah bersama kekasihnya, tentu saja Namjoon songsaenim, ke Belanda.

Air mata bahkan sudah menetes di pipi pucatnya tanpa dia sadari, hingga suara Taehyung yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang lewat pengeras suara di ponsel, menyadarkan dia.

" _Jimin ah,,! Jimin ah,,!"_

",,Ne,, jemput aku sekarang,,", putus Jimin yang setelahnya segera mematikan ponsel. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung bertanya apa dia menangis,, karena sulit untuk menjawab 'Iya'.

Lihat saja, Jimin berusaha dengan etis mengelap air matanya dan memasang muka datar, tapi seketika ingatan membawanya mengenang betapa berartinya guru yang satu itu untuk dia,, juga yang satu lagi.

Oh,, Jimin kesal, padahal dia sudah sebegitu akrabnya dengan dua guru itu,, kenapa sampai harus Taehyung yang memberitahu dia. Kesal,, Seokjin sensei dia sayang layaknya seorang kakak, dan Pak Namjoon seperti panutan baginya. Jimin tidak akan membiarkan moment hari ini berlalu begitu saja. Dia akan memberi kesan terbaik pada dua gurunya itu, dan setuju dengan ajakan Taehyung untuk datang ke bandara mengantar kepergian mereka.

. . . .

Dari atas balkon itu, onyxnya tepat menjurus pada kendaraan roda dua yang dikendarai seorang dengan yang lain di boncengannya itu keluar dari halaman depan.

Motor yang melaju cukup tenang tak meninggalkan jejak ban di aspal yang dipijakinya.

Aura tidak menyenangkan pun seakan menguar di atmospher, meski itu hanya berlaku bagi pemuda berkaus hitam yang tengah berdiri di balkon,

Jungkook hanya melirik sekilas, lalu kembali lagi menjatuhkan pandangannya saat tangan itu memegang pundaknya ramah.

"Bagaimana pagi ini, Kookie,,?",

Jungkook selalu ingin tersenyum mendengar panggilan itu. Namun selalu dia tahan karena sebenarnya, malah membuat dia muak.

"Indah, seperti biasanya,", jawabnya dengan sisi yang tenang. Terlampau tenang malah, seolah dibuat-buat.

"Baguslah. Hari ini memang indah. Eoh,, mau Jogging dengan Papi,,?",

"Okey,, sudah lama juga tidak melakukan itu bersamamu,,",

Sempat terkekeh nyaring mendengar jawaban itu,

"Kau benar... Kajja,!. . .Emh,, tapi setidaknya makan dulu sarapan yang sudah dibuatkan Hyungmu,,",

Kembali menepuk pundak Jungkook, tanda pria itu akan beranjak. Jungkook tidak menoleh dan malah mendongak, tersenyum melihat awan sampai ayahnya itu benar-benar pergi dari sana.

"Papi menunggumu di bawah, Kookie yah,,!", agak berteriak.

"Ne,!", jawab Jungkook tanpa ekspresi, karena air mukanya datar sekali meski dia masih menyuggingkan senyum.

Wait,

Sarapan,?

Itu yang malah membuatnya penasaran dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan masuk kembali ke bilik.

Akh, di atas meja itu. Sepiring sandwich dan segelas susu. Jungkook tersenyum. Manis sekali,

"Ccih,"

. . . .

Namjoon kembali setelah beberpa menit lalu berpamitan untuk pergi, Namun mendapati kekasihnya yang belum berubah posisi itu,, membelalak heran.

"Chagiya,, ada yang kau tunggu,,?"

"Eh,?!. . tidak juga.", yang di tegur tampak sedikit terperanjat, sampai memasang muka blank.

"Sudah check in,,?", tanyanya beralih pembicaraan.

Pria ber-coat abu-abu itu mengangguk. Seokjin lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak meraih tasnya namun Namjoon lebih cepat mengambil alih itu,

"Biar aku saja,"

Hanya di beri senyuman,

"Ne,"

Tangannya bahkan sudah menggandeng lengan Namjoon yang membawa dia berjalan tapi Seokjin sesekali masih meninggalkan tatap matanya ke belakang.

"SENSEI..!",

Sampai suara memekik itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

Seketika Jimin yang sudah berlari dari kejauhan menghambur ke pelukan guru taekwondonya itu yang juga sudah siap menyambutnya. Namjoon agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Jimin sampai akhirnya dia hanya tersenyum mendapati dua lelaki berparas cantik itu saling memeluk erat satu sama lain. Taehyung yang agak tertinggal memandang sesaat pada Namjoon serta membungkuk hormat pada gurunya itu,

"Sensei benar akan pergi ya,?", tanyanya yang sudah melepas pelukan lebih dulu, menatap Seokjin dengan obsidian berkaca-kaca, tak jauh beda dari yang di tatap.

Haru. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana kala itu,

"Ne,", jawab Seokjin terdengar berat, Namjoon sempat tertunduk sesaat mendengarnya. Sedang Taehyung memilih diam.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku memberikan ini,, Aku ingin memberikannya waktu ulang tahun sensei, tapi waktu itu aku sedang patah hati,", ujar Jimin yang tengah membuka bingkisannya dan dia yang langsung menyerocos terlampau jujur. Taehyung yang di belakang sampai terkekeh pelan,

Seokjin dan Namjoon dengan pandangan yang belum paham, melihat salah satu muridnya itu tengah membuka sebuah kotak yang berhias pita. Cantik.

"Aku harap sensei memakai ini saat pernikahan kalian nanti,,", Jimin menyerahkan kotak yang sudah terbuka itu dan isisnya sebuah dasi berwarna soft pink,, ia tahu senseinya menyukai warna itu. Menjadikan Seokjin terperangah sekaligus senang mendapat hadiah mungil yang berarti itu,

Satu lagi, sebuah syal rajutan berwarna coklat, ia tujukan pada Namjoon songsaenim, si guru Panutannya,

"Aku dengar Belanda itu sangat dingin apalagi winter begini, Namjoon songsaenim harus tetap hangat supaya terus bisa mendekat Seokjin sensei,,",, Jimin terlalu lugu saat mengucapkan itu. Namun cukup menyentuh pria di depannya,

"Aku dapat juga ya,,?",

Taehyung hanya tersenyum, meski terbesit pikiran saat melihat syal itu, yang dirajut Jimin kah,,?

. . .

Satu tetes air mata itu kembali jatuh bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terangkat untuk melambai pada dua orang itu yang akan segera pergi jauh. Dua insan itu akan ke Belanda, menetap disana dan meresmikan hubungan mereka. Entah kapan kembali, karena seperti sudah tidak ada alasan untuk kembali.

Orang Tua,?,, Itulah yang membuat mereka kabur dari bumi Korea. Katakan saja pengecut, , sampai disitu saja. Ada banyak alasan, butuh satu judul cerita untuk mengutarakannya,, (Maaf, tapi kisah ini bukan untuk NamJin.)

Taehyung juga ikut melambai, lalu sedetik kemudian dia menoleh pada Jimin. Dapat dilihat arti dari guratan wajah itu. Taehyung meraih telapak tangan Jimin pelan, yang selanjutnya di genggam langsung erat, kuat di tangan kokohnya. Jimin menoleh, disambut senyum terhangat dari Taehyung yang menjadikkan sesak napasnya sedikit lega.

Andai semua orang dapat memahami mereka, (mereka dalam kutip yang khusus), mungkin detik itu juga Jimin sudah langsung menghambur ke pelukan Taehyung, menangis disana dan menjerit supaya Taehyung tidak pergi darinya, barang sedetik pun.

Karena Jimin benci perpisahan, apapun alasannya,.

. . .

Mari kita ikuti arah pandangan Jimin yang tak tentu arah. Tak ada pantulan apapun di kaca tipis yang menyelubungi netranya itu. Seharusnya ada bayangan beberapa mobil atau motor melintas, karena Jimin menghadap kesana, ke jalan besar. Tapi itu jelas kosong.

Aneh.

Entah juga.

Hubungan sesama jenis itu dilarang. Jelas, bahkan Tuhan tegas melarangnya. Tapi, kalau begitu kenapa dua manusia itu diciptakan. Sebut saja Namjoon dan Seokjin atau Taehyung dan Jimin, contoh yang langsung bisa tertuju. Kedua pasangan itu tercipta di iringi dengan perasaan cinta kasih satu lain, lengkap dengan derita rindu jika keduanya tidak bersama. Akh, iya, ingatkan juga tentang kedua orang tua Taehyung. Lihat kan, orang tua Taehyung dan juga Namjin, mereka jadi pasangan juga. Peduli itu di pandang salah atau benar. Seharusnya jika Tuhan melarang, seharusnya jika itu di pandang salah, maka tidak usah diciptakan salah satunya, mungkin Seokjin atau Namjoon yang tidak usah dilahirkan kedunia saja. Atau cinta di tiadakan. Beres. Dan bumi akan binasa karena benci mendominasi. Bayangkan saja.

Takdir terkadang menemui kata absurd. Tapi apa manusia bisa melawan nuraninya.? Hidup membangkang dari Tuhan, dosa, tentu saja. Namun hidup yang juga membangkang dari nurani, siksanya terasa lebih nyata, itu malah seperti tidak hidup. Mati saja.

Bukan salah Jimin, perasaan itu ada di hatinya yang bersih, tulus juga bening. Sungguh tak ada noda di dalamnya. Namja lugu itu ingin bersama Taehyung, alasannya, dia bahagia, kata paling tepat untuk mengungkapnya, Ya 'Bahagia'. Dan bukankah hidup ini untuk mencari bahagia,? Jadi, apa ada pengecualian untuk bahagia, terutama bagi mereka yang di claim salah. Yang benar saja.

Seperti yang telah di bahas, Taehyung itu sudah membangkang dari nuraninya, jauh sebelum dia membebaskan diri, tepatnya setelah mengenal Jimin, alih-alih karena takut Jimin menolak dia.

Sekarang Taehyung seperti bayi baru lahir, hidup, saat dia tahu Jimin juga mencintainya. Apa kuasa Taehyung yang hanya manusia biasa untuk mengukung perasaan yang hampir mendominasi seluruh hidupnya itu. Ia membebaskan apa yang selama terkurung, cinta.

Oh, Tuhan Maha Tahu, dan Tahu betapa beratinya Jimin bagi Taehyung, atau sebaliknya.

Lalu ini salah siapa,?

Hah, salahkan saja keadaan.

Jangan menyalahkan garis Tuhan.

Lalu keadaan itu apa,?

"Kau memikirkan apa siiih. . .mukanya serius sekali,", deep voice itu menggugurkan lamunan sesaatnya, dan langsung jadi cerah mendapati minuman ekstrak buah itu datang. Begitu gemas ingin segera meraihnya seolah botol minuman itu adalah bayi yang lucu, Jimin ingin segera menjamahnya.

Mungkin lima menit yang lalu, Taehyung berpamitan pergi ke minimarket yang di seberang jalan. Jimin tidak ikut, dengan dalih kakinya pegal, dia ingin duduk dan menunggu saja di bangku taman kota.

"Tidak ada,", jawabnya pada pertanyaan Taehyung di awal. Sementara Taehyung duduk dan membukakan botol minuman buah itu untuk Jimin. Namja itu agak kecewa tadi Taehyung tidak langsung memberikan favoritenya itu, ternyata karena Taehyung ingin membukakan untuknya. Jimin tidak jadi merengut.

Namja itu baru sadar cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Lihat saja bentang biru di atas sana, terang, lumayan menghibur mata Jimin.

Lalu pengendara sepeda, mencetuskan sebuah keinginan di benak manusi delapan belas tahun itu,

"Taehyung ah,,",

"Ne,", jawab yang baru saja menanggalkan botol minuman itu,

#

#

#

Jimin mengajak Taehyung bersepeda mengitari taman kota, tapi pemuda itu mengajaknya lebih jauh lagi entah mau kemana. Agak kesalnya, di tempat penyewaan sepeda tadi hanya tinggal sebuah. So, sekarang Jimin harus berdiri, berpijak pada besi yang tersedia memang untuk pijakkan di roda belakangnya, dengan kedua tangan yang memegang bahu kokoh Taehyung.

Sementara yang di depan, melakukan kayuhan tak berarti karena tubuh Jimin ringan.

Meski pegal juga, tapi rasa ceria membuat Jimin lupa betisnya yang mulai kebas. Hamparan bunga yang sengaja di tanam di sisi badan jalan, juga angin yang bertiup sejuk, meski agak dingin. Jangan lupakan candaan Taehyung yang tiada hentinya menggelitik perut Jimin, sampai namja itu terkadang harus bersandar lemah di punggung Taehyung karena tertawa terus.

"Kalau lelah, pindah saja duduk di depan,,", bujuk Taehyung tiba-tiba. Jimin agak bergeming, dan berpikir,

"Shirreo,,! Pantatku bisa robek kalau duduk di palang besi itu,,", tolaknya terdengar lucu. Dia pun menodong palang besi di depan itu dengan bibir mengerucut, membuat Taehyung gemas, apalagi itu tepat di samping wajahnya. Kalau tidak ingat sedang mengendara, Taehyung sudah akan mencuri bibir itu dengan kecupan manis,

Jadinya Taehyung hanya terkekeh,

"Kau bisa duduk di setirnya, dan menghadap padaku, itu akan menyenangkan,,", terdengar lebih impossible lagi bagi Jimin.

"Akh, tidak usah mengada-ada, yang ada nanti aku malah tersungkur. Kau mau,,?!",

"Andwe,,", diucap dengan nada manja,

"Lagipula kita mau kemana sih Tae,,?", Ya, sedari tadi, mungkin setengah jam sudah berlalu dan roda sepeda itu masih setia berputar di permukaan jalan.

"Kencan.", jawab Taehyung singkat. Jimin mengernyit,

Terserah saja, pikirnya.

Di hati Jimin juga senang kok kalau memang mau di ajak kencan... Tuh, pipi Jimin merona jadinya,

. . .

Kencan apanya,,?

Jimin yang kini berjalan agak di belakang Taehyung. Bibirnya yang mencebik mengamati sekitar dan yang di dapati hanya hewan-hewan dalam penangkaran. Juga beberapa keluarga lengkap dengan putera-puteri mereka yang masih balita. Yup, kebanyakan yang disana adalah komunitas itu,, yang seumuran Jimin dan Taehyung mah,, tidak ada tampaknya... Ya, karena selumrahnya itu bukan tempat untuk mereka, (Mereka dalam artian pasangan yang sedang berkencan)...

"Kau ini lama sekali sih jalannya,,", Jimin agak tercelos saat Taehyung meraih tangannya, membawa dia berjalan lebih cepat. Karena cara berjalan Jimin menyerupai siput yang sedang putus asa,, bisa di bayangkan seberapa cepatnya kan,,?

Dua sejoli itu kini berdiri di salah satu pos jaga. Jimin masih mengamati kesana kemari seperti orang linglung sambil sesekali merapatkan jaketnya.

Taehyung bermaksud untuk mengambil sekantung makanan pada Bapak Petugas yang memang sudah menyediakan itu. . Bukan makanan untuk mereka loh,

"Kita tidak boleh memberi makanan hewan-hewan di sini sembarangan, Jimin ah,, tapi kalau makanan yang sudah di beri petugas ini, Boleh,,", jelas Taehyung layaknya guru yang sedang memberi pemahaman kepada murid TK-nya di acara study tour in the zoo.

Jimin malah kagum dengan ketenangan dan keluguan Taehyung yang tidak menyadari dirinya begitu terperangah di ajak ke tempat itu. Ke KEBUN BINATANG. Soalnya, kalian pun tahu, di awal Taehyung bilang akan 'Kencan', dan tentu saja yang dipikiran Jimin si Makhluk melankolis. . Ke bioskop mungkin,, ke taman penuh bunga,, cafe romantis,, atau ke galeri musik, mendengarkan alunan musik klasik di temani secangkir teh hangat. Yak POKOKNYA YANG SUASANANYA MANIS LAAHHH. . dan kenyataannya, ini ramai, riuh, kadang bau kotoran hewan,, dan ini. . .ZOO..!

Sekarang Jimin pasrah, tidak mau buang tenaga. Ini akan jadi kencan pertama yang absurd dengan seorang sahabat yang sudah menjelma menjadi belahan jiwanya itu. Dia hanya mengikuti alur Taehyung yang tidak mau melepas genggamannya, mau membawa dia entah kemana dengan kantung makanan hewan itu.

"Kau tahu Jimin ah,,"

"Tidak tahu. Sama sekali.", Jimin menjawab sekenanya, cepat, langsung dan terdengar. . .sedikit ketus.

"Dari dulu aku selalu ingin mengajakmu kesini tapi aku juga selalu lupa. Dan sekarang aku ingat,,!. . Ouwh, ini menyenangkan,,". .

Yaish,, bangganya muka Taehyung. Jimin memutar bola matanya. Apanya yang menyenangkan sih,, Taehyung girang sekali.

"Kau pasti tadi berpikir aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang romantis,, Oh tidak Bunny,, Kita masih anak SMA di bawah umur. Huufft,,,ssthh. . . aku hanya mencoba menahan sesuatu, karena kemungkinan besar jika terbuai dengan hal-hal yang manis saat bersamamu, aku akan kehilangan akal. Oh My GOD,, Jangan dulu Jimin ah,, Kau tentu tidak mau menikah muda,,, atau hamil di luar nikah,,". . ujar pemuda itu yang teramat mengorek telinga Jimin.

'Apa-apaan sih,?!', gerutu Jimin dalam hatinya, membuang muka menyembunyikan ekpresi anehnya dari Taehyung,

Dan Hey,, Taehyung ingat umur dan statusnya.. Lalu dimana ingatan itu pas malam dimana dia memagut bibir Jimin setelah menyatakan cintanya. .

"Hey, lihat itu..!", sekarang dia menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan antusias.

Jimin melihat ke arah telunjuk itu dan menangkap makhluk berekor yang paling mirip manusia,,

Monkey..

"Yosh,, aku tahu kenapa kau ajak aku kesini. Mau mengenalkan kembaranmu padaku ya,,", cibirnya. Taehyung agak kaget dengan yang namja manis itu ucapkan barusan,

"Woah, Bunny, kera itu terlalu beruntung menjadi kembaranku. Kau tidak lihat apa betapa tampannya manusia di sampingmu ini Hah,,?!"

Suruh saja bumi menelan Taehyung. Dia percaya diri sekali.

Lagi-lagi Jimin mencebikkan bibir. Dan demi Neptunus, sejujurnya Taehyung memang tampan, Jimin mengakuinya, hanya dalam hati.

"Aku tidak membicarakan tampang,, aku berbicara tentang sikap,"

Mereka sudah berdiri tepat di depan penangkaran hewan itu.

"Ne,?!", mata Taehyung yang mau keluar itu meminta penjelasan.

"Kalian itu. . . ck...sama-sama menyebalkan,,", asumsinya acuh tak acuh karena dia lebih mengamati salah satu monyet yang membawa sebuah pisang sedang bergelantungan di pohon tengah mengejek temannya yang di bawah.

Taehyung malah tertawa. Keras pula, membuat dua anak di samping mereka melihatnya horor. .

Peace. .nyengir kuda pada dua bocah itu,

"Memang begitu,,?"

"Hu'umh... Lihat ini,,!", Jimin melempar sebuah kacang ke salah satu monyetnya, dan itu tepat mengenai pantat si monyet. Dia sempat terkikik dan tersenyum menang. Tapi kemudian monyet itu mengambil sebuah batu ukuran sedang dan balik melemparnya ke arah Jimin.

Untung saja Taehyung cepat membawa Jimin menjauh,, batu itu tidak sampai mengenai Jimin.

"Tuh kaan,,?",, tunjuk Jimin imut, seperti tengah menunjukkan temannya yang nakal pada sang ayah. Taehyung kaget juga. Kagetnya campur ingin terbahak,

Lalu entahlah, Taehyung malah berjalan mendekat ke pagar.

"Yak Monyet,! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Hoh,,?! Bisa melukai pacarku tauu,,", Jimin terkikik melihat aksi Taehyung yang mengomeli hewan itu. Tapi langsung berhenti seperti sesuatu menjatuhi kepalanya, karena sadar dengan kata 'Pacar' itu,

"Hei, hei,,! Siapa yang kau bilang pacar Hah,,?!", muka Jimin yang jadi songong tampak tidak terima.

Taehyung menoleh dengan matanya yang melebar,

"Tentu saja KAU BUNNY,, memangnya monyet itu,,", tunjuknya sakarstik pada monyet yang malah menjulurkan lidah padanya itu,

'Terkutuk kau makhluk Jelek,', umpat Taehyung sempat-sempatnya pada si monyet.

"Kita tidak pacaran,,",, Jimin mengelak. Tegas,

"Mwo,,?! Bagaimana bisa,, Yak Park Jimin, aku mengatakan cinta padamu dan kau juga,,",

"Lalu,,?!"

"LALU,,?", muka Taehyung tidak percaya. Mudah terpancing, tak sadar Jimin tengah menggodanya.

Pemuda itu mengambil seribu langkah terlampau cepat ke arah Jimin, membuat namja itu langsung mundur tak beraturan. Sampai otomatis berheti karena dia berakhir di pagar kandang beruang greezly. Hazel Taehyung menajam padanya.

Hey, Jimin hanya bergurau, dia jadi tergagap kan sekarang. Lagipula memang tidak ada persetujuan menjalin hubungan pacaran malam itu.

Terpojok. Satu kata yang mewakili keadaan Jimin saat ini.

Jarak wajah Taehyung kurang dari sejengkal di depan mukanya. Menjadikan deru napas mereka menyapa satu sama lain. Lembut,,, harum. Dapat Taehyung lihat bibir ranum itu agak membuka, 'Bingo'.

". . kita bahkan berciuman Bunny,, dan itu cukup panas, karena saling memagut, juga menjilat. . . . Kau pun sangat menikmatinya. . ", deep voice Taehyung yang di bumbui kesan sensual membuat Jimin merinding. Suara berat itu selalu dapat mengundang detak jantungnya untuk memacu lebih kuat.

Kalau ingat malam mereka pertama kali berciuman, Jimin tidak ingin mengulanginya, tidak apalagi di tempat umum ini. Terlebih pengunjungnya di dominasi oleh anak-anak. Bahkan kalau mereka sadar ada dua anak lelaki yang menganga menyaksikan adegan keduanya sampai lolipop bundar nan besar itu teranggurkan di terpa angin.

Saling menatap. Mata Taehyung seakan mengajaknya. Jimin cukup waras mengingat dimana dia berpijak sekarang. Jadi, kenapa atmosphernya terasa sedikit mirip dengan malam itu. Tidak. . aura magis itu..

Tak pahamkah Taehyung,, wajahnya malah semakin mendekat,

"T..t..tae,"

1

2

3

GREB..!

"Uh,,!?"

Serangan apa lagi. Tanpa di duganya, Taehyung memeluk dia,,

"Yak beruang,,! Kau mau melukai pacarku juga HOH,,!.. Haiishh... Aku menyesal mengunjungi kalian, hewan-hewan nakal.."

Jimin tidak habis pikir, dan hampir kehilangan akal. Saat mulai tersadar pun juga lebih normal, malah kembali ingin tertawa. Pemuda yang tengah mendekapnya itu sedang beradu argumen dengan seekor beruang.

 **Sebenarnya bagaimana,,?**. . .Beruang di dalam kandang itu mendekat ke arah Jimin tadi. Tangan besar nan berbulunya, jangan lupa cakarnya juga hendak meraih rambut namja itu. Entah apa maksud sebenarnya dari si beruang, tapi Taehyung langsung tidak pikir panjang dan segera menjauhkan namja yang dicintainya dari jamahan hewan buas itu.

 **Maksudnya si Beruang,,?**. . .Dia melihat sosok manis membawa kantung makanan disana. Oh, lupakan dengan rupa Jimin yang manis, toh beruang itu tidak tahu, pokoknya yang di lihat cuma kantung makanan yang di tenteng Jimin. Hanya berdiri disana, tanpa memberikan itu seperti yang dilakukan pengunjung lain. Insting si beruang bermaksud untuk mencari perhatian Jimin. Dan Taehyung malah berburuk sangka. Salah apa hewan itu,, apa karena image-nya yang sudah terlanjur buas. Malang nasibmu beruang.

. . .

Taehyung yang duduk di bangku di bawah pohon sakura yang mengering dengan menyilangkan kaki, benar merasa sesal telah membawa Jimin ke kebun binatang. Terlebih saat keduanya sampai di bagian selatan kebun binatang itu. Dimana disana terdapat tempat penangkaran kelinci yang dibuat menyerupai bukit-bukit seperti di Teletubies. Itu adalah wahana favorite disana.

Senyum sudah terpatri di wajah longlasticnya sejak memperhatikan Jimin yang kegirangan masuk ke areal itu. Ya, namja itu, tak ada bedanya dari anak-anak yang lain. Berlari kesana kemari mengejar kelinci, kadang sampai membungkuk di antara semak-semak buatan untuk mencari hewan bertelinga panjang itu. Atau part yang membuat Taehyung terbakar pantatnya saat Jimin berbaring di rerumputan dan membiarkan si kelinci mengecup bebas bibir ranumnya.

Oh, sial. Hari ini Taehyung ingin sekali makan sate kelinci. Untung masih punya hati nurani,

Well, sesalnya Taehyung tadi karena ini sudah hampir satu jam bokongnya bersemedi disana tapi Jimin belum tampak ingin meninggalkan tempat itu. Taehyung tidak ingin join dengan Bunny-nya itu sebab dia agak alergi dengan rambut kelinci. Apalagi kata 'Kelinci' itu mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

'Jeon Jungkook,, dia itu mirip kelinci. Lihat saja gigi depannya,', uuuh..kalimat itu jadi terngiang di telinga lebarnya, membuatnya mengorek lubangnya dengan kelingking. Gadis-gadis di sekolah berkata begitu, Jimin juga pernah mengatakannya. Kalau Jimin yang bilang, Taehyung tidak suka.

Okelah. . daripada luntang-luntung, mending Taehyung mengambil gambar makhluk yang lebih imut dari kelinci itu dengan kamera smartphonenya. Dan saat kegiatan itu berlangsung, Taehyung tak ubahnya dengan orang tua lain yang sedang mengabadikan moment anak mereka disana.

Terserah saja, pikir Taehyung.

. . .

' _ **Ruang Konseling, Min Suga',**_ sebuah papan nama yang menjadi identitas ruang di dalamnya,

Pria itu memasuki ruang tujuh kali empat itu. Di lihatnya seorang yang tentu familiar dengannya tengah duduk di kursi putar sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak tidur, hanya memejamkan mata.

Tumben, pikirnya, orang berkulit pucat itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya, tepatnya kehadiran seorang manusia.

Ttok..ttok,,

Mengetuk bingkai pintu untuk memberitahukan kedatangannya,

Yoongi itu orang yang terlampau tenang dan datar, dia tidak berjingkat dan membuka mata pelan, seakan semua normal, berkebalikan dengan kondisi otaknya,

"Oh, Hyung,!?", tapi karena orang itu yang hadir, Yoongi tercekat juga.

Pria itu melempar senyum, tanpa dipersilakan karena memang sudah seharusnya dia berjalan mengambil duduk di kursi konseling, tepat di depan Yoongi,

"Ya, ini aku,,",

"Apa yang membuat, hyung kemari,?",

"Ini tempat konseling kan,, Jadi, apa perlu kujawab sebabku datang kesini,,",

Benar juga,, tapi Yoongi tahu yang sebenarnya,

"Tidak hyung, pasti yang lain..kau tidak mungkin,"

"Aah, iya,, sebenarnya aku ingin minta maaf,,"

Yoongi tidak mengerti. Kesalahan apa yang sudah dibuat pria di depannya itu, dan kenapa sekarang Yoongi jadi agak sulit menerka pikirannya, pasti karena pikiran Yoongi sendiri sedang fokus dengan satu hal,

Apa yang coba pria di depannya itu ungkapkan,

"Aku minta maaf karena,,aku membaca isi jurnalmu semalam,,",

Akh,, Yoongi ingat. Bagaimana bisa, paginya dia juga merutuki diri sendiri karena tertidur di ruang tamu, setelah mengoreksi jurnalnya,

", jadi itu alasanmu selama ini mengawasi anak itu,,?",

"Ne,",

Pria itu menghela napas panjang, sampai akhirnya,

"Aku tidak cukup penasaran dengan hal tersebut, tapi. . . ada nama putraku di stabilo merahnya.",

Yoongi tidak mampu bersuara. Tenggorokannya seakan terganjal sebongkah batu kapur, terasa kering dan kelu di jalur pernapasannya. Kebiasaan Yoongi, mungkin sedikit lain dengan psikiater pada umumnya, dia lebih suka menulis diagnosa dan hasil kajian dalam jurnal, lalu menstabilo bagian yang penting. Itu memudahkannya saat mengikuti seminar atau melakukan simulasi pada pasien, juga ketika ada yang perlu di tanyakan pada guru besarnya.

"Jadi, karena ada nama Jimin,, sekarang aku ingin tanya padamu,, Jungkook itu sebenarnya bagaimana,,?",

'Bagaimana', adalah yang paling memerlukan jawaban rinci dari kata tanya yang lain,, dan pada akhirnya Yoongi harus menjelaskan.. dan 'Bagaimana' caranya Yoongi supaya nanti akhirnya tidak terlalu jadi bahan pikiran pria di depannya itu, apalagi ini menyangkut anaknya.

,

 _Slide: Serum Kejujuran, Pengungkapan._

 _Adalah depresan sistem saraf pusat non selektif (CNS) yang terutama digunakan sebagai hipnotik penenang. Dalam dosis subhypnotic, mereka juga digunakan sebagai antikonvulsan._

 _Sodium Amytal mampu menurunkan hambatan, di mana orang yang disuntikkan zat ini dapat memberikan pikiran yang jelas dan mendorong untuk memberikan keterangan kepada interogator secara gamblang._

 _Sodium Amytal adalah sebuah barbiturat, yang akan memaksa seseorang untuk menghidupkan kembali masa lalu mereka dan berbicara tentang mereka dengan interogator._

 _ **TBC...?**_


End file.
